


Whiskey and Cigarettes Always Taste Like You (German Version)

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944), Arsenic and Old Lace - Kesselring
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drunkness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, How they met how they became friends and ultimately partners (in crime) from London till Brooklyn, I mean duh it's about Jonathan - what did you expect ;), It's a minor scene in one of the charcters but I thought I'd better tag it just in case, Lots of fluff for a story about Brewsters, M/M, Murder, Oh wait - the non-con part is NOT between Herman and Jonathan!!!, Serial Killer, There will be a warning at the beginning of that chapter!!!, This is the background story for Jonathan and Herman, Violence, Well Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, any more tags? I don't know, but also angst, plastic surgery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 96,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: Herman Einstein ist ein junger plastischer Chirurg in London um 1927, als er einen mysteriösen jungen Fremden trifft. Kurz darauf ist nichts in seinem Leben mehr so wie zuvor...aber es hat sich nicht zum Schlechten gewendet, oder?Das hier ist eine Geschichte darüber, wie Jonathan und Herman sich vor all den Jahren in London kennengelernt haben - wie sie Partner (in crime) wurden und was sie in den Jahren zwischen London und Brooklyn getan haben...und auch einige Teile nach Brooklyn.
Relationships: Herman Einstein & Original Male Character, Herman Einstein/Original Female Character, Jonathan Brewster & Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Doctor EInstein, Jonathan Brewster/Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Original Male Character





	1. 1 Weihnachten

# 1 Weihnachten

  
  


Mit leuchtenden Augen stand Herman vor dem weihnachtlich geschmückten Schaufenster. Schnee fiel leise vom Himmel, hüllte alles in eine heimelige Stille. Er zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und betrachtete sehnsüchtig die Auslage. Spielzeugautos standen neben kunstvoll bemalten Dosen mit Keksen und Gebäck und kleinen Tannenbäumen. Kunstschnee rundete das Ganze ab.

'Ob er sich dieses Jahr wohl einen kleinen Tannenbaum leisten konnte? Theoretisch war noch genug Geld da und es konnte seiner Praxis nur gut tun, wenn seine Patienten sich wohl und gut aufgehoben fühlen.', er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe.

Etwas Schnee fiel ihm in den Kragen, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er hauchte auf seine Hände und rieb sie aneinander, um sie etwas zu wärmen. Trotz der Handschuhe waren seine Finger kalt.

'Es war noch etwa ein Monat bis Weihnachten und er könnte bis dahin den Baum in sein Arbeitszimmer stellen und so eine etwas beruhigende und heimelige Stimmung schaffen. Dazu vielleicht noch etwas Dekoration und dann am Weihnachtsabend etwas besonderes zu Essen-', das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen.

Neben ihm räusperte sich jemand. Herman hob überrascht den Kopf und sah sich einem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann gegenüber. Dunkelbraune Haare lugten unter einem dunkelblauem Hut hervor und bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast mit seiner hellen Haut. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in Hermans. Fragen hob Herman die Augenbrauen.

„Mögen Sie Weihnachten?“, fragte ihn der Fremde und hob eine dichte Augenbraue und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Schaufensterauslage.

Erstaunt, ob der unvermittelten Frage, riss Herman die Augen auf, nickte dann jedoch und antwortete: „Natürlich. Wer mag denn kein Weihnachten?“, ein unsichere Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Der Andere lächelte charmant. Ein Lächeln, das zwar sein Gesicht erhellte, aber nicht ganz bis zu seinen dunklen Augen reichte. Herman merkte, wie ihm ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ich verbinde mit Weihnachten nur meinen nervigen Bruder, der mit Geschenken zugedeckt und in den Himmel gelobt wird, während in meinem Weihnachtsstrumpf meistens ein paar Stücke Kohle zu finden waren.“, antwortete der Andere schließlich, seine Augen richteten sich ausdruckslos auf den Sachen im Schaufenster.

Herman warf seiner Spiegelung im Fenster einen teilnahmsvollen Blick zu, bevor sich seine Augen auf die Keksen im Schaufenster richteten. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Aber trotzdem-“, murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Die Plätzchen, der Geruch von Tannen und Braten...“, Herman sah wieder nach oben. „Wie kann man das nicht mögen?“

Der Fremde hatte ihn wachsam angesehen. Sobald Hermans Blick auf ihn fiel, legte sich jedoch wieder das charismatische Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht.“, meinte er und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

Herman konnte einen Blick auf eine große, langgliedrige Hand erhaschen, bevor sie, samt Uhr, wieder in die Manteltasche geschoben wurde.

„Und nun überlegen Sie, ob Sie sich diese Stimmung nach Hause holen?“, der Fremde sah ihn wieder an.

Herman nickte leicht.

„Ich besitze ein kleines-“, Herman überlegte kurz. „-Büro und das könnte von etwas weihnachtlicher Stimmung nur profitieren, denke ich.“, nachdenklich legte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah den Größeren fragend an.

Dieser machte eine zustimmende Geste.

„Auf jeden Fall.“, meinte er, seine dunklen Augen blitzten interessiert auf. „Sie besitzen ein Büro?“

Herman nickte.

„Ich bin Arzt.“, antwortete er unbestimmt, nicht sicher, wie viel er seinem Gegenüber verraten konnte, immerhin war es möglich, dass dieser ein Polizist war und Herman wusste nicht, ob einer seiner Patienten aufgrund von Konflikten mit dem Gesetz zu ihm gekommen war. „Ich besitze eine eigene Praxis.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu, um keinen Argwohn zu erwecken.

Wieder verzogen sich die Lippen des Fremde zu dem charmanten Lächeln und wieder reichte es nicht bis zu seinen dunklen Augen. Herman erwiderte, durch die Wendung des Gesprächs, etwas unsicher geworden das Lächeln. Der Blick des anderen wanderte über seinen Kopf hinweg in die Menge und er verengte leicht die Augen, ein eigenartiger Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

'War das Besorgnis?', verwirrt runzelte Herman die Stirn und folgte dem Blick. 'Niemand Besonderes war zu sehen, außer den Leuten, die für Weihnachten einkauften. Ein Wachmann stand an der Ecke und hielt Ausschau nach Taschendieben. Eine Frau zog ein quengelndes Kleinkind hinter sich her, dessen Teddybär bereits nasse Pfoten hatte, weil er durch den Schnee geschleift wurde. Zwei junge Mädchen liefen schwatzend Arm in Arm vorbei.' , fragend sah Herman zurück zu dem Fremden. Dessen Gesicht hatte wieder einen neutralen Ausdruck angenommen. Lächelnd erwiderte er den Blick und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr....“, fragend runzelte er die Stirn.

Blitzschnell schoss Herman der Gedanke durch den Kopf einen falschen Namen zu nennen.

'Aber konnte der Mann vor ihm wirklich ein Polizist sein. Dafür hatte er in den letzten paar Minuten eigentlich etwas zu..verschlagen gewirkt. Dazu die verstohlene, leicht gebückte Haltung, die er eingenommen hatte, ganz so, als wolle er trotz seiner Größe nicht auffallen oder gesehen werden...', Hermans Augen huschten über das Gesicht des Fremden.

Immer noch etwas unschlüssig, ergriff er die ihm dargebotene Hand. Die langen Finger schlossen sich um seine.

'Der Größere hatte einen erstaunlich starken Händedruck.'

„..Einstein.“, antwortete Herman. „Und Sie sind?“

Der Fremde zögerte ebenfalls kurz, bevor er antwortete.

„Jonathan Brewster“, sagte er dann und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Dieses Mal erreichte das Lächeln seine dunklen Augen. Herman errötet kaum merklich. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Mit einem letzten Nicken verabschiedeten sie sich. Herman betrat den Laden. Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, war Jonathan in der Menge verschwunden.

'Was für eine seltsame Begegnung…'

  
  


*

  
  


Hermans Blick fiel auf seine Uhr.

'In zehn Minuten war seine Sprechzeit vorbei und er konnte Feierabend machen. Es klopfte.', Herman seufzte und sah erneut auf seine Uhr. 'Es war noch immer zehn Minuten vor 6. Sollte er den späten Besucher empfangen oder auf morgen vertrösten?', mit einem weiteren Seufzen erhob er sich, öffnete die Tür... und sah sich dem Fremden von vor zwei Tagen gegenüber.

„Oh..hallo.“, sagte Herman erstaunt.

„Guten Abend, Doktor Einstein.“, erwiderte Jonathan Brewster schief lächelnd den Gruß und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Sie schließen gleich, aber hätten Sie wohl noch einen kurzen Moment Zeit?“

Herman öffnete den Mund, um ihn wegzuschicken, dann hielt er inne.

'Er wusste nicht, warum er zögerte. Irgendwie fürchtete er, dass die Chance Jonathan Brewster wiederzusehen gering war, wenn er ihn jetzt weggeschickte und...aus irgendeinem Grund, brachte ihn dieser Gedanke dazu, beiseitezutreten und den anderen einzulassen.'

„Bitte setzten Sie sich, Mr.... _Brewster_?“, sagte er und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Jonathan nickte und setzte sich. Herman nahm ebenfalls Platz. Fragend sah er seinen späten Besucher an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Jonathan beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Augenblicke nachdenklich, dann räusperte er sich und begann: „Mein Name ist, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt Jonathan Brewster. Ich...habe von einem Bekannten erfahren, dass Sie verschwiegen sind und gerade auf diese Verschwiegenheit muss ich mich verlassen können, Doktor Einstein.“, er beugte sich beschwörend in seinem Stuhl vor.

Herman räusperte sich. Unschlüssig sah er seinen Gegenüber an.

'Der andere war noch jung, höchstens ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst….Warum sollte er bereits auf… _Diskretion_ angewiesen sein? Und wenn er doch ein Polizist war? Einige seiner Patienten waren nicht hundert Prozent koscher gewesen.'

„Ich...ähm...versuche meinen Patienten so weit entgegenzukommen, wie möglich.“, antwortete er unbestimmt.

Jonathan runzelte irritiert die Stirn, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Er blinzelte mehrmals überrascht, ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine vollen Lippen.

„Doktor Einstein“, begann er eindringlich, seine Augen blitzen amüsiert. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht der Polizei angehöre. Auf gar keinen Fall!“, fügte er bestimmt hinzu.

Noch etwas misstrauisch sah Herman ihn an, dann holte er tief Luft und beschloss dem Anderen zu vertrauen.

'Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler…'

„Also gut, Mr. Brewster. Ja, ich..stelle nicht mehr Fragen als nötig und ich kooperiere auch nicht mit der Polizei.“

Jonathan nickte und lehnte sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gut.“, sagte er ruhig und überschlug seine langen Beine. „Ich…war mehrere Jahre im Diamantengeschäft in Südafrika und den Niederlanden tätig und würde nun gerne wieder dahin zurückkehren, allerdings...hatte ich damals ein paar Probleme mit einigen Leuten, unter Anderen den Behörden von Südafrika.“

Herman nickte verstehend.

„Was brauchen Sie?“, fragte er.

„Eine neue Identität.“, antwortete Jonathan.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche speziellen Vorstellungen?“, fragte Herman, seine Augen wanderten etwas genauer über die Züge des Anderen.

Jonathan schien zu überlegen, seine dichten Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Kleinere Veränderungen wären mir lieber, dann kann mein Gesicht notfalls mehrmals operiert werden.“

Nachdenklich kaute Herman auf der Unterlippe und sah Jonathan an. Dann erhob er sich und trat zu ihm.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er, auf Jonathans Gesicht deutend.

  
  
  


Jonathan nickte. Innerlich die möglichen Veränderungen durchgehend, berührte Herman Jonathans Jochbeine, Ohren, Nase und Kinn, zog versuchsweise die Haut etwas zurück, legte seine Ohren etwas näher an den Kopf. Dann setzte er sich wieder, zog er ein Blatt aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und zeichnete versuchsweise mehrere Entwürfe für ein neues Gesicht. Jonathan sah ihm interessiert zu, einen Arm auf der Tischplatte abgestürzt. Schließlich legte Herman den Stift beiseite und drehte die, mit Jonathans Namen versehenen Vorschläge zu ihm. Jonathan besah sie sich interessiert, dann zeigte er auf den mittleren Entwurf. Herman nickte.

„Mein Vorschlag wäre eine Rhinoplastik, um ihre Nase zu begradigen-“, er fuhr mit dem Stiftende die Linien nach. „Außerdem würde ich mittels Hautentfernung ihre Ohren etwas näher an den Kopf bringen und ihre Jochbeine durch Abschleifen der Kieferknochen oder durch Implantation von Elfenbein etwas mehr betonen.“, er hob den Kopf. „Für das Ganze wären allerdings zwei Sitzungen nötig, in einem Abstand von mindestens einem Monat. Sind Ihnen die Risiken eines solchen Eingriffes bekannt?“

Jonathan nickte.

„Ich habe mich im Vorfeld mit plastischer Chirurgie und Anästhesie befasst.“

„Und wissen Sie von irgendwelchen Unverträglichkeiten Ihrerseits gegen Betäubungsmittel?“, Herman zog das Papier mit dem Entwurf zu sich und sah Jonathan fragend an.

„In der Richtung ist mir nichts bekannt.“, antwortete Jonathan.

Herman summte zufrieden und notierte sich alles auf dem Entwurf für das neue Gesicht.

„Wie viel würde das Ganze kosten?“, fragte Jonathan nach kurzem Schweigen.

Herman überschlug im Kopf die Preise der einzelnen Eingriffe.

„Ungefähr 200 Pfund.“, antwortete er dann. 

„In Ordnung.“, sagte Jonathan, griff in seine Brustinnentasche und zog sein Portemonnaie hervor. Er zählte mehrere Scheine ab und gab sie Herman.

„Reicht das als Anzahlung?“, fragte er.

Herman nickte.

„Wann könnte ich zur ersten Sitzungen kommen, Doktor?“

Herman zog seinen Terminkalender hervor und blätterte durch die nächsten Wochen.

'Der erste Eingriff würde etwa sechs Stunden dauern, also bräuchte er zumindest einen halben, besser noch einen ganzen freien Tag.'

Er sah wieder nach oben.

„Ich könnte Ihnen als nächsten möglichen Termin den 23. Dezember anbieten. Falls Sie jedoch diesen Tag lieber mit Ihrer Familie ver-“

„Ich habe nicht vor _irgendwann_ in nächster Zeit meine...Familie zu sehen.“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Herman lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Gut, dann lege ich Ihre erste Sitzung auf den 23. Ich würde mich an diesem Tag mit Ihrer Nase und Ihren Ohren befassen. Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, würde ich mit der Operation 10 Uhr beginnen, Mr. Brewster.“

„Sehr gerne, Doktor Einstein.“, mit diesen Worten erhob Jonathan sich und reichte Herman die Hand.

Dieser stand ebenfalls auf, schüttelte Jonathan die Hand und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Als diese sich geschlossen hatte, warf Herman einen Blick auf die Uhr.

'Bereits fast acht.', er seufzte leise und schloss die Tür zu seiner Praxis ab, bevor er sich in seine Wohnräume begab. 'Was für ein Tag! Hoffentlich bekam er keinen Ärger wegen _Jonathan Brewster_. Aber wenn dieser nur mit den Behörden in Südafrika aneinandergeraten war und nicht mit denen in London, müsste er auf der sicheren Seite sein. Andererseits...', er verzog das Gesicht, '...kannte Mr. Brewster anscheinend Leute, die auf seine Diskretion angewiesen gewesen waren, also Gangster und das war wiederum kein so gutes Zeichen.', das Gesicht seines späten Gastes tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. 'Die wachsamen braunen, fast schwarzen Augen, das charmante Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen...', Herman seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen. 'Er würde abwarten müssen und hoffen, dass dieses Treffen keine negativen Konsequenzen für ihn haben würde.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, das war es :D
> 
> Ich poste diese Geschichte sowohl in Deutsch als auch in Englisch, weil Deutsch nunmal meine Muttersprache ist, ich aber möglichst viele Leute erreichen möchte ;)
> 
> Diese Geschichte hat ungefähr 94000 Wörter, sie ist bereits beendet, als keine Sorge, diese Geschichte wird nicht unvollendet bleiben ;)  
> Ich werde jeden Montag und Freitag 5 neue Kapitel veröffentlichen, beginnend heute :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und wir hören voneinander :D


	2. 2 Sehr Gute Arbeit, Doktor

#  **2 Sehr Gute Arbeit, Doktor**

  
  


Herman öffnete die Augen und sah auf zu der dunklen Holzdecke.

'Noch ein Tag bis Weihnachten.', er rieb sich die Augen und setze sich auf. 'Was bedeutete, dass die Operation von Jonathan Brewster heute anstand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, bei einer der anderen Operationen von…zwielichtigeren Gestalten je so nervös gewesen zu sein.', leise seufzend sah er auf seinen Wecker. 'Halb neun.', vor seinem Fenster wurde es bereits heller.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Bett, nahm sich neue Anziehsachen und ging in sein Badezimmer. Als er mit seiner Morgentoilette fertig war, ging er in die Küche und bereitete sein Frühstück zu. Dann holte er die Morgenzeitung vom Gang herein. Er saß gerade an seiner zweiten Scheibe Brot, als es klopfte. Herman legte seine Zeitung beiseite und ging durch seine Praxisräume zur Wohnungstür und öffnete diese. Jonathan Brewster stand vor ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Einstein.“

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Brewster.“, Herman trat beiseite und ließ Jonathan eintreten. „Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, Mr. Brewster. Ich habe nur gerade noch gefrühstückt. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn-“

„Keine Ursache. Ich habe Zeit.“, Jonathan lächelte charmant.

Herman erwiderte schüchtern das Lächeln und ging zurück in seine Küche, Jonathan folgt ihm.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.“, Herman wies auf den zweiten Stuhl, ihm gegenüber. Jonathan nahm Platz und überschlug seine langen Beine. Herman wollte gerade in sein Brot beißen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Er blickte Jonathan aus großen Augen an: „Möchten Sie auch etwas?“, fragte er und wies auf den Tisch.

Jonathan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Danke, nein. Ich habe bereits gegessen.“

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln. Als er fertig mit Essen war und sich die Hände und den Mund abgewischt hatte, gingen er und Jonathan zurück in die Praxisräume. Herman wies auffordernd auf den Operationstisch und ging dann zum Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Wenn sie Ihren Oberkörper schon mal frei machen könnten, damit Sie kein Blut auf ihr Hemd bekommen.“, sagte er über seine Schulter.

Er desinfizierte noch einmal sein Operationsbesteck und zog sich Gummihandschuhe an.

„Gut, Mr. Brewster. Wir können beginnen. Fühlen Sie sich körperlich in der Lage für die Operation.“, damit drehte Herman sich zu Jonathan um.

Dieser saß inzwischen mit freiem Oberkörper auf dem Operationstisch, sein Hemd, Weste, Unterhemd und Jackett lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einem der Stühle. Jonathan nickte zustimmend. Herman stellte die benötigten Instrumente auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und zog dann eine Spritze mit einem Betäubungsmittel auf und legte sie neben das Operationsbesteck.

„Gut, Mr. Brewster, dann beginnen wir jetzt, wenn Sie sich hinlegen würden.“

Als Jonathan dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, verabreichte Herman ihm das Betäubungsmittel.

  
  


*

  
  


'Es war dunkel. Nichts war zu sehen.', Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.

'Immer noch war nichts zu sehen.', er wollte Luft holen. 'Nichts.', sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Er versuchte um Hilfe zu rufen. Kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund.

'Niemand kam, niemand schien ihn zu hören.'

Plötzlich ertönte eine beruhigende Stimme. Eine dunkle, verschwommene Gestalt tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf und eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Brust. Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich wieder. Die Hand strich kaum merklich über seine erhitzte Haut. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und alles wurde wieder dunkel.

  
  


*

  
  


Die Operation war gut verlaufen. Herman hatte seine Hände gewaschen, die Handschuhe in heißes Wasser gelegt und auch das Operationsbesteck gereinigt. Nun saß er auf einem Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass Jonathan aufwachte, ein Buch in seiner Hand. Er sah auf die Uhr.

'Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er die Operation beendet und die frischen Wunden mit Pflastern verklebt und stabilisiert, sodass sich nichts entzünden konnte.' Jonathans lag ruhig auf dem Tisch, gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Plötzlich beschleunigte sich sein Atem und seine Augen zuckten unter den Liedern hin und her. Herman legte beunruhigt das Buch neben sich, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat an den Tisch.

„Mr. Brewster?“

Jonathan reagierte nicht. Mühsam hoben sich seine Lider. Unruhig sah er mit trüben Augen hin und her, schien jedoch nichts zu erkennen.

„Mr. Brewster… _Jonathan_...“, versuchte es Herman erneut.

'Vielleicht half ja eine vertrauliche Anrede…'

Auf Jonathans Stirn bildeten sich bereits Schweißtropfen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Inzwischen hyperventilierte er fast.

„...Jonathan...beruhigen Sie sich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihnen droht keine Gefahr. Sie sind in Sicherheit.“, leise und beruhigend sprach Herman auf Jonathan ein und legte ihm eine Hand auf den nackten Oberkörper.

Sacht strichen seine Finger über die erhitzte Haut. Langsam aber sicher schien Jonathan sich zu beruhigen. Zur Sicherheit redete Herman weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. Nebenbei fühlte er nach seinem Puls.

'Wieder regelmäßig.'

„Gott sei Dank!“, Herman atmete erleichtert aus. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Jonathans knochige Schulter.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete Jonathan erneut die Augen, die dieses Mal jedoch klar waren und sich nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln auf Herman fixierten.

„Doktor...?“, murmelte Jonathan mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich.

Beruhigend lächelte Herman ihn an und beugte sich über ihn, sodass Jonathan den Kopf nicht übermäßig drehen musste.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mr. Brewster?“

Jonathan atmete tief ein und aus und räusperte sich erneut.

„...ich...etwas benommen...“

Herman nickte.

„Das ist noch die Nachwirkung des Anästhetikums, das ist völlig normal. Am besten bleiben Sie noch liegen, bis die Benommenheit ganz verschwunden ist.“

Jonathan nickte langsam. Seine Augen fielen zu und sein Atem wurde langsamer. Erleichtert trat Herman vom Tisch weg und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Er nahm sein Buch wieder auf.

Nach einer halben Stunde wachte Jonathan erneut auf. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte er sich auf und griff sich an den Kopf.

„Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte Herman mitfühlend und legte das Buch beiseite.

Jonathan nickte, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

„Kein Wunder, Sie haben seit fünf Stunden nichts getrunken…oder gegessen.“, Herman ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Er holte aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen eine Packung Aspirin hervor und reicht Jonathan eine Tablette. Kommentarlos schluckte Jonathan diese. Herman ging währenddessen in seine Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. Dankbar nahm Jonathan das Wasser entgegen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Herman nahm ihm das Glas ab.

„Können Sie schon aufstehen?“, fragte er. „Dann können Sie mit in meine Wohnung kommen und sich noch etwas ausruhen. Wohnen Sie weit von hier?"

Jonathan nickte. Herman kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe.

"Dann mache ich uns beide etwas zu essen, damit Sie auf dem Heimweg nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren.", fuhr Herman fort.

"Danke, Doktor Einstein."

Herman lächelte beruhigend. Vorsichtig legte Jonathan seine Beine auf den Boden und versuchte aufzustehen. Kurz schwankte er. Herman stellte schnell das Glas ab und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stützen.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit!“

Jonathan sank kurz zurück auf den Tisch, er kniff die Augen zusammen. Hermans Daumen strichen kaum merklich über Jonathans Arm. Jonathan sammelt er sich und stand vorsichtig auf. Langsam ging er in Hermans Wohnräume. Herman folgte ihm, das Glas in den Händen. Er rückte Jonathan einen Stuhl hin. Mit müde zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ dieser sich auf darauf sinken. Herman ging zur Spüle, füllte das Wasserglas erneut auf und stellte es vor Jonathan auf den Tisch.

Während dieser sich sammelte, holte Herman seine Sachen aus dem Nebenraum. Jonathan bedankte sich und zog sich mit steifen Bewegung sein Unterhemd, Hemd und seine Weste an. Herman bereitete währenddessen ein Abendessen für sie beide zu.

Nach dem Essen kontrollierte er noch einmal Jonathans Puls und Pupillenreaktion. Beides war normal.

„Gut, Mr. Brewster, Sie scheinen sich wieder erholt zu haben. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Wieder normal. Vielen Dank für das Abendessen, Doktor Einstein.“, Jonathan lächelte ihn müde an. Herman erwiderte sanft das Lächeln, eine Hand tätschelte federleicht Jonathans Schulter.

„Das freut mich. Ich werde Ihnen noch Schmerzmittel mitgeben. Sobald die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels ganz nachgelassen hat, sollten die Schmerzen von der Operation zu spüren sein und dann brauchen Sie die. Wie sieht es mit irgendwelchen Taubheitsgefühle rund um die Eingriffe aus?“

Jonathans Finger wanderte zu den Bandagen. Er zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Im Moment spüre ich noch nichts davon.“

„In Ordnung, Mr. Brewster.“

Sie erhoben sich. Jonathan zog sich träge sein Jackett an. Herman brachte ihn zur Tür und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Dann sehen wir uns in einer Woche zur Kontrolle und in vier Wochen zu Ihrem nächsten Operationstermin, Mr. Brewster. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben oder irgendwelche Probleme auftreten, nicht, dass ich das glaube-“, fügte er hinzu, als Jonathan ihm einen leicht alarmierten Blick zuwarf. „-dann melden Sie sich ruhig bei mir.“

Jonathan nickte und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Danke, Doktor. Bis dahin.“

  
  


*

  
  


„Ich hoffe Sie sind mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, Mr. Brewster.“, sagte Herman lächelnd und drückte Jonathan einen Spiegel in die Hand.

Vorsichtig löste er die letzten Bandagen und kontrollierte die verheilten Eingriffe. 'Nichts war gerötet und von den Narben war fast nichts zu sehen.'

Jonathan betrachtete interessiert sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Versuchsweise drehte er seinen Kopf nach links und rechts und strich über die neuen Gesichtszüge. Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Perfekt. Sehr gute Arbeit, Doktor.“

Geschmeichelt senkte Herman den Blick, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. Jonathan erhob sich und ging zu seinem Jackett, das über dem nahegelegenem Stuhl hing. Er griff in die Innentasche und zog mehrere Geldscheine hervor.

„Hier ist das Geld, dass ich Ihnen noch schulde, Doktor Einstein.“

Herman nahm die Scheine entgegen. Jonathan zog seine Jacke an und richtet seine Krawatte im Spiegel in der Diele.

„Dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen.“, sagte Herman leise.

Jonathan nickte und warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

„Zu meinem Bedauern, wie ich gestehen muss, ja.“

Herman hob den Blick. Auf seine Wangen legte sich eine leichte Röte, er lächelte schüchtern.

'Er würde die Sitzungen mit Jonathan Brewster vermissen. Im Laufe der Nachuntersuchungen und der zweiten Operation und der _daran_ anschließenden Nachuntersuchung...ihn so oft zu sehen, hatte dazu geführt, dass Jonathan ihm mit seiner etwas seltsamen, aber charmanten Art ans Herz gewachsen war.'

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück in Südafrika, Mr. Brewster.“, er trat zu Jonathan und streckte eine Hand aus.

Jonathans langen Finger schlossen sich um Hermans.

„Darf ich mich nochmal bei Ihnen melden, sollte ich erneut auf die Hilfe eines plastischen Chirurgen angewiesen bin?“, fragte er.

Herman nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich, Mr. Brewster.“, antwortete er. Er hielt inne. „...Solange Sie...nicht mit den Behörden hier in London aneinandergeraten sind. Dann würde ich Sie bitten, einen anderen Chirurgen aufzusuchen.“, er grinste Jonathan schief an. „Ich würde meine Praxis gerne noch etwas länger behalten.“

Jonathans Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

„Natürlich, Doktor Einstein“, er lies Hermans Hand los und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Herman öffnete ihm die Tür. Jonathan nickte zum Dank und verließ die Praxis. Herman schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sah sich betrübt um.

'Und nun wieder nur noch die üblichen Fälle. Gerichtete Nasen, entfernte Muttermale und ab und zu eine Lidstraffung.', er seufzte lautlos und ging in seine Wohnung.


	3. 3 Bedrohung

_So, also das ist das Kapitel in dem der non-con Teil vorkommt. Es ist nicht sehr graphic beschrieben und es geht auch kaum über das Küssen hinaus - aber trotzdem, seid "gewarnt"._

#  **3 Bedrohung**

  
  


Unsicher sah Herman sich um. Es war dunkel in den Straßen Londons. Seit einigen Minuten hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl leise Schritte hinter sich zu hören. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er sah sich erneut ängstlich um.

'Niemand zu sehen.', unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Scheppern. Er fuhr herum. Ein metallener Mülleimer rollte über das Straßenpflaster.

„Hallo...?“, Hermans Augen durchsuchten unsicher die dunkle Straße.

Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten.

„Guten Abend, Doktor Herman Einstein.“, sagte der Mann.

Herman riss erschreckt die Augen auf. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

'Ein Polizist!', sein Blick wanderte nach links und rechts auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. 'Umsonst.'

„Was-“, er räusperte sich. „Was wollen Sie von mir? Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“

Mit einem unangenehmen Grinsen trat der Wachmann auf ihn zu. Herman wich instinktiv zurück. Unglücklicherweise in eine der dunklen Seitengassen. Der Andere folgte ihm gemächlich, als wüsste er, dass es kein Entkommen gab.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie in Ihrer Praxis nicht nur unbescholtenen Bürgern Ihre Dienste anbieten, sondern auch Kriminellen, um ihnen bei ihrer Flucht vor den Behörden zu helfen.“, bedrohlich trat der Polizist näher auf ihn zu. „Es sieht so aus...“, er betrachtete gespielt nachdenklich seine Fingernägel. „-als müssten wir Ihre Praxis schließen, Doktor Einstein. Und Sie werden die nächste Jahre in Gewahrsam Seiner Majestät verbringen.“

Herman riss entsetzt die Augen.

„Wie haben Sie davon erfahren?“, fragte er atemlos.

In den Augen des Polizisten blitzte es auf.

„Man hat so seine Quellen. Aber...Sie haben Glück, Doktor, im Moment bin ich noch der Einzige, der von Ihren kriminellen Machenschaften weiß. Das kann sich allerdings schnell ändern, falls-“

„Falls?“, wiederholte Herman mit schwacher Stimme.

„Falls Sie mich nicht mit einer..größeren Geldsumme davon überzeugen, Ihren Namen und diese Geschichte zu vergessen!“, der Beamte machte einen weiteren drohenden Schritt auf Herman zu. „1500 Pfund!“

Herman Atem ging schwer.

„Ich verfüge nicht über so viel Geld.“, flüsterte er angstvoll.

Der Wachmann verzog böse das Gesicht.

„Dann kann ich nichts für Sie tun, Doktor Einstein. Meine Dienststelle wird morgen von der ganzen Sache erfahren und Sie werden vermutlich den Rest Ihrer Zeit im Gefängnis verbringen, was...“, er streckte eine Hand nach Hermans Gesicht aus, berührte ihn aber nicht. „..mit Ihrem hübschen Gesicht bestimmt nicht angenehm wird...“, er lächelte gemein.

„Bitte...ich brauche mehr Zeit, um diese Geldsumme aufzutreiben...“, flüsterte Herman verzweifelt.

Der Polizist machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Herman zu, der zurückweichen wollte, jedoch mit seinem Rücken gegen die Hauswand stieß. Er wimmerte unterdrückt.

„Ach kommen Sie, Doktor Einstein. Jemand mit Ihren Fähigkeiten wird es doch schaffen, diese Summe Geldes aufzutreiben.“, die Finger des Polizisten schlossen sich grob um Hermans Gesicht. „Ich könnte mich natürlich auch überreden lassen, Ihnen einen Teil zu erlassen, wenn Sie-“, er beugte sich zu Herman vor.

„Bitte... Nicht...“, Herman drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so weit er konnte. Er konnte den Atem des Polizisten über seinen Hals streichen spüren. Ihm wurde schlecht und er versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen, als der andere plötzlich von ihm weggerissen wurde. Aufgelöst sah Herman auf. Der Wachmann lag auf dem Pflaster der Gasse. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand über ihm und trat auf den Kopf und den Oberkörper des am Boden Liegenden ein. Der Beamte versuchte verzweifelt seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen zu schützen. Die Gestalt trat mehrmals brutal auf die Hände des Polizisten. Ein widerliches Knacken war zu hören. Der Beamte stieß einen wimmernden Laut aus. Der Fremde riss ihn am Kragen nach oben und presste ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Hauswand. Ein weiterer Schmerzenslaut entrang sich dem Mann, als sein Kopf mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen den Stein schlug. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Gestalt von sich wegzudrücken. Vergeblich.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, knurrte der Fremde zornig.

Herman, der bis dahin wie gelähmt die Szene beobachtet hatte, kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen.

'Irgendwoher kannte er die Stimme...'

„ _Du_ bettelt um Hilfe?? Ausgerechnet eine wertlose Ratte wie du?“, spie der Fremde hervor, holte aus und schlug den Kopf des Polizisten wutentbrannt mehrere Male gegen die Wand. Bei jedem erstickten Schrei des Beamten, zuckte Herman zusammen. Als ein hässliches Knacken zu hören war, schloss er entsetzt die Augen.

'Es bliebt still.', vorsichtig öffnete er die Augenlider einen Spalt breit.

Blut lief vom Ohr des Polizeibeamten seine Wange hinab und tropfte von seinem Kinn. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, blicklos starrte er ins Nichts. Herman sah von dem inzwischen unbeweglichen Wachmann zu dem Unbekannten. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf und endlich fiel das Licht der Straßenlaterne auf sein Gesicht. Herman keuchte auf.

„Mister...Mr. Brewster...?“, flüsterte er geschockt, die Stimme um eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich.

Ein Fenster zur Straße hin wurde geöffnet. Jonathan griff blitzschnell nach Hermans Kragen und zog ihn zwischen sich und die Wand. Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Herman nickte, sein Herz raste.

„Ruhe da draußen!“, ertönte eine fremde Stimme. „Manche Leute versuchen zu schlafen!“

Herman atmete so flach wie möglich. Jonathans breite Brust schirmte ihn vor etwaigen Blicken ab. Eine seiner großen Hände stütze sich neben Hermans Kopf ab, die andere drückte noch immer den Polizisten gegen die Wand. Das Fenster wurde mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen. Jonathan lauschte angespannt, dann trat er zurück. Herman hob bebend den Kopf, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

Jonathans Augen waren noch immer dunkel vor Wut und sein Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ein besorgter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Doktor Einstein?“, fragte er beherrscht.

Herman schluckte schwer, nickte jedoch. Sein Blick fiel auf den zusammengesunkenen Polizisten, den Jonathan noch immer mit einem Arm gegen die Wand drückte.

„Ist er...“, er räusperte sich, weil seine Stimme wegzubrechen drohte. „Ist er tot?“

Jonathan drehte den Kopf zurück zu dem leblosen Körper. Seine freie Hand tastete nach der Halsschlagader des Wachmanns.

„Ja.“, antwortete er gleichgültig.

„Aber...“, Hermans Atmung beschleunigte sich, unbewusst wich er zurück. „..Was..was machen wir denn nun?“

Jonathan sah sich nachdenklich in der Gasse um. Sein Blick fiel auf mehrere Mülltonnen, die am Ende der Gasse standen, seine Augen leuchteten auf. Er hob den Leichnam hoch und trug ihn zu den Mülltonnen. Beinahe achtlos ließ er ihn auf das Pflaster fallen und schob ihn tief in die Schatten.

„Nicht perfekt, aber besser als nichts.“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er zurückkam.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?“, fragte ihn Herman aufgewühlt und machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf ihm zu.

Jonathan drehte ihm abrupt den Kopf zu, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Herman wich instinktiv zurück.

„Er hat Sie bedroht, Doktor.“, flüsterte Jonathan mühsam beherrscht, seine Finger verkrampften sich. „Er wollte Sie dazu zwingen mit ihm-“, er atmete wütend ein, die Augen zornig aufgerissen. „...Und außerdem konnte ich Cops noch nie ausstehen...“, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause knurrend, aber ruhiger hinzu.

Herman senkte den Blick, zitternd holte er Luft. Dann blickte er wieder nach oben.

„Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben.“, zaghaft lächelte er Jonathan an, seine großen, braunen Augen glänzten.

Jonathans Gesicht entspannte sich merklich. Seine Schultern sanken hinab.

„Keine Ursache, Doktor.“, er erwiderte leicht das Lächeln.

Hermans Blick wanderte nach unten und fiel auf Jonathans Hände. Mitfühlend verzog er das Gesicht und streckte halb eine Hand aus.

„Wollen...wollen Sie noch kurz zu mir kommen? Dann kann ich Ihre Hände verarzten.“

Jonathan warf einen Blick auf seine Hände. Seine Knöchel waren blutig und leicht geschwollen. Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Und außerdem-“, fügte Herman, ohne den Blick zu heben, kaum hörbar hinzu. „-möchte ich im Moment nicht alleine sein...“

„Ich komme mit.“, sagte Jonathan sofort.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick von Jonathan auf die Mülltonnen, begaben sie sich zu Hermans Wohnung. Jonathan setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle, während Herman zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whisky aus dem Schrank nahm und sich und Jonathan reichlich davon eingoss. Nachdem er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen hatte, ging Herman in seine Praxisräume und holte Antiseptikum und einen Verband. Jonathan saß noch immer am Küchentisch, sein Whiskyglas in der Hand. Herman trat zu ihm. Jonathan legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und sah Herman dabei zu, wie er diese verarztete. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, als Herman die Wunden desinfizierte. Als er damit fertig war, verband Herman Jonathans Hände. Danach ließ er sich wieder am Tisch nieder und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Schnapsglas. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er sich die Augen.

'Er war so müde, aber sobald er die Augen schloss, hörte er wieder die Stimme des Wachmannes und spürte dessen Hände auf seinem Körper, der warme Atem auf seinem Hals...', Herman holte bebend Luft, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.

„Doktor?“

Herman öffnete die Augen und hob den Blick.

„Alles in Ordnung, Doktor?“, fragte Jonathan besorgt und beugte sich leicht zu ihm.

Nach kurzem Zögern schüttelte Herman den Kopf. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Seine Finger zitterten noch immer und waren eiskalt. Jonathan sah ihn lange an. Er räusperte sich.

„Sie…könnten mich begleiten...“, begann er langsam. „Nach Südafrika. Weg von hier.“

Hermans Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf. Dann jedoch verzog er zweifelnd das Gesicht und senkte den Blick.

'Seine Praxis lief im Moment sehr gut, er hatte mehrere neue Patienten und die Leute hatten in den letzten paar Jahren mehr Geld zur Verfügung, also konnte er die Preise auch wieder erhöhen.', unschlüssig besah er seine Hände. '...Und, wenn so etwas wie heute Abend wieder passiert?', er zog die Stirn kraus.

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er blinzelte mehrmals hintereinander und schluckte mühsam.

„Ich...Habe ich noch Zeit über das Angebot nachzudenken?“, fragte er schließlich unsicher und hob den Blick.

Jonathan nickte und sah ihn beruhigend an. Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten sanft.

„Natürlich. Ich reise erst in drei Wochen ab, also haben Sie noch genug Zeit zum Nachdenken.“

Herman lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Ich würde dann in ungefähr einer Woche nochmal herkommen und fragen, wie Ihre Entscheidung ausgefallen ist.“, fuhr Jonathan fort. „Dann haben Sie genug Zeit hier alles zu klären. Also, falls Sie mich begleiten möchten.“, fügte er hinzu.

Herman atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Mr. Brewster.“, seine Hand griff wieder nach dem Whiskyglas, er nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck.

Seine Augen wurden schwerer. Er rieb mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. Schweigend saßen sie da. Herman sah auf die Uhr und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

'2 Uhr.', er seufzte lautlos.

Mühsam drängte er die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück. Kopfschmerzen machten sich hinter seiner Stirn bemerkbar. Er seufzte erneut und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Ich kann Sie nicht noch länger aufhalten, Mr. Brewster.“, murmelte er. „Es war sehr nett, dass Sie mit mir mitgekommen sind.“, er senkte den Blick. „Und, dass Sie mir vorhin geholfen haben. Und, dass sie überhaupt da war-“

Jonathan griff über den Tisch und nach Hermans Hand und unterbrach ihn so. Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ich hatte in der Gegend zu tun und habe jemanden sprechen gehört und Ihre Stimme erkannt. Und als ich näher kam..konnte ich hören, _was_ dieses Schwein gesagt hat.“, Jonathan knirschte mit den Zähnen, seine Finger über Hermans spannten sich kaum merklich an. „- _was_ er von Ihnen verlangt hat...und da ..“, er atmete tief durch und sah Herman in die Augen. „..habe ich rot gesehen...Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Ihnen etwas antut.“, setzte er nach kurzer Pause kaum hörbar hinzu.

Auf Hermans Gesicht machte sich ein schüchternes Lächeln breit.

„Danke.“, flüsterte er, in seinen Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen.

Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln. Seine große Hand lag immer noch beruhigend auf der von Herman. Herman spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

„Keine Ursache, Doktor. Sie haben mir doch auch sehr geholfen mit den Operationen.“, antwortete Jonathan und gestikulierte mit seiner freien Hand auf sein Gesicht.

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte dann verstehend.

'Warum durchfuhr ihn bei der Erklärung von Mr. Brewster ein Stich?', sein Blick fiel nach unten auf ihre Hände.

Seine Finger zuckten leicht.

'Er fühlte den Impuls in sich aufsteigen, ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken, irgendetwas, um den Anderen am Weggehen zu hindern. Nur für einen kurzen weiteren Moment. Nur, um noch nicht alleine sein zu müssen...'

„Es geht Ihnen noch immer nicht besser, oder, Doktor?“, stellte Jonathan nachdenklich fest.

Nervös sah Herman auf.

'Hatte Mr. Brewster bemerkt, was ihm durch den Kopf ging?', dann registrierte er die Frage und zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

Jonathan schob seinen Stuhl zurück und ließ dabei Hermans Hand los.

'Vermutlich wollte Mr. Brewster nach Hause. Und vielleicht meinte er auch, dass er, Herman, sich langsam zusammenreißen sollte.', Herman erhob sich niedergeschlagen, um Jonathan zur Tür zu begleiten.

Unvermittelt zog Jonathan ihn zu sich in eine etwas unbeholfen Umarmung. Herman riss überrascht die Augen auf. Ein paar Sekunden stand er wie versteinert da, dann schlossen sich seine Arme um Jonathans Taille. Jonathan entspannte sich merklich und zog ihn noch etwas näher zu sich. Herman vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust und atmete tief ein und aus. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, schnell schloss er die Augen. Jonathans Geruch hüllte ihn ein.

'Etwas, das ihn an Kaffee und Zigaretten erinnerte und unterschwellig etwas Metallisches.', unwillkürlich machte sich Ruhe in Herman breit. 'Hoffentlich beendete Jonathan die Umarmung nicht so bald.', seine Arme legten sich unbewusst noch etwas enger um Jonathan. 'Es war schön so gehalten zu werden. So _sicher_.', Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und fielen lautlos auf Jonathans Jackett.

Kaum merklich strichen Jonathans Finger über seinen Rücken. Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur Arm in Arm da. Schließlich drehte Jonathan den Kopf nach unten und murmelte gegen Hermans Haare: „So Leid es mir tut, aber es ist bald halb drei und ich muss in ein paar Stunden schon wieder aufstehen.“

Herman nickte widerstrebend und hob den Kopf.

„Ich bringe Sie zur Tür, Mr. Brewster.“, sagte er leise und wollte sich von dem Anderen lösen.

Jonathan verstärkte die Umarmung. Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ich kann auch die Nacht hier verbringen, falls ihnen das lieber ist, Doktor. Wenn Sie eine Couch haben...“

Hermans atmete erleichtert auf.

„Sie können auch das Bett haben und _ich_ schlafe auf der Couch - die könnte eventuell zu kurz für Sie sein.“, sagte er schnell.

Jonathan lächelte leicht.

„Keine Sorge, für eine Nacht ist das kein Problem.“

Auf Hermans Lippen breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. Etwas beruhigter, löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging los, um eine Decke für Jonathan zu holen. Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer ließ er offen, sodass er, nachdem das Licht gelöscht war, die Umrisse des Anderen auf der Couch erkennen konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Doktor.“, sagte Jonathan in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Gute Nacht...“, murmelte Herman und gähnte.

Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.


	4. 4 Kindheit

#  **4 Kindheit**

  
  


Ein paar Stunden später wurde Herman von einem Klappern geweckt. Müde öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Wecker.

'Halb 8', er schloss seine Augen wieder. 'Sein erster Patient würde erst gegen Mittag hier sein.', er merkte, wie er langsam wieder einschlief. '...Moment', Herman riss die Augen auf. 'Ein Klappern? In _seiner_ Wohnung?', abrupt setzte er sich auf.

Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als die Benommenheit verschwunden war, erhob er sich und ging in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch gehört hatte. An seinem Herd stand Jonathan Brewster und war gerade damit beschäftigt sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Herman sah ihn verwirrt dabei zu.

'Was machte _Jonathan Brewster_ hier? Um dieser Zeit...', er runzelte die Stirn. 'War irgendetwas passiert, weswegen-'

Mit einem Schlag kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Er wimmerte leise, ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Jonathan drehte sich um und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Habe ich Sie geweckt, Doktor?“, fragte er. „Ich hatte gehofft, mein Frühstück leise genug zuzubereiten. Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn-“, er machte eine Geste zu dem Essen und dem Kaffee.

Herman schüttelte den Kopf und schloss müde die Augen.

„Müssen Sie denn jetzt überhaupt schon aufstehen?“, fragte Jonathan weiter und drehte sich zurück zum Herd.

„Nein.“, murmelte Herman verschlafen und lehnte gähnend den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. „Ich hatte nur den gestrigen Abend vergessen und wollte nachsehen, _wer_ in meiner Wohnung ist.“

„Dann legen Sie sich doch nochmal hin.“, Jonathan warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. „Sie brauchen Schlaf.“, fügte er bestimmt hinzu. „ Ich melde mich dann in etwa einer Woche bei Ihnen wegen meines Angebots.“

Herman nickte erneut und ging schlaftrunken zurück zu seinem Bett.

Als Jonathan sich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg zu seiner Arbeit machen wollte und noch einen prüfenden Blick in das Schlafzimmer warf, schlief Herman bereits wieder. Zusammengerollt, die Decke halb im Arm lag er da. Ein Lächeln zupfte an Jonathans Mundwinkel. Einen Moment hielt er inne und sah nur auf das friedliche Bild vor ihm, bevor er sich umdrehte und so leise wie möglich die Wohnung verließ.

  
  


*

  
  


Es klopfte. Herman sah auf und ließ das Messer sinken.

'Wie spät war es?', sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. '20 Uhr. Wer konnte das noch sein?', er stand auf, ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete diese.

Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Oh, guten Abend, Mr. Brewster.“, er ließ den Anderen eintreten und schloss dann die Tür, bevor er zurück in seine Küche ging.

Jonathan folgte ihm. Herman trat an den Küchentisch und bereitete weiter sein Abendessen vor.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?“, fragend sah er zu Jonathan.

Dieser lehnte entspannt an der Arbeitsplatte und schüttelte, leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

„Danke, nein. Ich habe bereits gegessen...“, ein besorgter Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Haben Sie Ärger bekommen mit der Polizei?“.

Herman schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie?“, fragte er sorgenvoll.

„Nein.“, antwortete Jonathan. „Zum Glück scheint keiner der Anwohner etwas gesehen zu haben. Also steht die Polizei vor einem Rätsel.“, er grinste verschmitzt.

Herman atmete erleichtert auf und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen richtete Jonathan sich erneut an ihn.

„Nun, Doktor...wie fällt Ihre Entscheidung bezüglich meines Angebots aus?“

Herman blickte auf. Nervös befeuchtete er sich die Lippen und atmete dann tief durch.

„Ich habe mich dazu entschieden Ihr Angebot anzunehmen.“, sagte er entschlossen.

Jonathan lächelte. Herman meinte so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Schüchtern erwiderte er das Lächeln.

„Das freut mich, Doktor.“, damit stieß Jonathan sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab. „Dann komme ich morgen nochmal und bringe Ihnen Ihre Karte und bespreche alles Nötige mit Ihnen.“

Herman sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie haben bereits eine Karte für mich?“, fragte er und hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen.

„Ich war mir relativ sicher, dass Sie meinem Charme nicht würden widerstehen können.“, Jonathan zwinkerte und grinste ihn schief an.

Herman kicherte.

„Da hatten Sie wohl recht, Mr. Brewster.“

Belustigt sah er Jonathan an.

„Dann also bis morgen, Doktor Einstein.“

  
  


*

  
  


Herman ließ sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und drehte das Glas mit dem Eierlikör in seinen Fingern hin und her.

'Jonathan war vor einer Stunde angekommen mit der Schiffskarte in der einen und einer Flasche Eierlikör in der anderen Hand. 'Von meinen _wunderbaren_ Tanten', hatte er gesagt und kurz unwirsch das Gesicht verzogen. 'Er ist noch von Weihnachten übrig und ich dachte mir, wenn wir ihn zur Feier ihrer guten Entscheidung trinken-', er zwinkerte Herman zu. 'Hat er wenigstens einen Nutzen...', unschlüssig hatte er zwischen Herman und der Flasche hin und her gesehen. 'Danke, Mr. Brewster.', hatte Herman überrascht geantwortet und errötend den Blick gesenkt. 'Jonathan.', hatte Jonathan geantwortet. 'Falls es Ihnen- _dir_ nichts ausmacht.' Herman hatte den Kopf gehoben, die Augen groß auf Jonathan. Ein schüchternes Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen. 'Nur wenn.. _du_ Herman zu mir sagst.', hatte er leise geantwortet. Jonathan errötet kaum merklich, sein Mund hatte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen. 'Mit dem größten Vergnügen...Herman.', damit war er eingetreten. Herman hatte die Tür geschlossen, noch immer eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen...

Es hatte schön geklungen seinen Namen aus Jonathans Mund zu hören.', Herman sah lächelnd auf.

Jonathan saß ihm gegenüber, ebenfalls ein Glas Eierlikör in der Hand und erzählte von Johannesburg und dem Diamantengeschäft dort. Herman nippte an seinem Glas. Wärme breitete sich von seiner Kehle in seiner Brust aus. Jonathan ließ das Glas nach unten sinken und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Herman legte den Kopf schief.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan nickte, ohne jedoch den Kopf zu heben. Herman kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Jonathan-“, begann er.

Jonathan hob abrupt den Kopf, seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in Hermans. Herman überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen könnte, sein Blick fiel auf das Glas, das locker in Jonathans Hand lag.

„Ihre- Entschuldigung, _deine_ Tanten haben diesen Eierlikör gemacht?“

Jonathan schnaubte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Allerdings.“, antwortete er dann. „Sie sind das Herz der Gegend. Tun die ganze Zeit Gutes, helfen jedem...“, seine Stimme verstummte.

Düster sah er in sein Glas.

„Du magst sie nicht?“, fragte Herman vorsichtig.

Jonathan atmete tief durch und hob den Blick.

„Nein, nicht besonders. Aber das könnte auch an meinem... _Bruder_...liegen.“, murmelte er.

Herman sah ihn interessiert an.

„Du hast einen Bruder?“

„Zwei.“, antwortete Jonathan. „Teddy und... _Mortimer_...“, er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Ich mag meinen Bruder nicht besonders, Doktor...Mortimer, nicht Teddy...Wobei das vermutlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“, er lachte kurz bitter auf.

Herman sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Wir können auch über etwas anderes reden...“, schlug er vor.

Jonathan hob den Blick und nickte.

„Hast du Geschwister?“, fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen und sah zu Herman.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich war ein Einzelkind, meine Mutter ist..relativ früh nach meiner Geburt gestorben.“, er zog seine Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen.

„Also hat dein Vater dich alleine großgezogen?“, Jonathan sah ihn sanft an.

Herman schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Meine Großmutter hat ihm geholfen.“, er lächelte leicht und legte das Kinn auf seinen Knien ab. „Sie war sehr nett. Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, sie verzieht mich, aber sie hat nur geantwortet, sie hätte sonst niemanden, den sie verhätscheln kann.“, Herman sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Jonathan erhob sich und goss sich noch etwas von dem Eierlikör ein. Fragend sah er zu Herman.

„Willst du auch noch etwas..Herman?“

Herman nickte lächelnd und reichte ihm sein Glas. Als es halb voll war, stoppte er Jonathan.

„Bei mir waren es meine Tanten..“, sagte Jonathan schließlich.

Herman hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Hm?“

„Die mich und meine Brüder nach dem Tod unserer Eltern aufgezogen haben.“, fügte Jonathan erklärend hinzu. „Zusammen mit unserem Großvater.“, er zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„War er nicht nett?“, fragte Herman leise.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Er saß fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Labor und hat an Säuren und Giften geforscht..“, antwortete Jonathan nachdenklich und setzte sich wieder.

Herman riss die Augen auf.

„Gifte?“, wiederholte er.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sein Hobby....“, er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Den Rest der Zeit, lief er durch die Nachbarschaft und inszenierte sich als großer Philanthrop..“, er schnaubte.

Schweigend saßen sie da. Jonathan räusperte sich schließlich.

„Wolltest du schon immer Arzt werden?“

Herman lächelte gedankenverloren.

„Ja...seit ich klein war.“, antwortete er. „Vor allem nachdem, was mit Mama passiert ist. Großmutter hat immer gesagt, dass die Ärzte damals gepfuscht hätten und ich dachte 'Wenn ich groß bin, mache ich es besser!'. Mein Vater hat Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, um mir meine Schulbildung zu ermöglichen und zu finanzieren..und das Studium. Auch wenn er nicht daran geglaubt hat, dass ich es tatsächlich auf die Universität von Heidelberg schaffe.“, Stolz blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

Um Jonathans Mundwinkel spielte eine leichtes Lächeln.

„.. _Heidelberg_ liegt in Deutschland, nicht?“

Herman nickte und trank etwas von seinem Eierlikör.

„Und dort hast du entschieden in die plastische Chirurgie zu gehen?“, Jonathan legte interessiert den Kopf zur Seite.

Herman sah lächelnd in die milchige Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Ja.“, er hob den Blick. „Ein Professor hat in einer Vorlesung über die Fortschritte auf diesem Feld gehalten. Es war faszinierend“, seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Die Veränderungen, die man auf den Photographien sehen konnte, die er mitgebracht hatte..“

Jonathan erwiderte seinen Blick, unbewusst strichen seine langen Finger über seine Wangenknochen. Herman folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, beim Gedanken an die gelungen Operationen. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als Herman gähnen musste. Er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Entschuldigend lächelte er Jonathan an. Dieser warf einen Blick auf seinen Armbanduhr.

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.“, murmelte er nachdenklich und erhob sich.

Herman wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von einem weiteren Gähnen unterbrochen. Jonathan lachte leise und nahm ihm sein Glas ab. Er stellte sein und Hermans Glas in die Spüle und kam zu Herman zurück, der inzwischen aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

„Danke, Jonathan.“, murmelte er verlegen und rieb sich die Augen.

Jonathan winkte ab.

„Willst du den Rest des Eierlikörs haben?“, mit einem fragenden Blick hob er die Flasche an.

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sicher, falls du ihn nicht willst.“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm die Flasche. Herman begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Doktor.“

„Gute Nacht, Jonathan.“

Mit einem Nicken verschwand Jonathan in die Dunkelheit. Herman schloss die Wohnungstür.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman stand an Deck des Schiffes. Kühler Wind wehte ihm durch die Haare. Wellen schlugen mit lautem Klatschen gegen die Schiffswand. Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite zu Jonathan, der entspannt neben ihm an der Reling lehnte. Mit einem Lächeln schloss Herman die Augen und hielt seine Nase in den Wind. Abwesend schlug er seinen Kragen hoch, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Und? Aufgeregt, Doktor?“, ertönte Jonathans Stimme neben ihm.

Herman öffnete die Augen und sah den anderen aus dem Augenwinkel an.

„Ja, etwas.“, gab er zu, ein nervöse Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jonathan erwiderte kaum merklich das Lächeln. Schweigend blickten sie beide auf das Meer hinaus. Hinter ihnen riefen sich die Seeleute Befehle zu. Gedankenverloren strich Herman mit seinen Fingern über die Reling.

„Wo werden wir landen?“, fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

„In Kapstadt.“, antwortete Jonathan. „Dort bekommen wir einen Wagen. Ein Bekannter schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen.“, er wandte sich Herman zu und lehnte sich seitlich an die Reling. „Es kann..übrigens sein, dass wir uns immer mal wieder mehrere Wochen nicht sehen werden.“

Herman hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Wenn ich in der Diamantenstadt, etwas außerhalb von Johannesburg bin. Ich nehme an, du möchtest lieber in Johannesburg bleiben. Dort sind die Chancen eine erfolgreiche Praxis aufzubauen größer.“

Herman spürte einen leichten Stich in seiner Brust. Er nickte.

„Da hast du vermutlich recht.“, murmelte er leise.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück aufs Meer. Jonathan folgte seinem Blick. Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander. Herman holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Jonathan zurück.

„Aber-“

„Wir-“, begann Jonathan im selben Augenblick.

Herman kicherte.

„Fang du an.“

Jonathan lächelte.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir uns trotzdem oft sehen werden. Ich werde nie für lange weg sein.“

Hermans Blick wanderte zurück aufs Meer. Still lächelte er vor sich hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu Jonathan.

'Welch ein Glück...', sein Herz klopfte schneller. 'Welch ein Glück, dass es kein wirklicher Abschied war...fürs Erste jedenfalls... Morgen würden sie Südafrika erreichen. Jonathan war nach seinem Besuch, als er die Karte gebracht hatte, noch mehrere Male vorbeigekommen. Hauptsächlich, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkunden und danach, ob jemand gekommen war, um unbequeme Fragen zu stellen, aber auch, um ihm Tipps für seine Reisegarderobe zu geben. Da Jonathan meistens nach seiner Arbeit kam, wie auch immer diese aussah - Herman fragte nie nach - hatten sie mehrmals zusammen zu Abend gegessen, weiter über ihre Interessen geredet, über ihr bisheriges Leben, ihre Träume für die Zukunft und manchmal, wenn es bereits dunkel draußen war, der Abend weit fortgeschritten und mehrere Gläser Whiskys nachgefüllt, auch über Jonathans Kindheit. Herman hatte während ihrer Gespräche oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass Jonathan all das schon sehr lange in seinem Inneren eingeschlossen hatte und insgeheim froh war, es sich endlich einmal von der Seele reden zu können.', auf Hermans Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln. 'Es war ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass Jonathan ihm vertraute. War er sich vorher bereits sicher gewesen, den anderen zu vermissen – sollten sie sich nicht mehr wiedersehen – so wurde diese Gewissheit über die Zeit bis zur Abfahrt noch mehr bestätigt... Welch ein Glück also, dass sich ihre Wege fürs erste nicht trennen würden...', sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. '...Vor allem..nach Jonathans Hilfe damals...', kurz huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. 'Er sollte vermutlich schockiert sein oder..angewidert, dass Jonathan einen Menschen...ermordet hatte..vor seinen Augen noch dazu...aber irgendwie fühlte er außer Dankbarkeit nicht viel. Dankbarkeit und..große Freude, dass sie nun gemeinsam unterwegs waren.', mit leuchtenden Augen sah er hinaus aufs Meer. 'Auf in ein neues Abenteuer.'


	5. 5 Neuanfänge

#  **5 Neuanfänge**

  
  


Lächelnd streckte Herman sein Gesicht zum Himmel. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne beschienen sein Gesicht. Ihre Wärme vertrieb etwas die Kälte des Windes, der ihm in den Kragen und durch die Haare fuhr. Er konnte leise Stimmen hören. Jonathan diskutierte mit seinem Bekanntem über den Wagen. Herman schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und sah in Richtung der beiden Anderen. Jonathans Bekannter zeigte gerade auf den blauen Wagen neben ihnen. Jonathan nickte und erwiderte etwas. Der Bekannte lachte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner hellen Hose. Jonathan nickte und kam zurück zu Herman.

„Alles geklärt, D- Herman, wir können losfahren.“

Herman lächelte und nahm seinen Koffer auf. Jonathan öffnete die Heckklappe und legte seinen und Hermans Koffer und Instrumententasche in den Kofferraum. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren los.

  
  


*

  
  


Es war bereits dunkel, als sie Johannesburg erreichten. Jonathan stoppte den Wagen neben dem kleinen Hotel. Er hatte während der Fahrt kurz gehalten. Herman hatte etwas zu Essen für sie geholt und Jonathan hatte ein Zimmer für sie bestellt und angekündigt, dass es spät werden würde. Herman nahm ihre Koffer auf. Jonathan nahm seinen Arztkoffer, verschloss den Wagen und folgte Herman in die Lobby des Hotels. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein älterer Mr. und las eine Zeitung. Als sie näher traten, lies er sie langsam sinken.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, meine Herren?“, fragend neigte er den Kopf.

Jonathan nickte und stellte den Koffer ab.

„Jonathan Brewster, ich hatte angerufen.“, er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog sein Portemonnaie hervor.

Der Portier sah in sein Buch. Herman versteckte ein Gähnen.

'So langsam wurde er müde. Sie waren seit heute früh um sechs auf den Beinen...', sein Blick fiel gedankenverloren auf Jonathan. '...Jonathan merkte man nicht an, ob er erschöpft oder müde war...'

„Ah, ja.“, der Portier klappte sein Buch zu, drehte sich zu der Schlüsselwand und nahm einen der Schlüssel auf. „Hier ist Ihr Zimmerschlüssel.“, er betätigte eine Klingel auf dem Pult und ein junger, dunkelhäutiger Mann trat zu ihnen.

Er trug eine grüne Hoteluniform mit goldenen Knöpfen.

„Oni bringt Ihre Koffer auf Ihr Zimmer. Es ist die Nr. 12. Sie bleiben eine Woche hier?“, erkundigte sich der Portier und nahm einen Stift zur Hand.

Jonathan nickte.

„Das macht dann 5 Pfund.“

Jonathan nickte und zählte mehrere Scheine ab. Der Portier nahm das Geld und übergab ihm den Schlüssel. Oni nahm ihre Koffer auf. Herman nahm seinen Instrumentenkoffer. Sie folgten dem dunkelgrün gekleideten Jugendlichen in ihrem Raum. Jonathan griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einige Münzen hervor und drückte sie dem Jungen in die Hand.

„Danke, Sir.“, Oni zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Jonathan nahm ihre Koffer und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er stellte sie auf eines der Betten und begann seine Sachen in den Schrank einzuräumen. Herman sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Seine Augen wanderten über einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine schmale Küchenzeile und die zwei Betten in einem abgetrennten Zimmer, ein Fenster zwischen ihnen.

„Wie viel Geld hast du denn?“, fragte er und sah Jonathan aus großen Augen an.

Jonathan drehte sich halb zu ihm.

„Ich _hatte_ ziemlich viel Geld von meinen Diamantverkäufen in Amsterdam. Inzwischen neigt es sich allerdings langsam dem Ende zu, weswegen ich wieder hierher zurück wollte.“

Herman nickte verstehend. Erneut musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Jonathan trat ans Fenster und schob die cremeweißen Vorhänge zur Seite, um nach draußen zu sehen. Herman rieb sich die Augen.

'Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.', unspektakulär ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Jonathan drehte ihm den Kopf zu und lachte leise. Herman öffnete ein Auge. Jonathan hatte das Fenster geöffnet und zündete sich gerade eine Zigarette an. Das kleine rote Licht leuchtete hell vor dem dunkelblauen Himmel. Jonathan lehnte sich rücklings gegen das Fensterbrett. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte ins Zimmer, vermischt mit Zigarettenrauch.

„Ich bin müde...“, nuschelte Herman als verspätete Erklärung und zog sich seinen Mantel halb übers Gesicht, um das Licht auszusperren.

Jonathan lachte erneut. Gedämpft drang das Geräusch an Hermans Ohren. Er merkte, wie seine Wangen sich kaum merklich röteten und Wärme sich in seinem Bauch breit machte. Verwirrt blinzelte Herman.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann für die Nacht umziehen und schlafen gehen…“, schlug Jonathan vor. „Bevor du in Mantel, Hemd und Hose einschläfst...“

Herman konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass er verschmitzt grinste. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliche und erhob sich mühsam. Der Mantel rutschte zu Boden. Jonathan drückte seine Zigarette aus und schloss das Fenster, bevor er ins Bad im Nebenzimmer ging. Herman hob träge den Mantel und trat zu seinem Koffer. Er entnahm seine Schlafkleidung. Nachdem er sich umgezogen und die Zähne geputzt hatte, ließ er sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Am Rande bemerkte er noch, wie seine Decke über ihm ausgebreitet und um seine Schultern gelegt wurde. Bevor er sich bedanken konnte, war er eingeschlafen.

  
  


*

  
  


Vogelgezwitscher weckte Herman. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Das Zimmer lag noch im Halbdunklen, aber der Himmel färbte sich bereits langsam hellblau. Ein kühler Windstoß fuhr durchs Zimmer. Herman zog die Decke enger um sich. Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan, der nur in Unterhemd und einer grauen Hose auf dem Fensterbrett saß, das Fenster hinter ihm geöffnet. Die Kälte von draußen schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er hatte ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere hing locker nach unten, eine Zigarette in seiner Hand. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster, der Zigarettenrauch wehte nach draußen, vermischte sich mit seinen Atemwolken. Sanft fiel das erste Morgenlicht herein und warf lange Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Hermans Augen wanderten über Jonathans knochige Schultern, seine bloßen Arme, hinunter zu den langen Fingern, die noch immer die Zigarette hielten. Träge hob Jonathan sie an seine Lippen. Hermans Augen folgten der Bewegung, sein Blick wanderte über Jonathans Gesicht. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

'...eine gute Arbeit...wirklich...Jonathan war wirklich hübsch...', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, zu dem azurfarbenen Horizont. Nach ein paar Sekunden, huschte sein Blick zurück zu Jonathan. Dessen dunkle Augen lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Herman merkte wie er errötete und war auf einmal froh über das noch spärliche Dämmerlicht.

„Morgen, Jonathan.“, murmelte er verlegen.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem entspanntem Lächeln, er nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette.

„Morgen, D- Herman.“

'Jonathan stolperte manchmal noch über seinen Namen und nannte ihn _Doktor_. Macht der Gewohnheit vermutlich...nicht, dass es ihn wirklich störte.', Herman stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und sah schweigend an Jonathan vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“, unterbrach Jonathan seine Gedanken.

„Ja, gerne.“, Herman hob den Kopf und nickte lächelnd.

Jonathan stand auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand. Sie war nur zur Hälfte aufgeraucht. Fragend reichte er sie zu Herman, der sie mit einem Nicken entgegen nahm. Jonathan trat ins Nebenzimmer zu der Küchenzeile. Herman hörte, wie Wasser in ein Gefäß gegossen wurde. Sein Blick fiel nach unten auf die Zigarette, die drohte zu erlöschen. Er hob sie schnell an seine Lippen und nahm einen Zug, um die Glut wieder zu entfachen. Ein Husten stieg in seiner Kehle auf, er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Im Nebenzimmer konnte er Jonathan lachen hören, sein Kopf tauchte in dem Durchgang auf. Herman schürzte beleidigt die Lippen.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass sie nicht ausgeht...“, murmelte er pikiert.

Jonathan trat grinsend näher, reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse und nahm ihm die Zigarette wieder ab.

„Danke, Herman.“, damit setzte er sich wieder auf das Fensterbrett, den Rücken gegen den Rahmen gelehnt.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so sarkastisch klingen...“, murmelte Herman und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

Er zog seine Beine unter sich und die Decke über seine Schultern, um sich gegen die morgendliche Kälte zu schützen. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Die Sonne schob sich langsam über den Horizont, ihr Licht fiel ins Zimmer. Er konnte Jonathans Blicke auf sich fühlen und errötete. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter seiner Tasse. Jonathan drückte seine Zigarette aus und schloss das Fenster, bevor er ins Nebenzimmer ging. Herman stand ebenfalls auf und zog sich an. Als er in den angrenzenden Raum trat, fiel sein Blick auf Jonathan, der in einem der Stühle lehnte, ebenfalls eine Tasse mit Kaffee in der Hand.

„Der Frühstücksraum ist noch eine Stunde geöffnet, falls du Hunger hast, Herman.“

Fragend blieb Herman neben ihm stehen.

„Hast _du_ keinen Hunger, Jonathan?“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich...“, er warf einen Blick auf seine Kaffeetasse.

Herman schürzte die Lippen.

„Isst du morgens überhaupt etwas?“

Jonathan sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich mag kein Frühstück...“, murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Herman runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat es dann überhaupt gestimmt, als ich dich vor deiner ersten Operation gefragt habe, ob du etwas gegessen hast?“

Jonathan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja..auch wenn es ungewohnt war.“

Herman warf ihm einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er nach unten in den Frühstücksraum ging.

  
  


*

  
  


„I-Ist dir n-n-nicht kalt, Jonathan?“, Herman warf einen fragenden Blick zu Jonathan, der mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn auf die dunkle Straße sah, die unbehandschuhten Hände am Steuer.

Herman erschauderte und schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch. Jonathan sah kurz zu ihm.

„Nein… nicht besonders. Wieso? Ist _dir_ kalt, Herman?“

Herman nickte zitternd. Jonathan warf ihm einen längeren Blick zu, bevor er wieder nach vorne auf die Straße sah. Herman schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, die Hände unter seine Achseln geschoben, um sie warm zu halten.

'Es zog. Die Fenster des Wagens schienen nicht richtig zu schließen.'

Jonathan hielt am Straßenrand und zog sein Jackett aus. Herman beobachtete mit großen Augen, als Jonathan ihm die Jacke reichte. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„N-Nicht, J-Jonathan! Es i-ist z-zu ka-“, seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbrauen.

„ _Dir_ auf jeden Fall, Herman!“, damit drückte er ihm nachdrücklich das Jackett in die Hände.

„A-Aber, es i-ist f-fast W-Winter, J-“, entgegen seines Protests zog Herman die Jacke eng um sich.

Jonathan winkte nur ab und gab wieder Gas. Herman sah ihn besorgt an.

'Nur in Hemd und Weste saß er da.', er schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken.

Trotzdem merkte er, wie er sich etwas entspannte.

'Der Geruch nach Jonathans Zigarettenmarke und unterschwellig etwas Metallischem, hüllte ihn ein und das Jackett half tatsächlich, die Kälte abzuhalten.', als Jonathan den Wagen anhielt, hob Herman überrascht den Kopf. 'Er musste kurz eingenickt sein, denn es war noch dunkler draußen geworden.'

Wortlos stieg Jonathan aus. Verwundert sah Herman ihm hinterher. Ein kalter Luftzug fuhr durch das Autoinnere. Herman erzitterte und zog seine Beine unter dem Jackett an, darauf bedacht mit den Schuhen nicht das Polster des Sitzes zu berühren.

'Der Wagen war immerhin nur geliehen, nicht das die Sitze dreckig wurden...'

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet. Herman hob den Kopf. Jonathan beugte sich ins Auto hinein. Sein Blick fiel auf Herman, er zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch, seine Augen wanderten zu Hermans Füßen. Herman hob den Mantel leicht an.

„Ich hab extra drauf geachtet, dass ich die Füße nicht auf die Sitze stelle…“

Jonathan hob einen Mundwinkel an und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz sinken und reichte das Erworbene an Herman weiter. Hermans Augen leuchteten auf.

'Eine Wolldecke!'

„Oh! Danke, Jonathan!“, er nahm die Decke und breitete sie über seinen Beinen aus.

Jonathan zog seine Tür zu und fuhr los. Herman zog sich die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn. Ihm wurde wärmer und Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Langsam sanken seine Augenlider nach unten. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wurde geweckt, als Jonathan ihn sacht an der Schulter rüttelt. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf.

„…Was?“

„Wir sind da, Herman.“, Jonathan sah ihn sanft an.

Herman gähnte. Langsam schälte er sich aus der Decke und dem Jackett und reichte letzteres an Jonathan zurück. Jonathan nickte und zog sich sein Jackett wieder an. Herman stieg gähnend aus und folgte Jonathan zur Heckklappe. Jonathan reichte ihm seinen Koffer und die Arzttasche, bevor er seinen eigenen Koffer heraus hob und das Auto abschloss.

„Wo müssen wir lang?“, fragend sah Herman zu Jonathan.

„Dort hinten, Hausnummer 24.“, Jonathan wies mit dem Kopf auf eine blaugestrichene Tür, ein Haus weiter.

An der Tür angekommen, nahm er den Koffer in die andere Hand und zog einen Hausschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Herman folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf zu einer einfachen Holztür. Eine Lampe spendete warmes Licht und erleuchtete das Treppenhaus. Jonathan schloss die Wohnungstür auf und ließ Herman eintreten. Hermans ging lächelnd zu dem großen Schrank im Schlafzimmer und begann seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Er konnte Jonathans Schritte durch die Wohnung wandern hören. Schließlich trat Jonathan ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer und packte seine Kleidung neben Hermans in den Schrank.

„Holst du Abendessen?“, fragend sah er Herman an.

Dieser nickte und sah prüfend in sein Portemonnaie.

'Es war noch genug Geld darin.', suchend sah er sich um.

„Hast du den Wohnungsschlüssel, Jonathan?“

„Hier.“, Jonathan griff in seine Hosentasche und reichte ihm den Schlüssel.

Herman summte zufrieden und verließ die Wohnung.


	6. 6 Bist Du Eigentlich Glücklich?

#  **6 Bist Du Eigentlich Glücklich?**

  
  


Leise klang Weihnachtsmusik durch ihre kleine Wohnung. Herman lehnte sich entspannt auf der Couch zurück. Aus halboffenen Augen beobachtete er Jonathan, der gerade mit ihren Drinks beschäftigt war. Mit zwei Gläsern trat er zu Herman. Dankend nahm Herman sein Glas entgegen. Jonathan setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen das hellgrüne Polster zurück, einen Arm über die Armstütze des Sofas gelegt, sein eigenes Glas in der Hand. Schweigend saßen sie da und lauschten den Stimmen aus dem Radio. Lächelnd sah Herman vor sich hin. Der Eierlikör lief seine Kehle hinunter, dabei wohlige Wärme in seiner Brust verbreitend. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter, lauwarmer Wind wehte zum Fenster hinein. Glücklich lächelnd schloss Herman die Augen, sein Glas lag locker in seiner Hand. Zigarettenrauch erreichte seine Nase. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Jonathan. Dieser erwiderte stumm seinen Blick, eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. Herman merkte, wie seine Wangen sich kaum merklich röteten. 'Warum, konnte er sich nicht ganz erklären.'

Jonathan nahm einen Zug und ließ dann die Hand mit der Zigarette sinken.

„Und, Herman?“, fragte er und blies den Rauch langsam zur Zimmerdecke. „Was wünscht du dir vom.. _Weihnachtsmann_?“, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich amüsiert.

Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich nur einen wärmeren Mantel für den Wint-, nein, Moment, Sommer, oder, nein, es ist doch Winter, aber er ist zu einer anderen Zeit, nicht?“, unsicher sah er Jonathan an.

Jonathan nickte.

„Ja, ist es, von Juni bis August.“, antwortete er.

„Nun, ansonsten-“, Herman zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Ansonsten bist du glücklich?“, beendete Jonathan vorsichtig, ein sanfter Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen.

Herman nickte stumm und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sein Herz klopfte seltsam schnell in seiner Brust. Jonathan blinzelte mehrmals und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Eierlikör. Schweigend saßen sie da.

„Was wünscht du dir, Jonathan?“, fragte Herman schließlich.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern und schürzte die Lippen.

„Keine Ahnung.“, murmelte er und zog erneut an seiner Zigarette.

Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an die Sofalehne und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„…das ich meine Familie nicht so bald wiedersehe.“, antwortete er schließlich achselzuckend.

Herman kicherte.

„Na, dafür stehen die Chance ja gut, Ch-“, er unterbrach sich. „Jonathan. Vor allem hier in Johannesburg.“, fügte er eilig hinzu.

Jonathan nickte grinsend.

„Ein weiterer Grund hier zu bleiben.“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne fielen ins Zimmer und wanderten über sein Gesicht. Herman folgte dem Licht mit den Augen. Golden beleuchtete es Jonathans Wimpern und Haare. Herman spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Eierlikör um sich abzulenken und lauschte dem Hörspiel im Radio.

„Willst du noch etwas Likör?“, fragte Jonathan in die Stille hinein und hob sein eigenes, inzwischen fast leeres Glas.

Herman sah hinunter zu seinem Glas. Nur noch ein letzter Rest schwamm darin. Er nickte und reichte es Jonathan. Dieser trat zum Tisch, legte seine halb aufgerauchte Zigarette weg und begann damit ihre Gläser neu zu füllen.

„Aber vielleicht wünscht du dir etwas, was _ich_ dir schenken könnte…“, führte Herman die abgebrochenen Unterhaltung fort.

Jonathan hielt inne und wandte ihm den Kopf zu, ein überraschte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Nervös erwiderte Herman den Blick und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, um seinen plötzlich zitternden Finger zu beschäftigen. Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da müsste ich überlegen.“, antwortete er.

„Lass dir Zeit, Ch- Jonathan.“

'Verdammt, wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er Jonathan noch Chonny nennen... und vielleicht mochte Jonathan diesen Spitznamen nicht... immerhin konnte es sein, dass seine Familie ihn so oder so ähnlich genannt hatte...', er biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und sah zurück zu Jonathan.

Nachdenklich sah Jonathan vor sich hin. Er verschloss die Flasche wieder und ließ sich zurück zu Herman auf die Couch sinken und reichte ihm sein Glas. Gedankenverloren drehte er sein eigenes Glas zwischen den Fingern.

„Hmm…Was wünsche ich mir…“, murmelte er.

Herman beobachtete ihn gespannt. Jonathan stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und trank etwas von dem Alkohol.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Zigarettenetui?“, schlug Herman vor. „Oder Handschuhen für den Winter oder einer neuen Krawatte…“

Jonathan drehte ihm halb den Kopf zu.

„Wieso, was hast du gegen meine Krawatten?“, fragte er, seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf.

„Nichts.“, antwortete Herman schnell und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur…“

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Das klingt _alles_ gut, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich überlasse es dir, Herman.“, er entzündete seine Zigarette neu.

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen warm wurden.

'Was war nur los mit ihm?', nervös kaute er auf seiner Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. 'Sein Kopf fühlte sich so leicht an und dabei hatte er noch nicht wirklich viel von dem Eierlikör getrunken.', misstrauisch sah er nach unten auf die Flüssigkeit. 'Stärker als sonst war der Eierlikör eigentlich nicht… Vielleicht war es die Weihnachtsstimmung, die dafür sorgte, dass er gerade so glücklich war. Das…und Ch-Chonny-'

Jonathan unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Wie läuft die Suche nach einer Praxis, Herman?“

Herman blinzelte überrascht, nahm den Themenwechsel jedoch dankbar an.

„Gut. Ich habe mir mehrere geeignete Räume angeguckt. Bei meinem Favoriten handelt es sich um eine Praxis mit anschließender Zwei-Zimmer Wohnung, falls-“, er sah unsicher zu Jonathan. „Also, falls du nichts dagegen hast, Jonathan. Ich meine-“, er schluckte nervös. „Ich könnte natürlich auch _alleine_ dorthin-“

„Überhaupt nicht.“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn eilig und räusperte sich bei Hermans überraschten Blick. „Ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen einen Umzug.“, er wich Hermans Blick aus und zog stattdessen an seiner Zigarette.

Herman sah lächelnd auf seine Hände. Innerlich atmete er erleichtert auf. Sie versanken wieder in Schweigen.

„Wie läuft es bei dir auf der Arbeit, Jonathan?“, erkundigte Herman sich.

Jonathan schürzte die Lippen.

„Gut soweit. Die Minen sind ergiebig und mein Kontaktmann in Amsterdam ist sich sicher, dass wir einen guten Preis für die Diamanten bekommen werden. Die meisten meiner Kollegen sind Idioten, aber was soll man machen…“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Herman verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel draußen. Trotzdem war der Wind, der hereinwehte noch lauwarm. Herman seufzte glücklich auf.

'Er könnte ewig hier sitzen.'

Jonathan streckte die Hand aus und stellte sein Glas auf den nächsten Stuhl und drückte seine Zigarette darin aus. Schweigend lehnte er sich zurück, den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt.

„Bist du eigentlich glücklich, Jonathan?“, fragte Herman leise.

Überrascht sah Jonathan ihn an. Herman erwiderte mit rasch klopfendem Herz seinen Blick.

„Ja.“, erwiderte Jonathan schließlich. „Ich bin glücklich.“, ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Und du, Herman?“

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ich bin auch glücklich.“, antwortete er leise.

Jonathans Augen schimmerten sanft. Lächelnd sah Herman auf seine Hände. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Jonathans Augen noch immer auf ihm lagen. Herman sah vor sich hin. Die ersten Sterne erschienen am dunklen Himmel. Eine Bewegung schreckte ihn auf. Jonathan streckte sich auf der Couch aus, dass sein Kopf auf Hermans Beinen zum Liegen kam. Herman riss überrascht die Augen auf, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sein Herz klopfte heftig in seiner Brust. Jonathan ordnete seine langen Beine so, dass eines seiner Bein angewinkelt war und das andere locker über der Armstütze lag; die ganze Zeit Hermans Blick ausweichend. Herman beobachtete ihn aus großen Augen, die drückende Stille im Zimmer dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren. Er schluckte nervös. Jonathan sah ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen.

'War Jonathan... _aufgeregt_..? Was wenn er- wenn er sich wieder aufsetzte, weil er glaubte, dass er, Herman, es nicht mochte? ... _mochte_ er es denn?', Herman schluckte unauffällig. 'Einerseits machte ihn Jonathans Nähe unglaublich nervös, andererseits wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen, dass er aufstand.', um ihn tatsächlich davon abzuhalten, legte er, mit kaum merklich zitternden Finger, seinen Arm auf Jonathans Brust ab.

Er konnte spüren, wie Jonathans Schultern sich entspannten und sein Kopf etwas mehr nach unten gegen seine Beine sank.

'Offenbar hatte er Recht gehabt und Chonny _war_ ähnlich nervös – vermutlich über eine mögliche abweisende Reaktion von ihm – gewesen, wie er selbst.', dachte Herman, seltsam erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis.

„Wie wirst du das mit den Instrumenten und der Medizin machen?“, unterbrach Jonathan seine Gedanken, seine Stimme etwas atemlos. „Wenn du deine Praxis hast, meine ich. Setzt du dich mit dem Hospital in Verbindung?“

Herman nickte schnell.

„Ja. Ich habe mit dem einen Arzt dort geredet. Er hat mir auch die Adresse von der Praxis gegeben. Der Arzt, dem sie davor gehört hat, war wohl ein ehemaliger Kollege von ihm.“

Jonathan nickte, zog umständlich die Zigarettenschachtel und sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an, bevor er sich zurück gegen Hermans Beine sinken ließ. Herman erzählte weiter über die Klinik und die Ärzte, die er kennengelernt hatte. Jonathan lauschte ihm schweigend, nur ab und zu eine Frage dazwischenwerfend. Herman freie Hand kam neben Jonathans Kopf zum Liegen. Er fühlte den Impuls in sich aufsteigen, seine Finger durch Jonathans dichtes, dunkles Haare gleiten zu lassen. Nervös schluckte er und verstummte. Jonathan runzelte fragend die Stirn. Schnell erzählte Herman weiter. Jonathans dunkle Augen lagen unverwandt auf seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig, millimeterweise, streckte Herman seine Finger aus, bis sie auf Jonathans Haare trafen. Er konnte sehen, wie dieser schwer schluckte, sich aber ansonsten nicht rührte. Dadurch etwas mutiger geworden, ließ Herman seine Finger durch die dichten Haaren des anderen gleiten. Jonathans Augenlider sanken hinab, kaum merklich streckte er sich der Berührung entgegen. Hermans Mund wurde trocken, lautlos räusperte er sich und fuhr fort von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Jonathan zog an seiner Zigarette und lauschte ihm schweigend, ein entspannter Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen. Seine freie Hand kam auf Hermans Arm auf seiner Brust zum Liegen. Federleicht strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Hermans Haut. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermans Lippen.

Das Hörspiel im Radio war zu Ende. Der Moderator verabschiedete sich von den Zuhörern und das Schlusslied wurde gespielt. Die Werbung des Sponsors ertönte und wurde dann von leisem Rauschen abgelöst. Herman seufzte leise. Nun würde einer von ihnen aufstehen und das Radio abstellen müssen. Und tatsächlich Jonathan setzte sich auf und setzte seine Füße auf den Boden ab. Herman verschränkte seine Hände um das inzwischen leere Glas und sah ihm zu, wie er zum Radio trat und dieses mit einem Klicken abstellte. Er drehte sich zurück, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Trotz der Dunkelheit des Zimmers war Herman sich sicher, dass Jonathans Wangen kaum merklich gerötet waren. Er räusperte sich. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Herman runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer kann das um diese Zeit noch sein?“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Wohnungstür. Herman hörte die Stimme ihrer Vermieterin.

„Ein Telefonanruf für mich.“, erklang Jonathans Stimme.

Die Tür wurde geschlossen und es wurde still in der Wohnung. Langsam stand Herman vom Sofa auf und nahm Jonathans Glas von dem Stuhl auf. Er warf die Zigarette weg und trug sein und Jonathans Glas in die Küche, um sie auszuspülen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Whiskyflasche im Küchenschrank. Er haderte kurz mit sich selbst, bevor er sich zwei fingerbreit davon eingoss. Die Wohnungstür wurde wieder geöffnet. Herman trank sein Glas aus und stellte es in die Spüle, bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat. Jonathan schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Ich muss übermorgen wieder zurück.“, sagte er.

Herman hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich dachte, du bleibst noch bis Ende der Woche in Johannesburg.“, sagte er.

Jonathan verzog bedauernd den Mund.

„Es kam gerade ein Anruf. Sie wollen übermorgen wieder anfangen, deswegen muss ich früher zurück.“, er zuckte erneut mit den Schulter.

„Ach so.“, murmelte Herman.

„Noch etwas-“, begann Jonathan.

Herman sah ihn fragend an.

„Es kann sein, dass ich Weihnachten noch nicht wieder zurück bin, Herman. Es gibt einen relativ beachtlichen Feiertagsbonus. Aber ich werde irgendwann die Tage danach kommen. Spätestens im Januar bin ich wieder da.“

Herman nickte und senkte den Blick.

Er rieb sich die Augen.

'Er war plötzlich so erschöpft...oder..etwa... _traurig_?'

„Ich- ähm...ich bin..müde...“, murmelte er und täuschte ein Gähnen vor. „Ich geh' dann mal schlafen, Jonathan.“

Jonathan legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite, nickte aber. Ohne ihn anzusehen, verschwand Herman im Badezimmer.


	7. 7 Frohes Neues Jahr

#  **7 Frohes Neues Jahr**

  
  


Schritte knarzten auf der Treppe, ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss geschoben. Herman sah misstrauisch auf, seinen Teller in der Hand und drehte sich halb zur Wohnungstür. Die Tür öffnete sich. Hermans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Jonathan!“, rief er aus. „Du hattest nicht erzählt, dass du heute zurückkommst.“

Jonathan hängte seinen Hut auf und erwiderte das Lächeln. Er trug ein kleines Paket, in braunes Papier eingewickelt, unter seinem Arm.

„Ich habe es erst heute früh erfahren. Sonst hätte ich Bescheid gesagt.“, er zog sein Jackett aus und hängte es über die Stuhllehne.

„Hast du schon gegessen?“, fragend sah Herman ihn an.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. Herman ging zu einem der Schränke und nahm einen weiteren Teller heraus. Jonathan verschwand für einen Moment in das Schlafzimmer, bevor er sich am Tisch niederließ.

Nach dem Essen schaltete Herman das Radio ein. Jonathan hatte eine Whiskyflasche aus dem Schrank geholt und sich und Herman etwas daraus eingegossen. Er lehnte in seinem Stuhl, eine Zigarette in der Hand. Herman nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„In etwa einer halben Stunde beginnt das neue Jahr.“, murmelte er lächelnd.

Jonathan nickte und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, seine freie Hand strich über den Rand seines Glases.

„Hmm...“, murmelte er unbestimmt.

„Und, hast du irgendwelche Neujahrsvorsätze, Jonathan?“

Jonathan schnaubte.

„Nicht wirklich...“, murmelte er und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Ich halte nicht so viel von diesen..sentimentalen Ritualen...Es erinnert mich zu sehr an Brooklyn.“

Herman sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus, seine Fingerspitzen strichen kaum merklich über Jonathans Hand, die sich wieder um das Whiskyglas gelegt hatten.

„Stimmt. Deswegen magst du auch kein Weihnachten, nicht, Jonathan?“

Jonathans Blick fiel nach unten. Er nickte kaum merklich, ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Plötzlich riss Herman die Augen auf und schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Oh, verdammt, das hätte ich fast vergessen!“, er erhob sich eilig und lief ins Schlafzimmer.

Interessiert sah Jonathan ihm hinterher. Mit einem sorgfältig eingepackten Päckchen kam Herman zurück. Jonathans Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Mit einem schüchternem Lächeln reichte Herman ihm das Paket.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Jonathan.“

Jonathan nahm das Paket entgegen und begann es auszupacken. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Vorsichtig legte er das Packpapier auf den Tisch. Eine silberne Zigarrendose fiel ihm in die Hände. Er öffnete sie. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er die kursive Schrift im Inneren sah. Er sah auf. Herman beobachtete ihn, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke, Herman.“, murmelte Jonathan, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich, seine braunen Augen schimmerten.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich, Herman.“, Jonathan erhob sich und holte das braune Paket auf dem Schlafzimmer und reichte es Herman.

„Oh, danke, Ch- Jonathan.“, rief Herman aus, seine Augen leuchteten warm auf.

Jonathan lachte auf, die Farbe auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich.

„Du hast es noch nicht einmal geöffnet.“, murmelte er.

„Oh...ja...ja, stimmt.“, murmelte Herman und senkte schüchtern den Blick.

Langsam und vorsichtig packte er es aus. Ein dunkler Wintermantel fiel heraus. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Herman auf.

„Oh, danke“, aus einem Impuls heraus, fiel er Jonathan um den Hals. „Danke, Jonathan.“

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, erwiderte Jonathan die Umarmung.

„Gern geschehen, Herman.“, murmelte er mit belegter Stimme.

Herman löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Wangen gerötet. Schüchtern senkte er den Blick und räusperte sich. Sein Blick fiel auf den warmen Mantel in seinen Händen. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich werde ihn mal in den Schrank hängen.“, murmelte er, Jonathans Blick ausweichend und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Als er zurückkam, sah Jonathan wieder am Tisch, eine neu angezündete Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. Er drehte die Zigarrenschachtel zwischen seinen Fingern, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er senkte die Zigarette. Herman merkte wie seine Ohren warm wurden und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Jonathan hob den Kopf, sein Blick traf Hermans. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Herman blinzelte schüchtern und trat wieder an den Tisch. Er trank etwas von seinem Whiskey, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas.

  
  


_...Und hier ist „Ain't misbehaving“ von Fats Waller und Harry Brooks aus „Connie's Hot Chocolates“..._

  
  


Hermans Augen leuchteten auf, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„ _Oh_...“, er sah Jonathan an. „Ich liebe dieses Lied! Kannst du tanzen, Jonathan?“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

„...Wieso?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

Herman legte den Kopf zur Seite und schürzte die Lippen.

„Weil das Lied schön ist...und-“, er räusperte sich. „..und ich tanzen möchte...“, fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

Jonathan blinzelte mehrmals.

„...mit _mir_?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er spürte, wie er wieder errötete, schnell senkte er den Blick.

'Welch ein Glück, dass es bereits so spät und daher dunkel war. Nur das Licht der Kerze auf dem Tisch erhellte noch den Raum.', er trank schnell, um sich abzulenken und seinen Mut zu sammeln, den Rest Whisky aus seinem Glas und stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch zurück.

„Es ist schließlich sonst niemand da, den ich fragen könnte.“, sagte er etwas mutiger und hob wieder den Blick.

Jonathan grinste schief.

„Das stimmt wohl...“, murmelte er dann. „Allerdings kann ich nicht tanzen.“, er zog an seiner Zigarette und lehnte sich demonstrativ etwas weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Herman streckte zaghaft die Hände aus.

„Aber ich. Komm' schon, Chonny..bitte...“

Jonathans Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben zu seinem Haaransatz.

„... _Chonny_...?“, er blinzelte mehrmals.

Herman ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Er schluckte nervös.

„Ja...Magst du den Spitznamen nicht?“, fragte er unsicher.

Jonathan zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Solange er sich nicht bei anderen durchsetzt...“, murmelte er.

„Das denke ich nicht...“, Herman legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du hast doch hier nur wenige Freunde und ich glaube nicht, dass dich irgendwelche Fremden auf der Straße _Chonny_ rufen...“

Jonathan grinste schief.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht.“

Herman streckte, wieder etwas mutiger, die Hände erneut aus.

„Komm' schon, Chonny, sonst ist das Lied vorbei.“, seine großen, braunen Augen lagen bittend auf Jonathan.

Jonathan seufzte und drückte seine Zigarette aus und legte die Zigarrenschachtel beiseite. Herman strahlte ihn an. Jonathans Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Er ergriff Hermans Hände und ließ sich auf die Füße und zu ihm ziehen.

Herman legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte, die Finger seiner anderen Hand verschränkten sich mit Jonathans. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Ich bin die Frau?“, Jonathan sah skeptisch auf ihn hinab.

Herman verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist doch egal. Außerdem hast du gesagt, du kannst nicht tanzen, also führe _ich_!“, antwortete er bestimmt und begann zu tanzen.

Jonathan folgte seiner Führung. Schweigend drehten sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik. Jonathan unterbrach schließlich die Stille:„Der Liedtext ist furchtbar, Herman...So was magst du?“

Aus einem Impuls heraus, zwickte Herman ihn in die Seite. Jonathan zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er leise lachte.

„Du bist gemein, Chonny! ...Wie hast du das nur so lange vor mir verstecken können?“

„Verstecken?“

„Ja, die ganze Zeit als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, hast du so charmant getan...“, Herman sah zu ihm auf, eine Hand noch immer an Jonathans Hüfte, die andere lag locker um Jonathans Hand.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue und sah Herman belustigt an.

„So getan? Ich finde, ich war _tatsächlich_ immer sehr charmant...“, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine dunklen Augen glitzerten.

Herman schnaubte und senkte halb den Blick.

„Ja, warst du.“, murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Die letzten Takte des Liedes verklangen. Herman und Jonathan blieben stehen. Herman sah zum Radio.

  
  


_...Und nach diesem wunderschönen Lied für alle verliebten Paare..._

  
  


Jonathan schnaubte. Herman kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, den Blick noch immer unverwandt auf Jonathans Brust gerichtet und ließ die Hand an Jonathans Hüfte unsicher ein Stück sinken.

  
  


_...„Painting the Clouds with Sunshine“ von Joe Burke und Al Dubin aus dem Film „Gold Diggers of Broadway“..._

  
  


Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen legte Jonathan seinen Kopf auf Hermans ab.

„Schrecklich...“, murmelte er.

Herman hob den Blick.   
„Ach, komm schon, Chonny...“, seine kleine Hand schob sich etwas weiter auf Jonathans breiten Rücken.

Jonathan brummte, seine Finger schlossen sich etwas enger um Hermans. Er sah nach unten.

  
  


„...warum bist du so klein?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

Herman hob ruckartig den Kopf. Seine Stirn kollidierte mit Jonathans Kinn.

„Autsch!“, Jonathan ließ seine Hand los und griff sich ans Kinn.

Herman sah Jonathan beleidigt an.

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. _Du_ bist nur sehr groß...Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein paar Wimpernschläge sahen sie sich schweigend an, die Stimmen aus dem Radio die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Herman legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wir..wir müssen auch nicht tanzen, wenn du nicht willst, Chonny...“, murmelte er unsicher.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Hermans Finger in seine.

„Nein...das ist schon in Ordnung… Wenn du gerne tanzen willst, Herman, können wir auch tanzen.“

Herman senkte lächelnd den Blick und verschränkte seine Finger wieder mit Jonathans.

Hermans Finger zitterten als sie sich trennten und er nach seinem Glas griff, seine Wangen waren gerötet. Jonathan setzte sich halb auf die Tischplatte. Der Moderator begann die Zeit bis zu Silvester herunterzuzählen. Herman hob sein Glas und sah zu Jonathan. Jonathan tat es ihm gleich, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, seine dunklen Augen leuchteten. Als es Mitternacht war, stießen sie an.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Chonny.“, sagte Herman lächelnd.

Jonathans dunkle Augen schimmerten sanft.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Herman.“


	8. 8 Allein

#  **8 Allein**

  
  


Gedankenversunken saß Herman am Küchentisch in seiner und Jonathans Wohnung und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Finger strichen über den Rand seines Schnapsglases. Er schloss seine Augen und hob das Glas an seine Lippen. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle. Herman schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah zur Uhr.

'23 Uhr.', er seufzte. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Herman seufzte erneut. Er lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke.

'In letzter Zeit war er oft niedergeschlagen… Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er und Jonathan sich nicht mehr so häufig sahen, wie damals, wie vor anderthalb Jahren, als sie in Johannesburg angekommen waren, weil Jonathan mal wieder in den Diamantminen war...Oder es war die Jahreszeit-', seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er gähnen musste. Müde stütze er den Kopf auf seine Hände und sah erneut zur Uhr.

'15 weitere Minuten waren vergangen.', sein Kopf sank nach unten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte er den Kopf auf seine Arme. Seine Augen wurden schwerer.

'Morgen Nachmittag hatte er eine größere Operation. Er sollte wirklich schlafen gehen...'

  
  


*

  
  


„Dann bis Dienstag!“

Statt einer Antwort nickte Jonathan nur kurz mit dem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner und Hermans Wohnung.

'Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er seine Kollegen besonders mochte, aber immerhin war es ein gut bezahlter Job und das war das Wichtigste. Zwar verdiente Herman durch gelegentliche Operationen und das Anbieten seiner Dienste als Doktor auch ganz gut, aber eine zweite und vor allem sichere, da regelmäßige Einkommensquelle könnte nicht schaden, vor allem, sollten sie irgendwann gezwungen sein, Johannesburg wieder zu verlassen. Nicht, dass er das plante. Nicht in den nächsten 5 Jahren jedenfalls.', inzwischen hatte Jonathan ihre Wohnung erreicht.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

'21 Uhr.', ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er an den anderen dachte. 'Seit nunmehr etwas über einem Jahr waren sie hier und bis jetzt schien es Herman nicht zu bereuen, ihn begleitet zu haben…ob er manchmal wohl noch an jene Nacht dachte, die ihn dazu bewegt hatte, London zu verlassen? Hoffentlich nicht!', ein Schatten huschte über Jonathans Gesicht, seine Hände verkrampften sich. 'Wenn er an dieses Schwein dachte. An das was er von Herman gewollt hatte..würde er ihm am liebsten noch einmal den Hals umdrehen…', Jonathan atmete mehrmals durch um sich zu beruhigen, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Sein Blick fiel auf Herman, der gerade den Tisch deckte. Mit einem Lächeln hob er den Kopf.

„Guten Abend, Chonny.“

Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Doktor.“

'Er mochte den Spitznamen, den Herman ihm gegeben hatte. Seit Silvester war aus 'Jonathan' immer häufiger 'Chonny' geworden. Und nun konnte er sich nicht wirklich erinnern, wann Herman ihn das letzte Mal Jonathan genannt hatte.', Wärme machte sich in ihm breit. 'Ein ungewohntes, aber nicht unangenehmes Gefühl.'

Herman hatte inzwischen Platz genommen und sah fragend zu ihm auf. Jonathan schüttelte, noch immer lächelnd- 'wann hatte er je so viel gelächelt, wie in der Zeit mit Herman?', den Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Wie geht es dir? War irgendetwas los?“, fragte ihn Herman und nahm sich etwas von der Suppe, die in einer Schüssel auf dem Tisch stand.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich muss nicht vor Dienstag zurück, aber ich habe morgen einen anderen Job, also werde ich wahrscheinlich etwas später zurück sein."

Herman nickte verstehen.

„Soll ich dann mit dem Abendessen auf dich warten, Chonny?“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Das würde zu lange dauern. Ich versuche so leise, wie möglich zu sein, wenn ich nach Hause komme, um dich nicht zu wecken.“, er nahm sich selbst etwas von der Suppe. „Und was war bei dir los? Wie ist die Operation von Frau…“, er überlegte kurz. „Green verlaufen?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, es hat alles geklappt. Sie und ihr Mann waren sehr zufrieden. Ich glaube allerdings, dass sie ihre Nase auch vorher mochte..nur ihr Mann…“, er verzog kurz das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jonathan machte eine zustimmende Geste und kostete von der Suppe.

„Ja, so klang es für mich auch. Und sonst?“

„Heute war es ruhig. Es war nur eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind da, das eine leichte Grippe hatte. Aber es hat meines Erachtens, gute Heilungschancen.“, er lächelte leicht.

„Das war alles?“, Jonathan sah ihn erstaunt an.

Herman nickte, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Jonathan räusperte sich und sah ihn unbehaglich an, die Suppe auf seinem Teller unbeachtet.

„Bereust du es manchmal, mitgekommen zu sein?“, fragte er leise.

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, Chonny. Wie kommst du nur darauf?“

Jonathan holte tief Luft und senkte den Blick.

„Ich dachte nur, weil du in London deine doch sehr gut laufende Praxis hattest und hier-“, er machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand.

Hermans Gesicht wurde weich.

„Chonny..Jonathan..“

Jonathan hob den Blick. In Hermans Blick lag etwas, was er nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

„Natürlich fand ich es schön, meine Praxis in London zu haben. Und..“, Herman verzog kurz das Gesicht und sah auf seine Hände, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Und manchmal bin ich auch etwas traurig, weil ich das aufgegeben habe.“

Jonathan schluckte.

'Na also, wie er es sich gedacht hatte.'

„Aber-“, unterbrach Herman seine düsteren Gedanken. „-ich habe ja hier auch meine eigene Praxis, auch wenn ich seltener operiere und meistens als normaler Hausarzt konsultiert werde.“, fügte Herman hinzu und hob wieder den Kopf.

Jonathan nickte verstehend.

'Aber er bedauerte es _trotzdem_.'

Herman sah ihn lange an, dann streckte er eine Hand nach Jonathan aus. Dieser folgte der Bewegung mit seinen Augen, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. Langsam legte Herman seine Hand über Jonathans.

„Chonny...Ich bereue es nicht, hier zu sein mit“, er unterbrach sich. „Wirklich nicht.“, sagte er bestimmt.

Jonathans Blick lag auf ihren Händen. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Lippe.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme und sah Herman zweifelnd an.

Herman nickte. Seine Finger strichen federleicht über Jonathans. Er lächelte ihn an. Jonathans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich kaum merklich.

„Wirklich, Chonny.“, damit stand Herman auf.

Jonathan fühlte den Impuls in sich aufsteigen, ihn zurückzuhalten, blieb aber wo er war. Herman ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür. Jonathans Blick fiel auf seine Hand. Er konnte die leichten Berührung des Anderen immer noch spüren. Mit einem Seufzen vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

'Was war nur los mit ihm?', er rieb sich über das Gesicht. 'Wieso war es ihm so wichtig, wie es dem Anderen ging? Wieso war ihm Herman nur so wichtig? Wichtiger, als ihm seine Verwandten oder frühere Bekannte je gewesen waren...', grübelnd sah er vor sich hin.

Herman trat wieder aus dem Bad heraus und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Ich bin fertig, Chonny. Falls du willst, kannst du jetzt ins Bad.“

Geistesabwesend nickte Jonathan.

„Ja...danke, Herman.“, murmelte er.

Als er aufsah, stand Herman vor ihm, den Kopf fragend zur Seite gelegt.

„Ist...ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Chonny?“, fragte Herman. „Du..du bist heute irgendwie...seltsam. Ruhiger als sonst...“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Es ist, ähm, alles in Ordnung, Herman. Ich bin nur müde.“

Herman erwiderte schüchtern das Lächeln.

„Ah, okay. Schlaf gut, Chonny.“

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich, wurde echt.

„Schlaf gut, Herman.“


	9. 9 Erkenntnis

#  **9 Erkenntnis**

  
  


Langsam machte Jonathan sich auf den Weg zu seiner und Hermans Wohnung.

'Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war erschöpft. Außerdem ging ihm Herman nicht aus dem Kopf und das verwirrte ihn. Seit Tagen ging das nun schon so. Nein, um genau zu sein, seit dem Tag als er bei Herman übernachtet hatte, damals in London. Als er diesen Polizisten..diese Ratte ermordet hatte… Es war nicht nur Eigennutz gewesen, Herman zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten wollte – es war immer praktisch, jemanden zu haben, auf den man sich verlassen konnte und der noch dazu, sollte er wieder mit den Behörden aneinander geraten, eine neue Identität verschaffen konnte. Und doch, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihm der Gedanke, Herman zurückzulassen, ihn womöglich nicht wieder zu sehen, beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitet und das hatte ihn erschreckt. Normalerweise fiel es ihm leicht, Menschen zurückzulassen. Bei seinen Tanten und vor allem Mortimer, und sogar bei Teddy hatte es ihn nicht im geringsten gestört, im Gegenteil. Brooklyn den Rücken zu kehren, war eine der leichtesten Entscheidungen seines Lebens gewesen – und eine der besten. Und auch später. Es gab zwei Mal jemanden der ihm wichtiger gewesen war, aber als die Zeit kam Lebewohl zu sagen – bei George, weil er sich dem Wunsch seiner Familie gebeugt und geheiratet hatte, und bei Julius, weil sie beide nicht auf der Suche nach etwas festem waren und Julius nach Russland gehen und sich dort den Revolutionären anschließen wollte - war es ihm nicht schwer gefallen, sie gehen zu lassen. Der Gedanke jedoch, Herman nicht wiederzusehen, war schmerzhaft, erschreckend und- _Oh_...', Jonathan blieb abrupt stehen. 'Hatte er sich in Herman…verliebt? Aber das war ja lachh- obwohl….aber was sollte er- Sollte er es Herman sagen? Aber was würde das bringen? Bestimmt…nein, völlig unwahrscheinlich…', seine Schultern sackten nach unten. 'Oder...vielleicht... Aber was, wenn er es ihm sagte und damit alles ruinierte...', er seufzte lautlos und setzte langsam seinen Weg fort.

In einer der dunklen Seitenstraßen, fiel Licht aus einem Fenster und gedämpfte Musik war zu hören. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

'Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, diese Bar schon mal gesehen zu haben.', neugierig geworden, ging er zu der Tür und öffnete sie.

Die Bar war in schummeriges Licht getaucht und die Luft war rauchgeschwängert. Jonathan warf einen Blick durch den Raum. Männer und Frauen saßen an den Tischen und redeten. Es waren nicht viele Besucher da. Zwei Frauen saßen Arm in Arm vor zwei Gläsern Bier, die Hände verschränkt. Am Nebentisch saßen mehrere junge Männer ins Gespräch vertieft. Einen von ihnen erkannte Jonathan als einen Kollegen von der Arbeit. In einer anderen Ecke saß eine dunkelhäutige Frau und hielt die Hand eines hellhäutigen Mannes. Ihre Augen leuchteten, ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey, wollen Sie hier noch mehr kalte Luft reinlassen, oder was?“

Jonathan drehte sich zur Bar. Ungeduldig wurde er angesehen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging dann an die Bar. Erwartungsvoll sah der Barmann ihn an.

„Ein Pint.“

Jonathan legte das Geld auf die Bar und setzte sich dann mit seinem Bier an den letzten freien Tisch. Er behielt das Bier ein paar Sekunden in seinem Mund, bevor er es hinunterschluckte. Nachdenklich starrte er vor sich hin.

„Entschuldigen Sie...“

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Eine der jungen Männer hatte sich erhoben und stand vor seinem Tisch. Er war um die fünfundzwanzig und hatte kurze, lockige, schwarze Haare und ebenso dunkle Augen.

„Ja...?“

Der Mann lächelte.

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?“

Verblüfft strich Jonathan sich die Haare aus der Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja..ähm, wieso nicht, ähm-“

Das Lächeln des Anderen vertiefte sich.

„Frank.“, sagte er und reichte Jonathan die Hand.

Jonathan ergriff sie.

„Jonathan.“, antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern.

Frank wies mit seinem Kopf auf Jonathans leeres Bierglas.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?“

Jonathan blinzelte überrascht, fing sich aber schnell und nickte.

„Gerne. Danke.“

Er folgte Frank mit seinen Augen, während dieser zur Bar ging und kurz darauf mit zwei Gläsern zurückkehrte.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, was Sie wollen, also habe ich Ihnen nochmal ein Bier geholt.“, sagte Frank lächelnd, während er Platz nahm.

„Danke.“

„Sind Sie öfters hier? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie hier schon mal gesehen zu haben, Jonathan.“, Frank nahm einen Schluck von seinem Schnaps.

Jonathan kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Sie sind doch kein... Ich weiß nicht- ein...Cop? Oder etwas ähnliches?“

Frank verschluckte sich.

„Gott, nein.“, stieß er hustend hervor. „Nein..wie kommen Sie denn _darauf_?“

„Nur wegen Ihrer Fragen. Entschuldigen Sie..Frank.“

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, kehrte das Lächeln wieder auf Franks Gesicht zurück.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Jonathan. Also, was führt Sie hierher?“

Vorsichtig erwiderte Jonathan das Lächeln.

„Ich..“, er strich sich erneut über die Stirn und atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich musste meinen Kopf freibekommen.“

„Na, dafür ist das doch der perfekte Weg.“, sagte Frank und hob sein Glas.

Jonathan lachte leise auf.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht.“, damit stieß er mit Frank an.

„Warum müssen Sie Ihren Kopf freibekommen? Haben Sie Probleme?“

Kurz überlegte Jonathan, ob er dem Anderen von seinem Konflikt, Herman betreffend, erzählen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts wichtiges. Sind _Sie_ öfter hier?“, wechselte er etwas unelegant das Thema.

Frank nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Schnaps und stellte lächelnd das Glas ab.

„Ja. Ich habe die Bar vor ein paar Wochen entdeckt. Es gibt...nicht viele Gasthäuser für...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Uns.“

Jonathan nickte verstehend.

„Stimmt. Ich bin nur durch Zufall heute hier vorbeigekommen.“

„Nun, ich werde mich nicht darüber beschweren.“, sagte Frank und grinste ihn an.

Jonathan fühlte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkel zupfen, eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Kommen Sie aus Johannesburg?“, fragte er nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

Frank legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Nein. Ich bin vor 3 Jahren aus einem der umliegenden Dörfer hergezogen...Auf der Suche nach einer Arbeit.“, er lächelte. „Und ich hatte Glück.“

„Geht mir genauso. Mein...“, Jonathan stockte kurz, auf der Suche nach einer passenden Beschreibung für Herman. „..Bekannter und ich sind aus Großbritannien hierhergekommen, um in das Diamantengeschäft einzusteigen.“

Franks Augen wanderten nachdenklich über sein Gesicht.

„Ihr Bekannter.. Ist er der Grund, dass Sie heute hier sind?“

Jonathan wandte kurz den Blick ab.

„Vielleicht.“, er sah zurück zu Frank und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das ist gerade nicht so wichtig..es lässt sich eh nicht ändern...“, er lächelte schief und warf einen Blick in sein Glas.

'Schon wieder leer.', verblüfft hob er den Blick.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas zu trinken?“, fragte er Frank, der nickte. „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?“

„Einen Whisky, bitte.“

Froh, der, durch die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte, unangenehmen Situation für einen Moment zu entkommen, ging Jonathan zur Bar und bestellte je einen Whisky für Frank und sich. Mit den Getränken in der Hand, kehrte er zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

„Danke, Jonathan.“, Franks Finger strichen federleicht über Jonathans, als er ihm das Glas abnahm.

Jonathans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich kaum merklich.

„Keine Ursache.“, lächelnd nahm er Platz. „Nachdem wir nun über so vieles Unerfreuliches geredet haben, haben Sie schon „Goldrausch“ gesehen?“

„Der neue Film von Charlie Chaplin? Ja, ich hab ihn letzte Woche gesehen.“

„Wie fanden Sie ihn?“, fragte Jonathan interessiert. „Ich überlege ihn irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit zu sehen.“

„Zum Schießen! Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Wenn der Tramp seinen Schuh aufisst...“, Frank lachte leise und sah zu Jonathan. „Aber ich will Ihnen nicht zu viel verraten. Wollen Sie ihn sehen, weil sie in einem ähnlichen Beruf arbeiten? ...Diamantenmarkt, Goldmarkt.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ja, auch. Aber vor allem will ich es sehen, weil mein Freund mich darum gebeten hat.“, antwortete er.

Langsam kamen sie ins Gespräch, redeten über andere Filme und über Bücher. Über ihr bisheriges Leben – ausschnittsweise nur. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich sicher sein, dass der Andere nicht doch zur Polizei gehen würde. Abwechselnd hatten sie für sich und den Anderen neue Getränke geholt und langsam aber sicher spürte Jonathan die Wirkung des Alkohols. Sein Kopf fühlte sich ungewöhnlich leicht an und seine Schritte waren nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Interessiert vorgebeugt, lauschte er Frank, der von einem neuen Roman erzählte, den er vor kurzen entdeckt hatte und näher bei ihm saß, als noch am Anfang des Abends. Jonathan nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier, als er Franks Hand auf seinem Knie spürte. Beinahe hätte er sich verschluckt vor Überraschung, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter. Ein, nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, das sich verstärkte, als Franks Finger federleicht über den Stoff seiner Hose strichen. Jonathan schluckte, seine Augen richteten sich auf den jungen Mann neben ihm. Frank erwiderte den Blick. Seine dunklen Augen huschten zu Jonathans Mund, dessen Atmung sich beschleunigte. Sie beugten sich fast gleichzeitig vor, ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem hungrigem Kuss. Jonathan vergrub seine Hand in Franks dichte, lockigen Haaren und zog den Anderen auf seinen Schoß. Frank raunte atemlos seinen Namen gegen seine Lippen, sein Körper gegen Jonathans gepresst. Seine Hände krallten sich in Jonathans Hemd.

'Ob es sich wohl ähnlich anfühlen würde, wenn er _Herman_ küssen würde…wenn es seine Lippen wären, die auf seinen lägen…seine Hände...', Jonathan riss die Augen auf. 'Herman. Wie hatte er den Anderen vergessen können?', abrupt löste er sich von Frank.

Verblüfft öffnete Frank die Augen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er etwas atemlos, sein Atem strich warm über Jonathans Lippen, der schwer schluckte.

„Ich...“, Jonathan strich sich durch die Haare, sein Herz klopfte noch immer so schnell in seiner Brust, als wolle es zerspringen. „Ich..sollte gehen...Also...Es..“, er räusperte sich und sah Frank in die Augen.

Dieser erwiderte betroffen seine Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich sollte wirklich gehen.“, sagte Jonathan und wollte sich erheben.

Frank setzte sich auf, eine Hand auf Jonathans Schulter abgestützt.

„Aber..“, er atmete tief ein. „Weswegen denn?“, er runzelte die Stirn. „Liegt es an..an deinem Bekannten?“, fragte er dann.

Jonathan senkte den Blick, eine Hand noch immer an Franks Taille.

„Ja.“, gab er leise zu. „Ich..Es war sehr schön, aber..das ist falsch. Ich meine-“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als Franks Finger auf seinem Oberarm sich kaum merklich verkrampften. „Nein, das war nicht richtig ausgedrückt. Es ist falsch, He- meinem Bekannten gegenüber. Selbst wenn er nicht...“, Jonathan brach ab und hob den Blick. „Ich sollte nun gehen.“, er erhob sich.

Frank rutschte zur Seite. Noch immer sah er Jonathan ungläubig an.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte Jonathan erneut.

Frank nickte geistesabwesend, seine vollen Lippen zu einem geraden Strich verzogen. Jonathan atmete tief ein und aus. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand über Franks, der ruckartig den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Wirklich.“, bestärkte Jonathan und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Frank nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nun denn, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend. Und sagen Sie Ihrem Bekannten, er sei ein Glückspilz.“

Jonathan lächelte entschuldigend und nickte.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Frank.“, damit verließ er die Bar.

Kalte Nachtluft umfing ihn und er merkte, wie er schlagartig nüchterner wurde. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen steckte er sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. Aufgewühlt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Der Rauch füllte seine Lungen und beruhigte ihn etwas. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

'Wie spät war es eigentlich inzwischen?', er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 'Kurz nach Mitternacht. Herman war vermutlich schon zu Bett gegangen... _Herman_..', er seufzte erneut.

Seine Zigarette war bereits aufgeraucht. Achtlos warf er sie auf den Boden und zündete sich eine neue an. Erinnerungen an den Kuss kamen in ihm hoch, vermischten sich mit Wunschträumen.

' _Herman_ , dessen Lippen er küsste, _Herman_ , der sich an ihn drängte, atemlos seinen Namen flüsterte, sein Geruch, der ihn einhüllte, seine Sinne benebelte...', frustriert über sich selbst, rieb Jonathan sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blieb stehen. 'Verdammt! Wie sollte er jetzt, nach diesem Abend, je wieder Zeit mit Herman in einem Raum verbringen, ohne... Und was, wenn Herman ihn nicht auf diese Art begehrte?', er lachte kurz bitter auf. 'Wie sollte jemand _wie Herman_ , jemanden wie _ihn_ begehren? Völlig..völlig unwahrscheinlich...Und was, wenn nicht..? Immerhin waren da Weihnachten und..und Silvester...', Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand, die über seine verzweifelten Gedanken erloschen war.

'Geholfen hatte sie nun wirklich nicht..', ärgerlich warf er sie auf die Straße und trat sie aus.

Dann machte er sich weiter auf den Heimweg. Als er ihre Wohnung erreicht hatte, blieb er ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen.

'Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken. Herman lag mit Sicherheit schon im Bett und schlief. Was er auch unbedingt tun sollte und morgen...morgen..', nervös besah er seine Hände und schüttelte dann unwirsch den Kopf. 'Und morgen würde er einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen! Er würde es nicht ertragen, sollte Herman ihn…verabscheute, ihn nicht wiedersehen wollen, weil er- Sollte er nicht- Er konnte es nicht riskieren!'

Entschlossen trat er ein und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Er warf einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer. Herman saß am Tisch, den Kopf auf den Armen und schlief. Jonathan spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Seine Augen wurden weich und ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen.

'Offenbar hatte Herman auf ihn gewartet und war darüber eingeschlafen. Wenn er es ihm doch nur..sagen könnte...Vielleicht...', er hängte seine Jacke ans Hakenbrett und machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

Eine der Dielen knarzte, Hermans Kopf zuckte nach oben. Orientierungslos sah er sich um.

„Was ist passiert? Wer ist da?“, murmelte er verschlafen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan, der ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Ch..Chonny?“

Jonathan lächelte leicht.

„Ja. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“

Herman winkte ab und rieb sich die Augen.

'Er sah wirklich sehr müde aus.'

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?“, Jonathan legte den Kopf schief.

Auf Hermans Lippen schlich sich ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Ja.“, murmelte er. „Du hattest zwar gesagt, du kommst etwas später, aber als es 11 Uhr wurde, da...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte.

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich, er machte noch einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu. Hermans Blick huschte über seine Gestalt. Er blinzelte mehrmals und sah ihn dann forschend an.

„Hast du...Kann es sein, dass du. _.betrunken_ bist, Chonny?“, verblüfft sah er ihn an.

Jonathan grinste verlegen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Schon möglich.“, murmelte er, eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Ich gehe dann mal ins Bad-“

„Chonny-“, Herman erhob sich und trat mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu.

Jonathan blieb wo er war. Er schluckte nervös, die Augen unverwandt auf Herman gerichtet. Herman blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Chonny, was ist denn passiert?”, er legte eine Hand an Jonathans Arm.

Jonathan zuckte zusammen, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei der leichten Berührung. Herman blinzelte verwirrt, seine Hand löste sich etwas von Jonathans Arm. Aus einem Impuls heraus, streckte Jonathan eine Hand nach Hermans Gesicht aus und zog ihn zu sich. Herman zuckte nicht zurück, sondern sah ihn nur etwas perplex aus seinen großen braunen Augen an.

„J..Jona...than...? ...Was...“, er räusperte sich.

Jonathan erwiderte seinen Blick. Seine Haut kribbelte, wo er den Anderen berührte und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Langsam, um Herman die Möglichkeit zu geben, zurückzuweichen, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. Herman sah ihn noch immer aus großen Augen an, rührte sich aber nicht. Sein Blick heftete sich auf Jonathans Lippen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Kurz bevor seine Lippen Hermans berührten, hielt Jonathan inne. Er sah wie Herman schluckte, sein Adamsapfel zuckte. Seine Finger strichen kaum merklich über Jonathans Arme. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Jonathans Rücken, sein Herz raste in seiner Brust.

„J..Chonny? Wie...viel hast du denn g...getrunken?“, fragte Herman leise, sein Atem strich warm über Jonathans Wange.

Jonathan lachte leise.

„Nur ein bisschen...“, flüsterte er atemlos.

Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Herman. Ein wohliges Zittern durchlief ihn. Viel zu schnell war die flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen wieder vorbei. Sie lösten sich, beide schwer atmend, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermans Finger strichen sacht über Jonathans Oberarme. Aus glänzenden Augen sah er Jonathan an. Ein schüchternes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Welch ein Glück, Chonny, dass du-“, begann er außer Atem, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Jonathan sich vorbeugte und ihn erneut küsste.

Jonathans Hände legten sich an seine Wangen und zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Herman gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich bevor er den Kuss vertiefte. Seine Finger krallten sich in Jonathans Arme, hielten ihn fest, als hätte er Angst, dass Jonathan sich in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er ihn losließ. Jonathans löste den Kuss, um federleichte Küsse auf Hermans Gesicht, seiner Stirn, seinen Augenlidern, seinen Wangen und über seinen Kiefer zu verteilen. Er spürte, wie Herman in seinen Armen erzitterte und aufseufzte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Jonathan einen besseren Zugang zu seinem Hals zu gewähren. Seine Hände klammerten sich an Jonathans Schultern fest.

„ _Oh_.. _Oh_ , C..Chonny..“, flüsterte er atemlos. „Hör nicht auf!“

Jonathan konnte seinen Herzschlag bis in seine Fingerspitzen spüren. Zärtlich ließ er seine Lippen über Hermans Hals wandern, seine Zähne nippten an der warmen Haut. Der Geschmack und Geruch von Herman, eine Mischung aus Seife und etwas, was sehr nach Whisky schmeckte und unterschwellig der scharfe Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel, erfüllte seine Sinne und ließ ihn schwindeln. Er spürte, wie Hermans Beine unter diesem nachgaben und schlang seine Arme enger um ihn, um ihn aufrecht zu halten und gleichzeitig näher an sich heranzuziehen. Er konnte Herman atemlos seinen Namen flüstern hören und hob den Blick. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht. Der Restalkohol und die Nähe und Hingabe Hermans ließen ihn schwindeln. Herman sah ihn aus verhangenen Augen an, seine Wangen waren gerötet. Ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf Jonathans Lippen, er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hermans. Er streckte eine Hand nach Hermans Gesicht aus und strich ihm behutsam mit dem Daumen über die Wange und die leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Herman seufzte auf, seine Hände gruben sich in Jonathans Haare und zogen ihn wieder zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Jonathans Augenlider flatterten zu. Seine Hände glitten nach unten über Hermans Rücken, er drängte sich näher an Herman und diesen so an den Tisch hinter ihm und schob eines seiner Beine zwischen Hermans. Herman stöhnte gegen seine Lippen auf, sein Atem strich heiß über Jonathans Wange. Seine Hände krallten sich in Jonathans Haare, seine Fingernägel kratzten über Jonathans Kopfhaut. Jonathan stöhnte unterdrückt auf, ob des Gefühls, das diese Geste in ihm auslöste. Hitze breitete sich von seinem Bauch in seinem gesamten Körper aus aus. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Vielleicht...“, Jonathan schluckte. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen bequemeren Platz finden, als den Tisch.“, murmelte er rau, die Lippen nur Millimeter von Hermans entfernt.

Herman sah ihn aus verhangenen Augen an, sein Blick wanderte über Jonathans Gesicht. Er nickte. Sie stolperten mehr als dass sie liefen, in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Jonathan streifte sich auf dem Weg die Schuhe von den Füßen, seine Finger waren mit Hermans Hemdknöpfen beschäftigt. Fahrig versuchte er sie zu öffnen, aber sie schienen sich ihm zu widersetzen. Unterdrückt fluchte er. Herman lachte leise auf und half ihm. Jonathan grinste ihn schief an und zog Herman dann an sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen, die Finger besitzergreifend in Hermans Haaren vergraben. Herman lächelte gegen seine Lippen. Seine Händen wanderten zu Jonathans Krawatte und zerrten ungeduldig daran, um sie zu öffnen, bevor er das Hemd des Anderen öffnete. Jonathan erzitterte, als Hermans Finger über seine bloße Haut strichen. Er streifte sich das Hemd von seinen Schultern und warf es achtlos beiseite und zog sein Unterhemd aus, bevor er seine Hände wieder an Hermans Gesicht legte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Herman hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls sein Unterhemd ausgezogen, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Oberarme, ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm auslösend. Sie hatten das Schlafzimmer erreicht und standen vor dem Bett. Herman ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Jonathan mit sich. Jonathan fühlte sich wie berauscht, als sie endlich Haut an Haut übereinander lagen. Außer Atem stützte er sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab, um etwas von seinen Gewicht von Herman zu nehmen. Dieser gab ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich. Jonathans Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, seine Wangen röteten sich, geschmeichelt über die Wirkung, die er offenbar auf Herman ausübte. Er beugte sich nach unten und küsste Herman verlangend. Herman wimmerte gegen seine Lippen auf und vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Zunge strich über Jonathans Zähne, stupste gegen seine Zunge. Jonathan erzitterte und stöhnte auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Hitze breitet sich in ihm aus und strömte durch seine Adern. Er fühlte sich so lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Finger glitten rastlos über Hermans Oberkörper, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter der weichen, warmen Haut. Seine Lippen strichen nach unten, pressten sich zwischen Hermans Schulter und Hals, er konnte Hermans Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm. Als er leicht an der weichen Haut saugte, keuchte Herman heiser auf. Das Kribbeln in Jonathans Bauch breitete sich aus und sammelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Er ließ seine Lippen weiter über den Hermans Oberkörper wandern, erkundete jeden Zentimeter, kostete und saugte an der weichen Haut. Herman flüsterte atemlos seinen Namen, seine Hände in Jonathans Haaren vergraben. Jonathan setzte seine sinnliche Attacke fort, ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Die Reaktionen von Herman klangen wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er spürte Hermans Erregung deutlich gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, das Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus, brannte in seinen Adern und ließ ihn schwindeln. Als er an Hermans Brustwarze saugte, ließ dieser mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken sinken.

„Ch..Chonny... _Oh_.. _._ oh, ja...so gut…Hör nicht auf, Chonny!“, flüsterte Herman heiser.

Jonathan glitt wieder nach oben. Hermans Augen waren geschlossen und ein verzückter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln strich Jonathan ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. Flatternd öffnete Herman seine Augen und sah ihn sehnsüchtig an. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Jonathans Lippen. Jonathan erbebte, die Lippen noch empfindlich von den Küssen. Aus einem Impuls heraus drückte er sanfte Küsse auf Hermans Fingerspitzen, seine Handinnenfläche und Handgelenk. Auf Hermans Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, leise lachte er.

„Küss mich, Chonny.“, flüsterte er ein wenig außer Atem.

Jonathan blieb kurz die Luft weg, aber er kam sofort der Aufforderung nach, seine Finger strichen über Hermans Bauch zu seinen Oberschenkeln.

„I-Ich _brauche_ dich, Herman. Ich _will_ dich.“, flüsterte er gegen Hermans Lippen.

Hermans Augen wurden dunkel vor Verlangen. Seine Zunge huschte über seine Lippen, er nickte.

„Ich- weißt du denn, wie-“, flüsterte er und brach errötend ab.

Jonathan strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

„Keine Angst, Herman.“, flüsterte er und bedeckte Hermans Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen, seine Lippen strichen über die Sorgenfalten zwischen Hermans Augenbrauen.

Langsam glättete sich Hermans Stirn.

„Keine Angst...Das ist nicht mein erste Mal mit einem Mann. Vertraust du mir, Herman?“

„Ich vertraue dir.“, Hermans braune Augen waren unverwandt auf seine gerichtet.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wärme breitete sich in Jonathans Brust aus. Überwältigt beugte er sich wieder zu Herman und verschloss Hermans Mund erneut mit dem seinen. Hermans Hände strichen zu seinen Schultern und zogen ihn näher zu sich. Seine Hände schienen glühende Spuren auf Jonathans Haut zu hinterlassen. Jonathan löste den Kuss, seine Hände wanderten nach unten zu Herman Hose und öffnete den Verschluss. Sein Mund folgte seinen Händen, bedeckte Hermans Oberkörper mit feuchten Küssen. Herman stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Jonathans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, der Geschmack und Geruch Hermans umfing ihn. Hermans Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, aus halboffenen Augen beobachtete er ihn, die Finger in Jonathans Haaren vergraben. Jonathan erhob sich vom Bett und entzog sich so Hermans Händen und Beinen. Herman gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich. Jonathan lachte leise auf. Er strich sich seine Hose, Unterhose und Strümpfe von den Beinen. Als er den Kopf hob, traf sein Blick Hermans. Dessen Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, er schluckte trocken. Seine Zunge huschte über seine Lippen und Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen und seinen Hals aus. Jonathan errötete und senkte den Blick, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem geschmeichelten Grinsen. Er beugte sich nach unten zu Herman, seine Hände legten sich an Hermans Hosenbund. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick zu Herman zog er ihm Hose und Strümpfe aus und warf das Knäuel achtlos neben das Bett. Ein hungriger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als sich seine Finger unter den Bund von Hermans Unterhose legten und diese quälend langsam über seine Hüfte und seine Beine zog. Jonathan glitt über ihn und stützte sich halb auf seinen Unterarmen ab, um etwas von seinem Gewicht von Herman zu nehmen. Er konnte hören, wie Hermans Atem stockte. Das Gefühl, Herman ganz und ohne störende Kleidung zu spüren, war überwältigend, sein Herz zog sich vor Sehnsucht zusammen. Hermans Finger strichen neugierig über seine Schultern, seine entblößte Brust und seine Seiten. Jonathan erbebte unter der leichten Berührung. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch und seine Bauchmuskel zuckten. Er beugte sich nach unten und verschloss ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermans Finger krallen sich in seinen Rücken, zogen ihn nach unten. Jonathan vertiefte mit einem Grollen den Kuss, seine Brust strich über Hermans. Sein Herz raste. Hermans strich mit seinen bloßen Füßen leicht über Jonathans Beine, sein Unterleib presste sich nach oben gegen Jonathans, der gegen seine Lippen aufstöhnte. Atemlos löste er den Kuss. Hermans Fingernägel kratzten leicht über seinen Rücken, entlocken ihm ein heiseres Keuchen. Jonathan unterbrach den Kuss.

„Oh, Herman…“, seufzte er und lehnte seine Stirn an Hermans.

„C-Chonny, bitte...ich...“, keuchte Herman verlangend gegen seine Lippen, sein Mund strich fahrig über Jonathans Lippen, seine Wangen, Kinn und Hals.

Er presste sich an ihn. Jonathans Finger strichen bestimmt über seine Brust, seine Zunge strich über Hermans Ohrmuschel, seine Hände glitten nach unten über Hermans Bauch. Hermans Kopf sank mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten.

„Bitte hör nicht auf…oh, so gut… Oh, Chonny...“, seine Beine schlangen sich eng um Jonathans Hüfte, um ihm näher zu kommen, mehr zu spüren.

Verlangen breitete sich in Jonathan aus. Atemlos flüsterte er Hermans Namen, den Kopf an Hermans Hals vergraben. Seine Finger gruben sich in Hermans Oberschenkel, zogen ihn näher an sich. Hermans Lippen pressten sich auf seine Schläfe, seine Hände strichen ruhelos über Jonathans Rücken, seine Hüfte rollte nach oben gegen Jonathans, der scharf Luft holte. Er hob den Kopf und presste seine Lippen hungrig auf Hermans. Seine Zunge schob sich zwischen seine Lippen, wanderte über Hermans Zähne, Gaumen, seine Zunge. Herman wimmerte auf, seine Finger verkrampften sich in Jonathans Haaren. Jonathan stöhnte gegen seine Lippen auf und hob den Kopf.

„Chonny, bitte...Ich brauche dich. Ich will dich!“, flüsterte Herman, aus halboffenen Augen sah er ihn verlangend an.

„Wo ist deine Arzttasche, Herman?“, fragte Jonathan außer Atem.

Herman blinzelte.

„Ich- ähm...im Badezimmer.“, antwortete er verwirrt. „W-Wieso?“

Jonathan drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bin gleich zurück.“, damit erhob Jonathan sich und lief hastig ins Bad.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Tasche.

'Wo war nur- Ach, da!', er zog einen kleinen Glasbehälter mit Vaseline hervor.

Eilig lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf Herman, der auf dem Bett lag, halb auf seine Unterarme gestützt. Jonathans Mund wurde staubtrocken, unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen. Er konnte sehen, wie Herman schluckte, Röte breitete sich über seinen Nacken und seine Wangen aus. Er setzte sich etwas mehr auf. Jonathan ließ sich zu ihm auf das Bett sinken und küsste ihn hart. Herman stöhnte gegen seine Lippen auf, seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Gesicht und glitten in seine Haare und zogen ihn näher. Abwesend stellte Jonathan die Dose weg, sodass er seine Finger stattdessen in Hermans Haaren vergraben konnte und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken.

„Chonny, was-“, begann Herman atemlos, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Wofür-“, seine Augen huschten zum Nachttisch, mit der Dose.

„Das hilft.“, antwortete Jonathan außer Atem. „Damit wird es angenehmer...sehr viel angenehmer.“, fügte er mit dunkler Stimme hinzu und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und verschloss Hermans Mund erneut mit seinem.

Seine Hand wanderte zwischen Hermans Beine, der gegen seine Lippen aufstöhnte und nach Luft schnappte...


	10. 10 Der Morgen Danach

#  **10 Der Morgen Danach**

  
  


Jonathan schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien ins Zimmer und erleuchtete alles in goldenem Licht. Herman lag warm in seinen Armen. Langsam und gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich seine Brust, sein Mund stand leicht offen. Wärme breitet sich in Jonathans Brust aus. Aus leuchtenden Augen sah er auf Herman hinab, ein zärtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Arme schlangen sich etwas enger um Hermans Taille, er presste ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, ohne dass er aufwachte. Jonathan schmiegte sich an ihn, langsam kehrte die Müdigkeit zurück. Seine Augen fielen wieder zu und er schlummerte wieder ein. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf.

'Moment! _Herman_ lag neben ihm?', abrupt setzte Jonathan sich auf, Herman kuschelte sich mit einem protestierenden Laut enger in die Decke. Schmerz durchzuckte Jonathan, er kniff die Augen zu und griff sich an den Kopf. 'Au! Warum hatte er nur so schlimme Kopfschmerzen? Hatte er gestern Abend getrunken? Moment, lag Herman deswegen neben ihm und-', er schluckte trocken und sah an sich hinunter. '...war er nackt?', seine weit aufgerissenen Augen richteten sich auf den Schlafenden. '..genauso wie Herman... _Was_ war gestern Abend passiert? Er wusste noch er war auf Arbeit gewesen und..hatte über diese nicht ganz so neuen Gefühle, Herman betreffend nachgedacht und..hatte dabei eine neue Bar gefunden. Nun das erklärte zumindest die Kopfschmerzen.', er strich sich stöhnend über das Gesicht. ' _Oh_ \- und dann hatte er..Frank? Frank getroffen.', langsam sanken seine Hände auf die Bettdecke.

Schuldbewusst sah er zu Herman.

'Nun, immerhin war im Prinzip nichts passiert und außerdem waren er und Herman nur Freund-', er hielt inne, seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Rest der Nacht vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. 'Hermans Lippen auf seinen, sein eigener rasender Herzschlag, bis-', ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich, '..bis Herman den Kuss erwiderte, ihn zurückküsste...Herman, der atemlos seinen Namen flüsterte, seine Hände, die jede Stelle seines Körpers liebkosten und glühende Spuren zu hinterlassen schienen...', eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Herman, der noch immer schlief, ein friedlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Sanft strich Jonathan ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Hermans Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Augen bewegten sich hinter den Lidern und seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht. Flatternd öffnete er die Augen. Sein verschlafener Blick fiel auf Jonathan.

„Sch...Schonny?“, murmelte er verschlafen und musste gähnen.

„Ja.“, flüsterte Jonathan liebevoll und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Herman lächelte gegen seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss. Plötzlich erstarrte er. Seine Atmung stoppte und er riss die Augen auf. Jonathan löste augenblicklich den Kuss. Erschrocken sah er Herman an.

„J..Chonny?“, fragte Herman mit hoher Stimme. „Was-“, er strich sich verwundert über seine Lippen.

Jonathan setzte sich abrupt auf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ent..entschuldige, ich dachte nach letzter Nacht...“, Jonathan atmete nervös ein und schluckte. „Aber falls du es dir anders überlegt hast...“

Herman kniff fragend die Augen zusammen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„..Also das mit uns, meine ich.“, fügte Jonathan erklärend hinzu. „Du musst nicht- ich meine, ich würde es verstehen, wenn...“, er brach stockend ab, weil seine Brust sich zusammenzog und ihn am weitersprechen hinderte.

Immer noch sah Herman ihn verwirrt an. Plötzlich breitete sich Erinnern auf seinem Gesicht aus. Jonathan konnte die verschiedensten Emotionen auf Hermans Gesicht sehen. 'War das- Überraschung, Erschrecken..Abneigung?', Jonathan verzog gequält das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

'Bereute Herman den gestrigen Abend?', Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus. 'Vermutlich glaube Herman, dass es falsch war, wenn sie, _als zwei Männer_ , sich liebten. Oder es lag an _ihm_...', seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie seine Kehle eng wurde.

Eine Berührung seines Armes, schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Ungewohnt nervös hob er den Blick, wagte es aber nicht Herman direkt in die Augen zu sehen und richtete seine Augen stattdessen auf die Stirn des Anderen.

„Jo- Chonny...?“, fragte Herman mit leiser Stimme.

'Das war es also.', Jonathan schluckte mühsam.

„Keine Sorge, Herman, ich...“, er räusperte sich. „Ich verstehe das, wirklich. Wir reden einfach nicht über die letzte Nacht. Ich war..ich hatte zu viel getrunken und dann..aber deswegen, muss du ja nicht..“, er atmete zittrig ein und aus. „Wir tun einfach so, als wäre nichts-“, er wollte sich erheben.

„Nein!“, Herman unterbrach ihn halblaut und griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn so auf.

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm endlich in die Augen.

„Nein?“, wiederholte er verwirrt.

Herman sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ich möchte nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.“, sagte er bestimmt. „Ich...ich fand es sehr schön gestern Abend und ich-“, behutsam glitten Hermans Finger nach unten zu Jonathans Hand, er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

Jonathans Blick folgte der Bewegung, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

„Ich musste nur nachdenken, weil..also...“, Herman holte tief Luft und sprach dann entschieden weiter: „Weil ich mich bisher..nur in Frauen..verliebt hatte und viele es ja vermutlich als falsch ansehen würden, wenn zwei Männer einander so...nahe sind, wie wir beide.“

Hoffnung glomm in Jonathan auf, er hob den Blick.

„Aber...?“, wagte er zu fragen, Nervosität ließ seine Stimme zittern.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von Herman abwenden. Dieser lächelte zaghaft.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass etwas, was sich so gut anfühlt, falsch sein kann und...“, er schluckte und sah Jonathan dann fest in die Augen. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Chonny. Ich will das- dich nicht verlieren!“

Jonathan spürte ein leichtes Ziehen im Hals. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er die Luft angehalten. Ein Geräusch zwischen Seufzen und Schluchzen entrang sich ihm. Überwältigt verschloss er Hermans Mund mit seinem. Herman lachte leise gegen seine Lippen auf und vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Oberkörper und zogen ihn näher an sich. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Jonathan mit sich. Berauscht hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie nun jedoch und sah Herman zärtlich an. Seine Finger lagen an Hermans Gesicht und strichen behutsam darüber.

„Ich bin so froh, dass das denkst.“, flüsterte er und bedeckte Hermans Gesicht liebevoll mit Küssen. „Mir geht es genauso!“

Herman strahlte ihn an. Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Arme und Brust, zogen ihn zu sich in einen weiteren Kuss.

„Wie...wie lange empfindest du schon so für mich, Chonny?“, fragte er leise gegen Jonathans Lippen als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Seit...ungefähr einem Jahr. Obwohl, vermutlich schon etwas länger...“, antwortete Jonathan ebenso leise, als würde er ein Geheimnis verraten.

Der Druck von Hermans Fingern verstärkte sich, seine Lippen glitten über Jonathans Kiefer. Jonathan schloss flatternd die Augen und vergrub überwältigt das Gesicht an Hermans Hals. Überrascht bemerkte er etwas Nasses auf seinem Gesicht. Lautlos rannen Tränen über seine Wangen.

'Herman empfand ähnlich für ihn... _liebte_ ihn vielleicht sogar...'

Hermans Finger strichen sanft durch seine Haare. Ruhe breitete sich in Jonathan aus. Ruhe und Glück. Er drehte halb den Kopf, um Herman ansehen zu können, seine Arme schlangen sich fest um Hermans Taille. Seine Nase strich sacht über Hermans Kiefer. Herman kicherte.

„Das kitzelt, Chonny.“, er drehte den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf Jonathans Stirn.

Jonathan lachte leise und hob den Kopf an. Hermans Lippen legten sich über seine. Sanft küsste er ihn. Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Rücken, zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Jonathan schnurrte und vertiefte den Kuss. Fahrig strichen Hermans Hände über seine Arme und Schultern, wanderten nach unten und strichen über seinen Hintern. Jonathan knurrte, seine Brust vibrierte, er presste seinen Unterleib gegen Hermans, der nach Luft schnappte und so den Kuss unterbrach. Schwer atmend sahen sie einander an. Jonathans Augen waren verhangen. Hermans Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Aus leuchtenden Augen sah er zu Jonathan auf, der das Lächeln erwiderte.

„Du fandest es also...schön gestern Nacht?“, fragte Jonathan heiser.

Hermans Wangen röteten sich noch mehr. Er nickte.

„Ja, fand ich.“

„Dann sollten wir das...vielleicht wiederholen.“, schlug Jonathan vor und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter.

„Gute Idee, Chonny.“, wisperte Herman gegen seine Lippen und streckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihre Lippen wieder zu verbinden.

  
  


*

  
  


Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Herman sah von seinem Buch auf. Jonathan stand wankend in der Tür, sein Mantel hing lose über seinen Schulter, sein weißes Hemd war an mehreren Stellen mit roten Flecken übersät.

„Chonny!“, mit aufgerissenen Augen stürzte Herman zur Tür, das Buch fiel achtlos zu Boden. „Chonny, was ist passiert?“

Jonathan schwankte. Herman streckte eilig die Hände aus um ihn zu stützen. Jonathan fiel gegen ihn, Halt suchend griff er nach seinen Armen. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Herman hinunter auf Jonathans Hände. Sie waren blutverschmiert. Er keuchte auf.

„Ch-Chonny, was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?“, achtlos trat er die Tür zu und zog Jonathan zu dem provisorischen Operationstisch im Nebenzimmer. Er streifte ihm den Mantel von den Schultern und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Jonathan erwiderte aus seltsam leeren Augen den Blick.

„Chonny! Chonny, was ist? Wurdest du verletzt? Ist- Bist du- Tut es irgendwo weh?“, Hermans Hände strichen fahrig über Jonathans Arme, sein Blick wanderte ängstlich über Jonathans Oberkörper auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Wunde, die das ganze Blut erklären würde.

„Herman...“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn.

Hermans Hände schlossen sich etwas fester um seine Armen.

„Bitte, Chonny, du musst mir sagen, wo-“

„Herman!“, wiederholte Jonathan etwas lauter, seine blutverschmierten Hände griffen fest nach Hermans Armen, um ihn aufzurütteln. „Herman, es ist nicht _mein_ Blut!“

Herman runzelte unverständig die Stirn.

„...Was?“

„Es ist nicht mein Blut!“, Jonathan beugte sich etwas vor, beschwörend sah er Herman an. „Ich bin nicht verletzt...denke ich.“, fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

Herman öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er räusperte sich.

„Aber woher- Wessen Blut-“, er befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, sein Blick fiel nach unten auf Jonathans Hände, die noch immer seine Arme umklammert hielten. „Wieso sind-“, er hob den Blick.

Jonathans dunkle Augen huschten über sein Gesicht. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich-“, begann er und senkte den Blick.

Herman spürte wie sich ein ängstlicher Knoten in seinem Bauch zusammenballte, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„..ja?“

Jonathan sah auf.

„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht.“

Herman schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Finger um Jonathans Oberarme lösten sich zitternd, blieben aber noch liegen.

„Was...?“, wiederholte er flüsternd.

Jonathan ließ seine Hände sinken.

„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht.“

Herman schluckte. Er suchte nach Worten, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„A-Aber, warum- Warum hast du-“, er brach ab, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. „Wurdest du..bedroht oder-“

Jonathans Augen huschten über sein Gesicht.

„Es war ein Kollege von Arbeit.“, begann er langsam. „Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich..weiß nicht mehr worüber...und...er hat seine Taschenpistole gezogen. Ich habe sie ihm aus der Hand geschlagen...und..als ich einmal angefangen habe..“, seine Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt hinter Herman. „...konnte ich nicht aufhören. Ich _wollte_ nicht aufhören...es...es hat mir..ge..fallen...“, fügte Jonathan flüsternd hinzu.

Herman schluckte erneut und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Herz raste und er konnte sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Nervös sah er zu Jonathan, der seinen Blick ausdruckslos erwiderte.

'Beinahe ausdruckslos. Irgendetwas...war da in seinen Augen...'

Einer der Sätze von Jonathan erreichte sein Bewusstsein. Hermans Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„...e-eine Pistole?“, fragte er zaghaft. „Er hat-“, unsicher trat er wieder zu Jonathan. „Er hat dich aber nicht getroffen...“

Jonathans Augen richteten sich abrupt auf seine.

„Ich..ähm..ich glaube nicht...“, murmelte er und sah an sich herunter.

Herman folgte seinem Blick. Sein Blick wanderte über die Blutspritzer auf Jonathans Hemd, einer der Ärmel war eingerissen, wanderte weiter nach unten und fiel auf ein ausgefranstes Loch in Jonathans schwarzer Hose, das er aufgrund des nur noch spärlichen Lichts in der Wohnung bis jetzt übersehen haben musste und durch das ein Stück heller Haut aufblitzte, dass eindeutig blutverschmiert war. Er keuchte erschrocken auf und ließ sich neben dem Tisch auf die Knie sinken. Mit bebenden Fingern strich er Jonathans Hosenbein nach oben. Eine blutiger Kratzer zog sich über Jonathans Wade. Dunkelrot glänzte das noch frische Blut. Herman zog zischend Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

„Ich muss das verbinden, bevor es sich entzündet, Ch-“, er stockte. „Jonathan.“

Jonathan nickte stumm. Herman erhob sich.

„Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Verletzungen, Jonathan?“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Hand strich beinahe abwesend über seine Nase, die seltsam schief aussah. Es begann sich bereits ein Bluterguss zu bilden. Hermans Finger schwebten Millimeter entfernt darüber.

„Könnte gebrochen sein.“, murmelte er nachdenklich.

Er schob Jonathan die Hosenträger von den Schultern und knöpfte vorsichtig sein Hemd auf, um es über einen Stuhl zu legen, Jonathan zog währenddessen sein Unterhemd aus. Hermans Augen suchten Jonathan nach weiteren Verletzungen ab. Äußerlich diesmal ruhiger als vorher. Sein Herz schlug trotzdem wie wild in seiner Brust. Es waren nur noch ein paar oberflächliche Kratzer, Aufschürfungen und Blutergüsse. Er desinfizierte und verband Jonathans Bein. Jonathan saß still da. Seine dunklen Augen folgten jeder von Hermans Bewegungen. Als alle Wunden versorgt waren, erhob er sich mühsam. Herman wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Jonathan tat, als bemerke er es nicht und trat zum Waschbecken, um sich das Blut, so gut es ging, von den Händen zu waschen. Er sah sich suchend nach einer Bürste um, um es auch unter seinen Fingernägeln hervorzukratzen, bevor er sich schwer auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ. Herman räumte seine Instrumente und Flaschen zurück in seinen Arztkoffer und wusch sich ebenfalls die Hände. Er drehte sich zurück zu Jonathan, der zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl saß. Seine dunklen Augen lagen unverwandt auf Herman. Herman merkte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten.

'Angst _vor_ Jonathan..war ein ungewohntes und nicht sonderlich gutes Gefühl...', er schluckte.

„Herman-“, begann Jonathan heiser.

Er räusperte sich. Herman nickte unsicher.

„..ja?“

„Herman, ich- ich würde dir _nie_ etwas tun!“

Herman blinzelte. Jonathan sah ihn ernst an. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus. Hermans Blick fiel auf die langen Finger. Sie zitterten kaum merklich. Herman schluckte und trat langsam näher zu Jonathan, ergriff jedoch nicht die ausgestreckte Hand. Jonathan schluckte schwer und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Seine dunklen Augen suchten Hermans.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich _könnte_ dir nie etwas antun, Herman! Niemals! Ich-“, er brach ab und räusperte sich.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Herman machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Er legte den Kopf schief.

„..ja?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan öffnete den Mund.

„Ich...liebe dich, Herman...“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Hermans Atem stockte, er trat einen weiteren Schritt näher. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie leergefegt an.

'J- Chonny _liebte_ ihn?', sein Herz schlug schneller und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit.

„Ich verspreche dir, Herman, dass ich dir _nie_ etwas tun werde.“

Herman konnte sehen, dass Jonathans dunkle Augen glänzten. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus. Jonathans Augen folgte der Bewegung, ansonsten rührte er sich nicht. Herman schluckte, seine Fingerspitzen strichen kaum merklich über Jonathans Wange.

„Ich- Ich vertraue dir, Chonny.“, sagte er leise und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Jonathan schluckte und blinzelte mehrmals. Seine Finger legten sich bebend an Hermans Hüften und zogen ihn näher zu sich. Herman lächelte zaghaft, seine Finger strichen sanft über Jonathans Gesicht und zogen ihn zu sich in einen Kuss. Jonathans Augen schlossen sich, Tränen lösten sich aus seinen langen Wimpern und flossen über seine Wangen nach unten. Herman schmeckte das Salz auf Jonathans Lippen und hob den Kopf. Vorsichtig strich er ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen. Tiefe Zuneigung machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Augen wanderten über Jonathans Gesicht. Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten.

„Es..wäre vermutlich das beste, wenn ich dir ein neues Gesicht gebe...Falls sie nach dir suchen… Am besten noch heute Abend, Chonny.“, seine Finger hielten neben Jonathans Nase inne. „Vielleicht kann ich das sogar nutzen...“, murmelte er nachdenklich und strich vorsichtig über den Knick.

Jonathan nickte stumm, die Augen unverwandt auf Herman. Herman griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück in seine Praxis zu dem Operationstisch. Jonathan legte sich auf den Tisch. Herman zog einen Stuhl heran und stellte seinen Instrumentenkoffer darauf ab. Er zog die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel auf und drehte sich zu Jonathan. Jonathans Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk. Nicht fest, aber doch genug, um ihn inne halten zu lassen. Hermans Blick huschte nach unten, bevor er Jonathan wieder ins Gesicht sah. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in Jonathans Augen, der ihn ungewohnt verletzlich wirken ließ. Herman schluckte. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand strichen sacht über Jonathans Finger.

„Jonathan-“, begann er ernst. „Ich..würde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Und ich werde dich nicht..verraten“, er stolperte über das letzte Wort.

'Sein Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass Chonny etwas passieren könnte.'

„Das weißt du doch, oder Chonny?“

Jonathan nickte langsam und ließ seine Hand sinken. Herman lächelte sanft. Er legte die Spritze vorsichtig beiseite und beugte sich zu Jonathan, eine Hand neben seinem Kopf abgestützt.

„Vertraust du mir, Jonathan?“

Jonathan nickte.

„Ja, ich vertraue dir, Herman.“

Herman küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Finger seiner freien Hand strichen Jonathan sacht die Tränenspuren von den Wangen.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert.“, flüsterte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

Erneut nahm er die Spritze zur Hand. Fragend sah er Jonathan an, der zustimmend nickte. Herman verabreichte ihm die Flüssigkeit. Jonathans Augenlider sanken hinab.


	11. 11 Warum Müssen Wir Gehen?

#  **11 Warum Müssen Wir Gehen?**

  
  


„Herman!“, Jonathan kam in die Wohnung gestürzt.

Herman sah überrascht von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Was-“

„Herman, wir müssen hier weg! Sofort!“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn und eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Verblüfft folgte Herman ihm.

„Chonny, was ist denn passiert?“

Jonathan stand vor ihrem Bett, sein Koffer lag offen auf der Decke. Herman runzelte die Stirn und trat beunruhigt näher.

„Chonny?“

Jonathan reagierte nicht, sondern packte weiter Sachen in den Koffer.

„Jonathan, was ist los?“

Jonathan hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Schultern sanken herab.

„Herman-“, er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken.

Unsicher trat Herman auf ihn zu.

„...ja?“

„Erinnerst du dich, Herman, wie..also...“, er brach ab.

Herman nickte ermutigend. Jonathan warf ihm einen kurzem Blick zu und sah dann nach unten auf seine Schuhe. Angst ballte sich in Hermans Bauch zusammen. Zitternd trat er zu Jonathan und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Knie.

„Chonny, was ist los? Ist dir irgendetwas passiert? Warum müssen wir-“, er brach ab, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Jonathan hob langsam den Blick. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Herman ihn an.

„Chonny, m-müssen wir weg, weil... Ist wieder so etwas wie in London und letztes Jahr passiert?“

Jonathan nickte zögernd. Hermans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Seine Finger auf Jonathans Beinen zitterten kaum merklich.

„A-Aber, Chonny...was- wieso denn?“, , ein nervöses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Jonathan fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ist das denn so wichtig, Herman?“, er wich Hermans Blick aus.

Herman schluckte.

„Natürlich ist es das! Ich meine- ich-“, er brach ab, nach den richtigen Worten suchend. „Chonny, ich muss doch wissen, warum du- warum _wir_ gehen müssen. Und wohin? Und was passiert ist...“

Jonathans Finger schoben sich über seine. Er atmete tief durch.

„Es war irgendein Typ in der einen Bar... Er hat die ganze Zeit dumme Kommentare gemacht- Er war nervig.“, Jonathan hob den Blick.

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in Hermans, sein Mund war zu einer geraden Linie verzogen.

„Er hat- Es war...unumgänglich.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein nervöses Kichern fand seinen Weg über Hermans Lippen. Schnell schlug er eine Hand vor den Mund. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust.

„ _Unumgänglich_?“, wiederholte er, zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. „Wirklich, Chonny? Du kannst doch nicht jemanden... _umbringen_ -“, seine Zunge stolperte über das Wort. „Nur weil er dich nervt...“

Jonathan verdreht die Augen und wandte sich ab. Hermans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Jonathan!“

Jonathan wandte sich ihm halb zu und hob eine Augenbraue. Hermans Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr.

„Ich meine es Ernst, Chonny!“

Jonathans Schultern sanken hinab. Seine langen Finger verschränkten sich zögernd mit Hermans.

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte er. „...Herman...Herman, es gab einen Zeugen.“, fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

Hermans Augen weiteten sich.

„ _Oh_...das ist nicht gut.“, er seufzte müde. „Weißt du schon, wo wir als nächstes hingehen, Chonny?“, fragte er leise. „Und was willst du überhaupt wegen deiner Arbeit machen? Und meiner Praxis? Und der Wohnung?“, er brach ab, weil sein Kopf sich drehte.

Er suchte Jonathans Blick.

„Ich hatte an Australien gedacht.“, beantwortete Jonathan die erste seiner Fragen. „Entweder Sydney oder Melbourne.“

Herman nickte. Jonathan erhob sich vom Bett und wandte sich wieder seinem Koffer zu. Herman öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Jonathan kam ihm zuvor.

„Wegen meiner Arbeit, keine Sorge. Ich muss mich nur mit meinem Kontaktmann in Amsterdam in Verbindung setzten, damit er meine bisherige Ausbeute zu Geld zu macht und uns hinterher schickt. Und wegen deiner Praxis-“, er drehte sich zu Herman, der ihn nachdenklich ansah. „Läuft dein Mietvertrag nicht eh in 2 Wochen aus?“

„Ja, aber- Du willst doch wohl nicht bis dahin warten, oder, Chonny?“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall! Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht. Der Typ wird vermutlich zur Polizei gehen, um ihnen zu sagen, was er gesehen hat...Wir werden einfach so gehen, unser Vermieter wird schon früh genug merken, dass wir weg sind.“

„Okay, Chonny. Wenn du meinst.“

Jonathan hielt inne und drehte sich zu Herman um. Langsam ergriff er seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich.

„Tut mir Leid.“, murmelte er und strich sacht über Hermans Handrücken. Herman seufzte lautlos.

„Schon in Ordnung, Chonny. Immer noch besser-“, Herman senkte leicht den Blick. „Immer noch besser, als wenn sie dich schnappen, Chonny.“, fügte er leise, aber bestimmt hinzu.

Lange Finger strichen über seine Wange und hoben sein Kinn an. Hermans Augen trafen auf Jonathans.

„Danke.“, sagte dieser leise.

Hermans Mund verzog sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Er legte seine Hand über Jonathans.

„Weißt du schon, wie wir hier wegkommen?“, fragte er.

Jonathan nickte.

„Ich habe mich schon erkundigt. Wir fahren wieder nach Cape Town, wie damals als wir hier angekommen sind und nehmen ein Schiff der Aberdeen Linie nach Sydney.“, antwortete er. „Wenn wir spätestens morgen Abend dort ankommen, schaffen wir das Schiff noch. Sonst müssen wir 3 Wochen warten...“

Herman nickte verstehend.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.“, er löste sich von Jonathan.

Ihm kam ein Gedanke.

„Haben wir denn genug Geld, Chonny?“, besorgt sah er Jonathan an.

Dieser nickte.

„Ja. Keine Sorge, Herman.“, er beugte sich zu Herman und presste ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

Herman lächelte leicht und tätschelte Jonathans Arm.

„Hauptsache dir passiert nichts...“, er sah Jonathan sanft an.

Jonathans Augen leuchteten auf. Er verschloss Hermans Lippen mit seinen.

„Wir sollten wirklich zu Ende packen, Chonny.“, murmelte Herman gegen seine Lippen, als sie sich lösten.

Jonathan nickte und wollte die Umarmung lösen. Herman zog ihn schnell an seinem Hemdkragen zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn flüchtig, bevor er seinerseits die Umarmung löste. Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Herman erwiderte das Lächeln und holte dann ebenfalls seinen Koffer aus dem Schrank und begann ihn zu befüllen.


	12. 12 Sydney

#  **12 Sydney**

  
  


Schweigend lagen sie Arm im Arm da. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne fielen in das Zimmer. Eine Lampe spendete warmes Licht. Hermans Augen huschten über die Sätze in seinem Buch. Jonathans Arm lag über seiner Hüfte, seine Finger beschrieben träge Kreise auf Hermans Bauch. Vogelgezwitscher und lauer Wind wehrten durch das Fenster herein. Herman blätterte um. Jonathans Hand wanderte nach oben über seine Schulter, seine langen Finger fuhren liebevoll durch Hermans Haare. Auf Hermans Lippen schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln, das sich vertiefte, als Jonathans Lippen sich in seinen Nacken pressten.

„Herman?“, gedämpft ertönte Jonathans Stimme.

Sein Atem strich warm über Hermans Hals.

„Hmm…?“, murmelte Herman abwesend, die Augen noch immer auf den Zeilen vor sich.

„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen, Herman?“, fuhr Jonathan fort. „Ich bin müde...“

Herman drehte ihm halb den Kopf zu. Jonathans Lippen strichen über seinen Kiefer. Hermans Augen leuchteten zärtlich auf.

„Wie spät ist es denn?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht...meine Uhr liegt auf dem Tisch.“, murmelte er gegen Hermans Wange. „Aber es war ein langer Tag und ich-“, er wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen und vergrub schnell sein Gesicht an Hermans Hals.

Herman lachte leise auf. Er klappte sein Buch zu und drehte sich ganz zu Jonathan um. Sacht strichen seine Finger über Jonathans Wange.

„Also gut, lass uns schlafen gehen..Kannst du...Trägst du mich, Chonny?“, flüsterte er.

Jonathans Augen blitzen auf. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zärtlichen Grinsen.

„Möchtest du das? Wirklich?“, sein Atem strich warm über Hermans Lippen, der schüchtern nickte, seine Wangen röteten sich kaum merklich.

Jonathan erhob sich. Herman streckte ihm seine Arme entgegen. Jonathan beugte sich zu ihm nach unten und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Herman kicherte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, seine Arme lagen locker um Jonathans Schultern. Jonathan drehte ihm den Kopf zu und verschloss Hermans Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, setzte er Herman wieder auf dem Boden ab. Als sie für die Nacht umgezogen waren und nebeneinander im Bett lagen, zog er Herman an sich, seine Arme legten sich eng um Hermans Hüfte. Herman schmiegte sich in die Umarmung und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Jonathans Schultern und Hals. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Träge strichen Jonathans lange Finger über seinen Rücken. Er löste den Kuss und vergrub seinen Kopf an Hermans Schulter. Herman konnte ihn gähnen hören. Seine Finger fuhren durch Jonathans Haare.

„Schlaf gut, Chonny.“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Du au', H..Herm'n.“

  
  


*

  
  


„Morgen, Chonny.“, Herman trat an den Tisch und presste einen Kuss auf Jonathans Schläfe.

Jonathan hob lächelnd den Kopf und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Kaffee und Zigarette.

„Morgen, Herman.“, er ließ die Zeitung in seiner Hand auf den Tisch sinken, eine Zigarette zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

Herman ließ sich neben ihm am Tisch nieder. Jonathan goss ihm ebenfalls etwas Kaffee ein.

„Wie läuft die Arbeit im Hospital?“, erkundigte Jonathan sich und stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab.

Er nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Herman nahm sich einen Scheibe Brot und begann sie mit Butter zu beschmieren.

„Sehr gut.“, antwortete er. „Direktor James ist sehr zufrieden mit mir.“

„Natürlich ist er das.“, merkte Jonathan lächelnd an und blies den Rauch gen Decke. „Er hat ja auch einen außergewöhnlich begabten Chirurgen bekommen.“

Herman hob den Blick. Seine Wangen röteten sich.

„Danke, Chonny.“, murmelte er.

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“

Herman blinzelte mehrmals, sein Blick fiel auf sein Essen. Er räusperte sich und legte seine Hand über Jonathans.

Liebevoll sah er ihn an.

„Chonny, ich-“, er brach ab, die Farbe seiner Wangen verstärkte sich.

Jonathan hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Herman, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt und legte seine Zigarette vorsichtig auf seiner Kaffeetasse ab.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um Hermans. Herman öffnete den Mund und nickte dann.

„Ich wollte dir- Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass ich dich-“, nervös erwiderte Herman Jonathans interessierten Blick.

Sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, als wolle es zwischen seinen Rippen hervorspringen. Er atmete tief durch.

„Chonny, hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich l-liebe?“, beendete er seinen Satz.

Jonathans Augen weiteten sich. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Er blinzelte mehrmals. Herman erwiderte seinen überraschten Blick und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Jonathans Handrücken. Jonathans Blick fiel nach unten.

„Weil..das tue ich, Chonny.“, fuhr Herman leise fort. „Schon seit..seit langem.“

Jonathan hob wieder den Kopf. Noch immer stand sein Mund leicht offen. Lächelnd streckte Herman die Hand aus und hob seinen Unterkiefer an. Seine Finger strichen nach oben über Jonathans Wange.

„Chonny, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Jonathan blinzelte erneut. Er nickte eilig.

„Ja, es-“, begann er heiser und räusperte sich. „Ja. Alles in Ordnung.“, er befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Herman, du..du liebst mich?“, fragte er, seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.

Herman nickte, seine Augen leuchteten zärtlich, seine Hand kam auf Jonathans Schulter zum Liegen.

„Ja, Jonathan Brewster, ich liebe dich.“, wiederholte er liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich so se-“, Lippen die sich auf seine pressten, unterbrachen ihn.

Glücklich erwiderte er den Kuss, seine Hände glitten in Jonathans Haare und zogen ihn näher zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Herman.“, flüsterte Jonathan und verteilte Küsse auf Hermans Wangen und Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Statt einer Antwort zog Herman ihn in einen erneuten, innigen Kuss.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman kuschelte sich schniefend in seine Decke. Seine Augen tränten. Müde rieb er sich über die Stirn und zog die Decke etwas höher. Ein Niesen unterbrach die Stille des Zimmers. Er zog seine Beine an und rollte sich zusammen. Schritte erklangen. Jonathan streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Sein Blick traf Hermans. Mitfühlend verzog er das Gesicht. Herman schniefte und sah ihm aus tränenden Augen dabei zu, wie er einen dampfenden Teller mit Suppe hereintrug, auf den Nachttisch stellte und sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. Sacht legte er Herman eine Hand auf die heiße Stirn.

„Wie geht es dir, Herman?“

Herman nieste zur Antwort und schmiegte sich der Berührung entgegen.

„Nicht gut.“, nuschelte er.

Jonathan beugte sich zu ihm, seine Hand glitt zu Hermans Wange.

„Iss erst mal deine Suppe, ich gehe nachher nochmal los und hole dir Tabletten.“, damit verschloss er Hermans Mund mit seinem.

„N-Nicht…Ch-“, begann Herman, bevor er von einem Husten unterbrochen wurde.

Schnell drehte er den Kopf weg.

„Ich bin krank.“, flüsterte er heiser, als sich der Husten etwas gelegt hatte. „Ich werde dich noch anstecken.“, trotzdem legte sich seine Hand über Jonathans Finger auf seiner Wange.

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein.“, murmelte Jonathan und presste federleichte Küsse auf Hermans heiße Wangen und Hals.

Halbherzig versuchte Herman ihn wegzuschieben.

„Nicht...Chonny... du wirst krank und...“

Jonathan lachte und hob den Kopf.

„Willst du mich loswerden?“, fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, seine dunklen Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Nein...“, antwortete er und strich Jonathan zärtlich über die Brust. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich-“, er wurde von einem weiteren Niesen unterbrochen.

Schniefend sah er zu Jonathan auf, der ihm ein Taschentuch reichte.

„Ich bin so müde...“, murmelte er mit kratziger Stimme und verzog das Gesicht.

Jonathan lächelte sanft.

„Iss' erst mal deine Suppe, Herman.“, vorsichtig half er Herman sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm den Teller.

Langsam aß Herman die Suppe. Fragend sah er zu Jonathan auf.

„Musst du nicht auf Arbeit, Chonny?“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe mir heute freigenommen… Nachdem es dir gestern so schlecht ging.“, er legte erneut seine Hand auf Hermans Stirn. „Das Fieber scheint allerdings schon wesentlich besser zu sein, als gestern.“

Herman nickte.

„Dafür hab' ich Kopfschmerzen.“, murmelte er und schob den Teller von sich.

Jonathan nahm ihm den Teller ab und stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Sanft küsste er Herman auf die Schläfe.

„Ich hole dir die Tabletten, Herman.“

Herman nickte und sank zurück auf das Kissen. Jonathan zog ihm fürsorglich die Decke über die Schultern.

„Bis gleich, Herman. Versuch etwas zu schlafen.“

„Bis gleich, Chonny.“, antwortete Herman leise und schniefte.

Als Jonathan eine halbe Stunde später zurück kam, lag die Decke auf dem Boden. Herman warf sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Sein Atem ging schwer. Jonathan lief eilig zu ihm, seine Jacke achtlos über einen Stuhl werfend. Er ging neben dem Bett auf die Knie und legte Herman eine Hand an die Wange.

Mühsam schlug Herman die Augen auf. Orientierungslos sah er sich um, sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan.

„Jonathan, was-“, er befeuchtete sich seine trocknen Lippen.

Jonathan sah ihn besorgt an.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?“

Herman rieb sich die Stirn und schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf.

„Immer noch die Kopfschmerzen?“

„Der Kopf, die Nase, mein Hals... Alles tut weh...“, flüsterte Herman mit kratziger Stimme.

Er wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Jonathan sah ihn besorgt an, seine Hand kam auf Hermans Schulter zum Liegen.

„Ich habe dir die Tabletten mitgebracht.“, sagte er und reichte Herman die Tüte.

Mit müde zusammengekniffenen Augen nahm Herman sie entgegen und zog eine der Tabletten hervor. Jonathan erhob sich und holte ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Dankend nahm Herman es entgegen und schluckte die Medizin. Erschöpft seufzend, sank er zurück auf das Bett. Träge streckte er eine Hand zu Jonathan aus und zog ihn zu sich.

„Kannst du dich zu mir legen, Chonny?“

Jonathans Gesicht wurde weich.

„Warte kurz, Herman.“, er entzog Herman seine Hand, zog sein Jackett und seine Weste aus und schlüpfte dann hinter Herman ins Bett und zog ihn zu sich.

Herman schmiegte sich an seine Brust und zog Jonathans Arme enger um sich. Jonathan drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Schlaf gut, Herman.“

Herman nickte und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung.

„Du auch, Chonny.“, antwortete er heiser.

  


*

„Das riecht aber gut.“, lächelnd trat Herman zu Jonathan, der mit der Zubereitung ihres Abendessens beschäftigt war.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Kannst du denn überhaupt schon wieder riechen?“, fragte er überrascht.

Herman grinste schief und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Naja...“, gab er zu. „Aber ich denke doch mal, dass es gut riecht...“

Jonathan lachte leise und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Herman trat zur Spüle und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Das leise Summen einer Melodie ließ ihn aufschauen. Es war genau die Melodie, wegen der er in die Küche gekommen war. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er merkte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden.

„Sag mal, Chonny...“, begann er und drehte sein Wasserglas zwischen den Fingern.

Jonathan unterbrach sein Summen und hob den Kopf.

„Chonny, ist das...'Ain't Misbehaving', das du singst?“

Jonathan runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Kann sein...“

„Das Lied zu dem wir Silvester 19..“, Herman dachte kurz nach. „1928 getanzt haben.“

Jonathans Stirn glättete sich.

„Ja, vermutlich hast du-“, er brach ab, seine Wangen röteten sich. „Ja, du hast Recht, Herman.“, er grinste schief.

Herman sah lächelnd auf sein Glas. Lippen wurden auf seine Wange gepresst, strichen zu seinen Lippen. Hermans Augen schlossen sich halb, er streckte Jonathan den Kopf entgegen, bevor er sich besann und halb wegdrehte.

„Nicht-“, murmelte er widerstrebend, die Finger seiner einen Hand strichen über den Stoff von Jonathans Oberteil. „Ich bin doch immer noch ansteckend, Chonny.“

„Wenn du es sagst, _Doctor_.“, murmelte Jonathan und hob, nach einem sanften Kuss auf Hermans Lippen, den Kopf.

Herman nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas und lehnte sich an die Spüle. Jonathan summte weiter und warf das Gemüse in das kochende Wasser.

„Aber es geht dir wieder besser, oder, Herman?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, die Pillen haben wirklich geholfen. Ich habe nur noch-“, er wurde von einem Husten unterbrochen. „Nu-“, er musste sich räuspern. „Nur noch einen trockenen Hals.“

Jonathan rührte die Suppe um.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?“, fragte er und nahm den Teekessel auf.

„Ja, gerne.“, Herman trat beiseite, damit Jonathan den Kessel mit Wasser füllen konnte.

Als das Wasser kochte, goss Jonathan es in eine Tasse und gab einen Teebeutel dazu. Herman trat zu einem der Schränke und holte ein Glas mit Honig hervor und gab einen Löffel voll davon in seinen Tee. Als der Tee fertig gezogen hatte, fischte Herman den Teebeutel heraus und warf ihn weg. Genüsslich nahm er vorsichtig einen ersten Schluck von seinem heißen Tee.

„Wunderbar.“, murmelte er leise. „Ich leg' mich nochmal hin, Chonny.“, murmelte er dann und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Hmm... bis nachher, Herman.“, antwortete Jonathan, den Kopf noch immer über dem Kochtopf.

Herman warf ihm einen zärtlichen Blick zu.

„Bis dann.“


	13. 13 Lauf!

#  **13 Lauf!**

  
  


Schwer atmend sah Herman zwischen der Leiche am Boden und Jonathan hin und her. Seine Augen wanderten über den verstümmelten Körper, die klaffende Wunde in seinem Bauch und die verstreuten- Er spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Blut suppte auf den Boden, tränkte die Erde um den Leichnam herum. Blut und- Herman presste eine Hand vor den Mund und wandte sich ab. Sein Atem klang laut in seinen Ohren. Er hörte knirschende Schritte hinter sich.

„...Herman...“

Herman erzitterte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„..Herman..“, begann Jonathan erneut.

Herman drehte sich zögern zu ihm um. Jonathans weißes Hemd war blutverschmiert. Ein tiefer Schnitt klaffte über seinem linken Arm, Blut lief stetig zu seiner Hand hinunter. Seine rechte Hand war auf die Wunde gepresst, um die Blutung etwas zu stoppen. Herman lief ein erneuter Schauder über den Rücken. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, sein Blick fiel auf den Toten auf der Erde und dahin, wo ehemals sein Gesicht gewesen war. Übelkeit wallte in ihm auf. Eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst, lief Herman einige Schritte weg und beugte sich würgend vor. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und liefen heiß über sein Gesicht. Als sein Magen leer war, ließ der Würgereflex endlich nach. Schluchzend ließ Herman sich zu Boden sinken. Noch immer liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht. Eine große Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Herman schluchzte halblaut auf und presste eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Herman...“, Jonathans Stimme war sanft.

Mit tränenverhangenen Augen sah Herman zu ihm auf. Zitternd holte er Luft. Jonathan griff umständlich in seine Hosentasche und zog sein Taschentuch hervor. Mit einem Schniefen wischte Herman sich über die Augen und dann über den Mund. Seine freie Hand tastete nach seinem Flachmann. Der Versuch ihn zu öffnen misslang, da seine Finger zu sehr zitterten. Jonathan nahm ihm die Flasche ab und öffnete sie. Bebend führte Herman sie zu seinen Lippen. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich. Erschöpft kniff er die Augen zusammen.

„Geht es wieder?“

Herman riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Ich- Es-“, er brach ab, weil sein Kopf sich wie leergefegt anfühlte.

Er atmete tief durch.

„ _Nein_!“, antwortete er dann bestimmt. „Nein, ich-“

Stimmen wurden laut. Alarmiert sahen sie in die Richtung. Jonathans Hand auf Hermans Schulter spannte sich an. Eine Trillerpfeife ertönte. Eine zweite erklang. Jonathans Kopf zuckte zurück zu Herman.

„Lauf!“

Herman blinzelte überrumpelt.

„...was?“

„Herman, lauf!“, wiederholte Jonathan, diesmal drängender und zog Herman auf die Füße.

„Aber-“, begann Herman.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn in Richtung Ausgang der Gasse.

„Lauf!“, damit schubste er ihn in Richtung Straße. „Lauf!“

Wie von selbst bewegten sich Hermans Beine. Er konnte Menschen hören, die sich etwas zuriefen, aber niemand hielt ihn auf oder beachtete ihn. Wieder ertönten Polizeipfeifen, Stimmen wurden laut. Ein Schuss ertönte. Herman atmete erschrocken ein und drehte sich halb um. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Jonathans Worte erklangen in seinem Kopf. Er begann weiterzulaufen. Immer weiter bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung zu und ließ sich erschöpft dagegen sinken. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Lungen brannten vom schnellen Rennen. Mit bebenden Finger strich er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Oh, Gott...“, flüsterte er atemlos. „Oh, du lieber Gott.“, sein Kopf sank gegen die Holztür in seinem Rücken.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Mühsam erhob er sich und ging zu dem Radio auf dem Schränkchen im Wohnzimmer und schaltete es an.

  
  


_...wie uns soeben mitgeteilt wurde, wurde auf...Straße ein grausamer Mord begangen...Zeugen...hörten...Polizisten...Täter wurde geschnappt..._

  
  


Zitternd versuchte Herman den Sender etwas besser einzustellen, sodass die Meldungen nicht immer von Rauschen unterbrochen wurden.

  
  


_...Polizei bittet um Mithilfe in der Bevölkerung, da Zeugen eine zweite beteiligte Person gesehen haben wollen. Genauere Einzelheiten erfahren Sie wie immer sofort auf..._

  
  


Herman drehte das Radio ab. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust.

'Gesehen...sie hatten ihn gesehen...Und...oh, Gott, sie hatten Chonny geschnappt...sie würden ihn- sie würden ihn-', er schluchzte erschrocken auf und presste eine Hand vor seinen Mund.

„Oh, Gott...“, Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf.

Er schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und sank weinend zu Boden.

  
  


*

  
  


_...Noch immer keine Spur von Brewsters Komplizen...schweigt sich aus. Und auch die Zeugenaussagen sind zu vage, als das sie verwendbar wären. Die Polizei hofft auf weitere Hilfe aus der Bevölkerung. Brewster selbst steht heute wegen der Verstümmelung und Ermordung des 36-jährigen Jack Pritchards vor Gericht. Wir berichten Ihnen sofort, sobald das Urteil feststeht..._

  
  


*

  
  


_...trotz der schwere seines Verbrechens für unzurechnungsfähig befunden. Er wird in das Gladesville Mental Hospital, Älteren vielleicht als Tarban Creek Lunatic Asylum bekannt, eingewiesen. Laut dem Polizeisprecher schweigt Jonathan Brewster sich weiterhin über seinen Komplizen aus. Dieser befindet sich noch immer auf der Flucht und wird von der Polizei gesucht..._

  
  


Erleichtert schluchzte Herman auf.

'Chonny würde nicht gehängt werden...er wurde nur eingewiesen...er würde überleben...'

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!“, er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und sank vor dem Radio zu Boden.

'Chonny würde überleben...er war am Leben...', er lehnte den Kopf gegen das Schränkchen.

Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken.

'Und...und nun?', schweigend sah er vor sich hin.

Wie von selbst griffen seine Finger nach seinem Flachmann. Er nahm einen großen Schluck.

''Solltest du wirklich so viel trinken, Herman?.', beinahe meinte er Jonathans halb sanfte, halb strenge Stimme zu hören, seine Finger, die durch seine Haare fuhren...', Herman schluchzte auf und steckte den Flachmann wieder weg.

  
  


*

  
  


Routiniert arbeiteten Hermans Hände an dem Gesicht seines Patienten. Er entfernte präzise etwas Haut und vernähte die Wunde. Die Nadel glitt durch das Fleisch. Plötzlich hielten Hermans Finger inne. Er hob den Blick.

'Aber wie- Wie hatte er nur- Aber natürlich-', er ließ die Hand auf den Operationstisch sinken. 'Wieso hatte er nicht früher daran...?', langsam nahm er die Nadel wieder auf.

Mechanisch vernähte er die Wunde zu Ende und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe sinken. Abwesend verabschiedete er seinen Patienten, als dieser erwachte, in Gedanken bereits bei Jonathan.

'Nur wie sollte er Chonny da raus holen...Irgendwie...irgendwie musste er die Umgebung und die Klinik auskundschaften, sich mit den Vorgängen vertraut machen und ihn dann da irgendwie rausholen. Sie hatten es schon einmal geschafft. Zweimal. Nach London und nach den zwei Morden in Johannesburg...sie konnten es bestimmt wieder schaffen...wenn er nur Chonny dort raus holte..sein Gesicht wieder veränderte..und dann. Ein neuer Anfang.'

  
  


*

  
  


'Schmerz, die ganze Zeit Schmerz. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an eine Zeit erinnern, in der er nicht diesen unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen gespürt hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt über die Maßen schmerzresistent zu sein. Er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Die Elektroschocks, die die Doktoren und Krankenschwestern mit beinahe sadistischer Freude anwandten, schienen Löcher in seinen Schädel zu brennen. Hilflos lag er in den Schlingen, die ihn an jeder Bewegung hinderten. Das Zucken in seinen Händen ging auch nach den Behandlungen nicht mehr komplett weg und außerdem hatte er das Gefühl seinen Arme nicht immer bewegen zu können. Steif, beinahe nutzlos hingen sie an seinen Seiten.', unruhig sah Jonathan sich um, seine Augen huschten über die schmutzig-grauen Wände und das winzige Fenster.

Jonathan versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber die Schlingen um seine Hand- und Fußgelenken und Bauch hielten ihn zurück. Jonathan zog an den Bändern, aber nichts passierte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Hektisch sah er sich um.

'Er wollte rufen, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.', die Tür flog auf, zwei Krankenschwestern mit weißen Kitteln kamen hereingelaufen.

„Er hat einen Anfall, schnell, ruf einen Doktor!“, befahl die ältere der beiden.

Jonathan versuchte erneut etwas zu sagen, aber wieder nichts. Er wollte Luft holen, aber nichts passierte. Panisch wollte er aufstehen, rufen, irgendetwas machen, um hier wegzukommen, 'um...um...Herman wiederzusehen.', erschrocken bemerkte er etwas Nasses, das über seine Wangen lief.

Ärgerlich wollte er die Tränen wegwischen, aber noch immer wurde er an jeder Bewegung gehindert. Jemand sagte etwa zu ihm.

'Die Schwester?', hektisch sah Jonathan hin und her, aber sein Gehirn registrierte nichts, was um ihn geschah. 'Waren da nicht Leute gewesen?...Krankenschwestern...?', erneut ertönte eine Stimme.

„Doktor, sehen Sie ihn sich an! Was kann nur mit ihm los sein?“

Jonathans orientierungsloser Blick richtete sich auf die Sprecherin. Es war die jüngere der beiden Krankenschwestern. Aus großen dunklen Augen sah sie den Doktor neben sich an. Dieser schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Vermutlich simuliert er, um aus den Schlingen zu kommen und selbst wenn nicht...“, der Mann zog eine Spritze auf und warf Jonathan einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Das wird in ruhig stellen.“, sagte er an die Krankenschwester gewandt. Er injizierte Jonathan die Flüssigkeit.

Watte breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Seine Augen verloren ihren Glanz.

'Seine Brust fühlte sich so schwer an.', seine Atmung wurde hektisch bis- seine Augen sich verdrehten und er zurück auf sein Bett fiel.

  
  


*

  
  


Als Jonathan wieder erwachte, war es Nacht. Kein Licht fiel durch das vergitterte Fenster. Im Zimmer herrschte fast absolute Dunkelheit. Jonathan wollte sich über die Augen streichen, aber noch immer waren seine Glieder an dem Bettgestell fixiert. Müde sah er sich um. Sein Magen knurrte. Ihm war übel.

'Seit gestern hatte er nichts gegessen. Oder...war es gestern gewesen? Vorgestern? Die Tage verschwammen seit er hier drinnen war.', er seufzte unterdrückt auf. 'Herman. Der Gedanke an den Anderen war das Einzige, was verhinderte, dass er hier komplett den Verstand verlor. Schlafen konnte er schon seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr richtig. Immer wieder erwachte er und lag stundenlang wach. Wenn er doch nur...ab und zu die Sonne sehen und an frischer Luft herumlaufen könnte. Die einzige Abwechslung waren die wöchentlichen Ausflüge', er lachte bitter.

Das Geräusch klang laut in dem kleinen Raum.

'Die...Klinik verfügte über keine ausreichenden sanitären Einrichtungen und so wurden alle 'Patienten' einmal die Woche unter schwerer Bewachung zu dem, an das Grundstück anschließenden Strand geführt, um zu verhindern, dass sie wie die Fliegen starben und am lebendigen Leib verfaulten. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn das vor der Entdeckung dieses Badestrandes des öfteren passiert wäre. Kein Entkommen. Er wusste nicht, seit wann er hier war. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wenn er doch nur für wenige Minuten.. Herman sehen, ihn sprechen, im Arm halten könnte. Nur für kurze Zeit... Seine Arme um sich fühlen...', seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, unterdrückt schluchzte er auf. 'Er musste hier raus. So schnell wie möglich. Nur weg. Weg. Weg von hier. Weit weg. Weg.', seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit, sein Magen zog sich zusammen.


	14. 14 Was Haben Sie Nur Mit Dir Gemacht?

#  **14 Was Haben Sie Nur Mit Dir Gemacht?**

  
  


Mit schweißnassen Händen stand Herman zwischen den Sträuchern, den Blick unverwandt auf die kleine abgeschiedene Bucht gerichtet. Nervös warf er zum wiederholten Male einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
'11 Uhr. In nicht einmal einer halben Stunde würden die ersten Patienten hierher kommen. Er hatte nur eine einzige Chance - nicht mehr - wenn er Chonny hier rausholen wollte. Wenn er das vermasselte, war es vorbei. Vermutlich wurden sie ihn dann auch einsperren. Nicht in ein Asylum, aber mit Sicherheit ins Gefängnis. Und Chonny würde hier bleiben müssen...', ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich an das erinnerte, was Doktor Graves ihm, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust erzählt hatte. Darüber, was hier mit den Patienten, und Chonny im Speziellen gemacht wurde. Wenn er ihn da nicht rechtzeitig rausholte, würden sie Chonny mit-', ihm wurde schlecht bei der Erinnerung.

Schnell zog er seinen Flachmann hervor und nahm einen Schluck.

'Mit Eispickel-ähnlichen Instrumenten das Gehirn zerstören. Um ihn ruhig zu stellen, hatte der Arzt gesagt. Um ihn zu brechen wohl eher.', dachte Herman bei sich. 'Ihn zu zerstören. Er wusste, dass Chonny kein Heiliger war, bei weitem nicht. Er müsste schon sehr verblendet sein, um das zu denken. Bereits 4 Morde gingen auf sein Konto. Zwei hatte er, Herman, mit angesehen.', ihm wurde schlecht, als er sich an Mord Nummer vier erinnerte. 'Es war... es war etwas anderes, als in London. Damals-', ihm lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. 'Hatte Chonny immerhin einen guten Grund gehabt und obwohl es nicht schön gewesen war...zuzusehen...war er nicht unglücklich über den Ausgang der Dinge. Bei diesem...Mord...allerdings-', Herman schluckte, seine Augen wanderten Richtung Klinik. 'Noch immer Nichts von Chonny oder den Anderen zu sehen... Der Mann in Sydney hatte.. All das Blut- Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen- und Chonny war nicht erfreut gewesen, als jemand zu viele Fragen stellte und hatte sein Messer gezogen und-', die Übelkeit verstärkte sich. 'All das Blut und- ach, wenn es doch bloß _nur_ Blutgewesen wäre und nicht...', er strich sich über die Augen.

Seine Finger wanderten wie von selbst zu seinem Flachmann, schnell nahm er einen Schluck.

'Außerdem war Chonny nicht unverletzt geblieben. Der Fremde hatte versucht sich mittels eines Schlagrings zu verteidigen. Was wenn bleibende Schäden-', mit bebenden Finger schob er seine Flasche zurück in seine Tasche. 'Er wusste, dass Jonathan zu Grausamkeit neigte. Ihm gegenüber nicht, aber anderen. Nach Mord Nummer zwei und drei war das klar. Zumal Chonny keine...Reue deswegen zu empfinden schien... Im Gegenteil, nach Mord Nummer vier hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass es Chonny... _Spaß_ gemacht zu haben schien... Und trotzdem...er liebte ihn und wollte nicht, dass ihm _das_ angetan wurde, dass er auf diese Weise zerstört wurde. Niemals würde er, Herman, das zulassen!', sein Blick wanderte zurück zur Klinik.

Die ersten Insassen kamen langsam und schleppend den Weg zum Strand hinunter. Mehrere Krankenschwestern und bewaffnete Wachmänner begleiteten sie.

'Jonathan war noch nicht unter ihnen. Die schweren Fälle kamen meist erst später, so viel hatte er herausfinden können. Nur wann genau es soweit war, wusste er nicht.', Herman zog die Pistole hervor und überprüfte, dass sie entsichert war.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick auf den Zug der Gefangenen, drehte er den Schalldämpfer auf den Lauf der Pistole. Die erste Gruppe der Patienten war am Wasser angekommen. Mit zitternden Fingern stiegen sie aus ihren Kleidern und in die Wellen. Die Schwestern riefen harsche Befehle, trieben alle zur Eile. Wer zu langsam war, wurde von den Wächtern mit deren Stöcken geschlagen. Herman nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, um seine Nerven und seine zitternden Finger zu beruhigen und steckte die Flasche dann in seine Jacketttasche. Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Zug der Patienten.

'Da! Chonny! Neben zwei Insassen, die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten, lief er in Richtung des Strandes. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Außerdem schien irgendetwas mit seinen Armen zu sein. Er hielt sie seltsam starr und seine Bewegungen waren ungelenkter, als noch vor einem Monat..und er war dünner geworden.', Herman runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

Jonathan war inzwischen am Wasser angekommen. Herman holte tief Luft und legte an. Der Lauf der Pistole zitterte leicht. Er schluckte und nahm seine zweite Hand als Stütze zur Hilfe, um richtig zu zielen, nicht daneben zu treffen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und schoss. Ein Schrei ertönte. Jonathan verschwand unter Wasser. Unter den Patienten brach Panik aus. Laut rufend rannten sie hin und her. Die Krankenschwestern versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Vergebens. Die Wachmänner liefen zu der Stelle, an der Jonathan verschwunden war. Suchend sahen sie sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Schweißgebadet sah Herman dem Ganzen zu. Er wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die Stirn. 'Was wenn Chonny den Zettel mit den Anweisungen nicht rechtzei-'

„Herman?“

  
Herman fuhr herum, als er die kratzige Stimme in seinem Rücken hörte. Tropfnass stand Jonathan vor ihm, eine Hand auf seinen Arm gepresst. Sein Hemd färbte sich langsam rot.

„Jonathan!“, mit wenigen Schritten war Herman bei Jonathan und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Oh, Chonny!“

Jonathan schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch. Zitternd strich Herman ihm durch die nassen Haare und presste sich an ihn.

„Wie geht es dir, Chonny?“, brachte er atemlos hervor, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Jonathan grinste etwas verloren.

„Könnte besser sein!“, murmelte er, seine dunklen Augen schimmerten. „Aber besser, seit du da bist.“, damit küsste er Herman erneut.

Seine Hände strichen bebend über Hermans Seiten, Rücken, in seine Haare. Außer Atem lösten sie sich. Herman lächelte ihn zärtlich an und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Komm. Mein Auto steht hinter dem Hügel bereit. Wir müssen weg, bevor sie die Umgebung absuchen!“, er griff nach Jonathans Hand.

Jonathan nickte und ließ sich von Herman zu dem Auto ziehen. Als sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, stoppte Herman den Wagen. Er drehte sich halb zu Jonathan um und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?“

Jonathan nahm die Hand von seinem Arm. Der Blutfleck hatte sich weiter auf dem Hemd ausgebreitet. Herman beugte sich nach hinten und zog seine Arzttasche vom Rücksitz. Jonathan schob seinen Hemdärmel hoch. Herman atmete erleichtert aus.

„Nur ein Streifschuss. Trotzdem, ich muss das desinfizieren, nicht, dass sich etwas entzündet! Vor allem mit dem Meerwasser...“, murmelte er und durchsuchte seine Tasche nach einer Bandage und Antiseptikum.

Vorsichtig verband er Jonathans Verletzung, bevor er seine Tasche wieder auf den Rücksitz stellte und Wechselkleidung für Jonathan sowie eine braune Wolldecke nach vorne zog. Jonathan nahm die Kleidungsstücke; ein Jackett, eine dunkle Hose und ein Hemd, entgegen und begann sich umständlich umzuziehen. Die Hose war etwas ihm etwas zu kurz. Herman rollte seine nasse Gefängniskleidung zusammen und legte sie in den Fußraum des Autos.

„Ich habe eine Wohnung in Sydney gemietet. Unsere Sachen sind auch schon dort.“, er reichte Jonathan die Wolldecke, die dieser über seine Beine zog.

Nervös warf Herman einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und fuhr los.

'Niemand folgte ihnen bisher. Gut!', er beobachtete Jonathan aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Du siehst müde aus, Chonny. Wir fahren noch eine Weile, schlaf' doch noch ein bisschen.“, er tätschelte ihm sacht das Bein.

Zu seiner Überraschung, nickte Jonathan und machte es sich, soweit möglich, auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem und schloss die Augen. Wenige Augenblicke später, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Auf Hermans Lippen schlich ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman sah durch das Fenster hinaus auf die schwarze Straße. Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte.

'Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, musste er hier nach rechts abbiegen.', er sah noch einmal prüfend auf die Karte und bog ab.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Häuser am Straßenrand auf der Suche nach einem Wegweiser. Die meisten Häuser waren unbeleuchtet, aber aus einigen wenigen fiel spärliches Licht auf die Straße.

„Wie lange brauchen wir wohl noch bis-“, fing Herman an.

Er sah neben sich und stoppte. Jonathan war auf seinem Sitz zusammengesunken, sein Kopf lehnte am Fenster und seine Augen waren entspannt geschlossen. Auf Hermans Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne in Richtung Straße.

  
  


*

  
  


„Chonny…Chonny, wach auf.“, sanft schüttelte Herman Jonathan an der Schulter. „Wir sind da, Chonny.“

Langsam hob Jonathan die Augenlider. Verschlafen blinzelnd sah er sich um.

„…was?“

„Wir sind bei der Wohnung, Chonny.“, wiederholte Herman sanft.

Jonathan nickte und erhob sich mit steifen Bewegungen aus dem Auto. Die Decke rutschte von seinen Beinen und fiel in den Fußraum des Wagens. Jonathan sah verwirrt nach unten. Herman schob ihn sanft beiseite.

„Lass nur, Chonny, ich mach das!“

Jonathan nickte langsam. Herman hob das Bündel nasser Sachen aus dem Fußraum und versteckte es in der Decke. Er drehte sich zurück zu Jonathan um und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir, Chonny?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich muss mich unbedingt waschen und aus aus diesen Sachen raus.“, murmelte er rau und sah angewidert auf seine klammen, da er sich nicht hatte abtrocknen können, Anziehsachen hinab.

Herman nickte verstehend und ging in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Jonathan folgte ihm langsam. Herman schloss auf und ließ Jonathan eintreten.

„Unsere Wohnung ist im ersten Stock.“, er schloss die Haustür vorsorglich ab.

Jonathan nickte und erklomm die Treppe. Herman holte ihn schon nach wenigen Schritten ein. Kaum in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, ließ Jonathan sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle sinken. Herman stellte eilig seine Arztasche ab und trat zu ihm.

„Das ist bestimmt noch der Blutverlust und die Aufregung von der Flucht, Chonny…“, sacht strich er ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn.

Jonathan nickte träge und ließ seine Kopf gegen Hermans Schulter sinken. Hermans Finger fuhren durch seine Haare.

„Ich muss mir nochmal die Verletzung ansehen und du solltest dir trockene Sachen anziehen und etwas essen…und schlafen. Du siehst müde aus, Chonny.“

Jonathan nickte, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Herman sah ihn besorgt an und schlang die Arme schützend um ihn.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Chonny. Sie können dir nichts mehr tun! Das lasse ich nicht zu!“, beinahe erschrocken sah er auf, als etwas Nasses seine Schulter traf.

Der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich.

„Chonny, alles in Ordnung. Es ist alles okay. Dir passiert nichts.“, flüsterte er sanft. „Niemand kann dir mehr wehtun.“, seine Hände strichen beruhigend über Jonathans Rücken und Schultern. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Niemals!“

Jonathans Arme lagen schlaff um seine Taille, als fehle ihm die Kraft für eine Umarmung. Herman spürte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Wie ein Knoten ballte sie sich in seinem Bauch zusammen und ließ seine Hände zittern und sein Herz rasen. Schweigend hielten sie einander im Arm. Jonathan wurde immer wieder von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und strich sich über die Augen.

„Ich sollte...“, begann er unschlüssig, die Stimme heiser. „Aus meinen Sachen raus...“

Herman nickte.

„Ich hol' dir etwas anderes zum Anziehen, Chonny.“, er presste ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Jonathan verschwand ins Badezimmer. Herman trat ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Schrank. Er nahm Jonathans Pyjama heraus und ging ebenfalls ins Badezimmer. Jonathan stand unter der Dusche. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Kopf, lief über seine Haare und Schultern hinunter in den Abfluss. Dampf stieg von seiner Haut und seinen Haaren auf. Er stand schweigend da, den Kopf gesenkt und rührte sich nicht. Herman trat besorgt näher.

„Chonny?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Leer sah er ihn an. Herman schluckte, legte den Pyjama über das Waschbecken und streckte eine Hand nach Jonathans Wange aus. Dass seine Hemdärmel dadurch nass wurde, war ihm egal.

'Es gab wichtigeres.'

„Chonny…“, wiederholte er hilflos. „Was haben Sie nur mit dir gemacht?“

Jonathan reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren noch immer rot vom Weinen. Er drehte das Wasser ab und trat mit steifen Bewegungen aus der Dusche. Herman hielt ihn am Oberarm fest, um ihn zu stützen. Er griff hinter sich und reichte Jonathan ein Handtuch. Mit zitternden Fingern begann dieser sich abzutrocknen, dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf den Toilettensitz sinken. Herman holte ein weiteres Handtuch und trocknete ihm die Haare ab. Jonathan blieb zusammengesunken sitzen.

„Na komm, Chonny, du musst noch deinen Schlafanzug anziehen und ich muss mir nochmal die Schussverletzung ansehen.“, sagte Herman sanft, aber bestimmt, um Jonathan aus seiner Starre zu holen.

Es schien zu wirken, denn Jonathan nickte und erhob sich mühsam. Mit Hermans Hilfe zog er die Pyjamahose an. Herman holte seinen Arztkoffer aus dem Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig löste er die inzwischen nasse Bandage, reinigte die Wunde und verband sie neu.

'Dass Jonathan, völlig untypisch für ihn, leicht zusammenzuckte, als er das Jod auftrug, sagte viel.', Herman half ihm das Schlafanzugoberteil anzuziehen und knöpfte es ihm dann zu, da Jonathans Finger zu sehr zitterten.

„Möchtest du etwas essen, Chonny?“, fragte er leise. „Vielleicht etwas Leichtes? Brot oder Suppe?“

Jonathan schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Herman nahm seine lange Hand in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Jonathans Finger bebten kaum spürbar. Sacht strich Herman über Jonathans Hand.

„Na, dann komm. Du musst dich etwas hinlegen und ausruhen.“

Jonathan nickte und ließ sich ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. Erschöpft sank er auf das Bett. Herman wandte sich zur Tür.

„Bleibst du bei mir?“

Beinahe hätte Herman die geflüsterten Worte nicht gehört. Er nickte sofort und ließ sich neben Jonathan auf das Bett sinken.

„Natürlich, Chonny! Natürlich!“, er beugte sich nach unten und küsste Jonathan sanft auf die Schläfe. „Natürlich! Ich wollte nur das Bad aufräumen, aber das kann warten!“, er zog seine Weste und seine Jackett aus, um es bequemer zu haben, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und legte sich zu Jonathan. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und schlang seine Arme um Jonathan, der seinen Kopf an Hermans Brust vergrub. Seine Finger klammerte sich Halt suchend in Hermans Hemd. Herman strich ihm durch die Haare und über den Rücken. Er konnte die verkrampften Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spüren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Chonny, alles wird wieder gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir je wieder etwas antun! Ich liebe dich, Chonny, ich will nicht- Ich werde nicht-“

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Aus glänzenden Augen sah er Herman an. Zitternd legte er eine Hand an Hermans Wange. Herman lehnte sich in die Berührung. Tränen lösten sich aus Jonathans dunklen Wimpern.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Herman.“, wisperte er rau. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Herman. So froh, dass ich nicht mehr dort bi-“, seine Stimme brach.

Er vergrub den Kopf wieder an Hermans Brust. Seine Schultern wurden von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Herman spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er presste einen Kuss auf Jonathans Haare. Leise murmelte er Worte der Beruhigung, bis er merkte, dass Jonathans Atmung langsamer wurde, der Druck seiner Finger nachließ und er in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel. Herman strich ihm weiter sanft über den Rücken.

'Was war nur in dieser furchtbaren Klinik passiert? Was hatten sie nur mit Chonny gemacht?', Wut ballte sich in seinem Bauch zusammen. 'Am liebsten würde er…würde er zurückgehen und alles niederbrennen…oder..oder die Zeit zurückdrehen und Chonny schneller da raus holen. Hatte er- Hatte er zu lange gewartet? Er hatte erst die Lage auskundschaften müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles klappte, aber vielleicht...hatte er zu lange geplant...vielleicht ginge es Chonny besser, wenn er bloß...wenn er...', er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

Unwirsch wischte er sich über die Augen.

'Verdammt!', seine Lippen strichen sacht über Jonathans Haare. 'Verdammt, wieso hatte er nur...', der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich. 'Jonathan atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig in seinen Armen, was immerhin ein gutes Zeichen war.', langsam wurden Hermans Augen schwerer. 'Endlich wieder die Nähe von Chonny spüren zu können, ihn, zumindest für den Moment in Sicherheit zu wissen', bei dem Gedanken breitete sich Ruhe in ihm aus.

Seine Augen fielen zu und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.


	15. 15 Schlaflosigkeit

#  **15 Schlaflosigkeit**

  
  


Herman schluckte trocken und drehte das Radio etwas lauter. Gerade liefen die Nachrichten.

  
  


„… _noch immer keine Neuigkeiten von den Flüchtigen. Wer einen Hinweis hat, soll sich an die Polizei von Sydney wenden. Wir haben hier D.C.I. William C. Bird bei uns, der mit der Suche nach Jonathan Brewster und seinem Komplizen beauftragt wurde. D.C.I., haben Sie irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über Brewster?“ „Guten Tag, Jeff. Ich muss leider sagen, dass wir bisher keine neuen Informationen über Brewster haben. Wir wissen, dass er am vergangenen Freitag während des wöchentlichen Badeausfluges aus dem Gladesville Mental Hospital_ _, dem ehemaligen Tarban Creek Lunatic Asylum, befreit wurde. Dabei hat sein Komplize oder seine Komplizen einen Schuss abgegeben und in der folgenden Aufregung Jonathan Brewster befreit.“ „Aber, D.C.I. Bird, ist es denn nicht möglich, dass Brewster bei diesem Befreiungsversuch lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde und ertrunken ist? Hat die Polizei das schon untersucht?“ „Ja, natürlich, Jeff. Diese Möglichkeit haben wir mit als erstes in Betracht gezogen.“_

_Der Polizeichef klang erschöpft._

„ _Besonders bei einem so riskanten Fluchtversuch ist so etwas immer möglich. Taucher aus den umliegenden Feuerwachen und von unserer Seenotrettung wurden angefordert und haben die gesamte Umgebung des Strandes untersucht – nichts. Brewster ist die Flucht offenbar gelungen…“ „Wissen Sie denn inzwischen, wie die Komplizen von Brewster-“_

  
  


Der Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss der Wohnungstür geschoben. Alarmiert sah Herman auf und drehte schnell das Radio ab. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jonathan trat eilig ein. Herman atmete erleichtert auf. Jonathan runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er Herman neben dem Radio sah.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, Doktor?“

Herman schüttelte den Kopf und nahm eilig einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Jonathan warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu. Herman schob die Flasche zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Die Polizei tappt immer noch im Dunkeln. Sie haben gerade den Hauptkommissar interviewt. Er sagt, sie wissen noch nicht wo du hin bist, oder ob du mehr als einen Komplizen hattest.“

Jonathan nickte, seine Augen huschten durch das Zimmer. Ein abwesendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Herman erhob sich unsicher und trat zu ihm.

„Chonny?“

Jonathan reagierte nicht. Gedankenverloren schlang er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, seine Finger zitterten, als sie über seine Seiten strichen. Herman streckte die Hände aus und strich Jonathan über die Arme.

„Chonny? ...Chonny...“

Jonathan blinzelte und senkte den Blick. Er räusperte sich.

„Herman...“, murmelte er rau.

Herman nickte und zog leicht an Jonathans Ärmeln. Jonathan löste seine Umklammerung. Mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln legte Herman Jonathans Arme um seine Hüfte und strich über die verspannten Muskeln auf dem Rücken des Anderen.

„Chonny.“, flüsterte er sanft. „Was ist denn los?...Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

Jonathan schluckte mühsam und schüttelte den Kopf. Stumm lehnte er seine Stirn an Hermans und atmete zitternd ein. Seine Arme schlossen sich enger um Herman.

„Die Erinnerungen gehen nicht weg.“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Es geht nicht weg. Alles. Die Schmerzen, das Zittern. Ich glaube- Ich glaube, ich werde- werde ve-“, er brach ab.

Herman verstärkte die Umarmung.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Chonny. Sie können dir nichts mehr tun. Das ist das Wichtigste, alles andere wird auch noch besser! Bitte glaube mir!“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Seine Lippen strichen federleicht über Hermans Stirn.

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass ich dich wieder habe.“, murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Wärme breitete sich in Hermans Brust aus, er zog Jonathan näher zu sich. Jonathan beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn drängend. Sein Atem strich über Hermans Wangen. Seine Lippen wanderten über seinen Kiefer, seinen Hals. Herman stöhnte wohlig auf, bei der sinnlichen Attacke auf seinen Hals. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er zog Jonathans Kopf zu sich nach oben, in einen Kuss. Herman seufzte auf, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Jonathan nutzte dies, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Hände nestelten an Hermans Knöpfen. Fahrig strichen seine Hände über die weiche, warme Haut. Herman erzitterte. Jonathan hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Deine Hände sind kalt.“, flüsterte Herman atemlos und lachte kurz auf.

Jonathan presste ihm, anstelle einer Antwort, die Lippen auf den Hals und seine Schultern.

„Das müssen wir ändern!“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Herman kicherte. Seine Hände glitten nach oben in Jonathans Haare. Seine Lippen strichen fahrig über Jonathans Wange, Augenbrauen, Augenlider.

„ _Oh_ , Ch- Chonny...“, flüsterte er atemlos.

Jonathan fing seine Lippen in einem Kuss ein. Seine Hände strichen über Hermans Seiten und wanderten nach unten zu Hermans Hosenbund. Hermans Atem stockte, als Jonathans eine Hand darunter schob, er drängte sich der Berührung entgegen. Atemlos stöhnte er Jonathans Namen. Jonathan verteilte Küsse auf Hermans Schultern und Schlüsselbein, seine Lippen glitten weiter nach unten- Plötzlich verschwand die Berührung. Herman blinzelte verwirrt und öffnete die Augen. Jonathan kniete am Boden, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, die Schultern angespannt.

„...Chonny?“, Herman beugte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf Jonathans Schulter.

Jonathan reagiert nicht. Herman spürte die angespannten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern zucken.

„Jonathan?“

Jonathan hob langsam den Kopf. Erschrocken sah Herman das die Augen des anderen gerötet waren. Hastig ließ er sich nach unten zu Jonathan sinken, seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Rücken und Schultern.

„Jonathan...Chonny...was ist denn? _Chonny_...“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen zu einem geraden Strich zusammengepresst. Herman zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Jonathan drängte sich sofort an ihn, den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben. Noch immer sagte er keinen Ton. Herman strich ihm beunruhigt über die Haare und Schultern, leise Worte der Beruhigung gegen seine Schläfe murmelnd.

Schließlich hob Jonathan den Kopf, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, als wäre er gerannt. Seine Hände klammerten sich an Hermans Schultern.

„Ich- Es-“, er brach ab, seine Finger fuhren nach oben in seine Haare.

Herman erwiderte den Blick aus den weit aufgerissenen Augen. Jonathan schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts!“, brachte er mühsam hervor und beugte sich vor, um Herman zu küssen.

Herman blinzelte überrascht und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Nicht- _Jonathan-_ “

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Seine Hände auf Hermans Schultern zitterten merklich. Herman strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Hilflosigkeit ließ seine Finger zittern.

„Wir müssen heute nichts machen, Chonny... Du bist nicht in der Verfassung. Das sind bestimmt noch die Erinnerungen an diese furchtbare Klinik! ...Komm mit ins Bett... Schlaf dich aus und lass uns erst einmal abwarten, bis es dir wieder besser geht!“

Jonathan nickte stumm. Als sie nebeneinander lagen, schlang Herman seine Arme um Jonathan, der erneut seinen Kopf in Hermans Halsbeuge vergrub. Herman konnte spüren, wie ihn immer wieder ein Zittern durchfuhr.

„Es wird alles wieder besser, Chonny, bitte glaube mir!“, seine Hände beschrieben sanfte Kreise auf Jonathans Rücken.

Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer. Das Mondlicht fiel zum Fenster herein, erleuchtete die Möbel und den Boden. Herman spürte, wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden. Jonathan dagegen schien nicht müde zu werden. Seine Hände klammerten sich noch immer in Hermans Schultern. Ein Schauder überlief ihn. Herman verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme.

'Er musste wach bleiben! Er konnte doch nicht einschlafen, solange Jonathan-'

  
  


*

  
  


Die Schlaflosigkeit begann an Jonathans Nerven zu zerren. Herman spürte es. Das Zittern hatte sich verschlimmert und Jonathan war reizbarer geworden. Auch ihm, Herman, gegenüber. Die Tür öffnete sich. Herman fuhr herum.

„Jonathan!“, er machte unsicher einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu, nicht sicher in welcher Stimmung Jonathan im Moment war.

Jonathan sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Doktor, ich brauche ein neues Gesicht! Die Polizei sucht noch immer nach uns und irgendjemand scheint ihnen einen Tipp gegeben zu haben, dass wir noch in Sydney sind...“, er trat in die Küche.

„Natürlich, Chonny!“, Herman nickte und folgte ihm. „Chonny, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, zaghaft zog er Jonathan am Ärmel.

Jonathan fuhr zu ihm herum. Herman zuckte leicht zusammen. Jonathan versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber es misslang kläglich.

„Entschuldige...“, murmelte er halblaut.

Herman verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Chonny, was ist denn?“

Jonathan rieb sich über das Gesicht. Seine Schultern sanken hinab. Er legte seine Hände an Hermans Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. Müde lehnte er die Stirn gegen Hermans. Herman strich ihm sanft über die Arme.

„Weißt du schon, was du verändert haben möchtest?“, fragte er leise, um Jonathan auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„...und wir sollten auch besser aus Sydney weg.“, murmelte er. „Die Gesichtsveränderung allein, könnte eventuell nicht ausreichen.“

Herman nickte.

„Ich bereite gleich die Operation vor. Ich habe ein paar Ideen, was ich verändern könnte.“, seine Finger schwebten Millimeter über Jonathans Gesicht, zeichneten seine Gesichtszüge nach.

Jonathan beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Herman erwiderte den Kuss, seine Hände legten sich an Jonathans Gesicht. Jonathan vertiefte den Kuss und zog Herman näher an sich. Herman löste schließlich den Kuss, seine Finger strichen sanft über Jonathans Lippen, als dieser seiner Kopfbewegung folgte. Ein Lächeln zupfte an Hermans Mundwinkeln.

„Ich bereite meine Instrumente vor.“, flüsterte er und strich gedankenverloren über Jonathans Jackettkragen.

  
  


*

  
Jonathan öffnete die Tür. Herman folgte ihm in die Wohnung. Er sah sich um.

„Eine schöne Wohnung, Chonny.“

Jonathan lächelte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. Sein neues Gesicht war immer noch ungewohnt für Herman. Seine Augen wanderten über den eckigen Kiefer, die leicht gebogene Nase und die schmalen Lippen. Jonathans Hand legte unbewusst eine Hand an sein Gesicht. Herman trat zu ihm und legte seine Hand über Jonathans.

„Wir haben uns bald wieder an das neue Gesicht gewöhnt, Chonny.“

Jonathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ _Wir_?“, wiederholte er.

Herman nickte.

„Ja, wir! Ich hab gesehen, wie du gestern früh zusammengezuckt-“

Jonathan öffnete den Mund, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Zusammengezuckt bist-“, fuhr Herman ungerührt fort. „Als du beim Packen an dem Spiegel in unserer alten Wohnung vorbeigegangen bist.“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon möglich...“, murmelte er.

Er nahm seinen Koffer auf und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer und stellte ihn neben dem großen Schrank ab, bevor er damit begann seine Kleidung in eben diesem zu verstauen. Herman folgte ihm und räumte ebenfalls seinen Koffer aus. Seine Arzttasche stellte er im Badezimmer ab, zusammen mit seiner Zahnbürste und seinem Rasierer.

„Kennst du dich in der Stadt aus?“, rief er halblaut nach hinten in die Wohnung.

Er hörte Schritte.

„Nein. Aber ich habe vor, mich heute noch etwas umzusehen...“

Herman drehte sich halb um. Jonathan lehnte am Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Herman lächelte sanft, bevor er sich zurückdrehte und seine Tasche weiter ausräumte. Nach einer Weile entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Die Haustür öffnete und schloss sich. Herman lief durch die Wohnung und besah sich alles. Jonathan hatte die Wohnung ohne ihn ausgesucht, da er an dem Tag Dienst in Sydney in der Klinik gehabt hatte. Die Küche war klein, aber es gab einen Ofen, mehrere Schränke und einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Im Bad waren eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken, neben einer Badewanne. Im Schlafzimmer stand ein Bett und ein großer Schrank. Herman ließ sich zufrieden auf das Bett sinken.

'Die Wohnung war schön. Nicht groß, aber es gab alles, was man brauchte und vielleicht...blieben sie hier auch ein bisschen länger.', er trat zu seinem Koffer und holte aus einer der Innentaschen ein Buch heraus.

Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und begann in seinem Buch zu lesen. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Wohnungstür.

„...Herman?“

Kurz Stille, dann streckte Jonathan den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Herman? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Herman nickte und trat zu Jonathan.

„Die Wohnung ist wirklich schön, Chonny.“, er lächelte leicht.

Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Was hast du gemacht, Chonny?“, Herman legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich habe mich etwas umgesehen, es gibt einen Lebensmittelladen ein paar Straßen weiter und mehrere Restaurants in der Innenstadt. Alles weitere schaue ich mir morgen an. Ich muss unbedingt etwas schlafen.“

Herman nickte.


	16. 16 In Vino Veritas?

#  **16 In Vino Veritas?**

  
  


Jonathan seufzte lautlos. Stumm starrte er gegen die nachtgraue Zimmerdecke. Herman lag schlafend neben ihm.

'Eine Woche lang kaum Schlaf. Immer höchstens wenige Minuten Ruhe.', er strich sich über das Gesicht.

Seine Augen brannten.

'Er war so müde... Nicht dass er einschlafen konnte, wenn er die Augen schloss.'

Herman drehte sich im Schlaf, sein Arm kam auf Jonathans Hüfte zum Liegen. Abwesend strich Jonathan über den Arm des Anderen. Seine Augen fielen zu. 'Dunkelheit. _'Doktor, was meinen Sie, was ist mit dem Patienten?' 'Er simuliert nur. Bringen Sie die Elektroschocks!'_ Zigarettenrauch. Verschwommene Stimmen. Schmerzen, Schmerzen, Schmerzen-', Jonathan schlug die Augen auf.

Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen richteten sich gen Decke. Sein Puls raste. Unruhig warf er den Kopf zur Seite.

'Er musste hier weg! Nur weg! Weg!', abrupt setzte er sich auf.

Herman murmelte etwas, wachte aber nicht auf. Jonathan warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und stand dann leise auf. Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte er sein Hemd zu und zog seine Hose an. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Herman verließ er die Wohnung. Ziellos lief er durch die dunklen Straßen Melbournes. Die warme Nachtluft half nicht gerade seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und versuchte sie zu entzünden. Stoßweise kam sein Atem. Unnatürlich laut klang er in seinen Ohren. Zitternd ließ er das Feuerzeug sinken und sah sich um. Die Häuser und Straßen kamen ihm nicht bekannt vor. Erschöpft atmete er aus und strich sich über das Gesicht. Langsam ließ er sich gegen die kühle Hausmauer hinter sich sinken. Er versuchte erneut die Zigarette zu entzünden, dieses Mal schaffte er es. Er nahm einen ersten Zug. Müde sank er nach unten. Nach und nach beruhigte sich seine Atmung. Seine Augen fielen zu. Die Hitze der heruntergebrannten Zigarette schreckte ihn auf und weckte ihn. Mühsam erhob er sich und trat wieder auf die Straße. Unsicher sah er sich um.

'Wo war er hergekommen?', nach längerem Suchen fand er den Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.

Er strich sich über die Augen, seine andere Hand suchte nach dem Schlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Er schloss sie hinter sich und schlüpfte leise aus Hemd und Hose. Herman schlief noch immer friedlich. Jonathan ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Herman runzelte die Stirn. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah zu Jonathan.

„Ch-Chonny?“, murmelte er verschwommen. „Wo bist du gewesen?“

Jonathan schluckte, ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Er wollte Luft holen und spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Nicht!“, rief er halblaut.

Herman zuckte zusammen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte er sich auf.

„Was-“, begann er.

„Ist doch egal!“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn, sein Herz raste.

Herman wollte etwas sagen, aber Jonathan schnitt ihm unwirsch das Wort ab: „Schlaf wieder ein, Doktor!“

Herman blinzelte, dann schloss er den Mund und nickte, jedoch ohne Jonathan anzusehen.

„Ja, Chonny.“, er drehte Jonathan den Rücken zu und schloss wieder die Augen.

Jonathan wollte etwas sagen, hielt aber inne. In Gedanken biss er sich auf die Lippe. Langsam sank er nach hinten und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Müde sah er durch seine Finger nach oben.

„...Doktor...“, wisperte er kaum hörbar in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Hermans Schultern sich anspannten, er drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Beschämt senkte Jonathan den Blick.

„...Herman...“, begann er erneut. „Es...tut mir Leid, Herman...“, seine Schultern sanken hinab.

Es raschelte. Jonathan sah zur Seite. Herman hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Stumm erwiderte er seinen Blick, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nervös öffnete er den Mund: „Entschuldige bitte...“, flüsterte er.

Herman senkte den Blick. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Jonathans Schulter.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Chonny?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan holte zitternd Luft.

„Nein...“, antwortete er, ein gepresstes Schluchzen löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

Hermans Gesicht wurde weich. Er zog Jonathan in eine Umarmung. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken. Jonathan vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter, seine Hände lagen verkrampft an Hermans Schultern.

„Sssch... Alles ist gut...“

Leise drang Hermans Stimme an sein Ohr. Jonathans Finger zitterten. Stumm liefen Tränen über seine Wangen.

'Er war so müde...So schrecklich müde...'

„Es ist alles in Ordnung...Chonny...alles in Ordnung...“

Jonathans Augen wurden schwer.

'So müde...'

Hermans Hände strichen unablässig über seinen Rücken. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über Jonathans Schläfe, gedämpft murmelte er beruhigende Worte.

'Er war so erschöpft, so schrecklich-'

*

Jonathan öffnete die Wohnungstür und trat ein. Suchend sah er sich um.

'Niemand zu sehen.'

„Herman...?“, er schloss die Wohnungstür.

Es blieb still. Jonathan versuchte es erneut: „...Herman?“

Noch immer keine Antwort. Er hängte seinen Hut an das Hakenbrett und trat in das Wohnzimmer. Herman war nirgends zu sehen. Ein Geruch erreichte seine Nase. Er verzog das Gesicht.

'Es roch nach... _Schnaps_?', er runzelte die Stirn. 'Der Geruch schien aus der Küche zu kommen.', er öffnete die Küchentür.

Herman saß am Tisch, ein Glas in der Hand. Zwei leere Flaschen standen auf dem Holztisch, eine weitere, gerade angefangene stand daneben. Jonathan räusperte sich. Herman sah auf, ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Chonny!“, mit leuchtenden Augen trat er zu Jonathan und küsste ihn heftig.

Jonathans Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor er sie schloss und den Kuss erwiderte. Der Geschmack von billigem Schnaps machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Als er tief durch seine Nase einatmete, konnte er ihn außerdem deutlich riechen. Er verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht und löste abrupt den Kuss. Herman sah ihn aus glänzenden Augen an, seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Er leckte sich die Lippen.

„Hmm..H-Herman, wie viel hast du denn getrunken?“, fragte Jonathan atemlos.

„Nur ein wenig.“, antwortete Herman, seine Hände in Jonathans Hemd verkrampft.

Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen hoch, seine Augen huschten zu dem Tisch mit den leeren Flaschen. Herman folgte seinem Blick und lachte überrascht auf.

„Oh...na ja..hmm..vielleich' etwas mehr..“, murmelte er und drehte sich zurück zu Jonathan.

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Jonathan erneut zu küssen. Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Schultern nach oben zu seinem Gesicht, um ihn zu sich nach unten zu ziehen. Jonathan hielt ihn an den Handgelenken fest und hob das Kinn etwas.

„...etwas?“, wiederholte er. „Herman, was ist passiert?“

Herman sah ihn weiter aus großen Augen an und sank auf seine Fußsohlen.

„Nich's...“, antwortete er. „Ich hab' nur ein bisschen getrunken...und dann noch etwas...und...noch etwas.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das reicht jetzt, findest du nicht?“, damit wies Jonathan mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Küchentisches.

„Ja...vermu'lich.“, antwortete Herman verschwommen, sein warmer Atem strich über Jonathans Hals.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief über Jonathans Rücken. Herman presste seine Lippen auf seinen Hals. Jonathan atmete zitternd aus.

„H-Herman, ich...ich finde nicht, dass wir...du bist betrunken...“

„Hmm...aber...Chonny-“, murmelte Herman zwischen mehreren leichten Küssen. „Chonny, wir...hh..schlafen andauernd miteinander...wieso... _hmm_...wieso glaubst du, dass ich das nich'....will...“

Jonathans Atmung beschleunigte sich, der Griff um Hermans Handgelenke lockerte sich.

„Chonny...schlaf mit mir.“, damit küsste Herman Jonathan auf den Hals, sacht saugte er an der weichen Haut.

Jonathan stöhnte auf, seine Hände gruben sich in Hermans Haare. Herman hob den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf Jonathans. Jonathan zog ihn näher an sich, er schlang einen Arm um Hermans Taille, die andere Hand noch immer in Hermans Haaren vergraben. Hermans Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals. Der Alkoholgeschmack breitete sich erneut in Jonathans Mund aus.

„...nein!“, Jonathan löste sich erneut. „Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist...“

„Aber, Chonny...“, begann Herman quengelnd.

„Nein!“, wiederholte Jonathan. „Nein, das wäre... _seltsam_.“

Herman sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Du kannst das Bett haben, Herman, ich nehme die Couch.“, damit löste Jonathan sich von Herman und ging aus der Küche ins Badezimmer.

Als er aus dem Bad trat, brannte in der Küche immer noch Licht. Irritiert runzelte Jonathan die Stirn.

'Hätte Herman nicht schon im Bett liegen müssen? Er hatte in der Zeit geduscht, sich umgezogen, Zähne geputzt...', er trag langsam auf die Küchentür zu.

Herman saß wieder am Küchentisch, ein neu aufgefülltes Glas in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war düsterer als zuvor. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, er trat an den Tisch.

„Herman, du solltest aufhören!“

Herman winkte ab, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Lass mich!“, murmelte er, seine Aussprache undeutlicher als vorher.

Jonathans Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas mehr.

„Herman! Es reicht!“

Herman öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Plötzlich schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einem „mir ist schlecht“, verschwand er in Richtung Bad. Jonathan folgte ihm eilig. Herman kniete, würgend über die Kloschüssel gebeugt. Jonathan ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken. Sanft strich er Herman über die Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder.“

Herman hob kurz den Kopf.

„Ja, ich-“, er stoppte und beugte sich wieder über das Klo.

„Ich hol' dir etwas Wasser.“, Jonathan erhob sich und lief in die Küche.

Mit einem Glas in der Hand kam er zurück. Herman warf ihm nur kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu. Nur sehr langsam schien der Würgereflex nachzulassen. Erschöpft ließ Herman sich zurücksinken und strich sich über das Gesicht. Jonathan reichte ihm das Glas mit dem Wasser. Herman dankte ihm leise. Jonathan erhob sich und half ihm auf die Füße.

„Putzt dir am Besten die Zähne und geh' schlafen, Herman. Morgen geht es dir wieder besser. Ich stelle dir einen Eimer vors Bett, falls dir heute Nacht schlecht wird. Warum...“, begann er leise, bereits im Rausgehen. „Warum hast du eigentlich so viel getrunken?“, er drehte sich zu Herman um und sah ihn kritisch an. „Das ist doch nicht mehr normal...“, er drehte sich wieder zurück und ging in Richtung Tür.

Herman verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie soll man es sonst-“, fing er undeutlich an, ein seltsamer Ausdruck in den Augen. „Wie soll man es denn sonst mit jemanden aushalten, der andauernd Leute umbringt?“

Jonathan zuckte zusammen. Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Herman in ihn hinein lief. Langsam drehte Jonathan sich um, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er wandte sich ab und lief ins Schlafzimmer, um seine Decke zu holen. Herman ging an ihm vorbei. Jonathan wich seinem Blick aus. Er legte die Decke auf die Couch und holte dann einen Eimer aus der Küche und stellte ihn neben das Bett, noch immer ohne Herman anzusehen.

Stumm lag er auf der Couch, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Die Worte von Herman gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Außerdem konnte er hören, dass Herman sich noch mehrmals übergeben musste. Die Sorge um den Anderen verhinderte zusätzlich, dass er einschlief.

Irgendwann später, er konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, trat Herman langsam an die Couch.

„...Chonny...?“

„Hmm...“, murmelte Jonathan zur Antwort, hob jedoch den Kopf nicht.

Seine Augen brannten leicht.

„Chonny...kann ich...kann ich bei dir schlafen? Mir ist...ein M-Missgeschick pass..ssiert...“

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Herman rieb sich den Arm, seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen. Jonathan konnte einen leichten Uringeruch wahrnehmen.

„Hast du dich schon umgezogen?“, fragte Jonathan leise.

Herman nickte wortlos. Jonathan hob die Decke an. Herman legte sich neben ihn. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander.

*

Jonathan legte den Rasierer beiseite und besah prüfend sein Gesicht.

'Gut, alles erwischt.', er wusch sich das Gesicht und nahm ein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen, bevor er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

Als er die Küche betrat, fiel sein Blick auf Herman, der am Küchentisch saß, seinen Kopf in den Händen. Vor ihm stand ein Wasserglas und eine Packung Aspirin. Jonathan spürte einen leichten Stich in seiner Brust. Schnell lief er weiter zur Spüle, um sich etwas Kaffee aufzubrühen. Herman hatte ihn bemerkt und hob den Kopf. Er lächelte Jonathan schwach an. Jonathan nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Gott, mir ist immer noch schlecht und mein Kopf tut weh...“

Jonathan wandte sich zu ihm um, er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Hermans Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen.

„...ist etwas?“

Jonathan öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein...was soll denn sein?“

„Du..du bist so still...“, murmelte Herman unsicher.

Erneut spürte Jonathan den leichten Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er zuckte schnell mit den Schultern und versuchte möglichst unberührt auszusehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Aspirin vor Herman.

„Weißt du was gegen einen Kater hilft...?“

Herman sah ihn unsicher an und schüttelte den Kopf. Wortlos trat Jonathan zu ihm, griff in seine Jackettinnentasche und zog seinen Flachmann heraus.

„Jonathan!“

Jonathan ignorierte ihn und goss den Inhalt aus dem Flachmann in den Abfluss. Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust. Herman sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Jonathan? Chonny?“

Jonathan stellte den leeren Flachmann neben die Spüle und ging in Richtung Küchentür.

„Ich muss jetzt auf Arbeit.“, murmelte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Herman sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

*

'Eine Woche war seit seinem...Rausch vergangen.', zaghaft trat Herman zu Jonathan, der auf dem Fensterbrett saß und zu dem offenen Fenster hinausrauchte.

Wärme breitete sich in Hermans Brust aus, bei der Erinnerung an ihren ersten Morgen in Johannesburg.

'… bereits _sechs_...Jahren war das her...', die Erinnerung an die letzte Woche kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, sein Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen.

„Ch..Chonny...?“, fing er leise an.

Jonathan drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Ausdruckslos sah er ihn an. Herman zog unsicher die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was...was ist denn mit dir los?“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ die Hand mit der Zigarette sinken.

„Was soll denn mit mir los sein?“

Herman biss sich auf die Lippe und schluckte.

„Du..du bist sehr still und...du redest kaum mit mir. Und du gehst mir aus dem Weg...“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schulter und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette.

„Es ist nichts.“, antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und wollte in Richtung Haustür gehen. Schnell trat Herman ihm in den Weg und griff nach seinem Ärmel, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sein Herz raste.

„Sag mir was los ist!“, verlangte er fest. „Irgendetwas ist passiert und ich will wissen was!“, er schluckte nervös. „Ist....ist irgendetwas passiert, als ich betrunken war?“, unsicher zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, wandte aber den Blick nicht ab.

Jonathan war seinem Blick ausgewichen, hob jetzt aber den Blick, die Augen weit.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?“, fragte er leise.

Herman schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Jonathan holte tief Luft und fing stockend an zu erzählen: „...ich..ich bin etwas später nach Hause gekommen und du hattest eine Menge getrunken und hast mich geküsst, aber ich hab mich nicht wohl gefühlt bei dem Gedanken, mit dir zu schlafen...du hattest wirklich _viel_ getrunken...also bin ich ins Bad gegangen und als ich zurückkam, ging es dir schlechter und du musstest dich übergeben...und als ich..als ich dich gefragt habe, warum du so viel getrunken hast, da-“, er unterbrach sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen.

Herman sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und nickte. Jonathan schluckte mühsam.

„...da hast du gesagt, dass es nur so für dich ertragbar wäre...mit jemandem zusammenzuleben, der- der andauernd Leute umbringt...“, fügte Jonathan kaum hörbar hinzu.

„Oh...“, Herman zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. " _Oh_..."

Er öffnete den Mund, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er sagen konnte. Jonathan wandte den Blick ab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Er wollte wegtreten, aber Herman lies seinen Ärmel noch immer nicht los.

„T-Tut mir Leid.“, murmelte Herman leise.

„Das-“, begann Jonathan rau und räusperte sich. „Das muss es nicht. Es ist ja die Wahrheit.“, sein Gesicht war schmerzhaft verzogen.

„Aber das ist es doch gar nicht!“, unterbrach Herman ihn.

Jonathan sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„...nein?“

„Nein.“, Herman schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein...ich meine, ich habe doch vorher schon angefangen zu...zu t-trinken...“, murmelte er betreten.

„Seit..seit wann denn?“

Herman kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Seit Johannesburg etwa.“, antwortete Herman leise.

Jonathan nickte und senkte den Blick.

„Also nach London und dem Mord dort...“

„Oh, aber...aber Chonny...Jonathan-“

Jonathan sah auf. Herman fuhr fort: „Jonathan...auch wenn es nicht.. _schön_ war, den Mord mitanzusehen, bin ich _froh_ , dass der Abend so ausgegangen ist, _wie_ er dann ausgegangen ist...und ich bin dir noch immer dankbar dafür.“

„...wirklich?“

Herman nickte.

„Außerdem wären wir wahrscheinlich nicht _zusammen_ hier, wenn es nicht passiert wäre. Nein, ich glaube, der Grund dafür, dass ich angefangen habe zu trinken, lag daran...ich war einfach einsam-“, er drehte kaum merklich seine Hand und strich mit seinem Daumen über die weiche Haut auf Jonathans Handgelenkinnenseite. „Einsam und...und ich war so oft alleine und wenn ich getrunken hatte, war es leichter zu ertragen...“, flüsterte er.

„Also ist es doch meine Schuld...irgendwie..weil ich dich alleine gelassen ha-“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Herman ihn.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Seine Finger schlossen sich enger um Jonathans Handgelenk.

„Nein. Ich meine, ich hätte doch auch ausgehen können. Oder andere Leute kennenlernen. Na ja...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jonathan blieb stumm. Er drehte seine Hand und legte seine Finger um Hermans Handgelenk. Hermans Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, sein Gesicht entspannte sich, er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

*

Stumm lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. Herman las in seinem Buch. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Jonathan sehen, der auf der Seite lag, den Kopf auf einem Arm abgelegt. Herman klappte sein Buch zusammen und legte es zur Seite. Er rollte sich zur Seite und sah zu Jonathan, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und offenbar schon eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig rutschte Herman näher zu ihm. Er streckte eine Hand aus und griff nach Jonathans Handgelenk und zog seinen Arm um sich. Sein Herz klopfte schnell in seiner Brust. Jonathan zog ihn näher zu sich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Herman schmiegte sich mit einem Seufzen an seine Brust. Jonathan verstärkte die Umarmung und schlang eines seiner Beine um Hermans, seine Lippen strichen über Hermans Stirn. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln, er atmete aus und schlang die Arme um Jonathan. Seine Augen fielen zu und Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.


	17. 17 Die Melbourne-Methode

#  **17 Die Melbourne-Methode**

  
  


Mit einem stummen Schrei schreckte Herman aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Gehetzt sah er sich in der dunklen Kabine um, die Jonathan und er sich auf der Überfahrt nach San Francisco teilten. In der Koje gegenüber lag Jonathan und schlief tief und fest. Herman schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Das war bereits die fünfte Nacht in Folge, in der er durch einen Albtraum aufwachte. Jedes Mal war es der gleiche Traum:

  
  


_...Er befand sich in einem, nur durch den Schein mehrerer Kerzen, schwach beleuchteten Zimmer. Herman schwitzte. Er hatte seine Hände bereits mehrmals an seiner Hose abgewischt, aber es schien nichts zu helfen. Er strich sich mit zitternden Finger durch die Haare. Sie klebten nass an seiner Stirn._

_'Was war nur mit dem heutigen Tag los? Erst wachte Jonathan mit dem Namen seines verhassten Bruders auf den Lippen auf und lief die ganze Zeit aufgebracht durch ihre Wohnung, dann fing er aus heiterem Himmel in einer Gasse einen Streit mit einem Unbekannten an und nun das hier...', sein Blick wanderte durch den düsteren Raum._

_Auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl lag zusammengekauert etwas, dass nur noch entfernt an einen Menschen erinnerte. Jonathan stand, mit einem im Kerzenschein blitzenden Messer über ihren Gefangenen gebeugt. Herman wimmerte. Abwesend zog er seinen Flachmann hervor und nahm einen großen Schluck, die Augen nicht von der Szene vor sich abwenden könnend. Der Kopf des Mannes war nach vorne gesunken, seine Augen erschöpft geschlossen. Kaum noch erkennbar und nur stockend hob und senkte sich seine Brust. Eine Schlinge war um seinen Hals gelegt und wurde durch ein Seil mit einer Schlinge um seine Knie verbunden, seine Hände und Füße waren am Stuhl festgebunden._

_'Immer wenn der Gefangene durch die Torturen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte Jonathan ihn mit etwas Riechsalz wieder aufgeweckt. Zwei Stunden ging das schon so...', Herman holte zitternd Luft, darum bemüht, so leise wie möglich zu sein und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, aber so ließ sich das Ganze wenigstens etwas besser ertragen._

_Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Jonathan. Dessen dunkle Augen bohrten sich in seine. Ausdruckslos sah er ihn an. Herman erzitterte._

„ _W..was hast du denn, Ch..Chonny?“, fragte er mit hoher Stimme und steckte schnell seinen Flachmann wieder weg._

„ _Willst du mir nicht helfen, Doktor?“, mit einem unheimlichen Glitzern in den Augen, sah Jonathan ihn an. „Deine Erfahrungen als Chirurg wären für mich sehr.. nützlich...“_

_Herman sah ihn entsetzt an, seine Atmung ging flach._

„ _...Helfen Sie mir...Bitte...“_

_Hermans Kopf zuckte zu dem Fremden. Dieser hatte schwerfällig den Kopf gehoben und sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Herman schluckte mühsam. Sein Blick wanderte über die zahlreichen Verletzungen, die auf den Armen und dem Oberkörper des Mannes klafften. Blut hatte sein Hemd durchtränkt. Im Kerzenschein glitzerte es genauso wie auf seiner einen Gesichtshälfte, lief von seinem Ohr, über seine Wange und sein Kinn. Der Knebel in seinem Mund war faserig geworden, von den Versuchen, ihn durchzubeißen, um Hilfe zu rufen._

„ _Aber...“, Herman versuchte Luft zu holen und merkte, wie etwas in seiner Brust blockierte._

_Er erzitterte erneut._

„ _Aber, C-Chonny, was...er ist doch schon fast...tot...“, zum Ende hin wurde er immer leiser._

_Verzweifelt griff er sich an den Hals._

_'Er bekam keine Luft...Keine Luft...', der Gedanke drehte sich in seinem Kopf, ließ sich nicht vertreiben._

_Er beugte sich halb nach vorn, die Hände um seine Taille geschlungen. Seine Finger zitterten. Herman konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Jonathan etwas sagte, aber keines seiner Worte erreichte wirklich seine Ohren. Dunkle Schatten breiteten sich am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes aus. Er merkte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Die Übelkeit wurde schlimmer, als ihr Gefangener ihn erneut ansprechen wollte, jedoch nur ein unverständliches Gurgeln hervorbrachte. Jonathan trat zurück zu dem Instrumentenkoffer. Langsam zog er eine Zange daraus hervor. Herman stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus. Jonathan hob den Kopf. Seine Augen glitzerten._

„ _Was ist los, Doktor?“, fragte er mit kaum verhohlener Begeisterung im Gesicht._

_Ein Zittern durchfuhr Herman._

„ _Chonny, bitte...wir sind hier bereits fast zwei Stunden...und er ist so gut wie tot...Was...“, er schluckte. „Was, willst du denn jetzt noch machen?“_

„ _Nun-“, sagte Jonathan langsam und strich beinahe liebevoll über die Zange. „Unser Freund hier hat ziemlich lange Fingernägel, vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen.“, mit diesen Worten griff er nach der Hand ihres Gefangenen._

_Herman riss die Augen auf._

„ _N-Nein, bitte Chonny, t-tu es nicht...f-für mich...“, er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber es misslang kläglich._

_Jonathan sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er legte die Zange nieder und ging langsam auf Herman zu._

„ _Ch...Chonny?“, Herman wich angstvoll zurück._

_Sein Rücken stieß gegen die Zimmerwand. Ein Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle._

„ _Chonny, bitte...“, Herman hob seine Hände abwehrend._

_Jonathans Hand stieß nach vorn. Ein glühender Schmerz durchfuhr Herman. Sein Kopf zuckte nach oben. In seiner Handfläche steckte eines seiner Skalpelle. Er keuchte vor Schmerz auf._

„ _Ich sagte, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Doktor...“_

„ _Chonny, du tust mir weh.“, Hermans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen._

_Jonathan sah ihn weiter mit diesem leerem Blick an. Seine Hand hielt noch immer das Skalpell und damit Hermans Hand oberhalb seines Kopfes. Herman schluckte schwer._

„ _Bitte, Chonny...bitte hör' auf...Chonny...du tust mir weh!“, verzweifelt versuchte er Jonathan von sich wegzuschieben._

_Vergeblich. Jonathans Blick lag unfokussiert auf ihm, als würde er nicht bemerken, was er tat. Flehentlich streckte Herman seine unverletzte Hand aus und zog mehrmals an Jonathans Kragen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen._

„ _Jonathan, bitte...“, wisperte er._

_Jonathan blinzelte, sein Blick wurde wieder klarer._

„ _Doktor, was...“, seine Augen wanderten zu Hermans Hand._

_Er sah das Skalpell darin kurz verwirrt an, als wüsste er nicht, wie es dahin gekommen war. Dann zog er das Skalpell ruckartig aus Hermans Handfläche. Sofort fing die Verletzung an zu bluten. Herman keuchte auf. Schnell zog Jonathan sein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und reichte es Herman. Dieser drückte es auf die Wunde. Nach einer Weile ließ die Blutung etwas nach..._

  
  


Herman strich sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. Ein Wimmern kam über seine Lippen. Der weitere Verlauf des Abends war auch nicht besser gewesen.

  
  


  
  


„ _Geht es, Doktor?“_

_Herman sah auf. Er meinte so etwas wie Sorge in Jonathans Blick zu erkennen. Zögerlich nickte er. Anscheinend zufrieden mit der Antwort ging Jonathan zurück zu ihrem Gefangenen und hob dessen Kopf an. Die Augen des Mannes waren starr und leblos. Jonathan seufzte._

„ _Zu spät“, murmelte er und sah die Leiche missmutig an._

_Herman zuckte zusammen._

_'Hoffentlich war Ch- Jonathan jetzt nicht zu wütend auf ihn.', er drückte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, seine Finger wanderten unbewusst zu der Flasche in seiner Hosentasche._

_Jonathan sah sich in dem düsteren Zimmer um. Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er ging zu einem der Schränke. In dessen Inneren befanden sich mehrere Flaschen. Herman wimmerte leise._

_'Sein Schnaps...Was...'_

_Jonathan nahm einen Arm voll Flaschen heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch neben der Leiche. Dann drehte er sich zu Herman um._

„ _Doktor, ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn du jetzt unsere Koffer packst. Wir reisen heute schon ab!“_

_Herman sah ihn verwirrt an. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Jonathan, der Leiche und den Flaschen Schnaps hin und her. Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf._

„ _Du...“, er schluckte nervös. „-du willst ihn verbrennen, nicht wahr?“, fragte er dann leise._

_Jonathan nickte knapp. Herman atmete zittrig ein und aus. Mit wackligen Beinen ging er ins Schlafzimmer, zu ihrem Bett und zog ihre Koffer darunter hervor. Während er ihre Kleidung und Habseligkeiten in den Koffern verstaute, reinigte Jonathan das Operationsbesteck und packte es zurück in den Chirurgenkoffer. Herman konnte es klirren hören. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Als sie fertig waren, wurde es bereits heller und Herman hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Augen offen zu halten. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Schnaps und trat zu Jonathan ins Nebenzimmer, die beiden Koffer in der Hand. Jonathan und er verstauten die Koffer und die Instrumententasche im Auto, danach ging Jonathan zurück in ihre Wohnung. Herman setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Autos. Seine Augen wurden schwer und sein Kopf sank gegen die Scheibe. Ein lauter Knall weckte ihn. Erschrocken sah er aus dem Fenster. Aus der Wohnung schlugen Flammen und dichter schwarzer Rauch quoll hervor._

„ _Chonny!“, rief er entsetzt und stieß die Autotür auf._

_Seine Hände zitterten und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Haustür und Jonathan trat heraus. Erleichtert atmete Herman aus. Jonathan lief eilig zum Auto und stieg ein. Herman schloss seine Tür und sah zu Jonathan hinüber. Jetzt aus der Nähe, konnte er sehen, dass die Explosion nicht völlig ohne Folgen geblieben war. Jonathans Wangen wiesen mehrere Schrammen auf und in seinem Haar hingen Rußflocken. Als er losfuhr, sah Herman, dass Jonathans Hände stark gerötet waren und vor allem auf den Fingern mehrere Blasen aufwiesen. Herman holte zischend Luft. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hände aus._

„ _Chonny, du bist verletzt!“, kaum merklich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Jonathans Finger._

_Jonathan winkte ab._

„ _Später, Doktor. Erst müssen wir hier weg!“_

  
  


Hermans Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Jonathan sich in seiner Koje umdrehte.

'Hoffentlich hatte er Jonathan nicht aufgeweckt.', Herman hielt die Luft an. 'Er schlief erst seit wenigen Wochen wieder halbwegs durch, was eine Verbesserung war zu Sydney.'

Jonathans Atmung beschleunigte sich, er runzelte die Stirn. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Verschlafen sah er sich um.

„...Doktor?..Wa-“, er gähnte. „Was ist los?“

„N...nichts, Ch-Chonny. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken.“, Herman holte zitternd Luft.

Jonathan sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum bist du denn wach?...Es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht“, murmelte er und setzte sich träge auf.

Herman fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Wirklich Chonny, es ist nichts. Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt...“, sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Hose über dem Stuhl, in der, wie er wusste, sein Flachmann war.

Jonathan kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und sah ihn weiter fragend an. Er gähnte erneut, eine Hand vor seinem Mund. Hermans Hände verkrampften sich in seiner Decke, als Bilder wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten.

„Ich...es ist nur...ich habe von Melbourne geträumt und...und-“, Herman rieb sich über die Augen, verzweifelt versuchte er die Bilder zu vertreiben.

Jonathan fuhr sich verschlafen mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„...ach, das ganze Blut...die ganzen zwei Stunden...“, nervös blinzelte Herman in seine Richtung.

'Bestimmt war Jonathan...wütend, weil er ihn wegen so einer Lappalie geweckt hatte.', er schluckte.

„...Doktor?“

Herman schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Jonathan hatte sich von seiner Koje erhoben und kniete nun neben Hermans Bett, sodass ihre Gesichter sich fast auf gleicher Höhe befanden.

„W...was ist, J- Chonny?“

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah Jonathan ihn an. Er schien nachzudenken. Dann glättete sich seine Stirn.

„Ich habe eine Idee.“, sagte er sanft, erhob sich und holte seinen Mantel.

Verwirrt stand Herman auf. Jonathan reichte ihm seinen Mantel und öffnete die Kabinentür. Nach einem prüfenden Blick trat er auf den Gang hinaus. Unsicher folgte Herman ihm. Sie liefen durch die dunklen Korridore des Passagierdecks und über die Treppe auf das Deck des Schiffes. Kühle Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen. Herman zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und sah fragend nach oben zu Jonathan. Dieser hatte seinen Blick auf die Brücke gerichtet, auf der die Nachtwache und der Steuermann standen. Beide schienen sie nicht zu bemerken. Jonathan drehte sich halb zu ihm zurück und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Herman nickte verstehend. Sie schoben sich im Schatten zum Heck und ließen sich zwischen ein paar Fässern und Truhen nieder. Jonathan warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick zur Brücke um sicherzugehen, dass man sie nicht sah, dann drehte er sich zurück zu Herman. Dieser sah ihn halb fragend, halb ängstlich an. Jonathan seufzte lautlos.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Herman.“, sagte er leise.

Herman entspannte sich sichtlich und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln, aber es erreichte nicht ganz seine dunklen Augen. Er lehnte sich an eines der Fässer und streckte einen Arm zu Herman aus. Herman rutschte nach kurzem Zögern zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Seite. Jonathan legte dem Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn noch etwas näher zu sich. Herman sah nach oben. Tausend und abertausend Sterne leuchteten am Nachthimmel. Herman atmete tief ein und aus. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich.

„Besser?“, fragte Jonathan leise.

Schläfrig nickte Herman, seine Augen wurden schwerer. Er gähnte.

„Ja, Chonny.“

„Es tut mir Leid...das ganze in Melbourne...“, murmelte Jonathan in die Nacht hinaus, seine Lippen strichen federleicht über Hermans Stirn.

Gegen seinen Willen erschauderte Herman. Jonathan hob abrupt den Kopf. Herman konnte hören, wie er schwer schluckte. Seinen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Frustration. Stumm vergrub er das Gesicht an Jonathans Schultern.

'Halt suchend. Um wenigstens für den Moment Melbourne und alles Schlechte was passiert war zu vergessen. Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten zurückholen...', er legte seine Arme eng um Jonathans Hüfte und schloss die Augen.

Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Jonathan zog ihn näher an sich. Herman atmete tief den ihm so vertrauten Geruch ein. Ruhe machte sich in ihm breit.

  
  


*

  
  


Als Herman am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er wieder in seiner Koje. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf und kratzte sich am Kopf. Licht drang unter dem Türspalt herein. Als er zur Seite blickte, sah er Jonathan, der noch immer tief schlief.

'Hatte er das alles gestern Nacht nur geträumt?', Herman sah zu seinem Reisewecker, auf dem kleinen Nachttisch zwischen ihren Kojen. 'Es war bereits 10 Uhr? In nicht ganz drei Stunden war bereits die voraussichtliche Ankunft in San Francisco.', langsam stand er auf und trat zu Jonathans Bett.

„Chonny... Chonny! Du musst aufwachen! Es dauert nicht mehr lang bis zu unserer Ankunft in San Francisco... Chonny!“, er schüttelte Jonathan mehrmals an der Schulter.

Mit einem Knurren drehte Jonathan sich auf die andere Seite, machte aber ansonsten keinerlei Anstalten zu reagieren. Leicht entnervt schüttelte Herman den Kopf.

'Wenn Chonny wirklich einmal schlief, weckte ihn in den meisten Fällen Nichts so leicht auf. Außer-', ihm kam ein Gedanke.

Er beugte sich zu Jonathan und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Chonny! Chonny, die Cops sind hier!“

Jonathan riss die Augen auf und setzte sich abrupt auf, was dazu führte, dass er gegen Hermans Stirn stieß. Diesem entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut. Leicht desorientiert sah Jonathan sich um. Dann verengte er die Augen und sah zu Herman.

„Es sind überhaupt keine Cops hier...“, knurrte er und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Zerknirscht lächelte Herman ihn an und rieb sich die noch etwas pochende Stirn.

„Entschuldige Chonny. Ich musste dich doch irgendwie wach bekommen und das ist eine narrensichere Methode dafür...“

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht, dann gähnte er.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er.

Herman sah erneut auf den Wecker.

„10 Minuten nach 10.“, antwortete er.

Jonathan seufzte lautlos, dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Stuhl mit seinen Anziehsachen. Er drehte sich halb zu Herman um.

„Konntest du noch etwas besser schlafen, Herman?“

Herman zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„...weil du doch letzte Nacht diesen Albtraum hattest.“, fügte Jonathan erklärend hinzu.

Herman nickte verstehend. Seine Schultern sanken herab.

„Ja. Konnte ich.“, antwortete er.

Jonathan lächelte traurig. Er streckte zögernd eine Hand zu Herman aus. Herman blinzelte mehrmals, ergriff dann aber die Hand und ließ sich zu Jonathan ziehen. Seine Hände glitten über Jonathans Brust und kamen auf seinen Oberarmen zum Liegen. Jonathan strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Hermans Stirn, auf der sich die bereits eine leichte Beule abzeichnete.

„Herman...“, begann er leise. „Ich...muss dich etwas fragen...“, kaum merklich verzog sich seine Stirn, er ließ die Hand sinken.

Herman sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, seine Finger auf Jonathans Armen verkrampften sich leicht.

„Herman...ich weiß nicht-“, Jonathan brach ab und holte tief Luft. „...wie ich es sagen soll...ich- es tut mir alles Leid, Herman. So furchtbar Leid. Wegen allem...und ich..ich will dich fragen, ob du in...San Francisco noch..bei mir bleiben..möchtest...“

Herman öffnete den Mund. Ungläubig sah er Jonathan an. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Jonathans Augen wanderten über seinen Kopf hinweg. Tränen bildeten sich in Hermans Augen, er blinzelte mehrmals heftig.

„Ich-“, begann er und brach ab, als sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und ihn am Sprechen hinderte.

Jonathan holte zitternd Luft, senkte aber noch immer nicht den Blick. Hermans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Hände zitterten.

„Ich kann nicht- ich weiß nicht, was...“, begann er verwirrt.

Jonathan senkte endlich den Blick. Seine Augen waren rotgerändert. Hermans Lippen zitterten, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch mehr zusammen. Er legte eine Hand an Jonathans Wange. Jonathan blinzelte.

„Du..musst nicht, Herman, das-“, er holte tief Luft. „Das weißt du...“, fügte er leise hinzu.

Herman nickte, eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Wimpern und lief über seine Wange.

„Ich weiß...“, flüsterte er.

Jonathan nickte.

„Dann also..“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermans Hände zitterten, als es sie nach unten auf Jonathans Oberarme sinken ließ.

„I-Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn...wenn wir- wenn wir- zumindest für eine Weile...“, er brach ab.

Jonathan nickte erneut und wandte den Blick ab. Herman schluckte schwer. Seine Wangen schimmerten.

Stimmen drangen von Gang herein. Herman blinzelte und löste sich. Ohne Jonathan anzusehen, zog er seinen Koffer unter seiner Koje hervor und kontrollierte noch einmal, ob sich alles darin befand. '...außerdem musste er Chonny so nicht in die Augen sehen..', er wischte sich über die Wangen.

„Vergiss deinen Instrumentenkoffer nicht, Herman.“, sagte Jonathan kaum hörbar.

Herman nickte stumm, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er konnte hören, wie Jonathan ebenfalls seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett hervorzog. Mit zitternden Fingern strich Herman über seine Hemden, dann verschloss er den Koffer und drehte sich abrupt um. Jonathan zog seinen Mantel und Hut an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Herman merkte, wie sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Schnell ging er zu dem Stuhl über dem sein Mantel lag und zog diesen an. Er nahm seinen Hut, Koffer und Instrumentenkoffer, und trat zur Kabinentür. Bevor er ging, hielt er noch einmal inne und sah zu Jonathan, das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen. Jonathan erwiderte seinen Blick, seine dunklen Augen glänzten. Aus einem Impuls heraus, stellte Herman den Koffer und den Instrumentenkoffer neben sich ab, trat zu dem Anderen und legte eine Hand an Jonathans Ärmel.

„Chonny, es tut mir-“

„Nicht!“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn leise. „Das muss es nicht. Wirklich nicht.“

Herman nickte. Sanft zog er Jonathan etwas zu sich herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

„Bitte pass' auf dich auf, Chonny...“, flüsterte er leise.

Jonathan nickte stumm. Bevor die Tränen wieder hochkamen, verließ Herman schnell die Kabine.

Sie sahen sich noch einmal beim Verlassen des Schiffes, als sie eingeteilt wurden, in die Gruppen für die Untersuchungen der Einwanderungsbehörde. Jonathan stand in einer anderen kleinen Gruppe. Er warf Herman einen langen Blick zu. Herman hob die Hand zum Abschied. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Jonathans Gesicht. Schnell sah er weg. Herman schluckte. Er sah Jonathan noch lange hinterher, während dieser weggeführt wurde zu seiner Unterkunft.


	18. 18 San Francisco

#  **18 San Francisco**

  
  


Herman sah zum wiederholten Mal auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Er holte tief Luft und sah zurück auf das Haus vor sich. In den unteren Etagen waren mehrere Fenster eingeschlagen und notdürftig mit Pappe und Stoff gestopft wurden, die ehemals weiße Hausfassade war inzwischen schmutzig-grau. Die braune Farbe der Tür begann bereits abzublättern.

'Wenn alle seine Informationen stimmten, war das hier Chonnys aktuelle Wohnadresse. Hoffentlich war er in den letzten Tagen nicht erneut umgezogen...Möglich wäre es, immerhin schien sich das Netz der Polizei mal wieder enger zu ziehen...', Herman straffte seine Schultern und ging zu der wenig einladenden Tür.

Er klingelte. Eine alte, weißhaarige Frau öffnete und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ja..?“, fragte sie zögernd.

Herman lächelte möglichst vertrauenerweckend.

„Ich möchte zu einem Ihrer Mieter. Mr....“, er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Notiz. „Mr. Williams.“, er sah auf. „Wir sind verabredet.“, fügte er bestimmt hinzu.

Die Frau ließ ihn eintreten.

„Einen seltsamen Bekannten haben Sie da.“, sagte sie halblaut und schloss die Tür hinter ihm ab. „Ich habe ihn, glaube ich, bis jetzt nur gesehen, als er vor ein paar Wochen die erste Anzahlung getätigt hat.“, sie warf ihm einen weiteren kritischen Blick zu.

Herman zuckte, unschlüssig darüber, was er sagen sollte, mit den Schultern.

„Es ist die zweite Tür links, erste Etage.“, die Frau wies hinter sich auf die düstere Treppe und verschwand in ihrer Wohnung.

Herman starrte etwas überrumpelt auf die Holztür. Er schüttelte den Kopf und erklomm die Stufen. Oben angekommen, ging er zu der besagten Tür und klopfte. Niemand antwortete. Nervös drückte Herman die Türklinke hinunter.

'Die Tür war offen. Kein so gutes Zeichen', nervös schluckte er. 'Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, niemand war zu sehen. War Chonny schon weg..oder war er hier..irgendwo?', unsicher sah Herman sich um, konnte aber nichts genaues erkennen.

Er räusperte sich. Nichts passierte. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, die Tür im Rücken, um notfalls fliehen zu können. Er schluckte seine Angst hinunter.

„Jona- Chonny? Chonny, bist du da?“

Einen Moment war es still, dann trat eine Gestalt aus den Schatten. Herman merkte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als das Licht vom Fenster auf den Anderen fiel und sein Gesicht sichtbar wurde.

'Chonny!', reflexartig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, seine Augen nicht abwenden könnend.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte Jonathan den Blick.

„H..Herman?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Herman schluckte und nickte dann langsam.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, ihre Blicke miteinander verwoben. Dann platzte es aus Herman heraus: „Oh, Gott sei Dank - dir geht es gut!“

Wie von selbst liefen sie aufeinander zu und schlangen die Arme umeinander. Mit einem erleichterten Aufschluchzen verbarg Herman das Gesicht an Jonathans Brust. Er verstärkte die Umarmung, fassungslos den Anderen unversehrt vorzufinden. Jonathans Hände glitten über seinen Rücken. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Hermans Haaren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

„Dir geht es doch gut, oder, Chonny? Dir ist nichts passiert in den letzten zwei Jahren?“, versicherte Herman sich besorgt und hob den Kopf.

Er streckte eine Hand nach Jonathans Gesicht aus und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die Gestalt des Anderen gleiten. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Jonathans Lippen, seine dunklen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Mir geht es gut.“, antwortete er flüsternd, seine großen Hände an Hermans Taille.

Herman atmete auf. Er zog Jonathan zu sich nach unten und küsste ihn stürmisch. Jonathan schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, seine andere Hand besitzergreifend in Hermans Haaren vergraben. Mit einem Aufseufzen drängte Herman sich näher an ihn. Atemlos lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Mit glänzenden Augen sah Jonathan zu Herman. Seine Finger glitten zärtlich durch Hermans Haaren und über seine Wange.

„Wie..geht es dir? Wie ist es dir in den letzten Jahren ergangen?“, flüsterte er außer Atem.

Herman erwiderte glücklich lächelnd seinen Blick.

„Ich habe einen Job in einem Krankenhaus bekommen bei dem ich recht gut verdiene..und ich habe eine kleine Wohnung im Castro.“

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Das klingt wunderbar.“, murmelte er und zog Herman in einen weiteren Kuss.

Herman spürte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen der Erleichterung füllten.

'Das Wissen, dass es Chonny gut ging, dass er hier bei ihm war...dass es _seine_ Arme waren, die ihn hielten und _seine_ Lippen, die ihn küssten...dass nicht _er_ es war, den die Polizei verhaftete hatte...', ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Jonathan löste sich und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist etwas?“

Herman schüttelte verschwommen lächelnd den Kopf. Er wischte sich über die Augen.

„Nein...Ich bin nur so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Chonny und dass ich dich gefunden habe.“, zärtlich lag sein Blick auf dem Anderen.

Jonathan atmete auf. Seine Hände strichen besitzergreifend über Hermans Rücken.

„Wieso... Also, wie kommt es, dass du jetzt _hier_ bist?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. „Nicht dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde.“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als Herman verblüfft den Mund öffnete.

Mit einem Kichern atmete Herman aus.

„Das hatte ich gehofft.“, er grinste Jonathan an und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln, seine Augen leuchteten auf. Hermans Hände strichen sanft über Jonathans Oberarme.

'Er könnte ewig hier stehen bleiben. Chonnys Lippen auf seinen. Seine Arme um sich.', gedankenverloren strichen seine Finger über Jonathans Kiefer und Wange.

„Also?“, fragte Jonathan und drehte leicht den Kopf, um Hermans Fingerspitzen küssen zu können.

Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich, er strich sacht über Jonathans Lippen. Dann holte er tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln.

„Ich habe von den beiden Morden gehört-“, begann er, seine Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt hinter Jonathan, seine Finger hielten inne. „..und..ich kenne deine Art zu Töten und..“, er sah auf und blickte Jonathan direkt in die Augen. „Nachdem in der Zeitung stand, dass man den Verantwortlichen gefasst hat, da wollte ich sichergehen, dass nicht _du_ es warst, den sie geschnappt haben und dass dir n-nichts passiert ist.“

Jonathan blinzelte mehrmals. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

„Du..es hat dich nicht abgeschreckt?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Herman senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe. Nach einer kurzen Pause sah er auf.

„Nun...“, begann er zögernd. „Ich..kann nicht sagen, dass..dass es mir Nichts ausmacht wenn du jemanden tötest, das weißt du, Chonny...“

Jonathan nickte langsam.

„Aber...“, Herman holte tief Luft. „Aber, du bist mir wichtiger als all das.“, fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Jonathan schluckte hörbar, seine dunklen Augen glänzten leicht.

„Danke.“, flüsterte er rau.

Statt einer Antwort zog Herman ihn in einen erneuten Kuss, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Jonathan zog ihn näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Herman drängte sich ihm entgegen, seine Hände strichen verlangend über Jonathans Schultern und oberen Rücken, krallten sich in sein Hemd.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. Jonathan legte seine Stirn an Hermans, seine Arme lagen eng um Hermans Hüfte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“, murmelte er. „So froh, Herman.“, er bedeckte Hermans Wangen, Schläfe und Stirn mit Küssen.

Wärme breitete sich in Herman aus. Aus strahlenden Augen sah er zu dem Anderen auf.

„Ich auch.“, flüsterte er und strich Jonathan zärtlich über die Wange.

„Und es tut mir alles so Leid, was damals passiert ist.“, flüsterte Jonathan leise.

Herman nickte stumm und verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ein Koffer lag halbvoll auf einem schmalen Bett. Aus großen Augen sah er zurück zu Jonathan.

„Du hast gepackt? Wolltest du…wolltest du von hier weg, Chonny?“

Das 'ohne mich' blieb unausgesprochen. Jonathan hörte es trotzdem. Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme.

„Ich will San Francisco tatsächlich in den nächsten Tagen verlassen..aber ich..ich wollte dich vorher eigentlich noch aufsuchen...oder zumindest hätte ich _versucht_ dich zu finden und dich gefragt, ob du mich, trotz Melbourne, begleiten möchtest, wenn ich-“, er schluckte. „Wenn ich den Mut aufgebracht hätte.“, fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu. „Ich wäre nicht einfach so gegangen, Herman.“

Herman atmete lautlos auf. Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Schultern und

Oberarme. Auf Jonathans Lippen lag ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Ich wäre nicht gegangen, ohne dich zu fragen.“, versicherte er Herman erneut und drückte kurz seine Lippen auf die Stirn des Anderen.

Widerwillig und mit einem Seufzen löste er dann die Umarmung und trat zu seinem Koffer.

„Ich muss allerdings wirklich weg von hier.“, murmelte er und packte weiter Sachen in den Koffer. „Selbst wenn die Polizei glaubt, den Mörder geschnappt zu haben…es könnte ihnen immer noch auffallen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben und ich wäre gerne _vorher_ aus der Stadt weg.“

Herman nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir auch, deswegen habe ich dich _jetzt_ gesucht...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah lächelnd auf Jonathans Rücken.

Dieser erwiderte über seine Schulter hinweg das Lächeln, dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Koffern. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah Herman beunruhigt an.

„ _Wie_ hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“

Herman ließ sich auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer nieder.

„Das war mehr Glück als alles andere.“, antwortete er und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wir hatten in der Klinik einen Patienten, vor etwa einem Monat, der...na ja, sehr spät nachts bei uns aufgetaucht ist und offensichtlich nicht mit den Behörden in Berührung kommen wollte und ich war noch da und hab mich um ihn gekümmert. Und als er unter Betäubungsmitteln stand, hat das wohl seine Zunge etwas gelockert und er fing an von einem Treffen zu erzählen, bei dem ein ungewöhnlich großer, schweigsamer, junger Mann war, der wohl noch... _relativ_ neu in der Stadt ist und eine ziemlich Abneigung gegen organisierte Verbrecher zu haben scheint...und die Art wie er diesen Mann beschrieben hat..na ja, es klang alles ziemlich vertraut, also habe ich ihn, als er wieder aus der Narkose aufgewacht ist, etwas ausgefragt.“

Jonathans Augen blitzten belustigt auf, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, das Herman schüchtern erwiderte.

„Und er kannte jemanden, der jemanden kennt...“, Herman zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab damals schon angefangen, mich etwas durchzufragen und als dann die Meldung in der Zeitung stand über den zweiten Mord und, dass die Polizei eine heiße Spur hatte, da hab ich meine damaligen Erkenntnisse weiter verfolgt. In North Beach hätte ich deine Spur allerdings fast verloren - bis ich durch Zufall auf einen Bekannten von dir gestoßen bin.“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

„Welchen Bekannten?“

„Wilbur Edwards, der Barmann vom-“

„Ja, ich weiß.“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn und atmete tief durch. „Gut, _der_ wird den Cops Nichts verraten.“

Herman erhob sich und trat mit fragendem Blick zu ihm.

„Wo willst du denn als nächstes hin, Chonny?“

„Ich hatte überlegt, vielleicht nach Chicago zu fahren. Solange wir uns von der dortigen Mafia fernhalten, könnten wir sicher eine Weile lang unbehelligt bleiben...“, er drehte sich zu Herman und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Herman nickte.

„Wann wirst du fahren, Chonny?“

„Ich habe ein Auto organisiert. In zwei Tagen, sagt mein Kontaktmann, ist es da.“

„Dann sollte ich wohl so schnell wie möglich mit meinem Chef reden...“, murmelte Herman nachdenklich.

Jonathan drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Reichen dir zwei Tage?“, fragte er besorgt.

Herman nickte nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Das bekomme ich schon hin. Wir müssen ja auch von hier weg, bevor die Polizei auf deine Spur kommt...“, er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich dich gefunden habe, schaffen das womöglich auch Andere.“

Jonathan legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ich an den Tatorten keine Hinweise auf _mich_ hinterlassen habe. Und die Beschreibung des angeblichen Täters ist lachhaft. Was die als heiße Spur bezeichnen... _“_ , er schnaubte und sah Herman in die Augen. „Also, Herman, falls du mehr Zeit brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid!“

„Nein, Chonny, schon in Ordnung. Ich geh morgen früh gleich zum Klinikleiter und rede mit ihm, dann sage ich dir Bescheid!“

Jonathan nickte. Herman ging zurück zur Tür.

„Willst du schon wieder gehen?“

Die Frage war so leise, dass Herman sie fast nicht gehört hätte. Die Hand, die sich bereits nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, sank hinab. Herman blinzelte mehrmals. Er konnte Jonathans Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.

„Nein, Chonny...“, antwortete er leise. „Nicht wirklich.“

Er konnte trotz des Dämmerlichts sehen, wie Jonathans Schultern sich entspannten.

„Ich bleibe gerne.“, fügte Herman sanft lächelnd hinzu und trat zu ihm.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln. Er streckte eine Hand aus und zog Herman an sich.

„Gut.“, murmelte er leise, sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln, seine Hände streichelten über Jonathans Oberarme. Jonathan lehnte sich zu ihm, seine Lippen strichen nur Millimeter entfernt über Hermans, der mit einem Stöhnen, eine Hand in seinen dunklen Haaren vergrub und ihn zu sich, in einen weiteren Kuss zog.


	19. 19 Musst du wirklich gehen?

#  **19 Musst Du Wirklich Gehen?**

  
  


Herman schlug langsam die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien zum Fenster herein. Still lag er da und genoss die Ruhe des Morgens und das Gefühl von Jonathans Armen, die ihn hielten. Die Sonne wanderte langsam weiter. Blinzelnd sah Herman zu, wie in dem sanften Licht der Staub zu Boden sank. Er kuschelte sich etwas mehr in die Decke und in die Umarmung. Er drehte sich halb um, seine Augen leuchteten warm auf. Jonathan schlief friedlich neben ihm, sein Gesicht im Schlaf völlig entspannt, seine Arme lagen locker um Hermans Hüfte. Eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Lächelnd streckte Herman eine Hand aus und strich ihm zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er Herman entgegen. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich. Herman schmiegte sich an ihn und streckte den Kopf nach oben, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Jonathans Augenlider flatterten zu. Seine Hände glitten zärtlich über Hermans Rücken und Arme.

„..morgen, Herman.“, murmelte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Herman erwiderte den Gruß. Die Turmuhr schlug mehrmals. Herman lauschte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich bedauernd.

'6 Uhr.'

„Ich muss mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen, Chonny...“

Jonathan küsste ihn erneut.

„Musst du wirklich?“, raunte er gegen Hermans Lippen, seine Finger strichen verlockend über Hermans Seiten.

Herman grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Sein Herz klopfte schnell in seiner Brust.

„Ja... _Leider_.“, fügte er leise hinzu. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte bleiben, Chonny.“

Wie aufs Stichwort schlang Jonathan seine Arme eng um seine Taille und vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete tief ein.

„Bleib bei mir...Geh heute nicht zur Arbeit...“, flüsterte er gegen Hermans warme Haut.

Herman kicherte.

„Chonny, ich _muss_ gehen. Du weißt doch, dass ich noch mit dem Direktor wegen meiner..nun ja...etwas verfrühten Kündigung reden muss.“

Leise lachend verstärkte Jonathan die Umarmung und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Hermans Hals. Hermans Augen blitzten auf. Noch immer kichernd, küsste er Jonathan auf die Stirn, seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Rücken.

„Ich muss wirklich gehen, Chonny. Ich muss halb acht dort sein...“, entgegen seiner Worte zog er Jonathan noch etwas näher an sich.

Jonathan grinste gegen seine Haut.

„Dann ist ja immer noch etwas Zeit...“

Herman lachte und zog Jonathans Gesicht zu sich nach oben.

„Stimmt...“, wisperte er gegen Jonathan Lippen, bevor er ihn küsste, seine Hände schoben sich in Jonathans Nacken.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir zustimmst.“, murmelte Jonathan, seine Lippen wanderten über Hermans Wange, nach unten zu seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein.

Herman seufzte leise, seine Finger strichen durch Jonathans dichte Haare. Er schlang seine Beine um ihm und zog ihn näher. Jonathan stöhnte gegen seine Lippen auf und rollte sich über ihn. Herman schnappte nach Luft, seine Hände krallten sich in Jonathans Schultern. Jonathan presste seine Lippen auf sein Schlüsselbein, seine Hüften rollten sich gegen Hermans. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Herman den Kopf gegen das Kissen sinken.

„Hmmm... _oh_...oh, ja, Ch..Chonny...ngh...hör nicht...oh bitte, hör...mhh..nicht auf...“, plapperte Herman verzückt, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Rücken und in seine Haare.

Jonathan bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit feuchten Küssen, sein Atem heiß auf Hermans Haut. Atemlos flüsterte er sanfte Worte gegen Hermans Brust und Bauch. Herman summte glücklich und legte die Hände an Jonathans Gesicht und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jonathans Hände glitten zu seinen Schenkeln, er schlang seine langen Finger um sie. Seine Daumen strichen über die weiche Haut auf der Innenseite. Herman stöhnte, seine Füße verkrampften sich, seine Beine schlangen sich eng um Jonathan.

„Bitte...Chonny...“, stöhnte Herman, sein Atem ging schwer.

Jonathan stöhnte auf, sein Atem strich heiß über Hermans Wange. Eine seiner Hände glitt zwischen Hermans Beine und legte sich um Hermans Penis. Herman schnappte nach Luft, er drängte sich gegen Jonathans Hand. Jonathan presste seine Lippen auf seinen Hals und sog an der warmen Haut. Herman wimmerte und presste sich gegen ihn, sein Atem wurde immer unregelmäßiger. Mit Jonathans Namen auf seinen Lippen, ergoss er sich in seine Hand. Jonathan folgte ihm kurz darauf, den Kopf an Hermans Halsbeuge vergraben. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen lag Herman da, Jonathan in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie mit Watte gefüllt, Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Er konnte Jonathans wild klopfendes Herz an seiner Brust spüren, sein warmer Atem strich über seine erhitze Haut. Träge strich Herman über Jonathans Arme. Ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf Jonathans Haut. Jonathan drehte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. Erschöpft lag er auf Hermans Brust. Sacht strichen seine Finger über Hermans Seiten. Herman küsste ihn müde auf die Stirn, ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Langsam kehrten die Umgebungsgeräusche zurück an sein Ohr. Die Turmuhr schlug erneut.

„Ach, verdammt.“, murmelte Herman.

Mit einem Stöhnen löste er sich aus Jonathans Griff und stand auf.

Jonathan beobachtete ihn aus halboffenen Augen und stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand auf. Herman sammelte seine Socken, Unterwäsche und Hose ein. Suchend sah er sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um.

'Ah, _da_ lag sein Hemd.', er hob es auf, holte seine Weste, Krawatte und Schuhe und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen.

Als er angezogen war, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich zu verabschieden. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Jonathans Blick bemerkte.

Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn zum Abschied, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zur Tür zu gehen. Jonathan erhob sich schnell und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Überrascht sah Herman ihn an. Jonathan zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch, die großen Hände an sein Gesicht gelegt. Herman lächelte gegen seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander.

Herman lächelte immer noch.

„Mach's gut, Chonny.“, flüsterte er. „Liebe dich!“, damit küsste er Jonathan auf den Mundwinkel, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte, um die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“, zärtlich sah Jonathan ihm nach und ließ sich dann mit einem überglücklicher Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück auf das Bett sinken.

  
  


*

„Also, Herman...“, begann Jonathan sanft und verschränkte seine Finger mit Hermans. „Das Auto wird nicht vor morgen hier sein. Was wollen wir heute machen...nachdem du mich gestern den ganzen Tag alleine gelassen hast.“, er drehte halb den Kopf und sah Herman an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Herman erwiderte lächelnd seinen Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht...“, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können ja auch einfach im Bett liegen bleiben.“, er küsste Jonathan auf die Wange.

Jonathan lachte leise.

„Das stimmt...“, murmelte er und drehte den Kopf noch etwas mehr, um Herman auf den Mundwinkel küssen zu können.

Herman schmiegte sich etwas näher an ihn und verstärkte die Umarmung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Jonathans Nacken und atmete tief ein. Jonathan seufzte leise, der Druck seiner Finger verstärkte sich.

„Was hast du eigentlich die letzten paar Jahre gemacht, wenn du frei hattest?“, fragte Jonathan nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Herman zuckte wieder mit den Schultern

„Ach...na ja, nichts Besonderes. Ich war im Park spazieren, habe gelesen, ich war ein paar mal im Kino...Und ich bin ab und zu ausgegangen, in Bars.“, fügte Herman hinzu.

„Oh, wirklich? Hast du...hast du jemanden kennengelernt?“, fragte Jonathan leise.

Herman nickte.

„Ja.“, er küsste Jonathan aufs Haar. „Aber es waren nur kurze Bekanntschaften, auch wenn ich mit Ruth mehrere Male getroffen habe. Aber es war nie etwas Dauerhaftes...wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast.“, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Jonathan schnaubte.

„Hmm...“, seine Finger strichen über Hermans Hand in seiner.

„Oh! Und ich bin ab und zu zum Strand gegangen.“

Jonathan hob die Augenbrauen und drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

„An den Strand?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, warst du nie am Strand...in den letzten zwei Jahren?“

„Nein.“, antwortete Jonathan, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Du weißt ich mag es nicht von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein...nicht zu vergessen die ganze Sonne.“

Herman nickte verständnisvoll.

„Und, was hast _du_ so gemacht, Chonny?“

„Größtenteils das Selbe wie du.“

„Und...“, begann Herman leise, sein Daumen strich über Jonathans Handrücken. „...hast du jemanden kennengelernt?“

„Ja, aber nicht sehr oft und wie bei dir, nichts Dauerhaftes.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schweigend lagen sie Arm in Arm. Nach einer Weile küsste Herman Jonathan auf die bloße Schulter. Er schlang eines seiner Beine um Jonathans. Jonathan summte glücklich und strich über Hermans Arme.

„Möchtest du an den Strand gehen, solange wir noch hier sind?“, fragte Herman in die Stille hinein.

Jonathan drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Zum Strand? Jetzt?“

Herman nickte.

„Okay, ja...warum nicht?“, damit erhob Jonathan sich aus dem Bett.

Er streckte Herman eine Hand hin und zog ihn zu sich und vom Bett. Herman ging zu seinem Koffer neben dem Schrank und durchsuchte seine Sachen. Er drehte sich halb zu Jonathan, der vor dem offenen Schrank stand und Hose, Hemd und Weste herausnahm.

„Hast du einen Badeanzug?“

Jonathan drehte sich zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich dachte ich ziehe einfach meine Straßenkleidung an und bewundere dich in deinem Badeanzug.“, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Herman blinzelte mehrmals, seine Wangen röteten sich.

„Ja, das kannst du natürlich auch machen...“, seine Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen.

Als Jonathan an ihm vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer ging, griff Herman nach seinem Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. Jonathan sah ihn überrascht an. Herman stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Jonathans Augen leuchteten auf, er legte eine Hand an Hermans Wange, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

  
  


*

  
  


Möwenschreie waren zu hören. Warmer Wind trug den Geruch von Salz und Wasser zur Küste. Der klare blaue Himmel ging stetig in das Blau des scheinbar endlosen Meeres über. Lächelnd wandte sich Herman zu Jonathan um, der nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm lief und kritisch auf seine Schuhe sah, die im nassen Sand versanken. Herman lachte leise.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Schuhe ausziehen, Chonny...bevor du Sand in die Schuhe bekommst.“, er zwinkerte Jonathan zu, der das Gesicht verzog, aber dem Vorschlag nachkam.

Er zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus und schloss sich dann Herman an, der seine Schuhe und Strümpfe in einer Hand trug. In der anderen Hand trug er eine Tasche.

„Wie wäre der Platz da hinten?“, fragte Jonathan und zeigte auf eine etwas abgelegene, verwaiste Stelle.

Herman nickte und ging in die angegebene Richtung, Jonathan auf seinen Fersen. Er stellte die Tasche in den warmen Sand, zog eine Decke daraus hervor und breitete sie für sie beide aus. Jonathan sank auf die Decke und streckte seine Beine auf der Decke aus. Er strich sich den Sand vom Saum seiner Hosenbeine. Herman setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich auf seine Hände zurück. Er streckte sein Gesicht in Richtung Sonne und summte glücklich. Eine Berührung schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er öffnete eines seiner Augen und sah nach unten. Jonathan hatte seine Fingerspitzen über seine geschoben. Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Nach einem prüfenden Blick den Strand hinauf und hinunter, verschränkte er ihre kleinen Finger miteinander, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder der Sonne zuwandte.

„Also, Herman-“, begann Jonathan nach ein paar Momenten angenehmen Schweigens.

Herman öffnete seine Augen und wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Jonathan zwinkerte ihm zu und hob amüsiert einen Mundwinkel.

„Wann sehe ich dich in deinem Badeanzug?“

Herman errötete, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breitem Grinsen.

„Später, Chonny. Zuerst möchte ich ein wenig die Sonne genießen.“, antwortete er, seine Augen leuchteten warm auf.

Sanft streichelte er über Jonathans Handrücken mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Mit einem theatralischem Seufzer ließ Jonathan sich auf die Decke fallen. Herman kicherte und tätschelte sein Bein.

„Ach, sei nicht enttäuscht, Chonny.“, brachte er prustend vor Lachen hervor. „Du bekommst noch früh genug die Chance mich in meinem Badeanzug zu sehen.“

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem liebevollem Grinsen. Er stütze sich auf einer Hand auf.

„Willst du ein Eis haben, Herman?“

Herman hörte auf zu Lachen und holte tief Luft.

„..was?“

„Eiscreme.“, antwortete Jonathan, immer noch schelmisch grinsend. „Dieses cremige, zuckerhaltige Zeug, von dem Kinder nie genug bekommen, genau wie ich.“, er zwinkerte. „Ich könnte uns welche kaufen? Ist das nicht Bestandteil eines typischen Tages am Strand?“

Herman kicherte und nickte. Jonathan erhob sich. Er ging in Richtung eines weißen Eiswagens, der in der Ferne parkte. Herman sah ihm zärtlich hinterher. Jonathan sprach mit dem weißgekleideten Mann im Inneren des Wagens, bevor er mit einer Waffel mit einer weißen Eiskugel und einem kleinen dreieckigen Karton mit rosa Eis im Inneren zurück. Er gab Herman die Eistüte.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, welchen Geschmack du am Liebsten hättest...wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich vorher fragen sollen.“, er grinste schief. „Deswegen habe ich dir Vanille mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung.“

Herman erhob sich und nahm ihm die Eistüte ab.

„Ja, ist es. Danke, Chonny.“, er lächelte breit und sank zurück auf die Decke.

Jonathan sank neben ihn, kreuzte seine Beine und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Eis. Herman kostete ebenfalls von sein Eis. Er summte zufrieden und hielt sein Gesicht wieder in die Sonne. Jonathan beobachtete ihn, sanft lächelnd und stützte sich auf einer Hand auf. Er entwirrte seine Beine und streckte sie auf der Decke aus. Herman öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit, blinzelnd wegen der hellen Sonne und leckte an seinem Eis. Der Wind war bereits etwas wärmer, als zu dem Moment als sie am Strand angekommen waren. Herman spürte wie Schweiß in seinem Nacken kitzelte. Vorsichtig, um kein Eis auf seine Kleidung zu bekommen, zog er etwas umständlich seine Jacke aus. Jonathan streckte eine Hand aus. Mit einem dankbarem Lächeln reichte Herman ihm die Eistüte und rollte seine Hemdsärmel hoch, bevor er sein Eis zurücknahm.

„Danke.“

Jonathan brummte und nahm einen letzten Bissen von seinem Eis und knüllte dann den Karton zusammen. Er leckte seine Finger sauber, bevor er sie an seinem Taschentuch abwischte.

„Hmmm...lecker...ich würde sagen, dass war eine wirklich gute Idee von mir.“

Herman nickte warm lächelnd, ohne sein Gesicht von der Sonne abzuwenden und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Eis. Ein Tropfen Eis löste sich von seinem Mundwinkel. Herman versuchte ihn mit seiner Zunge zu erreichen. Jonathan beobachtete ihn grinsend. Das Eis lief nach unten über Hermans Wange zu seinem Kinn. Er hob eine Hand, um den Tropfen abzuwischen. Schnell beugte Jonathan sich vor und fing ihn mit seinen Lippen auf. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, er vergrub seine Finger in Jonathans Haaren. Jonathan löste sich und sah Herman an, dessen Augen zärtlich schimmerten. Er lehnte sich vor, als- das Lachen von mehreren Kindern ertönte. Hastig lehnte Jonathan sich zurück. Herman konnte über Jonathans Schulter sehen, wie eine Familie mit drei kleinen Kindern am Wasser entlangging. Sie schienen sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen zu haben. Herman lehnte sich auf der Decke zurück und knabberte an seiner Waffel. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, sein Gesicht leuchtete auf. Er wandte sich breit grinsend zu Jonathan.

„Du wolltest mich doch in meinem Badeanzug sehen, Chonny?“, fragte er.

Jonathan wandte sich ihm zu, seine dunklen Augen glitzerten. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja...“

„Nun, dann ist das jetzt deine Zeit.“, damit zog er seine Weste, sein Hemd und seine Hose aus.

Jonathans Grinsen vertiefte sich. Er sah Herman aus halboffenen Augen an, auf seine Hände aufgestützt. Herman faltete seine Sachen zusammen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Jonathan an.

„Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mitkommst, aber da du keinen Badeanzug hast...“

Jonathan winkte ab und ließ sich auf seine Unterarme sinken.

„Ich schaue dir einfach von hier aus zu und hm, genieße die Sonne...oder so.“, er runzelte leicht die Stirn bei dem Gedanken an ein Sonnenbad.

Herman lachte und lief zum Wasser.

  
  


*

  
  


Die Sonne ging langsam unter und der Wind wurde auch schon kälter. Herman erschauderte. Jonathan hob den Kopf. Er lag auf der Decke, Herman gegen seine angewinkelten Beine gelehnt. Ein Handtuch lag locker um Hermans Schultern.

„Vielleicht solltest du eine Jackett anziehen. Oder deine Hose. Es ist bereits-“, er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „17 Uhr. Das Handtuch reichte doch nicht um dich warm zu halten...außerdem ist es nass...“

Herman summte, die Augen nicht von seinem Buch abwendend und blätterte um.

„Hmm...ja...da hast du vermutlich recht...“

Jonathan lachte leise und legte den Kopf auf einem Unterarm ab. Er streckte seinen anderen Arm aus und strich sacht über Hermans Schulter. Herman erschauderte erneut.

„Deine Finger sind kalt, Chonny.“, murmelte er.

„Deine Schulter ist auch kalt, Herman. Du solltest trockene Kleidung anziehen, sonst erkältest du dich.“

„Hmmm...“, antwortete Herman abwesend.

Jonathan sah den Strand hoch und runter und setzte sich auf. Er drückte seine Lippen zwischen Hermans Hals und Schulter. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Herman...du wirst krank, wenn du hier weiter in nassen Badesachen sitzt...“, murmelte Jonathan gegen Hermans Haut, der glücklich summte. „Auch wenn der Anblick wirklich schön ist...“

Herman lachte leise und drehte den Kopf, um Jonathan auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Okay, Chonny, du hast wahrscheinlich recht.“, damit nahm Herman das Handtuch von seinen Schultern und begann sich abzutrocknen.

Jonathan lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Herman zog sich Hemd, Hose und Weste an, bevor er sich auf die Decke auf den Bauch legte und sein Buch weiter las. Jonathan rollte sich zur Seite, legte seinen Kopf auf einem Arm ab und beobachtete Herman aus halb geschlossenen Augen beim Lesen. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, wandte Herman sich an Jonathan, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, offenbar bereits eingeschlafen. Das Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen fiel auf sein Gesicht und beleuchtete sein Haar in goldenem Licht. Wärme breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Er legte sein Buch auf die Decke und zog seinen Flachmann aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Er schraubte den Deckel ab. Jonathan schlug bei dem Geräusch seine Augen auf. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, aber er sagte nichts. Herman nahm einen Schluck von seinem Schnaps, bevor er die Flasche zurück in seine Jackentasche schob. Er wandte sich an Jonathan.

„Sollen wir nach Hause gehen, Chonny? Es wird langsam wirklich kalt.“

Jonathan nickte und erhob sich. Herman schloss sein Buch und steckte es in die Tasche. Er stand auf und faltete das Handtuch, bevor er es in die Tasche legte. Jonathan nahm die Decke und schüttelte den Sand ab. Er faltete sie zusammen und reichte sie Herman, der sie ebenfalls in die Tasche packte. Beide hoben ihre Schuhe aus dem Sand auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Das war ein wunderschöner Tag, Chonny...“, murmelte Herman und sah zu Jonathan, der zärtlich lächelte.

„Ja, das war es...“, antwortete er, seine Finger strichen wie zufällig über Hermans Hand, die an seiner Seite hing.

Er ergriff Hermans Hand nicht, falls jemand gerade in ihre Richtung sah. Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich, aber er wandte den Kopf nicht ab.

„Liebe dich.“, wisperte er, fast nicht hörbar.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Herman.“


	20. 20 Tankstelle

#  **20 Tankstelle**

  
  


„Hast du irgendwo eine Tankstelle gesehen? Wir brauchen neues Benzin.“, suchend sah Herman sich um.

„Da vorne steht etwas.“, antwortete Jonathan und zeigte durch die Frontscheibe. „Noch zwei Meilen.“, las er die Schrift auf dem leicht verbeultem Schild vor.

Herman nickte. Als sie die Tankstelle erreichten, stoppte er den Wagen.

„Du bleibst wohl besser im Wagen sitzen, Chonny.“, Herman drehte sich zu Jonathan um und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nicht das jemand hier das Phantombild vom Täter in der Zeitung gesehen hat...“

Jonathan nickte.

„Du hast vermutlich recht, Herman.“

„Natürlich habe ich das, Chonny.“, Herman zwinkerte grinsend, dann öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Der Tankwart kam aus dem blassgelben Häuschen.

„Brauchen Sie Benzin?“, fragte er und wischte sich die Hände an einem alten, fleckigen Lappen ab, der im Gürtel seiner verblichenen, blauen Latzhose steckte.

Herman nickte.

„Ja, mein Wagen müsste vollgetankt werden.“, antwortete er.

Pfeifend nahm der Mann den Zapfhahn, trat zum Wagen und begann ihn zu befüllen. Er warf einen Blick auf das Auto und die Kratzer an der Wagenseite und dem Staub in den Ritzen der Fenster und lachte lautlos auf.

„Sie sind aber schon 'ne Weile unterwegs, oder?“

Herman lächelte nervös und nickte.

„Ja...wir haben über das Wochenende ein paar Freunde besucht.“, antwortete er ausweichend.

Der Mann nickte. Herman sah nervös durch das Fenster in den Wagen hinein. Jonathan klopfte mit den Fingern auf das Armaturenbrett. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten zu Herman und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Herman lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und verdrehte die Augen in Richtung des Tankwarts. Noch immer stand dieser pfeifend neben ihm, die Hand am Zapfhahn.

„Hören Sie-“, begann Herman.

„Louis.“, antwortete der Tankwart.

„Louis.“, fuhr Herman fort. „Brauchen Sie noch lange? Wir sind etwas in Eile.“

Louis unterbrach sein Pfeifen und sah ihn genervt an.

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, Mister. Sie wollten Ihren Tank voll haben und genau darum kümmere ich mich gerade!“

Herman hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Wir müssen nur heute noch gegen 10 zuhause sein.“

Jonathan stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

„Gibt es ein Problem?“

Herman schüttelte unruhig den Kopf.

'Wieso war Chonny ausgestiegen? Was wenn Louis ihn erkannte...'

„Hey-“, rief Louis aus. „Sie kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor...“, nachdenklich sah er Jonathan an, seine Finger zuckten kaum merklich.

Herman stöhnte lautlos auf.

'Genau das hatte er gemeint.'

Jonathan verengte die Augen und erwiderte finster Louis' Blick.

„Was...was meinen Sie?“, fragte Herman vorsichtig, um Louis Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich zu lenken. „Wir haben Sie ja noch nie getroffen...“

Louis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm...“, murmelte er. „Da haben Sie natürlich recht...Und trotzdem...“, er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und hing den Zapfhahn zurück. „Das macht 13 Dollar 20.“, wandte er sich an Herman.

Herman nickte und zog sein Portemonnaie hervor. Louis' Augen huschten nervös zwischen den Scheinen und Jonathan hin und her. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. Jonathan lehnte sich gegen das Auto und beobachtete sie beide aus halboffenen Augen. Herman reichte Louis das gewünschte Geld. Louis griff danach und hielt inne, seine Finger zuckten erneut. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jonathan, dessen Augenbrauen sich kaum merklich zusammenzogen.

„Warten Sie mal-“, begann Louis langsam. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich-“, seine Augen weiteten sich, unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt nach hinten.

Jonathans Schultern verspannten sich, er stellte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„W-Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Herman nervös.

Louis beachtete ihn nicht, sein Blick lag noch immer auf Jonathan. Langsam wich er zurück. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter, in Richtung des Tankhäuschens.

„Ich muss mich geirrt haben. Eine gute Fahrt Ihnen beiden.“, murmelte er mechanisch, seine Augen zuckten zwischen Herman und Jonathan hin und her.

Jonathan machte keinerlei Anstalten einzusteigen, seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Hosentasche, in der sich, wie Herman wusste, sein Messer befand. Herman schluckte nervös und machte einen Schritt auf Jonathan zu. Louis hob eine Hand, wie zum Abschied. Er hatte die Tür des Hauses erreicht, sein Blick huschte zum Tresen, auf dem ein Telefon stand. Jonathan war seinem Blick gefolgt und trat eilig zu ihm. Erschrocken sah Louis ihn an und wollte zum Telefon laufen. Er war zu langsam. Jonathan erreichte ihn zuerst.

„Nicht!“, rief Louis noch aus, eine Hand bereits über dem Telefonhörer.

Jonathan packte seine Hand und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Schmerzerfüllt schrie Louis auf. Mit der linken Hand zog Jonathan Louis zu sich, seine rechte Hand zückte sein Messer. Als Herman in den Raum stürzte, war es bereits vorbei. Louis lag am Boden, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen. Blut quoll aus einer tiefen Wunde an seinem Hals, breitete sich auf dem Boden aus und durchtränkte das Holz und den Stoff seiner schmierigen Latzhose. Herman machte einen Schritt zurück, bevor das Blut seine Schuhe erreichen konnte. Er sah zu Jonathan, der sein Messer mit seinem schwarzen Seidentaschentuch von dem Blut reinigte. Herman griff nach seinem Flachmann und nahm eilig einen Schluck. Hinterher fühlte er sich etwas ruhiger.

„Wo bringen wir ihn hin?“, fragte er. „Es können jederzeit andere Kunden kommen.“, nervös sah er nach draußen auf die Straße, aber kein Auto war zu sehen.

Jonathan beugte sich nach unten und zog dem Toten die Geldscheine aus der Hand. Eine Ecke hatte sich rötlich verfärbt. Er tupfte das Geld mit seinem Taschentuch ab und steckte es, zusammen mit dem Messer zurück in seine Hosentasche. Dann hob er den Blick.

„Wir bringen ihn hinters Haus. Auf die Toilette. Da wird so schnell niemand nach ihm suchen.“

Herman nickte. Gemeinsam trugen sie Louis weg. Den Blutfleck versteckten sie unter dem Fußabtreter, der vor der Tür lag. Herman ließ den Motor an. Nach einem letzten Blich auf die Tankstelle, fuhr er los.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages erreichten sie Chicago.

  
  


*

  
  


„Tut es weh, Chonny?“, vorsichtig betastete Herman Jonathans Wangen.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fast gar nicht.“

Herman besah sich kritisch die roten Flecken auf Jonathans Wangen, Nase und Stirn.

„Vielleicht hätten wir früher wieder zu dir gehen sollen und nicht den ganzen Tag am Strand bleiben sollen...in der Sonne...“, murmelte er gedankenverloren.

„Ach egal, das geht auch wieder weg.“, antwortete Jonathan gleichgültig.

Herman schnipste und schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, was helfen könnte!“, damit verschwand er ins Badezimmer.

Jonathan sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Mit einer Dose kam Herman wieder zurück. Er trat zu Jonathan und schraubte die Dose auf.

„Hier, Aloe Vera. Das hatte ich eigentlich geholt, falls du wieder ein neues Gesicht brauchst – zur Nachbehandlung.“, er nahm einen Finger voll von der Creme und begann sie auf Jonathans Gesicht zu verteilen. „Es könnte allerdings etwas dauern, bis sie einzieht.“

Noch immer lächelnd beobachtete Jonathan ihn, seine Hände lagen entspannt auf seinen Knien. Langsam verzogen Hermans Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln. Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht.

„...was ist?“, fragte er und senkte leicht den Blick.

„Du planst für den Fall vor, dass ich wieder jemanden umbringe...“, fragte Jonathan interessiert.

Herman biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Na ja...“, murmelte er ausweichend. „Nach acht Mal...bin ich einfach gerne vorbereitet.“

Jonathans Augen blitzten auf.

„Da hast du wohl recht, Herman.“

„Hmm...“, Herman hob den Blick und nickte, bevor er die Dose zudrehte. „So, das war's. Bald sollte es dir wieder besser gehen.“, er lächelte Jonathan an und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, um sich die Hände zu säubern.

Jonathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen hast?“, er strich Herman über die Wange. „Stattdessen hast du nur eine leichte Bräune bekommen...“, seine Augen leuchteten sanft auf.

Seine Finger strichen über Hermans Wange, nach oben über seine Stirn und Augenbrauen. Hermans Lächeln wurde breiter. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und presste, noch immer breit grinsend, einen Kuss auf Jonathans Handinnenfläche.

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab wohl einfach Glück. Außerdem bin ich nicht ganz so blass wie du...“, er legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klingt logisch.“

„Du musst dich einfach in den nächsten paar Tagen von der Sonne fern halten, Chonny, dann geht der Sonnenbrand bald wieder weg.“

„...eigentlich schade...“, murmelte Jonathan und legte den Kopf schief.

Seine Hand rutschte nach unten und kam an Hermans Hüfte zum Liegen. Herman sah ihn fragend an.

„Was denn, Chonny?“, fragte er und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Na ja, es war doch eigentlich sehr schön am Strand.“

Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Er strich Jonathan über die Arme.

„Ja, das war es. Vielleicht...vielleicht können wir das mal wieder machen.“

Jonathan nickte.

„Aber diesmal mit Sonnencreme. Darauf-“, er gestikulierte zu dem Sonnenbrand auf seinem Gesicht. „-kann ich nämlich verzichten.“

Herman nickte. Seine Augen fingen zu leuchten an.

„Obwohl...“, begann er leise.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Obwohl?“, wiederholte er.

Herman fing an zu grinsen.

„Obwohl ich es ja eigentlich mag, wenn du rote Wangen bekommst, Chonny.“, antwortete er kichernd.

Wie auf Kommando vertiefte sich die Farbe von Jonathans Wangen. Hermans Kichern verstärkte sich. Er presste Jonathan einen Kuss auf die Wange, nur um sofort darauf das Gesicht zu verziehen. Jonathan brach in lautes Lachen aus. Herman warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass Jonathan noch lauter lachte. Herman zog sein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die Creme von den Lippen.

„Igitt...“, murmelte er.

Jonathan schlang die Arme um den Bauch, in seinen Augen glitzerten bereits Tränen.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck...“, brachte er keuchend hervor. „Großartig!“

Herman streckte nur die Zunge heraus.

„Pah! Du hast gut reden! Du hast es ja nicht gekostet.“

„Nein.“, antwortete Jonathan breit grinsend. „Und ich habe es auch nicht vor.“

„Pah!“, wiederholte Herman, aber seine Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen. „Aber das wirst du!“, fügte er hinzu.

Jonathan hob grinsend die Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja!“, Herman beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Jonathan lachte leise gegen seine Lippen und schlang die Arme um Hermans Taille.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast - das war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“, murmelte er, als sie sich lösten.

„Na ja...“, murmelte Herman und leckte sich die Lippen.

Jonathan riss die Augen auf.

„Na ja...?“, wiederholte er empört.

Herman fing wieder an zu kichern und wich schnell zurück.

„Was soll ich sagen?“, grinsend sah er Jonathan an.

„Was so- Na warte!“, damit sprang Jonathan auf und zwickte Herman spielerisch in die Seite.

Hermans Kichern verstärkte sich.

„Nicht! Ich bin kitzelig!“, er entwand sich lachend aus Jonathans Griff und lief um den Tisch herum.

Grinsend, mit wackelnden Fingern folgte Jonathan ihm um den Tisch herum. Herman wich zurück, allerdings kam er nicht weit, bevor Jonathan seine Arme wieder um ihm schlang, um ihn vom weiteren Wegrennen abzuhalten. Noch immer kichernd griff Herman nach seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss. Er konnte Jonathan gegen seine Lippen lächeln spüren.


	21. 21 Ein Neuer Mitbewohner

#  **21 Ein Neuer Mitbewohner**

  
  


Die Matratze sank unter Jonathans Gewicht ein. Herman hob verschlafen den Kopf. Das Zimmer lag noch in blauem Dämmerlicht. Müde sank Herman zurück.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Chonny?“, nuschelte er, den Kopf halb im Kissen vergraben.

Jonathan rollte sich zur Seite und presste ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken, seine Bartstoppeln kratzten leicht über Hermans Haut. Herman kicherte.

„Das kitzelt, Chonny.“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Jonathan lachte, sein Atem strich warm über Hermans Haut. Hermans Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte sich halb zu Jonathan um.

„Es ist sicherer, wenn du nicht weiß wo ich war.“, murmelte Jonathan ausweichend, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von Hermans entfernt.

Herman schürzte die Lippen. Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich, er strich mit seinen Lippen über Hermans, dessen Augen sich flatternd schlossen. Seine Hände glitten über Jonathans Brust nach oben zu seinen Schultern und zogen ihn zu sich hinunter in einen Kuss. Jonathans Lippen schmeckten nach Zigarettenrauch.

„Chonny…“, murmelte er gegen Jonathans Lippen, als sie sich lösten.

„Hmmm…“, brummte Jonathan zur Antwort und verschloss Hermans Lippen erneut.

„Chonny-“, begann Herman und hielt Jonathan lächelnd einen Finger vor die Lippen, als dieser sich wieder zu ihm hinabbeugte. „Chonny, ich möchte wieder einen Job annehmen. Also als Arzt.“, fügte er hinzu.

„Ist dir langweilig?“

„Auch.“, gab Herman zu. „Wenn ich noch länger nur im Haus rumsitze, werde ich verrückt! Es waren bereits drei Monate...okay, _fast_ drei Monate. Und mir fehlt die Arbeit als Chirurg. Hier gibt es eine Menge Hospitäler in denen ich arbeiten kann. Außerdem kann etwas zusätzliches Geld nie schaden.“

Jonathan nickte.

„Stimmt.“, er presste einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Hermans Fingerspitzen. „Stimmt, Herman.“

Herman errötete und strahlte ihn an. Jonathan vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals, seine Arme schlangen sich um Hermans Hüfte. Herman küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und fuhr mit den Fingern über Jonathans Arme und Seiten. Jonathans schmiegte sich eng an ihn, sein Atem wurde bereits langsamer.

„Bist du müde, Chonny?“

Jonathan nickte, ohne den Kopf zu heben, seine Lippen strichen träge über Hermans Hals. Herman schlang die Arme enger um ihn, Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Druck von Jonathans Armen wurde schwächer. Hermans Lider sanken langsam herab, wenige Sekunden später war er ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman zog die Decke enger um sich. Jonathans lange Arme lagen entspannt um seine Taille. Er kuschelte sich etwas mehr an Jonathans breite Brust. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Fenster.

'Es war noch immer relativ dunkel draußen, obwohl es laut Wecker-', seine Augen richteten sich auf die Uhr, '-10 Uhr war. Ein Glück, dass weder er, noch Chonny heute auf Arbeit mussten. So konnten sie liegen bleiben und weiter die Wärme des Bettes genießen... Draußen war es eh zu kalt.', Herman erschauderte unbewusst bei dem Gedanken aufstehen zu müssen.

Jonathans Umarmung verstärkte sich. Sein Gesicht grub sich in Hermans Haar. Herman lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Jonathans kalte Nase seinen Nacken berührte.

„Morgen, Herman…“, nuschelte Jonathan undeutlich.

Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Morgen, Chonny.“, er strich sanft über Jonathans Arme. „Fröhliche Weihnachten.“

Jonathan runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn.

„Ist schon wieder Weihnachten?“

Herman drehte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Was meinst du warum die ganze Weihnachtsdekoration draußen hängt, nicht zu vergessen der Tannenbaum im Wohnzimmer...und warum wir noch im Bett liegen, Chonny?“, er legte eine Hand an Jonathans Wange. „Außer natürlich, weil es einfach viel zu kalt zum Aufstehen ist.“, er kicherte leise.

Jonathan erwiderte seinen Blick aus halboffenen Augen.

„Ist dir denn kalt?“, fragte er.

Herman nickte.

„Ja...Chonny, es ist immerhin Winter.“

Jonathan verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme. Mit einem Seufzen schmiegte Herman sich an ihn, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Schultern.

„Ist dir nie kalt?“, fragte er besorgt.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Nicht, wenn du so nah bei mir liegst.“, flüsterte er.

Herman kicherte und presste ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

„Außerdem bist du so schön warm.“, fügte Jonathan hinzu und vergrub seinen Kopf mit einem leisen Seufzen an Hermans Halsbeuge.

Seine Bartstoppeln strichen über Hermans Hals. Lächelnd strich Herman ihm durch die dichten Haare. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf Jonathans Schläfe, er zog Jonathan enger an sich und die Decke noch etwas höher über sie beide. Angenehme Wärme umhüllte ihn und seine Augen wurden schwer.

„...Wenn dir allerdings so kalt ist-“, murmelte Jonathan nach einigen Minuten, sein Atem strich warm über Hermans Hals.

Herman war beinahe wieder eingedöst. Träge hob er die Augenlider.

„Hmm?“

„…dann hätte ich eine Idee, wie dir wieder warm wird, Herman.“, fügte Jonathan hinzu.

Herman konnte ihn gegen seinen Hals lächeln spüren. Seine Lippen glitten kaum merklich über seine Haut. Herman kicherte leise.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst, Chonny.“, murmelte er grinsend.

Jonathan presste federleichte Küsse auf seinen Hals, seinen Kiefer und fanden schließlich Hermans Mund, seine Hände legten sich an Hermans Gesicht. Herman erwiderte den Kuss und rollte sich mit einem leisen Lachen über ihn.

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan trat aus dem Badezimmer, ein Handtuch in der Hand und trocknete seine Haare ab. Sein Fuß stieß gegen etwas Weiches. Irritiert sah er nach unten. Ein dürres, weiß-schwarzes Kätzchen saß vor ihm und sah ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen interessiert an. Jonathan blinzelte. Versuchsweise stupste er es mit dem Fuß an. Das Kätzchen verstand das jedoch nur als Aufforderung, mit einem leisen Fauchen seine Zehen anzugreifen.

„Herman?“, Jonathan sah sich suchend um.

Sein Blick fiel auf das halboffene Fenster.

'Vermutlich war es so hineingekommen.'

Das Kätzchen verbiss sich mit seinen winzigen Zähnen gerade in seinem großen Zeh.

'Herman war nirgends zu sehen.'

„Herman!“, rief Jonathan erneut, diesmal etwas lauter.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

'Es war noch zu früh am Morgen, als das Herman schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sein konnte, also _wo_ war er?'

Das Kätzchen ließ von seinen Zehen ab und tippte seinen Fuß interessiert mit einer winzigen schwarzen Pfote an. Jonathan versuchte es mit seinem Fuß wegzuschieben, aber es klammerte seine dünnen Ärmchen nur fest darum. Genervt hob er das Bein und pflückte das Kätzchen mit einer großen Hand ab. Schwarze Augen sahen neugierig in seine. Das Kätzchen gähnte, seine kleine rosa Zunge streckte sich nach vorn. Kleine messerscharfe Zähne waren zu sehen, Schnurrhaare zuckten. Herman trat aus der Küche.

„Chonny, was war de- Oh! Oh, Chonny, ein Kätzchen!“, mit leuchtenden Augen trat Herman zu Jonathan, der nach einem letzten abschätzenden Blick das kleine Fellbündel in Hermans Hände fallen ließ.

Begeistert nahm Herman das Kätzchen auf den Arm. Leise flüsterte er ihm Worte der Beruhigung zu. Das Kätzchen miaute, wie zur Antwort, und krabbelte seinen Arm hinauf. Herman kicherte und zog es zurück, bevor es über seinen Rücken hinunterfallen konnte. Jonathan verdrehte, halb Ernst die Augen, nicht vor sich selbst zugegeben wollend, dass es ein niedliches Bild war, Herman und das Katzenbaby zu beobachten. Bevor er sich bei noch mehr solcher Gedanken erwischte, floh er zurück ins Bad.

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan betrat die Wohnung. Es war dunkel. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel durch das Fenster herein. Sein Blick fiel auf den Sessel neben dem Wohnzimmertisch. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Herman saß in dem Sessel, sein Kopf war auf seine Brust gesunken.

'Er musste bis vor kurzem auf Arbeit gewesen sein und war wohl vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Sollte er ihn wecken?', nach kurzem Nachdenken trat Jonathan in ihr Schlafzimmer und holte eine der Decken.

Vorsichtig, um Herman nicht zu wecken, legte er ihm die Decke über die Beine. Eine Hand auf der Sessellehne abgestützt, beugte sich vor und küsste Herman sanft auf die Stirn. Unbewusst nahm er den inzwischen vertrauten, unterschwelligen Geruch von Whisky wahr. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

'Vielleicht...sollte er mit Herman noch einmal darüber reden...', er richtete sich auf und wollte gerade ins Bad gehen, als ein leises Maunzen ertönte.

Jonathan sah nach unten. Der kleine Kater stand neben dem Sessel und sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Er maunzte erneut und stupste Hermans Fuß an. Jonathan schnaubte leise und beugte sich nach unten. Vorsichtig hob er das Kätzchen hoch und setzte es auf Hermans Schoß ab. Der kleine Kater machte es sich bequem, drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst und rollte sich schnurrend auf der Decke zusammen. Jonathan merkte, wie sich Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, bei dem Bild völligen Friedens vor ihm.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, als er ins Bad ging, um sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Er wollte gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfen, als sein Blick auf seine Hände fiel, und auf die Katzenhaare darauf. Unwirsch schüttelte er die Finger.

'Katzenhaare... _überall_... Seit der Kater bei ihnen wohnte, bekam er die hellen Haare nicht mehr aus seinen Sachen. Wie hielt Herman das nur aus?', er runzelte die Stirn. 'Immerhin kuschelte er ja sogar mit dem kleinen Kater... Letzte Woche hatte er sogar Katzenhaare in seinem Kaffee gefunden.', er verzog bei der Erinnerung angewidert das Gesicht.

Er schlüpfte gerade in seinen Pyjama, als er hinter sich leise, tapsende Schritte hörte. Lächelnd beobachtete er im Spiegel, wie Herman in den Lichtschein des Bades trat. Herman rieb sich gähnend über das Gesicht.

„..Sch..Schoony...Wann bist du denn nach Hause gekommen?“, murmelte er verschlafen.

Jonathan knöpfte sich sein Oberteil zu.

„Vor etwa einer halben Stunde. Ich wollte dich schlafen lassen.“, antwortete er leise und trat zu Herman.

Herman lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen.

„Danke, Chonny...“, murmelte er, seine Hand strich träge über Jonathans Ärmel.

Jonathan sah ihm sanft an.

„Du siehst müde aus, Herman. Kommst du auch ins Bett?“

Herman nickte und gähnte erneut.

„Ich komme gleich nach...“, murmelte er.

Jonathan nickte und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer ging. Er knipste die Nachttischlampe an und nahm sein Buch auf. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers und Herman trat ein. Sich über die Augen reibend, ließ er sich neben Jonathan auf das Bett sinken. Jonathan hob den Kopf. Herman stützte sich auf eine Hand auf und küsste Jonathan auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Chonny.“, wisperte er und schmiegte sich an Jonathans Seite. Jonathan zog die Decke über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Nacht, Herman.“

Herman schloss die Augen. Einer seiner Arme schlang sich um Jonathans Taille. Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen. Jonathan las das Kapitel zu Ende, bevor er das Buch zur Seite legte und das Licht ausknipste. Er zog Herman an sich und schloss lächelnd die Augen.


	22. 22 Eifersüchtig Auf Eine Katze?

#  **22 Eifersüchtig Auf Eine Katze?**

  
  


Jonathan schloss die Haustür hinter sich ab. Er zog eilig seine Hose und Schuhe aus und lief zurück zu Herman in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Herman schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf.

„Chonny!“, er setzte sich halb auf und sah Jonathan verschlafen an.

„Morgen, Herman!“, flüsterte Jonathan und küsste Herman flüchtig, bevor er die mitgebrachte Zeitung aufschlug.

„Morgen, Chonny.“, Herman sank lächelnd zurück unter die Decke, seine Füße stießen gegen Jonathans.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch zog er sie zurück und setzte sich erneut auf.

„Chonny! Deine Füße sind eiskalt!“, anklagend sah er Jonathan an, der eine Augenbraue hob, ohne jedoch den Blick von seiner Lektüre abzuwenden.

„Vielleicht weil ich draußen war, um diese Zeitung zu kaufen.“, antwortete er und raschelte mit der Zeitung.

Herman schnaubte.

„Du hättest mich warnen können.“, grummelte er und ließ sich zurücksinken.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Hätte ich...“

Herman verdrehte nur die Augen und stieß Jonathan sanft gegen die Schulter. Den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt, sah er Jonathan nachdenklich an.

„Du könntest sie ja auch wärmen, statt mich zu hauen.“, schlug Jonathan nach einer Weile unschuldig vor, den Blick unverwandt auf die Schrift vor sich gerichtet.

Seine Augen blitzten. Herman schob seine Unterlippe vor.

„Könnte ich...“

Jonathan warf ihm einen Blick zu, einen Mundwinkel amüsiert angehoben. Er presste einen weiteren flüchtigen Kuss auf Hermans Mundwinkel. Hermans Gesicht wurde weich, er legte den Kopf auf Jonathans Schulter, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Brust, beschrieben sanfte Kreise. Jonathans Augen leuchteten zärtlich auf, er wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu. Herman las über seine Schulter mit. Seine Füße strichen abwesend über Jonathans lange Beine. Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich, er lehnte den Kopf gegen Hermans. Ein Kratzen an der Tür durchbrach die morgendliche Stille. Herman hob den Kopf.

„Bestimmt deine Katze...“, murmelte Jonathan missmutig.

Herman stand auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

„Lass ihn nicht ins Schlafzimmer!“, rief Jonathan schnell. „Sonst sind hier überall Katzenhaare!“

Grinsend bückte sich Herman zu dem kleinen Fellbündel, hob es auf seinen Arm und trat an das Bett zurück. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete Jonathan das Geschehen.

„Ich meine es ernst, Herman, ich will ihn nicht in unserem Bett haben! ...Ich will nicht, immer wenn ich dich küsse, Katzenhaare im Mund haben..“, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause mürrisch hinzu.

Herman beugte sich vor und, wie um Jonathans Worten zu widersprechen, küsste ihn.

„Sei doch nicht eifersüchtig, Chonny.“, murmelte er gegen seine Lippen.

Der kleine Kater stupste Jonathans Kinn mit seiner kalten Schnauze an. Jonathan riss die Augen auf und sah Herman empört an.

„Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig!“, rief er aus.

Hermans Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Natürlich nicht, Chonny.“, er schlüpfte zurück unter die Decke, die kleine Katze noch immer im Arm.

Jonathan warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Herman schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

„Du machst ihm Angst, Chonny!“, vorwurfsvoll sah er Jonathan an.

„Gut.“, grummelte Jonathan.

Herman schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und hob den kleinen Kater auf Augenhöhe zu sich.

„Hör' nicht auf ihn, Baileys.“, flüsterte er.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Baileys?“, wiederholte er und sah von dem Kater zu Herman und zurück.

Hermans nickte lächelnd, den Blick nicht von dem Kätzchen abwenden. Dieses schnurrte leise und tippte ihm mit seiner kleinen Pfoten gegen die Brust.

„Baileys...wie der... _Schnaps_?“, wiederholte Jonathan ungläubig.

Herman schob seine Unterlippe vor.

„Was hast du dagegen, Chonny?“, fragte er.

Jonathan schnaubte.

„Warum nennst du ihn nicht gleich Eggnog?“, fragte er spöttisch.

Hermans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oh, das ist auch ein schöner Name.“, murmelte er. „Obwohl der Name nicht ganz zu ihm passt, denkst du nicht, Chonny? Immerhin ist er ja nicht gelb oder so...“

Jonathan verdreht nur die Augen und schnaubte erneut.

„Oder ich nenne ihn _Mini_.“, murmelte Herman dann nachdenklich.

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie die Maus?“

Herman sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Maus? Welche Maus, Chonny?“

„Minnie Maus, diese unglaublich nervige Comicfigur.“

Hermans Stirn glättete sich. Er kicherte.

„Nein, nicht Minnie Maus, Chonny, _Mini_.“

Jonathans Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Mini, wie in klein, _small_.“, antwortete Herman erklärend. „Weil er so winzig ist.“, er stupste lächelnd seine Nase gegen die des kleinen Katers, der maunzte und mit seiner kleinen rosa Zunge über Hermans Nasenspitze leckte.

Herman lachte leise auf. Gegen seinen Willen, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Jonathans Gesicht. Zärtlich sah er Herman an.

„Wenn du meinst, Herman.“, murmelte er gespielt griesgrämig und küsste Herman auf die Wange, bevor er erneut seine Zeitung aufnahm.

Mini tapste wackelig über die Decke und beschnupperte neugierig alles. Herman sah ihm glücklich zu und stupste ihn immer wieder mit den Fingern an, um ihn zum Spielen zu animieren. Begeistert stürzte Mini sich auf den Gegner. Mit seinen kleinen Zähnen kaute er auf Hermans Finger herum. Herman kicherte und sah ihm mit leuchtenden Augen zu. Mit einem frustriertem Laut warf Jonathan seine Zeitung beiseite. Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Chonny, was ist-“

Er wurde von einem paar Lippen auf seinen unterbrochen.

„Musst du so niedlich sein?“, knurrte Jonathan, als sie sich wieder lösten.

„Ich bin nicht niedlich!“, erwiderte Herman empört und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Doch!“, widersprach Jonathan und küsste ihn erneut.

Seine großen Hände legten sich an Hermans Gesicht, er rollte sich halb über ihn, was Herman mit einem heiseren Keuchen quittierte. Kleine Krallen, die sich an seinem Hemd festkrallten, unterbrachen Jonathan in seinem Vorhaben, Herman zu küssen, bis dieser ihn atemlos anflehte, zu ihm zu kommen. Irritiert hob Jonathan den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter hinweg hinter sich. Herman kicherte über sein empörtes Gesicht und vergrub prustend das Gesicht an Jonathans Brust, als dieser ihm einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf. Nur der Übeltäter erwiderte Jonathans Blick unschuldig aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen. Jonathan schüttelte sich.

„Runter von mir, _Mini.“,_ knurrte er.

Herman hob kurz den Kopf und fing bei Jonathans Gesichtsausdruck erneut lauthals an zu lachen. Jonathan sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Was ist so lustig, Herman?“

Hermans Lachen verstärkte sich.

„Nichts.“, brachte er hervor und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

Jonathan griff über seine Schulter und pflückte Mini von seinem Hemd, der ihn protestierend anfauchte. Beleidigt sah er den kleinen Kater an.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Das ist _unser_ Schlafzimmer.“, damit setzte er sie vor dem Bett auf den Fußboden.

Herman kicherte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass du nicht eifersüchtig sein musst, Chonny.“, flüsterte er. „Ich liebe _dich_ am meisten.“

Jonathan wandte ihm abrupt den Kopf zu, seine dunklen Augen schimmerten sanft. Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht.

„Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig auf eine Katze, Herman!“

„Natürlich, Chonny.“, kicherte Herman und strich Jonathan über die Wange.

Bevor Jonathan etwas erwidern konnte, verschloss Herman seinen Mund mit dem seinen. Jonathan ließ sich besänftigt gegen ihn sinken und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Hände fuhren besitzergreifend über Hermans Seiten und unter sein Nachthemd, seine Zunge schob sich in Hermans Mund. Herman seufzte wohlig auf, seine Hände krallen sich in Jonathans Oberteil, zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Jonathans Finger glitten fordernd nach unten über seinen entblößten Bauch, schoben sich halb unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Herman keuchte auf, sein Atem strich stoßweise über Jonathans Lippen. Jonathans Mund glitt über seine Wangen, seine Nase, seine Augenlider. Hermans Hände wanderten über Jonathans Rücken, weiter nach unten über seinen Hintern. Jonathan grollte auf und drängt sich gegen ihn. Herman stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Jonathan hob den Kopf. Herman erwiderte aus verhangenen Augen sehnsüchtig seinen Blick, die Wangen gerötet. Jonathan spürte Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen gleichermaßen in sich aufwallen und verschloss ihre Lippen erneut. Hungrig küsste er Herman, der leise gegen seine Lippen aufwimmerte und ein Bein um Jonathans Hüfte schlang. Jonathans Lippen strichen über seine Kiefer und seinen Hals. Herman wimmerte erneut, seine Finger glitten in Jonathans Haare, er presste ihn näher an seinen Hals. Jonathans Zähne zogen leicht an seiner Haut. Herman stöhnte auf.

„Oh, Chonny…Ja...Hör nicht _ah-_ hör nicht auf...“, er schlang sein zweites Bein um Jonathan und presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihn.

Jonathan keuchte auf. Er presste fiebrige Küsse auf Herman Schlüsselbein, seine Finger schoben Hermans Nachthemd nach oben. Hermans Atem stockte. Er zog Jonathans Kopf zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn hart. Jonathan öffnete eilig Hermans Oberteil und streifte es von seinen Schultern. Fordern fuhren seine Finger über die freigewordene Haut, sein Lippen noch immer mit Hermans verbunden. Ein Miauen ertönte. Jonathan knurrte genervt auf, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Herman wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Jonathans Arme die sich fest um seine Taille schlangen, hielten ihn davon ab.

„Chonny, ich-“, begann Herman atemlos.

Jonathan knurrte erneut, seine Zunge schob sich zwischen Hermans Lippen, der aufstöhnte und fiebrig den Kuss erwiderte, seine Hände gruben sich in Jonathans Haare. Jonathans Mund glitt heiß über seine Wange, zu seinem Ohr. Zärtlich knabberte er an der weichen Haut. Die kleine Katze miaute erneut.

„Ignorier' ihn einfach.“, flüsterte Jonathan dunkel, seine Zunge strich über Hermans Ohr.

Herman presste federleicht Küsse auf Jonathans Wange und an seinen Kiefer, seine Hände strichen verlangend über Jonathans Seiten und Rücken. Jonathan seufzte leise auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Sein Atem strich heiß über Hermans Hals, dem ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Seine Hände zerrten an Jonathans Hemd und schoben sich darunter. Jonathan richtete sich halb auf, öffnete ungeduldig sein Hemd und warf es auf den Boden, von dem ein protestierendes Fauchen ertönte.

„Was ist?“, fauchte Jonathan genervt zurück.

Herman streckte den Kopf zu ihm nach oben und strich beschwichtigend mit seinen Lippen über Jonathans Wange.

„Du hast ihn vermutlich mit deinem Hemd getroffen, Chonny.“, flüsterte er und verteilte leichte Küsse auf Jonathans Kiefer und Wange, der sich in die Berührung lehnte. „Und bestimmt will Mini wieder ins Wohnzimmer oder etwas zu essen.“, fuhr Herman fort.

„Kann er nicht alleine gehen?“, knurrte Jonathan dunkel zur Antwort und presste seinen Mund verlangend nach unten auf Hermans Hals. „Sie stört hier gerade.“

Herman gab einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Wimmern von sich und bog den Hals zur Seite, um Jonathan einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

„Oh...oh, Chonny, ja, so gut...oh, ja, hör nicht auf...“, er seufzte leise auf, seine Finger schoben sich in Jonathans Nacken, pressten ihn näher an sich. „Er kann nicht raus...hng...Ch-Chonny... ja...genau da... I-Ich hab vorhin die... oh, ja... die Tür z-zugemacht...“

Jonathan murmelte etwas Unverständliches gegen seine warme Haut. Herman kicherte atemlos.

„...Was?“, flüsterte er.

„Ich will aber nicht aufstehen.“, wiederholte Jonathan heiser und setzte seine sinnliche Attacke auf Hermans Hals fort, seine Hände strichen verlangend über Hermans Seiten zu seinen Oberschenkeln und gruben sich in das Fleisch.

„Einer von uns muss _ah_ \- aber aufsteh- oh, ja. Oh, Chonny, ja, ich liebe es, wenn du das machst. Hör nicht auf, Chonny.“, keuchte Herman atemlos, seine Finger krallten sich in Jonathans Haar und pressten ihn näher an seinen Hals.

Jonathan stöhnte auf und schob eins seiner Beine zwischen Hermans, der nach Luft schnappte und sich begierig der Berührung entgegen drängte. Atemlos flüsterte er Jonathans Namen.

„Also ich steh' nicht auf.“, flüsterte Jonathan heiser, seine Zähne nippten an Hermans Ohrläppchen.

Hermans Hände glitten verlangend über seine Oberarme und Schultern, seine Beine schlangen sich eng um Jonathans Hüfte. Jonathan stöhnte kehlig auf.

„Oh, H-Herma- ja…“, seine Kopf sank nach hinten.

Hermans Augen leuchteten begierig auf, seine Lippen pressten sich auf Jonathans Schlüsselbein, der sich der Liebkosung entgegendrängte, die Finger in Hermans Schenkel verkrampft.

„Oh, Herman…oh, hmm...ja…“, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

Erneut fauchte der kleine Kater, sein schwarz-weißes Köpfchen schob sich über den Rand der Matratze, seine kleinen Pfoten klammerte sich Halt suchend in das Lacken. Herman seufzte frustriert auf und drehte ihm den Kopf zu, dabei seine Lippen von Jonathans Hals lösend.

„Ich stehe ja auf.“, murmelte er heiser.

Mit einem protestierenden Laut ließ Jonathan ihn los und setzte sich halb auf. Herman stand aus dem Bett auf. Jonathans Blick glitt hungrig über seinen entblößten Körper. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich, wie zufällig, über Hermans Oberschenkel. Herman schnappte nach Luft und warf ihm einen verlangenden Blick zu.

„Gleich, Chonny-“, er beugte sich zu Jonathan und presste ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das ist immer noch zu lange.“, antwortete Jonathan rau, seine Finger glitten über Hermans Hintern und zogen ihn an sich.

Herman keuchte gegen seine Lippen auf, als Jonathans Erregung sich deutlich spürbar gegen seinen Bauch presste. Jonathans Mund glitt über seine Wange zu seinem Ohr.

„Wa- _ah_..warte, Ch-Chonny, ich..hnn, ja..ich will nur...hmm...Mini rausbringen.“, nur widerwillig löste Herman Jonathans Hände von seinen Hüften und bückte sich zu dem kleinen Kater hinunter, um ihn aufzuheben.

Wütend fauchte Mini ihn an und kratzte in seine Richtung. Schnell zog Herman seine Hand zurück. Jonathan gab ein drohendes Knurren von sich, der kleine Kater richtete seine Augen auf ihn und machte einen Buckel. Herman seufzte genervt auf und hob ihn eilig hoch, solange er abgelenkt war. Mini fauchte noch einmal in Richtung Jonathan. Herman trug ihn zur Tür, öffnete diese und setzte Mini nach draußen.

„Na los, geh!“, rief Jonathan dem Kätzchen hinterher.

„Jonathan!“, Herman drehte sich zu Jonathan und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Ungerührt erwiderte Jonathan seinen Blick.

„Spielen.“, fügte er hinzu.

Herman verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Vorsichtig! Er will wieder rein!“, rief Jonathan plötzlich und zeigte Richtung Boden.

Herman fuhr herum. Tatsächlich. Mini tapste über die Türschwelle. Schnell hob Herman ihn hoch und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht.

„Nein, nein, Mini, du willst dann in ein paar Minuten nur wieder raus... Und außerdem-“, fügte er hinzu, während er Mini ins Nebenzimmer trug. „Wird Chonny nur wieder eifersüchtig auf dich...“

„Hey!“, ertönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Herman kicherte und setzte Mini auf den Sessel ab.

„Willst du etwas zu essen, Kitty?“

Mini maunzte wie zur Antwort.

„Na, dann.“, Herman trat zum Kühlschrank, Mini sprang vom Sessel und folgte ihm eilig.

Herman nahm etwas Leber heraus und legte sie auf einen Teller, den er vor dem kleinen Kater auf den Boden stellte. Gierig machte Mini sich über das Fleisch her. Herman goss ihm etwas Wasser in eine Tasse und stellte sie neben den Teller. Er tätschelte den kleinen Kopf des Kätzchen, was dieses mit einem Frauchen quittierte und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Zur Sicherheit schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, ergriff Jonathan seine Handgelenke und zog ihn zu sich in einen hungrigen Kuss. Lächelnd legte Herman die Hände an Jonathans Gesicht und erwiderte den Kuss. Jonathan ließ seine Handgelenke los, seine Finger gruben sich in Hermans Hüfte und zogen ihn auf seinen Schoß. Herman grinste gegen seine Lippen, seine Zunge schob sich in Jonathans Mund, der unterdrückt aufstöhnte und die Umarmung verstärkte.

Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Herman über sich. Herman grub eine Hand in seine Haare und zogen ihn nach oben zu sich, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf der Matratze ab.

Jonathans Hände strichen fahrig über seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern und zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Sein Unterleib presste sich nach oben gegen Hermans, der aufkeuchte und den Kuss unterbrach, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sein Mund wanderte gierig über Jonathans Wangen, Kiefer, zu seinem Hals. Mit offenem Mund verteilte er feuchte Küsse auf Jonathans Schlüsselbein und Schultern. Sein Atem strich heiß über Jonathans Haut.

„Herman...ja...hör nicht auf...oh, genau da.“, Jonathans Kopf sank nach hinten auf das Kissen, sein Unterleib rollte nach oben gegen Hermans, der kehlig aufstöhnte und seine Liebkosungen atemlos grinsend fortsetzte.

Seine Hände schoben sich unter Jonathans Unterhemd und zogen es ihm über den Kopf, die Liebkosung kurz unterbrechen, nur um seine Lippen gleich wieder auf die warme Haut des Anderen zu pressen. Jonathans Geruch erfüllt seine Sinne, beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag noch mehr. Sein Mund wanderte über Jonathans Oberkörper, seine Finger strichen fordernd über seine Schultern, Brust und Bauch. Jonathans Hände krallen sich in das Laken. Sein Atem ging schwer. Atemlos flüsterte er Hermans Namen. Hermans Finger schoben sich unter Jonathans Unterhose und zogen sie über seine Hüfte und seine langen Beine hinunter. Jonathan stützte sich auf seine Unterarme auf, seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in Hermans. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Herman kniete zu seinen Füßen, die Lippen zu einem vorfreudigem Lächeln verzogen. Sein Blick wanderte hungrig über Jonathans Körper, der trocken schluckte.

„Und du, Herman?“, Jonathans Stimme klang belegt.

„Ich dachte, _du_ willst das vielleicht selbst machen, Chonny?“, antwortete Herman rau und streckte seine Hände auffordern zu ihm aus.

Jonathan schluckte. Eilig setzte er sich auf und rutschte zu Herman. Er presste seine Lippen hungrig auf Hermans, seine Finger legten sich um den Bund von Hermans Boxershorts. Hermans Hände kamen auf seiner Brust zum Liegen.

„Du müsstest kurz aufstehen, Herman.“, murmelte Jonathan gegen seine Lippen.

Herman nickte und erhob sich soweit, dass Jonathan ihn ausziehen konnte, bevor er zurück zu Jonathan rutschte. Jonathans Finger strichen bestimmt über seine Beine, zu seinen Oberschenkeln und über seinen Hintern und zogen ihn wieder auf sich.

„Hmm...ja, Chonny...“, murmelte Herman, die Lippen auf Jonathans und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Jonathan keuchte auf und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss.


	23. 23 Unausstehlich

#  **23 Unausstehlich**

Stöhnend drehte Jonathan sich um. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Nase war verstopft. Wehleidig sah er sich um.

„Herman?“, rief er in die Wohnung hinein, die Stimme heiser. „Herman…Wo bist du? Komm her...ich vermisse dich.“

Herman trat, sich seine Krawatte bindend, aus der Küche.

„Chonny, ich war gerade mal zehn Minuten weg.“, seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht. Es war bestimmt länger.“

Herman grinste und küsste Jonathan auf die Stirn.

„Bestimmt, Chonny.“, er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Es geht dir bald wieder besser.“, er hatte seine Krawatte fertiggebunden und ließ die Hände sinken.

Jonathan schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, er schlang seine Arme um Hermans Taille und zog ihn zu sich.

„Trotzdem. Geh nicht! Bleib bei mir.“, er vergrub das Gesicht in Hermans Haar.

Hermans Grinsen vertiefte sich bei dem quengeligen Tonfall.

„Chonny, Liebling, ich muss zur Arbeit. Und du hast nur eine Erkältung. Ich habe dich untersucht, erinnerst du dich?“

Jonathan brummte, seine Arme hielten Herman noch immer an sich gepresst.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich nochmal untersuchen, Herman...“, flüsterte er Herman dunkel ins Ohr. „Nur zur Sicherheit.“

Herman lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Chonny, lass mich los! Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen, sonst komme ich zu spät!“, halbherzig versuchte er sich von Jonathan zu lösen. „Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für Sex.“

Jonathans Arme schlangen sich noch enger um ihn, seine Lippen strichen federleicht über Hermans Nacken.

„Jonathan!“, sagte Herman etwas bestimmter. „Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit!“

„Aber es ist so langweilig ohne dich!“, jammerte Jonathan und ließ von seinem Hals ab.

Herman schob seine Hände weg.

„Komm schon, Jonathan, du weißt, dass ich auf Arbeit muss. Ich mache dir vorher noch eine Suppe, aber dann muss ich los.“, sagte Herman bestimmt.

Jonathan drehte ihm den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme.

„Chonny? Chonny!“, Herman verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Also wirklich, wenn du krank bist, bist du unausstehlich.“, damit stand er auf und ging in die Küche um noch schnell die Suppe zuzubereiten.

Er wurde unterbrochen, als lange Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und Lippen auf seinen Hals gepresst wurden. Herman seufzte auf und bog den Hals zur Seite. Seine Augen flatterten zu, seine Hände kamen auf Jonathans Armen zum Liegen.

„Ch-Chonny...Chonny-“

„Hmm?“, antwortete Jonathan unbestimmt.

„Chonny, du musst zurück und dich wieder hinlegen! Du bist immer noch krank.“

Jonathan machte keinerlei Anstalten der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Seine Lippen glitten über seinen Hals zu seinem Ohr. Herman seufzte wohlig auf, sein Kopf sank gegen Jonathans Brust.

„U-Und außerdem bist du _ah_ …ansteckend und ich darf zurzeit nicht auch noch krank werden.“, fügte Herman nach kurzer Pause leise flüsternd hinzu.

Das schien Jonathan wachzurütteln. Er hob den Kopf. Herman drehte sich zu ihm um, seine Hände glitten über Jonathans Brust nach oben zu seinem Gesicht. Sanft sah er ihn an. Jonathan erwiderte zerknirscht seinen Blick.

„Da hast du wohl recht, Herman.“, murmelte er.

Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Jonathan einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bringe dir gleich deine Suppe, Chonny.“, sagte er sanft. „Und wenn du dich brav schonst, überlege ich mir das nochmal, mit der Untersuchung.“, er zwinkerte.

Jonathans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich freue mich schon.“, murmelte er dunkel und beugte sich nach unten zu Herman.

Herman legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen, Chonny.“, sagte er bestimmt. „Deine Suppe ist auch gleich fertig.“

Jonathan nickte ergeben.

„In Ordnung.“, er löste die Umarmung und ging zurück zur Couch.

Als Herman keine fünf Minuten später aus der Küche trat, war Jonathan bereits eingeschlafen. Mini war an der Decke hochgeklettert, die er über seine Schultern gezogen hatte und machte es sich gerade schnurrend in seiner Halsbeuge bequem. Herman lachte leise und strich ihm über das kleine Köpfchen.

„Bis heute Abend.“, flüsterte er leise und verließ dann die Wohnung.

  
  


*

  
  


„Chonny, hast du Mini gesehen?“, Herman steckte den Kopf ins Badezimmer hinein.

Jonathan erwiderte seinen Blick im Spiegel und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, wieso?“, er fuhr fort sich zu rasieren.

Herman runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Ich hab' ihn seit gestern Abend nicht gesehen...“

Jonathan ließ seinen Rasierer sinken und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ist er vielleicht in einem der Schränke?“

Herman rang die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn nirgends gesehen.“

Jonathan griff nach dem Handtuch und wischte sich den Rest des Rasierschaums vom Gesicht.

„Soll ich dir suchen helfen?“

Herman nickte. Jonathan knüpfte sein Hemd zu und zog sich die Hosenträger über die Schultern, bevor er Herman folgte. Sie durchsuchten die Wohnung, sahen unter das Bett und in alle Schränke und Ecken. In der Küche trafen sie sich wieder. Herman biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihn an.

„Meinst du er ist irgendwo draußen, Chonny? Er ist doch noch so klein...“

Jonathan nahm sein Jackett vom Stuhl und zog es an.

„Vielleicht ist er zum Fenster rausgeklettert, Herman. So ist er vermutlich ja auch hier reingekommen. Lass uns draußen suchen.“

Herman nickte, seine braunen Augen glänzten. Jonathan trat zu ihm und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wir finden ihn bestimmt.“

Herman nickte kläglich.

  
  


*

  
  


Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie die Suche aufgaben. Herman sank schwer auf einen der Stühle und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern waren angespannt. Jonathan quetschte sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl, das Gesicht mitfühlend verzogen und legte ihm einen Arm um seine Schulter. Herman drehte sich zu ihm und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Vielleicht kommt er morgen wieder...“, murmelte Jonathan gegen Hermans Haare.

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Hmm...“, antwortete er tonlos, die Stimme gedämpft vom Stoff von Jonathans Jackett und schlang einen Arm um Jonathans Taille.

Jonathans Finger glitten beruhigend durch seine Haare.

„Na komm, es ist schon spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen, Herman.“

Herman nickte stumm und erhob sich langsam und ging ins Bad. Jonathan schloss die Wohnungstür ab und folgte ihm. Als sie umgezogen waren, ließ Herman sich auf das Bett und in Jonathans Arme sinken. Mit einem schweren Seufzen vergrub er das Gesicht an Jonathans Brust.

„Er kommt schon wieder, Herman-“, murmelte Jonathan, seine Hände beschrieben langsame Kreise auf Hermans Rücken. „Spätestens wenn er Hunger hat, ist er wieder da.“, etwas verfing sich in seinen Fingern, irritiert ob er den Kopf und erblickte mehrere Katzenhaare die an seiner Hand hingen.

Schnell, sodass Herman sie nicht bemerkte und noch trauriger wurde, strich er sie an der Bettdecke ab, bevor er damit fortfuhr, Herman über den Rücken zu streichen. Herman hickste und nickte.

„Bestimmt, Chonny.“, stumm tropften Tränen auf Jonathans Pyjamaoberteil.

Jonathan drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare und nickte bestätigend. Der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich.

„Das wird er!“

  
  


*

Seine Lungen brannten und Seitenstechen verhinderte, dass er tiefer einatmen konnte. Hinter ihnen waren laute Stimmen zu hören. Angstvoll sah Herman über seine Schulter, beinahe wäre er über einen Pflasterstein gestolpert. Eine große Hand, die nach seiner Schulter griff, verhinderte, dass er Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte.

„Danke.“, keuchte Herman atemlos und griff eilig nach seinen Hut, der drohte ihm vom Kopf zu fallen.

Jonathan nickte nur zur Antwort, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn in einen Hauseingang. Ein kräftiger Stoß mit seiner Schulter gegen die morsche Holztür und sie waren in dem düsteren Hausflur. Statt wie Herman zuerst dachte, nach oben zu rennen, zog Jonathan ihn in Richtung des noch dunkleren Kellers. Stolpernd folgte er ihm die Steintreppe nach unten und in einen der hinteren Keller. Schwer atmend sah Jonathan hinter sich in Richtung Kellereingang und zog Herman dann zwischen zwei Regale. In die Schatten gedrückt standen sie da und lauschten angestrengt. Die Stimmen näherten sich und Schritte von mehreren Personen waren im Hauseingang zu hören. Herman hielt die Luft an und presste sich noch etwas näher an Jonathan, der völlig regungslos dastand.

„...hier irgendwo!“

„..sicher, dass...hier...“

„Ja..gesehen...hier...“

„Sucht sie!“

Hermans Hände verkrampften sich in Jonathans Jackett. Sein Herz raste. Schritte waren auf der Kellertreppe zu hören und näherten sich langsam dem Keller in dem sie sich versteckten, lautstark die Türen zu den Kellerparzellen aufstoßend. Herman atmete erschrocken ein. Jonathan packte ihn am Jackettkragen und presste ihn gegen die hintere Wand, sich so vor ihm positionierend, dass sein dunkler Anzug sie beide für Außenstehende abschirmte und höchstens als dunkle Schatten abzeichnete. Eine seiner Hände legte sich beinahe krampfhaft über Hermans Mund. Die Schritte waren vor ihrem Versteck angekommen. Herman konnte sehen, wie Jonathans Schultern sich anspannten, die Finger über seinen Mund gruben sich etwas mehr in seine Wangen. Hermans Atem wurde flach. Die Tür zu ihrer Kellerparzelle wurde aufgerissen. Sie hörten den lauten Atem eines ihrer Verfolger. Der Mann stand mehrere Sekunden da, starrte in die Dunkelheit vor sich, bevor er die Tür wieder zuwarf und seine Schritte sich entfernten. Anscheinend hatte er sie wegen des fehlenden Lichtes nicht sehen können. Jonathan blieb weiter angespannt stehen. Die Schritte verschwanden wieder die Treppe hinauf.

„..niemand da...“

„..vermutlich...Hintertür...Gasse...“

„Los! ...nicht entkommen!“

Die Tür zur Gasse wurde geöffnet und nachdem mehrere Paare Schuhe hinausgelaufen waren, mit einem Knall zugeschlagen. Jonathans Schultern sackten hinab, aber die Hand vor Hermans Mund entfernte sich noch nicht. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Kellerausgang und lauschte weiter angespannt. Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Vielleicht haben sie jemanden zurückgelassen, der auf uns wartet.“, flüsterte Jonathan gepresst.

Herman nickte. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Mehrere Minuten standen sie schweigend da, bevor Jonathan die Hand sinken ließ und zurücktrat. Herman atmete zitternd ein und aus.

„Warte hier!“, befahl Jonathan und verschwand in Richtung Kellertreppe, noch bevor Herman Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

Herman lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich und strich sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. Die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

'Da war...dieser Kerl gewesen...Jonathan hatte schlecht geschlafen..das schlug ihm meistens auf die Laune...und die Kommentare dieses.. _Idioten_ hatten nicht wirklich geholfen..irgendetwas hatte ihn schon die ganze letzte Zeit geärgert...seit etwa zwei Wochen...war er ziemlich reizbar gewesen. Und der Mann, anscheinend ein...Bekannter? ...von Jonathan...seine Bemerkungen...und als er dann...versucht hatte Jonathan herumzukommandieren...nun ja..ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und..als der Fremde zum ersten Schlag ausgeholt hatte, war sein Schicksal besiegelt gewesen...Jonathan hatte nicht lange gefackelt..seine Schläge, verstärkt durch seinen Schlagring..ihr Kontakt mit dem Schädel des Mannes...das Knacken von Knochen...leider war der Mann zu laut..jemand musste seine Schmerzensschreie gehört haben und er...', Herman schluckte und verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. 'Er hatte nicht aufgepasst..zu spät reagiert...plötzlich hatte ein Mann im Eingang der Gasse gestanden und er hatte Jonathan nicht schnell genug warnen können...der Schuss aus Jonathans Pistole...eilig gezogen und deswegen nicht gut genug gezielt...hatte den Mann verfehlt und kurz darauf hatten sie sich nähernde Stimmen gehört. Lauf!, hatte Jonathan geknurrt, eine Hand im Kragen des inzwischen Toten vergraben, die Pistole in der anderen Hand und in Richtung einer der Seitengassen gezeigt. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen hatten Herman seinen etwas gehetzten Blick erwidert. Erinnerungen an Sydney waren vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht. An die Unwissenheit, was mit Chonny passiert war, die Angst. Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Ich bleibe bei dir! Entschlossen. Jonathan hatte ihn überrascht angesehen, den Mund wie zum Widerspruch geöffnet, als die Stimmen lauter wurden...offenbar näher inzwischen. Mit einem weiteren Knurren hatte Jonathan den Toten fallen gelassen, Hermans Handgelenk gepackt und ihn die Straße hinunter gezogen. Weg von ihren Verfolgern.'

„Doctor!“

Herman schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Jonathan stand im Eingang des Kellers und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„J-Ja?“

„Sie sind alle weg. Die Luft ist rein. Wir sollten hier weg!“

Herman nickte und folgte ihm mit weichen Knien.

*

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Chonny?“

Jonathan hob den Kopf, die Stirn kaum merklich gerunzelt. Er nickte knapp. Herman zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bist du wütend wegen vorhin?“, fragte er leise.

Nervös knetete er die Hände. Jonathans dunkle Augen bohrten sich in seine. Herman schluckte.

„Ich- E-Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe den anderen zu spät ge- gesehen..“, flüsterte Herman beschämt. „Ich habe- Es-“, er verhaspelte sich.

Ein Ruck ging durch Jonathan, sein Gesicht entspannte sich.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung.“

Herman sah ihn zweifelnd an. Jonathan seufzte.  
„Naja...es ist jetzt eh nicht mehr zu ändern.“

Herman nickte kleinlaut. Jonathan strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, dadurch Hermans Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schnitte in seinem Gesicht lenkend.

„Ich desinfiziere deine Verletzungen besser.“, murmelte er leise und verschwand ins Badezimmer um seinen Arztkoffer zu holen.

Als er zurückkam saß Jonathan noch immer auf dem Stuhl, das Gesicht nachdenklich verzogen. Herman trat langsam näher und stellte den Koffer auf dem Tisch ab. Jonathan drehte ihm den Kopf zu, das Licht der Straßenlaterne warf lange Schatten auf sein Gesicht.

„Herman...“, begann er leise.

Herman nickte zaghaft.

„..ich bin nicht.. _wütend_. Nur etwas...“, er brach ab und schürzte die Lippen. „Es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir Chicago demnächst verlassen.“

Herman nickte erneut, noch immer keinen Laut von sich gebend. Jonathan seufzte lautlos und zog Herman etwas näher zu sich. Seine Hände kamen an Hermans Hüfte zum Liegen.

„Ich bin nicht wütend.“, wiederholte er sanft.

Herman atmete auf - er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Seine Hände kamen auf Jonathans Oberarmen zum Liegen. Seine Finger strichen über den Stoff des Jacketts.

„Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht.“, murmelte er schließlich und sah Jonathan in die Augen. „Wir sind ja auch schon lange in Chicago gewesen.“

Jonathan nickte. Mit einem Seufzen löste Herman sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich zu seinem Arztkoffer.

„Also gut, ich will die Schnitte trotzdem noch desinfizieren, nicht dass sie sich entzünden.“, er träufelte etwas Iod auf einen Tupfer und begann damit Jonathans verschiedenen Verletzungen zu verarzten.

Neben einer Platzwunde unter Jonathans rechtem Auge, war seine Lippe aufgeplatzt und seine Nase färbte sich langsam blau. Über seinen linken Arm lief ein tieferer Schnitt, vermutlich verursacht von dem Messer seines Bekannten. Die Knöchel seiner, nicht durch einen Schlagring etwas geschützten Hand, waren aufgeplatzt. Schließlich waren alle Verletzungen verarztet, die Schnitte genäht und sie lagen nebeneinander im Bett. Müde ließ Herman seinen Kopf gegen Jonathans Schulter sinken. Seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Arm, vorsichtig, um die vernähte Wunde nicht zu berühren. Jonathan seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

*

Es war mitten in der Nacht, da war Herman sich sicher.

'Aber was hatte ihn geweckt?', verwirrt sah er sich um. 'Irgendetwas Nasses war auf seinem Gesicht...', er hob eine Hand und wischte sich über das Gesicht. 'Was war das? Es war zu dickflüssig, um Wasser zu sein.', seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, um was es sich handelte.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf.

„Chonny!“, er schüttelte Jonathan an der Schulter. „Chonny, du blutest!“

Jonathan runzelte im Schlaf die Stirn, reagierte aber ansonsten nicht. Herman rüttelte ihn erneut.

„Chonny! Komm schon, wach auf. Deine Verletzungen sind wieder aufgegangen. Ich muss sie nochmal verbinden!“

„Mhm...“, Jonathan drehte sich halb um und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Herman runzelte besorgt die Stirn und griff nach seiner Schulter.

„Nicht! Du machst es nur schlimmer.“

Jonathan schlug endlich die Augen auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

„Wasislos?“, murmelte er verschlafen, seine trüben Augen richteten sich auf Herman.

Herman streckte eine Hand aus und griff vorsichtig nach Jonathans Kinn.

„Die Schnitte müssen wieder aufgegangen sein...irgendwie haben sich die Nähte anscheinend gelöst. Komm' mit, ich muss das wieder vernähen.“, damit erhob er sich vom Bett und griff nach Jonathans Hand, um ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine und zum Tisch im Nebenzimmer zu ziehen.

Dann holte er seinen Instrumentenkoffer. Jonathan beobachtete ihn verschlafen, gähnend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Herman nahm Nadel und Faden aus seinem Koffer, verabreichte Jonathan ein Lokalanästhetikum und begann damit die Verletzungen erneut zu vernähen. Als die Wunden verschlossen waren, ließ Herman die Nadel sinken und sah Jonathan seufzend an.

„So, alles wieder in Ordnung.“, murmelte er.

Jonathan legte die Hände an Hermans Taille und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er gähnte leise, seine Hände sanken hinab. Herman strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Bist du sehr müde, Chonny?“

„Hmm...“, antwortete Jonathan.

„Na, komm. Dann lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen. Dort kannst du weiterschlafen.“

„...hmm...“, murmelte Jonathan und nickte träge, seine Arme lagen nur noch locker um Hermans Hüfte.

„Chonny?“, versuchsweise pikste Herman ihm in die Seiten. „Chonny, schläfst du?“

Jonathan murmelte etwas Unverständliches und nickte. Herman kicherte und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Na, komm schon, Chonny. Im Bett ist es doch bequemer als hier...“, er griff nach Jonathans Händen an seiner Hüfte, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Jonathan schlang die Arme enger um ihn, um ihn festzuhalten. Herman warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Chonny, komm schon.“

Jonathan grummelte wieder etwas und löste sich widerwillig. Er erhob sich. Etwas wackelig stand er da. Herman griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und zurück in ihr Bett. Verschlafen folgte Jonathan ihm. Er zog Herman an sich und umschlang ihn mit seinen Beinen und Armen. Herman setzte sich soweit wie möglich auf und zog die Decke über sie beide, dann schmiegte er sich eng an Jonathan.

„Schlaf gut, Chonny.“, er küsste Jonathan auf die Schläfe.

Jonathan antwortete nicht, er war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

*

_...bitten die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe. Ein Phantombild wurde erstellt und ist in der heutigen Ausgabe der Chicago Tribune. Wenn Sie Hinweise haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an die..._

Herman drehte das Radio ab und drehte sich zu Jonathan um, der am Küchentisch saß und fluchend die Zeitschrift in seiner Hand sinken ließ.

„Hast du das hier schon gesehen, Doctor?“, er drehte Herman die Titelseite mit dem Phantombild zu.

Herman nickte kleinlaut.

„Ja.“, murmelte er leise. „Habe ich...ich hab schließlich die Zeitung gekauft.“, fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.

Jonathans Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Herman schluckte nervös.

„Dann hast du ja auch gesehen, wie gut man mich darauf erkennen kann.“, knurrte er.

Herman nickte stumm.

„J-Ja.“

Jonathan erhob sich abrupt und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Nebenzimmer. Herman sah ihm nach, die Augenbrauen elend zusammengezogen.

*

Mit zitternden Händen betrat Herman sein und Jonathans Apartment. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet und nur der Schein der Straßenlaterne erhellte die kleine Wohnung. Vor einem der Fenster stand ein großer Schatten. Herman schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Gestalt drehte sich in seine Richtung.

„Ah, Doktor, schon zurück.“

Herman zuckte leicht zusammen und schaltete schnell das Licht ein. Sein Herz klopfte schneller.

„Ja, Chonny“, antwortete er leise.

Jonathan sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist, Herman?“, fragte er und trat zu ihm.

„N...nichts, Chonny. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, nervös fuhr sich Herman durch die Haare.

Jonathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Gedankenverloren wanderte Hermans Hand zu seiner Schnapsflasche, er hob sie an den Mund, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. Blitzschnell trat Jonathan zu ihm und griff nach der Hand mit der Flasche.

„Nicht übertreiben, Herman, du musst mich heute noch operieren!“

Herman verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Ach nein, Chonny. Nicht heute. Ich habe einen wirklich unheimlichen Film gesehen...grauenhaft...mit Monstern und...und...“, Herman schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Und ich bekomme diese Gesichter nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...“, er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Herman-“, begann Jonathan leise. „Du weißt, dass ich ein neues Gesicht brauche. Dieses hier hängt schon auf zu vielen Polizeistationen. Immerhin gab es beim letzten Mal einen Zeugen...“

Herman verzog das Gesicht und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Ach..Chonny...ich weiß- und es tut mir Leid...“

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht, winkte aber ab.

„Es lässt sich jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern, aber dir ist doch klar, dass es deswegen eilt, mit dem neuen Gesicht!“

„Aber Chonny, ich...der Film war wirklich gruselig und...und...“

Jonathans Blick verfinsterte sich genervt. Hermans Stimme wurde leiser. Beschwichtigend lächelte er Jonathan an.

„Also gut, Chonny, ich operiere dich ja.“

Zufrieden nickte Jonathan und nahm auf dem provisorischen Operationstisch Platz. Herman zog die Flasche mit dem Barbiturat aus seinem Instrumentenkoffer und zog etwas davon in eine Spritze. Nachdem er Jonathan die erforderliche Dosis verabreicht hatte, wartete er, bis dieser einschlief, dann begann er mit der Operation.

  
  


*

  
  


Nervös lief Herman auf und ab.

'Heute würden sie die letzten Bandagen entfernen und er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Operation.'

  
  


_...Herman zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jonathan war bereits seit mehreren Minuten bewusstlos und eigentlich hätte Herman schon längst mit der Operation begonnen, aber jedes mal, wenn er das Skalpell in die Hand nahm, tauchte das Gesicht des Monsters vor seinem inneren Augen auf. Herman rieb sich über die Augen und stieß einen gequälten Laut aus._

_'Er brauchte etwas zu trinken.', er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, dann noch einen...und noch einen. Mit jedem Schluck verschwamm das furchteinflößende Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, setzte er schließlich die Flasche ab und nahm das Skalpell in die Hand. Als er zurück zum Operationstisch und zu Jonathan trat, schienen beide für einen kurzen Moment wie im Nebel zu verschwinden. Herman schüttelte den Kopf und seinen Sicht wurde wieder klar. Er setzte das Messer an und für die nächsten Stunden schienen seine Hände, wie von selbst zu arbeiten..._

  
  


Mit zitternden Händen zog Herman seine Flasche hervor und nahm einen Schluck.

'Oh, Gott, was hatte er getan? Er hätte darauf bestehen müssen, Chonny nicht zu operieren! Was, wenn etwas schief gegangen war-'

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür zum Bad aufgestoßen wurde.

Herman hob den Blick. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und wich zurück.

„C...Chonny...“, flüsterte er und wurde bleich.

Mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck und schrecklich verkrampften Händen trat Jonathan auf ihn zu.

„Sieh mich an, Doktor!“, knurrte er. „Dafür bist _du_ verantwortlich!“

Angsterfüllt sah Herman zu ihm hoch. Jonathans Gesicht glich erschreckend dem des Monsters aus dem Film. Er wollte noch etwas zurückweichen, sein Rücken traf jedoch in diesem Moment auf die Zimmerwand hinter ihm. Zitternd holte er Luft.

„C...Chonny, ich...es tut mir Leid...ich wollte das n...nicht.“

Jonathans sah ihn ausdruckslos an und trat drohend einen weiteren Schritt auf Herman zu. Herman erwiderte angsterfüllt seinen Blick. Jonathan ballte die Hände zusammen. Er packte Herman am Kragen und presste nach oben ihn gegen die Wand.

„Siehst du in mir ein Monster, Herman? Tust du das?“, seine dunkeln Augen glitzerten düster.

In Hermans Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Er musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, damit im Jonathan nicht mit seinem eigenen Hemd die Luft abdrückte.

„Ch-Chonny...bitte...ich kriege k-keine Luft...du tust mir weh...“, presste er hervor und versuchte sich gegen den eisernen Griff zu wehren und Jonathans Hände wegzuschieben.

'Keine Chance! Jonathans Finger waren wie ein Schraubstock in seinem Hemd verkrampft. Noch immer sah Jonathan ihn mit diesem starren Blick an.', Herman spürte, wie seine Sicht verschwamm.

Er blinzelte heftig. Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, liefen über seine Wangen und sein Kinn. Tropfend fielen sie auf Jonathans Hände.

„Bitte... _Jonathan_...“, brachte er keuchend hervor.

Jonathan blinzelte und lockerte abrupt seinen Griff. Herman sank zurück auf seine Füße und schnappte nach Luft. Jonathans ließ seine Hände sinken und wich einen Schritt zurück. Herman beugte sich hustend vor, seine Hand fuhr nach oben zu seinem Hals. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Herman verließ Jonathan beinahe fluchtartig die Wohnung. Herman sank zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihm. Seine Hände fuhren nach oben und verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren. Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht.

Erst nach einer Weile hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er aufhören konnte, zu weinen. Er hickste und wischte sich über die roten Augen. Sein Blick wanderte durch das dunkle Zimmer. Er schniefte.

'Die Wohnung war leer. Er war allein. Jonathan war gegangen.', zitternd erhob Herman sich und ging ins Bad.

Auf dem Boden lagen die Bandagen, die Jonathan entfernt hatte. Herman wischte sich über die Augen und sammelte sie auf. Mit zitternden Fingern rollte er sie zusammen und legte sie auf den Waschbeckenrand. Er sah sich um. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Hände wanderten nach oben zu seinem Hals. Er schluchzte leise auf und rieb sich die Augen. Stockend ging er zurück in das andere Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und wartete...und wartete.

'Es wurde immer später und Ch..Chonny war noch nicht zurück..d-dabei wollten sie doch heute eigentlich noch Chicago verlassen...' Herman merkte, wie er müde wurde.

Sein Kopf sank nach unten und seine Augen schlossen sich.


	24. 24 Er Hätte Keine Lungenentzündung Bekommen, Wenn Ich Nicht Auf Ihn Geschossen Hätte!

#  **24 Er Hätte Keine Lungenentzündung Bekommen, Wenn Ich Nicht Auf Ihn Geschossen Hätte!**

  
  


Es wurde bereits wieder hell, als Jonathan zurückkam. Geräuschlos betrat er die Wohnung und ging zum Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete er die Tür und sah sich in dem schwach erleuchteten Zimmer um. Auf dem Bett entdeckte er Herman, der zusammengerollt dalag und schlief. Unsicher blieb er in der Tür stehen, die Hand auf dem Türknauf. Er holte tief Luft und trat langsam ein. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat ans Bett. Unschlüssig sah er auf Herman herab, dann ließ er sich langsam auf die Matratze sinken. Hermans Kopf zuckte nach oben. Jonathan fluchte unterdrückt. Schlaftrunken setzte Herman sich auf und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan, angsterfüllt riss er die Augen auf und wich Richtung Wand zurück. Jonathan konnte Tränenspuren auf Hermans Wangen erkennen. Er senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Ch...Chonny?“, flüsterte Herman tonlos.

Langsam hob Jonathan den Kopf. Herman erwiderte seinen Blick. Seine Finger lagen verkrampft in der Decke. Jonathan rutschte ein Stück zurück, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Herman befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

„Du...du bist w...wieder da.“, das Zittern in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Jonathan nickte und räusperte sich.

„Wie..Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise.

Herman blinzelte.

„Ich...es geht wieder.“, er schluckte, seine Hand wanderte unbewusst zu seinem Hals.

Jonathan senkte beschämt den Blick. Herman räusperte sich. Flüsternd wandte er sich an Jonathan: „Jonathan, was ist passiert?“

Jonathan hielt den Blick weiter gesenkt.

„Was...meinst du?“, fragte er.

„Du...bist nicht mehr wütend.“, antwortete Herman stockend.

Jonathan hob den Kopf. Nervös schluckte er.

„Nein, ich..ich bin nicht mehr wütend.“

Herman sah ihn erleichtert an.

„Das ist gut, Chonny.“, er lächelte unsicher.

Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Herman wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück. Jonathan wandte sich ab.

'Wie hatte er nur... Es war- Er musste sich...', nervös strich er über seine Hosenbeine, den Blick auf die Wand gegenüber gerichtet.

Schließlich drehte er sich zurück zu Herman. Dieser schluckte und senkte nun seinerseits den Blick. Jonathan streckte langsam seine Hand aus. Zitternd legte er sie über Hermans Hand, der abrupt den Kopf hob und ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

„Ch..Chonny, was-“, begann er stockend.

„...Es t-tut mir Leid, Herman.“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn leise.

Herman blinzelte mehrmals. Jonathan räusperte sich und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Ich habe dich verletzt und...das wollte ich nicht!“

Herman räusperte sich. Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich..äh..es ist schon..in Ordnung, Chonny.“, murmelte er verwirrt.

Jonathan schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein! Nein ist es nicht!“

Herman zuckte bei seiner lauten Stimme zusammen.

"Entschuldigung.", murmelte Jonathan reumütig.

Herman sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

"Nein. Du hast recht.", antwortete er leise. „Du..du hast mir Angst gemacht..Ch-Chonny.“

Er sah langsam nach oben. Angespannt erwiderte Jonathan seinen Blick.

„Entschuldige bitte, Herman. Ich weiß nicht, wa- Ich wollte dich nie-“, er schluckte. „Ich wollte dich nie verletzen.“, fuhr er leise fort. „Und, dass es nun doch passiert ist, tut mir Leid. Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht-“, er zögerte. „-wenn du nicht, _mit mir_ , von hier weg möchtest.“

Herman zog unsicher die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Blick wanderte über Jonathans Schulter.

„Ich..weiß nicht-“

Jonathans Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Er schluckte mühsam. Langsam nickte er.

„Das verstehe ich...wirklich...“

Herman schluckte und senkte den Blick. Nervös rang er die Hände. Dann sah er auf.

„Aber ich...ich komme trotzdem mit dir, Chonny.“, sagte er leise.

Jonathan riss die Augen auf. Herman runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber...Aber, Chonny, so etwas wie das vorhin darf nicht noch einmal passieren!“, sagte er fest.

Jonathan nickte schnell.

„Natürlich, Herman. Ich verspreche es dir!“

Herman nickte ebenfalls und erhob sich mit wackligen Beinen. Jonathan wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, um ihn zu stützen, hielt jedoch im letzten Moment inne. Hermans Augen richteten sich auf seine Hand. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Wir..wir sollten packen, Chonny. Für unsere Abreise.“, murmelte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Jonathan nickte und holte ihre Koffer. Herman packte seine Arzttasche und räumte auch die Bandagen wieder ein.

'Er würde sie sobald sie ankamen unbedingt noch reinigen müssen.'

„Herman?“, Jonathans Kopf erschien in der Badezimmertür.

Herman fuhr herum.

„..ja?“

Jonathan hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Wir müssen los. Unser Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde.“

Herman nickte und verschloss seine Tasche.

  
  


*

  
  


Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft!

Nachdem sie die Koffer gepackt hatten, hatte Jonathan das Geld aus dem Geheimversteck geholt und danach waren sie in Richtung Bahnhof gerannt. Als Jonathan und Herman die Bahnhofshalle erreichten, fuhr ihr Zug gerade ein.

Etwas außer Atem ließen sie sich in einem freien Abteil auf die Bänke fallen. Herman wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und sah dann zu Jonathan.

„Das war knapp, Chonny.“

Jonathan nickte, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.

Unsicher sah Herman ihn an.

„Ist- Ist alles in Ordnung, Chonny?“, fragte er.

Jonathans Blick lag auf dem Fenster des Wagens. Er schwieg. Nervös beugte Herman sich näher zu ihm und tippte Jonathan an der Schulter an. Jonathans Kopf fuhr herum. Herman zuckte zusammen.

„Ch...Chonny?“

„Hast du die Blicke der Leute auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, Doktor?“, fragte Jonathan düster.

Herman merkte, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte, nervös lächelte er Jonathan an.

„K...keine Sorge, Chonny, sobald wir etwas Zeit haben, operiere ich dich und dann hast du wieder ein normales Gesicht.“

Jonathan nickte stumm. Herman streckte zögernd eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Jonathans Arm. Jonathan sah nach unten auf die Hand und wieder zu ihm.

„Chonny? Du weißt, dass ich das wieder hinbekomme, nicht wahr?“

„Ich weiß, Herman.“, murmelte Jonathan schließlich.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als die Waggontür sich öffnete. Schnell zog Herman seine Hand zurück. Ein Mann um die vierzig trat ein, legte seinen Koffer in die Ablage über den Sitzen und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin. Er schlug seine Zeitung auf, ohne sie großartig zu beachten. Herman ließ sich zurück in das Polster sinken und machte es sich bequem. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Das stetige Rattern des Zuges wirkte beruhigend auf seinen Nerven, seine Augen wurde schwerer und schwerer.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman erwachte, weil die Sonne ihm warm ins Gesicht schien. Verschlafen blinzelte er und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sein Kopf lag auf etwas Weichem.

'Moment, etwas Weiches?', verwirrt drehte er den Kopf und sah zu seiner Linken.

Neben ihm saß Jonathan und schlief.

'Scheinbar war sein Kopf während er schlief, auf Jonathans Schulter gesunken.', ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermans Lippen. 'Moment!', ihm kam ein Gedanke.

Erschrocken sah er zu der Sitzreihe ihnen gegenüber.

'Sie war leer. Der Mann von vorhin musste bereits ausgestiegen sein.', erleichtert atmete Herman aus und ließ sich zurück gegen Jonathan sinken.

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und blieb an Jonathans Gesicht hängen, wanderte zu den Narben oberhalb der Wangenknochen. Gedankenverloren hob er eine Hand und strich vorsichtig darüber.

'Mit einem weiteren kleinen Eingriff könnte er die Narben bestimmt verschwinden lassen. Die Nase könnte er etwas schmaler machen und die Ohren wieder etwas verkleinern.', Hermans Finger folgten dem Gang seiner Gedanken.

„Doktor?“, Jonathan war durch die leichten Berührungen aufgewacht.

Blinzelnd sah er ihn an.

„Oh, Chonny, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken...“, Hermans Hand lag noch immer an Jonathans Gesicht.

Jonathan räusperte sich und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah müde aus.

„Doktor, was machst du da?“, fragte er verschlafen.

„Ich habe nur überlegt, was ich bei der nächsten Operation ändern könnte. Zum Beispiel könnte ich deine Nase etwas schmaler machen oder deine Augenbrauen wieder etwas anheben...“

Jonathans dunkle Augen folgten Hermans Fingern, die federleicht über sein Gesicht strichen. Er räusperte sich erneut. Herman stoppte in seinen Ausführungen und sah Jonathan in die Augen.

'War Chonnys Gesicht die ganze Zeit schon so nah gewesen?'

„Vorsicht, Herman, es könnte jemand hereinkommen.“, murmelte Jonathan.

Hermans Blick huschte zur Abteilungstür. Er nickte.

„Da hast du Recht, Chonny-“, eine Berührung seiner Hand ließ ihn herumfahren.

Jonathans lange Finger lagen über seinen. Herman lächelte kaum merklich. Er öffnete den Mund, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Schnell rutschte Herman zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Die Fahrkarten bitte!“, ein Kontrolleur betrat ihr Abteil.

„Natürlich.“, Jonathan griff in die Tasche seiner Jacke und zog ihre Fahrscheine hervor.

Der Blick des Beamten blieb kurz an seinem Gesicht hängen, dann nahm er die Tickets und entwertete diese.

„Ihre Station ist die nächste. Noch einen schönen Tag.“, er reichte die Tickets zurück und tippte sich an seine Kappe.

Damit verließ er das Abteil. Jonathan packte ihre Fahrkarten zurück in seine Jackentasche und drehte sich zurück zu Herman.

„Also dann, Herman. Wenn unsere Station die Nächste ist, sollten wir uns schon mal Richtung Zugtür begeben.“

Herman nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, Chonny.“

Jonathan lächelte kaum merklich und drückte Herman einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er seinen Koffer nahm und das Abteil verließ, einen überraschten Herman zurücklassend.

  
  


*

  
  


„Mann angeschossen! Täter auf der Flucht“, laut rufend liefen Zeitungsjungen durch die Straßen von South Bend.

Herman zog schnell die Vorhänge des Motelzimmers zu. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Jonathan, der auf einem der Betten saß.

„Chonny, hast du das gehört? Chonny! Jonathan!“, fragte er.

Jonathan reagierte erst nach mehrmaligem Nennen seines Namens. Langsam hob er den Kopf.

„Was ist?“, knurrte er genervt.

„Der Mann von gestern Abend hat überlebt. Sie suchen nach uns.“, antwortete Herman und rang nervös seine Hände.

Jonathan erhob sich und trat neben ihn. Er hob eine Hand und zog den Vorhang etwas zur Seite, um ebenfalls nach draußen zu schauen.

„Wir müssen rausfinden, was genau sie wissen.“, murmelte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Herman sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hole eine Zeitung.“

Jonathan nickte zustimmend. Bevor Herman das Zimmer verließ, griff Jonathan nach seinem Ärmel, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Aber sei vorsichtig, Herman.“

Herman nickte und trat auf den Gang. Sich mehrmals vorsichtig umsehend, schlich er die Treppe hinunter und auf die Straße.

„Eine Zeitung bitte!“, sagte er zu einem der Zeitungsjungen.

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen lief er wieder zurück in sein und Jonathans Zimmer.

Jonathan ließ den Vorhang los, kaum das er eintrat und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Und?“, fragte er unruhig.

Herman reichte ihm die Zeitung. Jonathan ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Herman las über seine Schultern mit.

  
  


_**Brutaler Raubüberfall auf Juweliergeschäft** _

_**Mann angeschossen – Täter auf der Flucht** _

_Gestern Abend wurde der Besitzer eines Juweliergeschäfts durch ein Geräusch in seinem Laden geweckt. Als er nach unten in den Verkaufsraum ging, überraschte er zwei Männer, die wohl versucht hatten einzubrechen. Als die beiden den Geschäftsinhaber bemerkten, ergriffen sie die Flucht. Der Juwelier, Mr. Aaron Walters, verfolgte sie, woraufhin einer der Einbrecher eine Waffe zog und auf ihn schoss. Der Verwundete wurde erst am nächsten Morgen von Anwohnern in einer Seitenstraße gefunden und befindet sich nun im Hospital, mit Verdacht auf Lungenentzündung. Er konnte bei einer Befragung der Polizei nur angeben, dass einer der Täter ungewöhnlich klein sei und der andere mehrere Narben im Gesicht hat und sehr groß ist. Er erinnerte ihn, laut eigenen Angaben an irgendeinen Schauspieler. Er konnte jedoch nicht sagen, an wen. Die Polizei bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe. Zeugen melden sich bitte unter-_

  
  


Jonathan ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah Herman an.

„Was machen wir denn nun, Chonny?“, fragte Herman nervös, die Hände in Jonathans Jackett verkrampft.

Jonathan fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die dichten Haare.

„Das Beste wird sein, dass wir South Bend verlassen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!“, antwortete er.

Herman nickte und ging zu ihren Koffern, um diese erneut zu packen. Er seufzte leise. 'Gerade einmal eine Woche waren sie hier gewesen...'

  
  


*

  
  


Außer Atem lehnte Herman seinen Kopf an die Steinmauer des Bahnhofgebäudes. Hinter sich konnte er laute Stimmen hören.

„Wo ist er?“

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein!“

„Sucht ihn! Er kann noch nicht weit gekommen sein!“

Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Er riss die Augen auf und sah sich verzweifelt um.

'Wo konnte er sich verstecken?'

In der Sekunde ertönte das Geräusch eines einfahrenden Zuges. In Hermans Kopf formte sich ein Plan.

'Er musste es nur schaffen, unauffällig in den Zug zu kommen. Sobald er weit genug weg war, konnte er sich überlegen, wie er Chonny helfen konnte.', nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen, schaute, ob die Luft rein war und lief dann so unauffällig wie möglich zu dem Zug, um den sich bereits eine kleine Menschentraube gesammelt hatte.

Mehrere Männer sahen sich suchend in der Menge um. Hermans Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust. Mit zitternden Fingern, klappte er seinen Kragen hoch und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Wie durch ein Wunder bemerkte ihn keiner der Männer, als er einstieg. Mit weichen Knien lief Herman durch den Zug und setzte sich in eins der Abteile. Außer ihm saßen darin nur eine ältere Frau in einem schwarzen Taftkleid und ein junger Mann, mit blondem Haar und Schnurrbart. Keiner der beiden beachtete ihn großartig. Noch immer konnte er die Männer auf dem Bahnsteig rufen hören. Herman steckte die Hände in die Taschen um ihr Zittern zu verbergen und sich eventuell so zu verraten und lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter in seinen Sitz zurück.

Mit einem Rattern setzte sich der Zug wieder in Bewegung. Herman atmete aus.

'Oh, Gott, er hatte es geschafft.', mit zitternden Finger wischte er sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.

Der junge Mann ihm gegenüber warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Herman lächelte nervös. Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. An der nächstgrößere Station, verließ Herman den Zug. Suchend sah er sich um.

'Da, ein Motel!’, eilig lief er zu dem kleinen, schmutzig-gelbem Haus gegenüber des Bahnhofs und drückte die schäbige Holztür auf. 'Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was mit Chonny passiert war und wie-’

“Was wünschen Sie?”, eine fremde Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Herman blinzelte. Der Portier hinter dem Empfangstresen hob eine dunkle Augenbraue.

“Ich brauche ein Zimmer für...eine Woche”, antwortete Herman nach kurzem Nachdenken.

Der Portier musterte ihn abschätzig.

“Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie sich das leisten können?”, fragte er unhöflich.

Herman seufzte, zog etwas von Jonathans und seinem Geld aus seiner Jackeninnentasche und legte es auf den Tresen.

“Reicht das?”, fragte er.

Der Portier sah ihn noch einmal misstrauisch an, nickte aber. Dann griff er hinter sich und reichte Herman einen Zimmerschlüssel.

“Bitte sehr, der Mr., Sie haben Zimmer 7. Zweite Etage, die dritte Tür links.”

Herman bedankte sich und nahm den Schlüssel entgegen. Im Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich rücklings auf das schmale Bett fallen und atmete erleichtert aus.

'Fürs Erste war er in Sicherheit. Niemand war ihm gefolgt, niemand kannte ihn hier.', erschöpft strich er sich über die Augen.

  
  


*

  
  


_...einer der Männer die an dem Raubüberfall in South Bend beteiligt war, wurde geschnappt, als er mit einem Zug fliehen wollte. Es handelt sich laut Polizeisprecher Robert Johnson um einen gewissen Jonathan Brewster, der auch wegen eines Mordfalles in Chicago gesucht wird. Wie Mr. Johnson uns mitteilte, wurde Brewster nach einer Voruntersuchung für nicht zurechnungsfähig befunden und wird nach seinem Prozess voraussichtlich in das Indiana State Hospital für kriminelle Verrückte eingewiesen. Der Besitzer des Juweliers in South Bend, Aaron Walters, befindet sich noch immer nicht außer Lebensgefahr..._

  
  


Herman biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte das Radio ab.

'Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er konnte nicht schon wieder darauf hoffen, dass die Gefangenen in diesem Hospital Ausflüge machten, die ihm die Möglichkeit gaben, Jonathan zu befreien...', er seufzte und strich sich über die Augen. 'Vielleicht, wenn er- wenn er-', er brach ab. 'Er musste zuerst herausfinden, wo genau sich dieses Hospital befand und wie es aufgebaut war. Nur wie?', nachdenklich räumte er seine Sachen in den Schrank.

Seine Finger stießen auf ein Stück Papier. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er nach unten in den Koffer. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

'Seine Approbationsurkunde...', nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippe. 'Und wenn er...wenn er sagte, dass er auf der Suche nach einer Stelle war und sich in dem Hospital bewerben wollte...', gedankenverloren strichen seine Hände über das schwere Blatt Papier.

Herman seufzte.

'So viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er diese Urkunde erhalten hatte...So viel war passiert...', er schüttelte den Kopf. 'Aber so könnte es auf jeden Fall klappen. Er kam in das Hospital und vielleicht...vielleicht könnte er die Stelle dauerhaft haben, bis er eine Idee hatte, wie er Chonny da herausbekam... Es dürfte sowieso besser aussehen, wenn er _vor_ Chonny in dem Indiana State Hospital ankam...', nachdenklich ließ er sich auf das Betts sinken und starrte vor sich hin.

Dann nickte er.

'Gut, so würde er es machen!'


	25. 25 Der Neue Chigurg

#  **25 Der Neue Chirurg**

  
  


_**Neuigkeiten über den Banküberfall** _

_**Juwelier verstorben – Karloff-Killer eingewiesen** _

_Wie uns der Polizeisprecher Robert Johnson der Polizei von South Bend mitteilte, ist der Juwelier Aaron Walters gestern Abend im Epworth Hospital verstorben. Demnach ist Mr. Walters in Folge seiner Unterkühlung an einer Lungenentzündung verstorben. Der 58jährige hatte letzte Woche versucht die beiden Einbrecher zu verfolgen, als sie seinen Laden ausrauben wollten. Einer der beiden hat mehrere Schüsse auf ihn abgegeben, woraufhin Mr. Walters verletzt in einer Gasse lag, bis Anwohner ihn am frühen Morgen fanden. Er wurde zwar sofort ins Epworth Hospital gebracht, die Entwicklung einer Lungenentzündung konnte jedoch nicht verhindert werden. Einer der beiden Einbrecher wurde geschnappt. Er wurde als Jonathan Brewster identifiziert und am Mittwoch wegen einfachen Mordes in Chicago sowie Raub mit Todesfolge am Obersten Gerichtshof verurteilt. Brewster, der laut Beobachtern eine ungewöhnliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schauspieler Boris Karloff hat, wurde von einem Gutachter des Gerichts für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt und wird in wenigen Tagen in das Indiana State Hospital für kriminelle Verrückte eingewiesen. Die Polizei verfolgt außerdem die Spur, dass Brewster sein Aussehen durch einen plastischen Chirurgen hat verändern lassen und eventuell in noch mehr Verbrechen verwickelt ist und hat sich deswegen mit Interpol in Verbindung gesetzt. Sein Komplize befindet sich noch immer auf der Flucht. Die Polizei von South Bend bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe. Leider schweigt Brewster sich über die Identität seines Komplizen aus, sodass wir ihnen keine genaue Beschreibung geben können. Aaron Walters konnte vor seinem Tod der Polizei nur mitteilen, dass Brewsters Komplize ungewöhnlich klein sei und große Augen habe. Mit Hinweisen wenden Sie sich bitte an die Polizeizentrale von South Bend, Indiana. Die Bestattung von Aaron Walters findet im Kreise der Familie statt._

  
  


*

  
  


„Gut, Dr. Schueler. Dann sehen wir uns am Montag. Vernon zeigt Ihnen Ihr Zimmer hier.“, Dr. Jack Edwards, der Klinikleiter, erhob sich und schüttelte Herman die Hand.

„Danke sehr, Dr. Edwards.“, Herman lächelte seinen Gegenüber, einen Mann um die fünfzig mit einem weißen Vollbart und Hornbrille, gewinnend an.

'Es war ein bisschen kompliziert gewesen, seinen Namen auf seiner Approbationsurkunde zu ändern - aber es war besser, wenn niemand seinen _richtigen_ Namen kannte - zumal Chonny weiterhin über seine Identität schwiegt...'

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein untersetzter Wachmann betrat den Raum.

„Hallo, Vernon.“, sagte Edwards.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Edwards.“, antwortete Vernon lächelnd und lüftete seine Schirmmütze.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Edwards.“, damit verabschiedete sich Herman und folgte Vernon nach draußen.

„Sie sind der neue Chirurg, nicht wahr?“, fragte Vernon nach einer Weile.

Lächelnd nickte Herman.

„Ja, ich hatte das große Glück hier angestellt zu werden.“

„Ja, es ist eine ruhige Arbeit die wir hier haben...meistens.“, Vernon verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Fragend hob Herman die Augenbrauen. Vernon kam der stummen Aufforderung gerne nach.

„Nun ja, manche von den Typen die hierher verlegt werden, die sind schon nicht ohne. Deswegen sollen wir auch immer zu zweit zu den Patienten gehen. Oh, außer natürlich, sie sind bereits sediert...“

Herman nickte verstehend. Vernon blieb stehen.

„Hier sind wir, Doktor.“, er wies auf die Tür zu seiner rechten. „Das ist Ihr Zimmer. Die Nr. 214.“

„Danke, Vernon.“, Herman warf einen Blick in das kleine Zimmer, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss.

„Gut, dann bringe ich Sie zum Tor, Dr. Schueler.“

Herman nickte. Am Tor schüttelte Vernon ihm zum Abschied noch die Hand. Die zwei Wachen beachteten Herman nicht. Trotzdem lief ihm kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinab, als er zu dem gemieteten Wagen zurückging. Er widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen, bevor er den Wagen erreicht hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die hohe Backsteinmauer. Vernon stand in dem Tor und tippte sich zum Abschied an seine Schirmmütze. Herman nickte und stieg ein. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr zurück zu seinem Motel. Nachdenklich sah er auf die Straße.

'Es würde schwierig werden Chonny aus dem Indiana State Hospital zu befreien...Nein-', er lachte bitter auf. '-es war beinahe unmöglich...Da waren die Wachen am Tor, der Wachmann auf jeder Etage, die bestimmt 5m hohe Mauer, er musste irgendwie an den Schlüssel von Chonnys Zelle gelangen und dann Chonny aus eben derselben befreien...', gedankenverloren kaute er auf seiner Lippe. 'Erst einmal musste er sich mit den Abläufen vertraut machen, den Dienstplänen der Wächter und Chonnys Unterbringung. Dann konnte er sich überlegen, wie er ihn da raus bekam.'

  
  


*

  
  


„Folgen Sie mir, Doktor.“, streng sah die Oberschwester Herman über ihre schmale Nickelbrille hinweg an.

„Natürlich, Oberschwester Weston.“, Herman nickte und folgte ihr in Richtung Operationssaal.

Nervös sah er sich um.

'Es war bereits ein paar Jahre her, dass er einen chirurgischen Eingriff außerhalb des Gesichtes vorgenommen hatte...von den nicht wenigen Eingriffen mal abgesehen, wenn Jonathan in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen war. Zum Glück handelte es sich heute nur um einen einfachen Fall. Ein Rippenbruch der gerichtet werden musste.'

„Hier haben wir den Patienten.“, fuhr die Schwester fort und öffnete die mintgrüne Tür zu ihrer rechten. „Ein Rippenbruch nach einer Schlägerei. Der Bruch scheint nicht korrekt verheilt zu sein.“

Herman folgte ihr in den weißgekachelten Raum. Ein schlanker Mann um die vierzig, mit glattem dunklem Haar und einem kleinen Schnurrbart sah ihm sympathisch lächelnd entgegen und verdrehte unauffällig die Augen in Richtung Schwester Weston. Herman hatte ihn bereits kennengelernt.

'Es handelte sich um den hauseigenen Anästhesisten, Claude Haynes.', Herman erwiderte das Lächeln. 'Oberschwester Weston schien etwas gegen Ärzte unter fünfzig zu haben. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie jeden außer Dr. Edwards für unerfahren und unfähig hielt und so hatte auch Claude ihre Launen bereits kennengelernt. Auf dem Operationstisch- ein richtiger Operationstisch, aus Edelstahl, keine Improvisation oder, Gott bewahre, irgendeine dunkle Hintergasse...', unbewusst strichen Hermans Finger über die Kante des Tisches.

Oberschwester Weston warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. Herman hielt inne und lächelte sie beruhigend an. Es schien nichts zu bewirken, noch immer sah sie ihn misstrauisch an. Schnell, um sie abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, bevor sie sich bei Dr. Edwards über ihn beschwerte, wandte er sich dem Patienten zu. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann. Mit dunkel unterschatteten Augen und eingefallenen Wangen lag er auf dem Tisch. Seine hellblonden Haare waren durchzogen von grauen Strähnen, die nicht zu seinem eigentlichen Alter zu passen schienen. Die Atemmaske lag bereits über seinem Mund und seiner Nase.

„Er wurde bereits sediert, Doktor.“, wandte sich Claude an Herman.

Herman nickte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Claude.“

Oberschwester Weston warf einen Blick auf die Taschenuhr an ihrer Schürze.

„Wir sollten _jetzt_ anfangen, Doktor Schueler!“

Herman schürzte leicht die Lippen.

„Natürlich, Oberschwester Weston.“, er besah sich die Instrumente in der Nierenschale.

Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten leicht.

'Alleine die Vorstellung endlich mal wieder in einem hygienisch einwandfreiem Operationssaal, mit diesem glänzenden, neuen Operationsbesteck...', bevor Schwester Weston ihm erneut mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme zurechtweisen konnte, nahm er ein Skalpell zur Hand.

  
  


*

  
  


Schwester Weston rollte den Patienten zur Tür hinaus. Als die letzte ihrer grauen Strähnen durch die Tür verschwunden war, atmete Claude übertrieben laut auf.

„Na, die hatte ja eine Laune...“, er zog seine Handschuhe aus und trat neben Herman an das Waschbecken.

Herman lachte leise auf.

„Sie wissen doch, Claude, wir beide sind in ihren Augen keine _richtigen_ Ärzte.“

Claude lachte herzhaft auf.

„Ach ja, richtig, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Was zählen schon Approbationsurkunden und Diplome, wenn einen Schwester Weston nicht akzeptiert?“, er trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Sehe ich Sie nachher beim Mittagessen, Herman?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, gerne, Claude.“, Herman hing das Handtuch zurück an den Haken.

Er wollte ebenfalls den Operationssaal verlassen, als er einen unterdrückten Fluch hinter sich hörte. Er fuhr herum. Claude hatte mehrere Sauerstoff und Stickstoffbehälter auf den Arm. Es standen noch mehr Behälter und eine Reihe von Instrumenten auf dem Tisch. Herman sah zwischen diesen und Claude hin und her.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Claude?“

Claude strahlte ihn über die Behälter hinweg an.

„Sie wären meine Rettung, Herman.“

Herman lachte leise und nahm die restlichen Behälter und die Schale mit dem benutzten Operationsbesteck auf. Mit dem Ellenbogen öffnete er die Tür und ließ Claude vortreten, der sich mit einem Nicken bedankte.

„Was meinen Sie, wie könnte man Oberschwester Weston davon überzeugen, dass man schon vor seinem ersten grauen Haar ein guter Arzt sein kann?“, fragte Claude.

Herman drückte die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.

„Ich fürchte, das wäre verlorene Liebesmüh'.“, murmelte er und lief dann Claude hinterher.

„Vermutlich haben Sie recht. Zum Glück gibt es hier ja noch andere Schwestern. Haben Sie das Spiel am Samstag verfolgt?“, wechselte Claude das Thema.

„Ja, habe ich. Es war echt spannend...“, antwortete Herman geistesabwesend.

Einer der Sauerstoffbehälter wackelte gefährlich. Er streckte seine Finger etwas weiter und hielt ihn so auf. Claude erzählte weiter begeistert von dem Spiel. Sie liefen in Richtung Treppe. Als sie die erste Etage erreicht hatten, kamen ihnen zwei Wachmänner entgegen, einen Patienten zwischen sich. Er schien betäubt wurden zu sein, denn er schwankte hin und her, den Kopf gesenkt. Herman runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

'Wieso kam ihm der Patient bekannt vor? Die Form der Schultern, der Gang...vielleicht einer ihrer früheren Bekann-'

Der Mann hob den Kopf. Herman zuckte zusammen, mehrere der Instrumente fielen aus der Schale. Klappernd schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf.

„Herman? Herman? Alles in Ordnung?“, Claude sah ihn besorgt über seinen Arm voll Sauerstoff- und Stickstoffbehälter an.

Herman blinzelte und sah ihn abwesend an.

„Was? Äh, ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke, Claude.“

Die Wachmänner zogen Jonathan hinter sich her, an ihnen vorbei. Herman zwang sich dazu, ihnen nicht hinterher zu sehen, sondern kniete sich nach unten und hob die Instrumente wieder auf. Seine Finger zitterten kaum merklich. Claude beugte sich zu ihm hinab: „Kann einem das Fürchten lehren, der Kerl, nicht wahr? Vermutlich haben Sie schon von ihm gehört, Herman.“

Herman stand wieder auf. Gespielt fragend sah er Claude an.

„Na, Jonathan Brewster.“, sagte Claude und runzelte verblüfft, über Hermans Unwissenheit die Stirn. „Oder wie die Presse ihn nennt: der _Karloff-Killer_!“, Claude lachte kurz auf. Er senkte die Stimme, sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst: „Der Juwelendieb und Killer aus South Bend! Und Chicago und vielleicht sogar Sydney, wenn man den neuesten Berichten der Zeitungen glaubt. Sie müssen doch schon von ihm gehört haben, Herman, die Zeitungen waren voll davon. Soweit ich weiß, ist sein Komplize noch immer auf der Flucht. Brewster hat kein Wort verraten.“, er runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie wirklich noch nichts davon gehört?“

Herman beeilte sich zu nicken.

„Doch- doch natürlich. Ich habe die Artikel gesehen. Ich hatte es nur im Moment vergessen.“

Claude lachte ungläubig.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so etwas so leicht vergisst... Die Geschichten aus Chicago und Sydney können einem das Fürchten lehren. Kein Wunder das sie Brewster hierher gebracht haben. Ich bin bloß froh, dass ich vermutlich nie etwas mit ihm zu tun haben werde.“

Herman lächelte schwach.

„Ja..welche ein Glück...“

Claude drückte die Tür zum Lagerraum auf und ließ Herman eintreten. Er stellte die Sauerstoffbehälter ab. Besorgt sah er Herman an, der das Besteck in die Spüle gestellt hatte.

„Herman.“, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Sie wirken etwas zerstreut. Macht Ihnen die Operation Sorgen? Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen...“

Herman lächelte dankbar.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut wird. Danke, Claude.“, er trat zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen.“

Eilig lief Herman zur Anmeldung. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann in Uniform, eine aufgeschlagene Tageszeitung in der Hand. Herman räusperte sich. Der Mann ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„..ja?“

„Ich habe gehört, dass wir einen neuen Patienten bekommen haben...“, fing Herman vorsichtig an.

Der Uniformierte nickte.

„Ja...“, er blätterte durch die Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch. „Brewster, Jonathan. Verurteilt am 24. September 1941 vor dem Obersten Gerichtshof von Indiana, wegen mehrfachen Mordes und Raub mit Todesfolge. Von einem Gutachter für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt und deswegen hierher ins Indiana State Hospital für kriminelle Verrückte eingewiesen.“, er hob den Kopf und sah Herman fragend an. „Was genau wollen Sie wissen, Doktor?“

„Ich wollte wissen, in welches Zimmer er verlegt wurde.“, Hermans Hände wurden klamm vor Nervosität.

Der Uniformierte sah erneut in die Akte.

„Zimmer 320.“

„Ich danke Ihnen-“, Herman sah auf das Namensschild des Mannes. „Sergeant Simmons.“

Der Beamte nickte und nahm wieder seine Zeitung auf.

  
  


*

  
  


„Hey, Herman.“, Claude schlug Herman auf die Schulter.

Herman zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Knie.

„Claude! Ich habe beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!“, vorwurfsvoll sah Herman Claude an.

Dieser lachte nur.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Herman?“, interessiert sah Claude Herman über die Schulter.

Schnell zog Herman ihn beiseite.

„ _Nicht_ \- ich meine, ich habe nichts gemacht...“

Claude runzelte die Stirn. Verwirrt lächelte er Herman an.

„Was wollen Sie denn von.. _Brewster_? Er ist es doch, bei dem Schwester Kelly ist, nicht wahr?“

Herman riss die Augen auf.

„V-Von J- Brewster? Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, stotterte er mit hoher Stimme.

Claude runzelte die Stirn. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„ _Ach_ -“, er grinste und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Herman. „Sie sind an Schwester Kelly interessiert, nicht wahr?“, er knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Sie wissen doch was Dr. Edwards immer sagt: 'Keine Beziehungen unter Angestellten des Hospitals'...“, er imitierte die tiefe Stimme Dr. Edwards bevor er verschwörerisch zwinkerte. „Nicht, dass sich irgendjemand daran hielte...“, er zog Herman hinter sich her, den Gang hinunter. „Und haben Sie sie schon mal nach einer Verabredung gefragt?“

Herman senkte den Blick.

'So würde er Claude auf jeden Fall für eine Weile auf eine andere Spur bringen...Besser als wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand, war es auf jeden Fall!'

„Nein, ich...“, er hob den Blick und lächelte schüchtern. „Ich habe noch nicht die passende Gelegenheit gefunden.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Claude schlang ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ach, was, das bekommen wir hin!“, er lachte leise auf. „Herman, Herman, das hätte ich nicht gedacht...Nein, wirklich. Ich helfe Ihnen!“, er tippte Herman vor die Brust. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, Ende dieser Woche haben Sie eine Verabredung mit Schwester Kelly!“

Herman lächelte nervös.

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Claude.“

  
  


*

  
  


Unschlüssig stand Herman vor der Eingangstür der Bar.

'Sollte er mit der Scharade fortfahren...Vielleicht könnte er Claude-', er brach ab, nervös knetete er seine Hände. 'Unsinn. Claude war vielleicht ein..Freund, aber er konnte ihn trotzdem jederzeit an die Polizei verraten und dann...Also gut, es half nichts.', er drückte die Schultern durch und trat ein.

Suchend sah er sich um.

„Herman!“, Claude hatte sich halb erhoben und winkte Herman zu sich.

Herman lächelte erleichtert und lief zu ihm.

„Hier-“, Claude schob ihm ein Glas Bier zu.

„Danke.“, Herman lächelte und nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier.

Claude streckte ihm eine Hand hin. Verwirrt blinzelte Herman und sah von der Hand zu Claude. Er ließ das Glas sinken.

„Ich möchte Ihnen das 'du' anbieten, Herman. Wenn ich Ihnen schon mit Ihrem Liebesleben helfe, dann können wir uns auch duzen.“, Claude grinste.

Herman lachte leise und ergriff die Hand.

„Gerne.“

„Gut, damit wäre das entschieden. Also, zuallererst müssen Sie- Entschuldigung, musst _du_ mit Schwester Kelly ins Gespräch kommen.“, fuhr Claude enthusiastisch fort. „Weißt du irgendetwas über ihre Interessen?“

Herman schluckte, nun wieder nervös.

„Nun...ich habe einmal gehört, wie sie mit Schwester Gardner über einige Filme geredet hat, die sie liebt. Ähm, ich glaube es waren...'Top Hat' und 'Shall We Dance'...“, nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten.

„Na, dass ist doch was! Vermutlich ist sie ein Fred Astaire Fan...“, Claude zwinkerte. „Der könnte natürlich eine gewisse Konkurrenz darstellen, Herman. Obwohl mit deinen Rehaugen dürftest du dich gegen ihn behaupten können.“, er lachte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Herman merkte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden und versteckte sich hinter seinem Glas Bier. Er räusperte sich.

„Aber, _wie_ soll ich sie denn ansprechen?“

Claude legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Hm...ist nicht-“, sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ist nicht Donnerstag letzte Woche ein Film mit Fred Astaire herausgekommen? Wenn du dich beeilst und sie morgen fragst, stehen die Chancen gut, dass sie ihn noch nicht gesehen hat.“

Herman legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief.

„Meinst du? Und wenn sie ihn schon gesehen hat?“

Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann musst zu Astaire werden und führst sie zum Tanzen aus! Hier im Nachbarort ist ein Tanzclub.“

Herman verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und verschüttete etwas davon auf den Tisch. Hastig wischte er sich den Mund ab.

„Zum Tanzen?“, fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

Claude lachte laut auf.

„Ja, natürlich. Warst du nie tanzen? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab.“

„Oh, ä-ähm, aber es ist schon länger her...“, murmelte Herman.

Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen, bei der Erinnerung an Johannesburg und den Tanz mit Chonny.

„Dann versuch es am Besten zuerst mit dem Film.“, Claude grinste ihn an. „Willst du noch ein Bier?“

Herman nickte.

„Danke, gerne.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Hinweis (11.06.2020): Ich habe in Kapitel 23 "Unausstehlich" einige zusätzliche Szenen hinzugefügt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass zwischen der Suche nach Mini und der Boris-Karloff-Szene etwas fehlte. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch :)


	26. 26 Herman Astaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Hinweis (11.06.2020): Ich habe in Kapitel 23 "Unausstehlich" einige zusätzliche Szenen hinzugefügt, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass zwischen der Suche nach Mini und der Boris-Karloff-Szene etwas fehlte. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch :)

#  **26 Herman Astaire**

  
  


„Nun geh schon.“, Claude gab Herman einen ermutigenden Schubs.

Herman warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. Claude zwinkerte grinsend. Zögernd trat Herman zu der Gruppe von drei Schwestern. Schwester Kelly und Schwester Gardner waren darunter. Er konnte Claudes Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren.

„E-Entschuldigung.“, begann er zaghaft.

Die drei Frauen wandten sich ihm zu. Schwester Kelly lächelte überrascht. Schwester Gardner und die dritte Schwester warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Herman räusperte sich und sah Schwester Kelly nervös an.

„Ja, Dr. Schueler?“, Schwester Kelly hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Schwester Kelly...“, begann Herman lächelnd. „I-Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie nicht mit mir ins Kino gehen wollen. Es kommt ein sehr schöner neuer Film. 'You can't get rich!'...mit Fred Astaire.“, fügte er rasch hinzu.

Schwester Kelly lachte hell.

„Das klingt wunderbar. Wann hätten Sie denn vor die Filmvorführung zu besuchen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Wann ist denn ihr freier Tag, Schwester Kelly?“

„Ich habe morgen Abend frei, Dr. Schueler.“, antwortete sie lächelnd.

Ihre hellen Augen blitzen ihm entgegen. Herman nickte.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend? 17 Uhr, ich hole Sie ab?“

„Gerne. Bis dahin, Dr. Schueler.“, sie streckte eine Hand aus.

„Sagen Sie doch Herman.“, Herman ergriff ihre Hand.

Ihre schmalen Finger schlossen sich um seine.

„Dann nennen Sie mich bitte Rose.“

Herman nickte. Sanft lächelnd sah er auf ihre Hände.

„Gerne. Dann bis morgen, Rose.“

Als er zurück zu Claude ging, hörte er die drei Schwestern flüstern und kichern. Nervös sah er über seine Schulter. Rose hob den Blick und lächelte ihn an. Herman erwiderte schüchtern das Lächeln.

„Na, das hat doch wunderbar geklappt, Herman.“, damit zog Claude Herman zur Seite. „Und du hast dir noch Sorgen gemacht.“

  
  


*

  
  


Langsam liefen Herman und Rose den Weg zum Hospital entlang. Straßenlaternen beleuchteten den Weg. Irgendwann auf dem Weg hatte Herman ihr seinen Arm angeboten und Rose hatte angenommen. Ihre schmale Hand lag in seiner Armbeuge.

'Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Das könnte er öfter machen...Vielleicht könnten er und Chonny irgendwann mal ins K-'

„Wie schade, dass Ginger Rogers nicht die Rolle von Sheila übernommen hat.“, sagte Rose in diesem Moment und unterbrach so seine Gedanken.

Herman nickte lächelnd, eine leichte Röte lag auf seine Wangen.

„Aber Rita Hayworth hat ihre Sache aus sehr gut gemacht.“, antwortete er. „Ich habe sie vorher erst in 'Only Angels Have Wings' gesehen. Kennen Sie den Film, Rose?“, er sah zu ihr.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre blonden Locken wippten.

„Nein, wovon handelt der Film?“, interessiert sah sie ihn an.

„Es geht um eine Tänzerin...Bonnie, glaube ich. Sie kommt an einen Fliegerstützpunkt und trifft auf zwei amerikanische Piloten. Einer der beiden stürzt ab. Sie freundet sich mit dem anderen an, der einmal von einer Frau verlassen wurde, weil ihr seine Fliegerei zu gefährlich war. Wie sich herausstellt hat diese Frau einen ehemaligen Kollegen von ihm geheiratet. Einen Flieger, der vor Jahren, aus Feigheit, einen anderen Piloten hat sterben lassen, indem er den einzigen Fallschirm genommen hat, als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist und- erzähle ich zu viel?“, fragte Herman zerknirscht.

Rose lachte.

„Nein...“, sie legte ihm beruhigend die andere Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, ich hatte doch gefragt.“

Herman senkte lächelnd den Blick und legte seine Hand über Roses Hand.

„Nun, jedenfalls wird die Frau, Judy, die den männlichen Protagonisten verlassen hatte von Rita Hayworth gespielt.“, beendete er etwas unsicher.

„Und kommen Judy und der Pilot am Ende zusammen?“, fragte Rose und zwinkerte amüsiert. „Oder entscheidet er sich für Bonnie?“

Herman lachte leise.

„Nein, Judy bleibt bei ihrem Mann. Er rettet am Ende den Bruder von dem Mann, den er damals hat sterben lassen. Bonnie und der Pilot kommen zusammen.“

Rose seufzte und sah nach oben zum sternenklaren Himmel.

„Wie schön.“, der Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte sich.

Herman folgte ihrem Blick und nickte.

„Ja, nicht?“

Sie hatten das Hospital erreicht. Herman öffnete Rose die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Der Wachmann am Empfang hob kurz den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Vor der Treppe, die ihren verschiedenen Zimmern führten, blieben sie stehen. Lächelnd drückte Rose Hermans Arm.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Herman.“

Herman sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich danke Ihnen ebenfalls, Rose. Gute Nacht.“

Rose lächelte sanft. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. Herman merkte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er senkte den Blick. Rose kicherte leise. Der Duft ihrer Parfüms hüllte ihn ein. Aus einem Impuls heraus, beugte Herman sich vor und küsste sie ebenfalls auf die Wange. Rose errötete und sah ihn unter ihren langen Wimpern an. Herman lächelte leicht.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Rose.“

  
  


*

  
  


'Oh Gott, was war nur in ihn gefahren?', Herman vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 'Er hatte _Rose_ geküsst. Nur auf die Wange, aber trotzdem. Natürlich war gestern sehr schön gewesen, aber..', er rieb sich über das Gesicht. 'Trotzdem...es- was würde nur..Chonny sagen, wenn er...wenn er... _oh, nein_..es würde ihn bestimmt verletzen...etwas, was er auf keinen Fall wollte...auch wenn..der gestrige Abend schön gewesen war. Er musste mit ihr reden! Sofort! Es ging nicht! Er liebte Chonny zu sehr... _Oh, Chonny_...er wollte ihn unbedingt wiedersehen...mit ihm reden..am Besten so schnell wie möglich...ihn wieder in _Sicherheit_ wissen... Sie beide endlich wieder frei...frei und sicher... Sie hatten viel miteinander erlebt..nicht nur Gutes und doch-', er seufzte unterdrückt. 'Rose...Sie war sehr lieb und lustig..intelligent... Und trotzdem..war es nicht mit den Gefühlen zu vergleichen, die der Gedanke an Chonny in ihm auslöste, was er empfand, wenn er an Chonny dachte...Sehnsucht..tiefe Sehnsucht...Zwei Wochen war es bereits her. Zwei Wochen in denen sie sich nicht gesehen, nicht einmal miteinander geredet hatten.', er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. 'Wie konnte er es nur schaffen, mit Chonny zu reden?', verzweifelt rieb er sich die Stirn. 'Wenn er nur mit irgendjemandem über das Ganze reden könnte.', er lachte bitter auf. 'Nein, das ging nicht!', langsam stand er auf und zog sich an. 'Ach, Chonny...'

  
  


*

  
  


„Hör mal, Claude-“

„Herman! Und, wie lief es gestern?“, unterbrach Claude ihn enthusiastisch.

„Ich- äh-“, Herman schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hände. „Claude, warte kurz-“

Claude schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein. Erst will ich alles über gestern wissen!“

Herman seufzte.

„Der Film war wirklich sehr schön. Wir haben noch lange geredet, auf dem Heimweg. Und...“, er hielt inne.

Claude nickte eifrig.

„Ja? Und?“

„Sie hat mich auf die Wange geküsst. Zum Abschied.“

Auf Claudes Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.

„Wirklich? Hast du sie wenigstens zurückgeküsst?“, fragte er und zwinkerte.

Herman öffnete den Mund und errötete. Claude lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Ha! Wer hätte das gedacht!“, sein Gesicht wurde etwas ernster, da Oberschwester Westen ihnen entgegen kam, einen missbilligenden Blick auf sie werfend. „Also, was wolltest du, Herman?“

Herman rang die Hände.

„Ich- Also-“, er brach ab und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

Schwester Weston verschwand in einen der Räume. Er atmete auf und sah zurück zu Claude, der ihn noch immer fragend ansah. Herman sammelte sich: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte..stell keine Fragen, Claude.“

Claude runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Herman holte tief Luft.

„Ich..muss zu...Jonathan Brewster.“

Claudes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Was-“

Herman hob die Hände.

„Bitte, Claude!“

„Aber...warum, Herman?“

„Ich-“, Herman biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.“, antwortete er leise.

Claude sah ihn lange an. Dann nickte er.

„Also gut, Herman. Ich helfe dir.“

Herman atmete erleichtert auf. Claude hob einen Finger.

„ _Aber_ nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nichts Blödes vorhast! Du bist doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten, oder?“

Herman schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Wirklich nicht. Versprochen, Claude!“

  
  


*

  
  


„Hier!“, Claude ließ Herman unauffällig einen Schlüssel in den Schoß fallen.

Herman sah auf. Claude beugte sich halb zu ihm. Sein Blick huschte über die anderen, im Saal sitzenden Ärzte. Keiner beachtete sie.

„In spätestens einer Stunde brauche ich ihn wieder!“, damit war Claude verschwunden.

Herman ließ den Schlüssel in seiner Tasche verschwinden und stand auf. Er räumte seinen Teller weg und lief nach oben in die dritte Etage. Ein Wachmann saß auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Y-förmigen Ganges. Herman straffte die Schultern und ging so selbstbewusst wie möglich in Richtung Jonathans Zimmer. Der Wachmann bemerkte ihn und öffnete den Mund. Dann bemerkte er den weißen Kittel und er ließ sich wieder zurück sinken.

„Doktor!“, er tippte sich an die Schirmmütze.

Herman lächelte verkrampft und ging schnell weiter.

'Da, Zimmer 320. Jonathans Zimmer.', er zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss auf.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine Hand presste sich auf seine Kehle.

„Pech, dass Sie alleine hier reingekom-“, drang eine düstere Stimme an sein Ohr.

Jemand atmete überrascht ein.

„Herman!“, die Hand verschwand augenblicklich.

Herman hob den Blick. Jonathans sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Jonathan.“, erleichtert atmete Herman aus. „ _Chonny_.“, wiederholte er und legte die Hand an Jonathans Wange. „Oh, Chonny, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!“, flüsterte er.

Sanft sah er Jonathan an. Dieser blinzelte mehrmals.

„H-Herman? Was..was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“

Herman lächelte.

„Ich bin hier als Chirurg angestellt.“

„...was?“

„Ich muss dich doch irgendwie hier rausholen, Chonny.“, antwortete Herman leise.

Jonathan öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Herman lachte leise und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Jonathans Lippen. Jonathan blinzelte und schloss den Mund. Herman lachte erneut, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Chonny, alles in Ordnung?“, besorgt sah er Jonathan an.

Dieser nickte stumm. Er räusperte sich.

„Mich hier rausholen?“, wiederholte er tonlos.

„Ja, Chonny. Tu nicht so, als wäre das das erste Mal!“, Herman ließ seine Hand sinken.

Jonathan nickte schnell und griff nach Hermans Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Nein, ich-“, er strich sich durch die Haare. „Und warum bist du hier- nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde dich zu sehen.“, fügte er eilig hinzu.

Herman lächelte leicht, dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst.

„Ich..ich _musste_ dich einfach sehen, Chonny.“

Jonathans Gesicht wurde weich. Der Druck seiner Finger verstärkte sich.

„Und das ist alles?“

Hermans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er öffnete seinen Mund.

'Was könnte- _wie_ könnte er...erzählen, was...', er schloss seinen Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben und seufzte.

„Nein. Nein, das ist nicht alles, Chonny.“, murmelte er leise. „Aber es ist nicht wichtig. Nicht wirklich.“

Jonathan runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, er legte Herman die andere Hand auf die Schulter.

Herman nickte.

„Ja..es ist nichts, Chonny.“

„Wenn du meinst, Herman.“

Herman schluckte und senkte den Blick. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich..muss zurück, Chonny.“, murmelte er bedauernd. „Ich muss Claude den Schlüssel zurückbringen.“

„...Claude?“

Herman sah zerstreut auf. Jonathan sah ihn seltsam an. Er ließ Hermans Hand los.

„Ja, er ist einer der Ärzte hier.“, erklärte Herman und warf noch einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

Jonathan nickte, sagte aber nichts. Herman tätschelte ihm den Arm.

„Also dann, Chonny, ich muss los.“

Jonathan nickte erneut. Herman warf einen Blick zu der Tür, dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog ihn etwas zu sich hinunter, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Jonathan schlang die Arme um Hermans Taille und zog ihn an sich.

„Sei vorsichtig, Herman.“, flüsterte er gegen Hermans Lippen, als sie sich lösten.

Herman nickte lächelnd und ließ sich zurück auf die Füße sinken.

„Bin ich, Chonny. Pass auf dich auf! Bitte!“, er presste seine Lippen noch einmal zum Abschied auf Jonathans, dann verließ er den Raum.

Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob.

'Wie gerne würde er- Es ging nicht, nicht so! Er brauchte einen besseren Plan. Sie brauchten zumindest einen kleinen Vorsprung, wenn sie von hier flohen...', seufzend drehte er den Schlüssel um und lief den Gang zurück. 'Weg von Chonny...'


	27. 27 Vergeben Und Vergessen?

#  **27 Vergeben Und Vergessen?**

  
  


„Schwester Kelly, kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?“, nervös sah Herman Rose an.

Überrascht drehte diese sich um und richtete ihre hellen Augen auf ihn.

„Ja, natürlich, Dr. Schueler.“, sie folgte ihm in ein leeres Schwesternzimmer.

Als sie alleine waren, wandte Herman sich ihr zu. Rose lächelte ihn fragend an. Herman schluckte und holte tief Luft. Nervös rang er die Hände.

„Ja? Herman?“

Herman riss den Kopf nach oben. Rose sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Was ist denn los, Herman?“, fragte sie und legte besorgt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Rose-“, er nahm ihre schmalen Hände in seine. „Rose, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen.“, fing er an. „Ich- es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber...“, er brach ab, unsicher, wie er es ihr sagen sollte.

„Ich verstehe, Herman.“, unterbrach Rose ihn sanft.

Herman hob überrascht den Kopf.

„...wirklich?“

Rose nickte, ihre Augen schimmerten.

„Ich glaube schon.“, sagte sie langsam. „Sie..wollen mir sagen, dass unser Kinobesuch eine einmalige Sache bleiben wird, nicht?“, fuhr sie leise fort und senkte den Blick.

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich kaum merklich zusammen. Herman öffnete den Mund und nickte dann.

„Ja...es- es tut mir Leid, Rose. Wirklich. Aber ich-“, er brach ab.

Rose hob fragend den Blick.

„Aber?“, fragte sie.

„Aber ich..bin nicht ungebunden...und das ist mir wieder klar geworden. Ein Bekannter hatte mir vorgeschlagen, Sie zu treffen und weil sie sehr nett sind-“, er brach ab.

Rose hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und war einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Sie ließ seine Hände los.

„Sie..sind nicht..Sie meinen doch nicht,dass Sie.. _verheiratet_ sind?“

Herman schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein! Nein, ich bin nicht..verheiratet! So ist es nicht, aber wir kennen uns bereits eine ganze Weile und ich habe tiefe Gefühle für..für diese..diese Frau.“

„Nun-“, Rose senkte den Blick. „-wer sie auch immer ist, sie ist eine glückliche Frau.“, murmelte sie leise.

„Danke, Rose.“, antwortete Herman sanft.

Rose nickte. Ihre Augen schimmerten. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, dann drehte sie sich um und lief nach draußen. Ihre Schwesteruniform wehte hinter ihr her. Schuldbewusst biss Herman sich auf die Lippe.

  
  


*

  
  


Erschöpft ließ Herman sich auf den Barhocker neben Claude fallen. Dieser hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn erfreut an.

„Hey, Herman. Wie geht’s dir?“

„ _Ach_ -“, murmelte Herman und bestellte einen Whisky.

„So schlimm?“

Herman schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein...Nur Kopfschmerzen.“

„Und du meinst, das hilft?“, grinsend Claude zündete sich eine Zigarette an und wies damit auf den Whisky.

Herman lachte bitter auf.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht.“, murmelte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Nachdenklich behielt er den Alkohol etwas länger im Mund, bevor er herunter schluckte.

„Kann ich auch eine haben, Claude?“, fragte er dann.

Claude hob die Augenbrauen. Herman wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Zigarette, sein Glas noch immer in der Hand.

„Na klar.“, Claude zog die Schachtel aus seiner Jacke. „Nimm dir eine.“

„Danke, Claude.“, er zog eine der Zigaretten heraus.

Claude gab ihm Feuer. Herman bedankte sich erneut und nahm einen Zug.

„Stimmt es, Herman? Du hast ernsthaft _Schwester_ _Kelly_ einen Korb gegeben?“, Claude stützte sich auf der Theke ab und sah zu Herman. Dieser hob mit großen Augen den Kopf.

„Woher-“

Claude winkte ab.

„Ich hab's zufällig gehört. Vorm Schwesterzimmer.“

Herman nickte verstehend.

„Sie schien sehr traurig zu sein...“, fügte Claude hinzu.

Herman vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Claude legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht’s _dir_?“, fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Nicht so gut.“, murmelte er.

„Bereust du es?“

Herman schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube nicht. Sie war wirklich sehr...nett-“

„Und sehr hübsch.“, fügte Claude hinzu.

Herman nickte.

„Ja, auch. Und trotzdem..bedauere ich es nicht. Nicht so wirklich.“, er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht.“, er leerte sein Glas und bestellte einen neuen Whisky.

Claude warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

„Claude, meinst du...“, Herman brach ab.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich seufzte Herman.

„Meinst du sie kommt bald darüber hinweg?“, fragte er leise und drehte das Glas in seinen Händen, die Augen unablässig auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit gerichtet.

Claude nickte.

„Natürlich! Ihr seid nur _einmal_ ausgegangen und habt davor nicht wirklich miteinander gesprochen...Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen!“

Herman seufzte leise. Claude legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Na, komm. Trinkt deinen Whisky aus und dann bringe ich dich zurück! Eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf hilft gegen alles.“

Herman lachte auf.

„Da könntest du Recht haben.“

Claude zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich, Herman! Natürlich habe ich Recht, ich bin Arzt!“

Herman kicherte.

„Oberschwester Weston würde dir da widersprechen.“, murmelte er und zwinkerte.

Claude stimmte in das Lachen ein. Herman trank den Rest seines Whiskys und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Er schwankte leicht beim Aufstehen. Claude griff nach seinem Ellenbogen, um ihn zu stützen.

„Danke.“, murmelte Herman verschwommen.

Sie bezahlten ihre Rechnung und liefen die dunkle Straße zurück zum Hospital. Spärlich spendeten die Straßenlaternen Licht. Der Schotter knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Herman hielt Claude die Tür auf.

„Danke. 'n Abend, Vern'!“, rief Claude in Richtung Wachpult.

„Guten Abend Dr. Haynes, Dr. Schueler!“

„Gute Nacht, Vernon!“, antwortete Herman.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Herman ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sein Kopf schwamm von dem Whisky, der Geschmack war noch immer auf seiner Zunge. Er seufzte auf.

'Arme Rose... arme, arme...Rose...', er rieb sich über die Augen. 'Und er hatte noch immer keine Idee, wie er Chonny helfen konnte...Keine..Idee...Verdammt! Verdammt nochmal!', er rieb sich erneut über die Augen und seufzte.

„Verdammt...“, mühsam erhob er sich und zog sich für die Nacht um.

Seine Augen fielen zu, kaum das sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

  
  


*

  
  


„Herman!“

Herman hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„J-Ja?“

Claude ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Herman? Was ist denn los?“

„Wieso?“, fragte Herman.

'Das Blatt Papier in seiner Jackentasche schien zu glühen. Hoffentlich bemerkte Claude nichts...'

„Wieso?“, wiederholte Claude. „Du bist zusammengezuckt, als wäre ich Oberschwester Weston.“, grinsend sah er Herman an.

Herman lachte nervös. Claudes Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Herman?“

Hermans Lachen erstarb.

„Ja...ja...das heißt, nein. Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten bekommen, von...von zuhause.“

Claude verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Das tut mir Leid...“

Herman senkte den Blick.

'Er mochte es nicht, Claude anzulügen, aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihm schließlich auch nicht sagen...', unbewusst wanderte seine Hand, zu dem Papier in seiner Brusttasche.

Er bemerkte, was er tat und ließ die Hand sinken. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

„Claude...“, begann er schließlich.

„Ja?“, Claude hob den Kopf.

„Claude, es kann sein, dass ich demnächst von hier...weg gehe.“

„Was? Wieso?“, Claude riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Herman wand sich.

„Wegen der Nachrichten, die ich von zuhause bekommen habe...“, antwortete er schließlich und drehte sich zu Claude. „Claude, es tut mir Leid.“, sagte er leise.

Claude verzog das Gesicht.

„ _Dir_ tut es Leid..? Es ist ja nicht wirklich deine Entscheidung. Wann musst du gehen?“

Herman lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Man könnte meinen, du wärst traurig, dass ich gehe, Claude...“, murmelte er halb scherzhaft.

Claude schwieg. Herman legte den Kopf schief. Unsicher legte er Claude eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Claude?“, fragte er leise.

Claude hob den Kopf und lächelte schief.

„Ich _wäre_ traurig, wenn du gehen würdest...“, antwortete er kaum hörbar.

Herman schluckte schwer.

„Danke...Danke, Claude...Ich wäre auch traurig.“

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Herman ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Oh, Mann.“, Claude lachte auf.

Es klang gezwungen.

„Hier ist vielleicht eine Stimmung!“, er erhob sich. „Ich hol mir noch ein Bier. Willst du auch noch was?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, ich würde auch noch eins nehmen.“

Claude ging zur Bar und bestellte. Mit zwei vollen Gläser kam er zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Herman zog seine Zigaretten hervor.

„Willst du auch eine?“

„Oh, ja, danke.“, Claude nahm sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette.

Herman gab ihm Feuer.

„...danke.“, Claude setzte sich neben ihn. „Also, Herman. Jetzt erzähl' doch mal. Hast du nochmal mit Schwester Kelly geredet, seit...na ja, seit der Sache vor drei Wochen?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja. Nach der OP vorgestern hat sie beim Aufräumen geholfen und wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen.“

„Und, wie geht’s ihr?“

Herman lächelte leicht und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Es geht ihr gut. Wir haben über ein Buch geredet, den sie gerade liest. Agatha Christies neuestes Buch, 'Das Böse unter der Sonne'.“

Claude lachte auf.

„ _So etwas_ ließt sie? Mordgeschichten?“

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Bücher sind wirklich gut.“

„Wenn du meinst.“, Claude nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Mein Genre ist es nicht.“

„Was liest du gerne?“

„Oh, auf jeden Fall Spionagegeschichten! 'Meet the Tiger', 'The Misfortune of Mr. Teal', so etwas. Und ich habe vor kurzem ein neues Buch entdeckt. 'Bodies Are Where You Find Them'.“

Herman verschluckte sich. Claude schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

„Herman! Alles in Ordnung?“

Herman nickte.

„Ja, alles...alles in Ordnung.“, flüsterte er. „Das letzte kenne ich gar nicht...“

„Es ist ganz neu erschienen.“, Claudes Augen leuchteten auf. „Von einem Autor namens Brett Halliday. Sein fünftes Buch über den Privatdetektiv Mike Shayne.“

„Ist es gut?“

„Unheimlich spannend!“, antwortete Claude begeistert. „Außerdem...wunderschöne Frauen, ein knallharter Typ...“, er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

Herman lachte auf und trank sein Bier aus.

„Verstehe.“, murmelte er. „Willst du noch ein Bier?“

Claude hob sein Glas.

„Nein, danke, ich hab noch was. Immerhin, hab ich vorhin nicht nicht alles verschüttet...“, er zwinkerte.

Herman verdrehte grinsend die Augen und ging zur Bar.

„Einen Whisky bitte.“

'Er wusste, er sollte nicht so viel trinken..immerhin war morgen der große Tag...aber der Kontaktmann hatte gesagt, dass das Auto erst morgen gegen 18 Uhr da sein würde...und er musste unbedingt seine Nerven beruhigen!', schuldbewusst nahm er das Glas entgegen.

Er seufzte und ging zu Claude zurück.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen. Der Zettel in seiner Hand war schon so zerknittert, dass die wenigen Worte darauf kaum mehr lesbar waren.

'29.10., 17 Uhr, 85 Dollar.', mit zitternden Finger schob er sein Hemdärmel hoch und sah auf seinen Armbanduhr. '17.30 Uhr', er steckte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche und atmete tief durch. 'Okay, hatte er alles?', im Kopf ging er nochmal alles durch. 'Ersatzsachen für Chonny waren im Operationssaal versteckt, ebenso ein paar Handschellen. Ihre Koffer mit weiteren Sachen sowie ihr Geld hatte er während des Abendessens im Wagen versteckt, ebenso seine Arzttasche mit den Instrumenten und etwas Verpflegung für die Fahrt. Er hatte sich versichert, dass Vernon Dienst hatte, der würde nicht mehr Fragen als nötig stellen, immerhin mochte er ihn und sobald sie Indiana verlassen hatten, würden sie sich mit einem ihrer Kontakte aus Chicago in Verbindung setzten. Spenalzo, der anscheinend inzwischen in Cleveland wohnte und ihnen gegen...' _eine kleine Entschädigung_ ' - seine Worte - einen Wagen zur Verfügung stellen würde.', seine Hand tastete zu seiner Jackentasche, in der sein Flachmann war.

Zitternd öffnete er den Verschluss und trank einen Schluck.

'Gut. Gut, er hatte alles. Er musste Chonny holen. Jetzt oder nie!', er glättete seine Jacke.

Sein Herz schlug so schnell, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen, die Papiere in seiner Jackettinnentasche knisterten. Er schluckte und öffnete die Tür zum Gang.


	28. 28 Flucht Aus Indiana

#  **28 Flucht Aus Indiana**

  
  


  
  


Herman öffnete die Tür zu Jonathans Zelle und trat ein. Jonathan lag auf der Pritsche und schien zu schlafen. Herman drückte die Tür zu und trat langsam zu Jonathan an das Bett.

„Mr. Brewster?“, Herman rüttelte Jonathan an der Schulter.

Jonathan reagiert nicht. Die Augen zu sehr zusammengekniffen, als das er schlafen könnte. Das Gesicht, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, ungewöhnlich blass, lag er da. Erst als Herman ihn erneut schüttelte, öffnete er die Augen und sah sich orientierungslos um.

„Mr. Brewster?“, wiederholte Herman unruhig und setzte, nach einem kurzen Blick in Richtung Tür, flüsternd hinzu: „ _Jonathan_ , wie geht es dir?“

Jonathan sah ihn noch immer verwirrt an. Hermans Magen verknotete sich und Sorge ließ seine Hände zittern.

„Jonathan...Chonny!“, nach kurzem Zögern beugte er sich etwas näher zu Jonathan und fuhr kaum hörbar fort: „Chonny, ich habe unten vor dem Hospital einen Wagen stehen, mit unseren Koffern. Wir müssen es nur hier raus schaffen. Wir können von hier fliehen! Jetzt!“

Jonathan blinzelte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Herman half ihm dabei. Jonathan räusperte sich.

„Doktor...Herman?“, fragte er verwirrt.

Herman nickte hektisch und strich ihm über die eingefallene Wange.

„Ja, Chonny, ich bin es, aber wir müssen _jetzt_ hier raus!“

Langsam nickte Jonathan und erhob sich mühsam, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Nach einigen Versuchen schafften sie es zur Tür. Herman atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Jonathan um.

„Wenn jemand fragt, bringe ich dich gerade zu einer Hydrotherapie-Sitzung.“, er merkte, wie ein kaum merkliches Zittern Jonathan durchfuhr.

Erschrocken riss Herman die Augen auf.

'Oh nein.. Was- Was hatten sie nur mit Chonny gemacht? Hoffentlich-', beruhigend tätschelte er Jonathans Arm.

„Wir schaffen das!“, murmelte er bestimmt.

Jonathan nickte stumm. Herman öffnete die Tür und führte ihn am Arm den Gang hinunter. Vernon stand am Ende des Ganges. Als er Herman sah, tippte er sich kurz an seinen Hut. Herman spürte wie die Muskeln in Jonathans Arm sich anspannten.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Schueler.“, sagte Vernon lächelnd.

„Guten Tag, Vernon.“, antwortete Herman. „Ich bringe den Patienten zur Hydrotherapie.“

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?“, fragte ihn Vernon und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Herman musste alle Macht aufbringen, um nicht zurückzuweichen und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„N-Nein, danke, Vernon, ich habe den Patienten bereits sediert.“, er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Vernon nickte verstehend und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Während sie weitergingen, musste Herman den Drang unterdrücken sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Jonathan. Dieser hatte den Blick abwesend nach vorne gerichtet, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst. Angespannt zog Herman ihn am Arm zur Treppe und hinunter in die Chirurgie.

„Ich habe den Plan kontrolliert.“, flüsterte er Jonathan zu, während er die Tür aufschloss. „Der Operationssaal ist die nächste dreiviertel Stunde leer.“, er warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Dann zog er Jonathan in den dunklen Raum und schaltete das Licht ein und schloss die Tür ab, damit sie niemand überraschte. Aus einem Versteck hinter einem der Schränke zog er Wechselsachen für Jonathan hervor. So schnell es ging, und mit Hermans Hilfe, zog Jonathan Hose, Hemd und Anzug an. Mit einem Kamm glättete er seine Haare. Herman warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Jonathans Hände.

„Zittern deine Finger schon länger.“, fragte er.

Jonathan folgte seinem Blick. Nach kurzem Nachdenken schüttelte er den Kopf. Herman zog sorgenvoll die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Darum kümmere ich mich, sobald wir hier raus sind.“, murmelte er.

Er griff noch einmal in das Versteck hinter dem Schrank und zog zwei Handschellen hervor. Jonathans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Finger verkrampften sich unwillkürlich. Entschuldigend sah Herman ihn an und griff sanft nach seinen Armen.

„Damit die Wachen am Tor nicht misstrauisch werden.“, murmelte er zerknirscht und verschloss die Handschellen. „Keine Sorge, ich habe den Schlüssel dabei.“, fügte er hinzu und klopfte auf seine Jackentasche.

Nach einem erneuten prüfenden Blick von Herman traten sie wieder nach draußen auf den Gang. Am Eingang standen zwei weitere Wachmänner und warfen ihnen und besonders Jonathan argwöhnische Blicke zu. Herman griff in seine Brusttasche und zog den Verlegungsschein hervor, den er vor zwei Tagen aus dem Büro des Direktors entwendet hatte. Er spürte wie seine Hände klamm wurden. Schweiß kitzelte in seinem Nacken.

„Brauchen Sie keine polizeiliche Begleitung bei der Verlegung?“, fragte einer der beiden Wachmänner misstrauisch.

Herman räusperte sich. Er spürte wie sich ein Schweißtropfen aus seinen Haaren löste und seinen Rücken hinab lief.

„Doch, natürlich. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Sicherheitsbeamte des Indiana Reformatory den Patienten und mich draußen mit einem Transportfahrzeug erwarten.“

Nach einigen qualvollen Sekunden nickte der diensthabende Wächter und reichte Herman den Verlegungsschein zurück. Darum bemüht nicht zu schnell zu laufen und dadurch den Argwohn der beiden Wachmänner zu erregen, gingen Herman und Jonathan über den Innenhof und durch das große Eingangstor in der, das ganze Hospital umgebenden Mauer. Etwas entfernt von dem Hospital stand ein dunkles Auto. Herman half Jonathan auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg dann selbst in das Auto ein und fuhr los. Als das Hospital im Rückspiegel verschwand, atmete Herman auf.

„Chonny, wir haben es geschafft!“, ein erleichtertes Lachen entrang sich ihm.

Es blieb still. Besorgt sah Herman zur Seite. Jonathan saß zusammengesunken auf seinen Sitz und schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Beunruhigt streckte Herman eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Jonathans Oberschenkel – er zitterte leicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden blinzelte Jonathan und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er drehte sich zu Herman.

„Doktor...?“, fragend kniff er die Augen zusammen.

Herman nickte und legte Jonathan eine Hand auf die leicht glänzende Stirn.

„Du hast Fieber, Chonny.“, murmelte er besorgt.

Nach einem weiteren prüfendem Blick in den Rückspiegel, fuhr er an den Straßenrand und hielt an. Dann drehte er sich zu Jonathan, zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und löste die Handschellen.

„Chonny, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er.

Jonathan strich sich über das Gesicht und seufzte. Nach einem Räuspern antwortete er: „Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit Kopfschmerzen.“

Herman griff auf den Rücksitz und zog seinen Arztkoffer hervor. Mit einer Stablampe leuchtete er Jonathan in die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet.

„Haben sie dir irgendetwas verabreicht?“, fragte er unruhig.

Jonathan nickte langsam.

„Vor einer Stunde...als die anderen beim Abendessen waren. Irgendeine..durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. Ich...weiß nicht-“, er brach ab und strich sich träge über das Gesicht.

Herman kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe und fasste nach Jonathans Handgelenks, um seinen Puls zu messen. Seine Finger waren eiskalt und zitterten noch immer.

„Vermutlich haben Sie dir Insulin verabreicht.“, sagte Herman schließlich. „Claude hat vor kurzem erwähnt, dass eine neue Behandlungsmethode ausprobiert werden soll. Dr. Sakel, ein Arzt aus Wien benutzt Insulin, um seine Patienten zu beruhigen und-“

„Na, das funktioniert ja wunderbar mit dem Beruhigen...“, murmelte Jonathan.

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Herman an. Dieser erwiderte mitfühlend den Blick und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Bartstoppeln kratzten gegen seine Fingerspitzen.

„Die Symptome sprechen auf jeden Fall dafür. Warte-“, Herman griff erneut hinter sich und zog ein Päckchen hervor.

Fragend sah Jonathan zwischen ihm und dem Backpapierpäckchen hin und her.

„Ich habe dir etwas Essen eingepackt und wenn es tatsächlich Insulin war, dass man dir verabreicht hat, dann brauchst du auf jeden Fall Zucker.“, erklärte Herman.

Jonathan nahm ihm das Päckchen ab und wickelte es auf. Herman legte seinen Arztkoffer zurück und startete den Wagen erneut. Jonathan begann zu essen.

„So, so... _Claude_...“, murmelte Jonathan nach einer Weile.

Herman warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, schwieg jedoch.

„Und was ist als nächstes geplant?“, fragte Jonathan schließlich.

Herman blinzelte.

'Jonathan, der jemand anderen nach einem Plan fragte.', er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe einen unserer ehemaligen Chicago-Kontakte angerufen. Giuseppe Spenalzo.“, antworte er. „Er besorgt uns einen anderen Wagen.“

Jonathan nickte zufrieden.

„Gut gemacht, Herman.“

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


„Halt da vorne an!“, murmelte Jonathan und zeigte auf ein kleines Waldstück. „Da findet uns so schnell niemand.“

Herman nickte und fuhr den Wagen zu der angegeben Stelle. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Am Besten warten wir, bis es dunkel wird und fahren dann zu Spenalzo.“, sagte er und sah zu Jonathan.

Dieser nickte und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Bist du müde, Chonny?“, fragte Herman besorgt.

„Ja...ich-“, Jonathan gähnte. „Ich konnte die ganzen letzten paar Tage schon nicht...schlafen...“, er lehnte den Kopf mit einem Seufzen gegen die Kopfstütze.

Herman tätschelte ihm das Bein.

„Willst du dann nicht jetzt etwas schlafen? Es ist erst 15 Uhr, es dauert noch eine Weile bis wir unbemerkt und ohne Gefahr zu Spenalzo können.“

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Falls die Cops hier auftauchen, will ich wach sein. Außerdem-“, er wandte sich zu Herman um und legte ihm eine Hand an seine Wange, leicht strich er darüber. „Außerdem gibt es etwas, dass ich im Moment lieber tun würde, als schlafen...“, er zog Herman zu sich und küsste ihn.

Hermans Augen schlossen sich, seine Finger schoben sich über Jonathans Hand.

„Ich..habe dich..vermisst...Herman.“, flüsterte Jonathan zwischen mehreren Küssen. „Mmm...Schrecklich...vermisst.“

Herman lächelte, seine Finger fuhren in Jonathans Haare, zogen ihn zu sich.

„Ich habe dich auch...auch vermisst, Chonny.“, antwortete er.

Jonathans Lippen glitten über seinen Kiefer und Hals. Herman bog den Hals beiseite, die Hände noch immer in Jonathans Haaren vergraben. Jonathan beugte sich über die Mittelkonsole zu ihm, um seinen Hals besser zu erreichen.

„Mhh...warte...“, Hermans Hände strichen zu Jonathans Schulter und schob ihn etwas zurück.

Verblüfft sah Jonathan ihn an. Herman erhob sich und kletterte über die Mittelkonsole zu Jonathan und ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken. Seine Hände glitten nach oben in Jonathans Haare und zogen ihn zurück in einen Kuss, den Jonathan nur zu gerne erwiderte.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman und Jonathan fuhren durch die dunklen Straßen von Cleveland. Jonathan hatte inzwischen das Steuer übernommen. Herman zog den zerknitterten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und las sich noch einmal die Adresse durch.

„Da vorn müsste es sein.“, sagte er nachdenklich und zeigte auf ein Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Schwere Vorhänge hielten das Licht in der Wohnung, nur spärlich drang es nach draußen auf die Straße. Jonathan sah durch die Frontscheibe des Wagens.

„Wie heißt der Kontaktmann nochmal?“, fragte er.

„Spenalzo. Giuseppe Spenalzo.“, Herman seufzte lautlos. „Er will 175 Dollar für das Auto.“

Jonathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Herman zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, obwohl Jonathans Blick noch immer nach vorne auf die Straße gerichtet war.

„Wenigstens kommen wir dann von hier weg.“, murmelte er kleinlaut. „Und ich kann Andere nicht so gut einschüchtern, wie du, Chonny…“, er grinste Jonathan schief an.

Jonathan lachte leise auf.

„Das stimmt vermutlich.“

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich dann hin, wenn wir den Wagen haben?“, fragte Herman.

„Nach Brooklyn zu meinen Tanten, wir können das Labor meines Großvaters als Operationssaal nehmen. Wenn wir dort sind und ich ein neues Gesicht habe, sehen wir weiter. Vielleicht gehen wir mal wieder nach Europa oder Afrika.“, er stoppte den Wagen.

Herman drehte sich zu Jonathan.

„Nach Europa? Jetzt? Bist du sicher?“, fragte er und runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.

Jonathans zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg dann aus dem Automobil aus. Herman folgte ihm. Sie traten zu der Wohnungstür an der angegeben Hausnummer. Jonathan drehte sich zu Herman um.

„Ich überlege mir etwas, wenn es soweit ist.“, damit klingelte er.

Hinter der Tür waren Schritte zu hören, dann öffnete sie sich. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, ein paar Zentimeter größer als Herman stand vor ihnen und sah sie misstrauisch an. Herman machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Herman Einstein, wir hatten telefoniert.“

Der Mann nickte und trat beiseite. Jonathan und Herman betraten die Wohnung. Nach einem prüfendem Blick die Straße hinauf und hinunter, schloss der Mann die Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu den beiden um.

„Spenalzo ist mein Name. Guten Abend, Mr. Einstein. Ist das ihr Partner?“, fragte er nach einem argwöhnischem Blick zu Jonathan.

Jonathan verengte die Augen. Schnell trat Herman zu ihm und griff beschwichtigend nach seinem Ärmel. Spenalzo kniff die Augen zusammen und warf ihnen einen angewiderten Blick zu. Jonathan erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick, nur seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht.

„Ja, ich bin sein Partner. Haben Sie das Auto?“, fragte er düster.

Spenalzo sah noch einmal abschätzig zwischen ihnen hin und her und ging dann in sein Wohnzimmer. Herman und Jonathan folgten ihm. Spenalzo setzte sich.

„Das kommt darauf an.“, er wies mit der Hand auf die Stühle vor sich und wartete bis Jonathan und Herman Platz genommen hatten. „Haben _Sie_ denn das Geld?“

Herman nickte, griff in seine Brustinnentasche und zog die Scheine heraus. Spenalzo nahm das Geld entgegen und zählte es. Er hob den Kopf. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Gut. Der Wagen wird in zwei Stunden für Sie bereit stehen. Übrigens-“, er erhob er sich und trat an sein Radio. „Ich habe vorhin Nachrichten gehört.“, sagte er, schaltete das Radio ein und suchte einen Sender, der die aktuellen Nachrichten brachte. „Das dürfte Sie interessieren.“

  
  


... _immer noch auf der Flucht. Es handelt sich bei den Geflüchteten um einen Häftling namens Jonathan Brewster, einen verurteilten, mehrfachen Mörder, der vor einen halben Jahr in einen Raubüberfall mit Todesfolge in South Bend verwickelt war, sowie seinen Komplizen, der ihm bei der Flucht aus dem „Indiana State Hospital für kriminelle Verrückte“ geholfen hat. Die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung. Brewster ist gewalttätig und leicht reizbar. Sein Komplize hat sich als Doktor ausgegeben und so Brewster aus dem Hospital herausgeholt. Eine erste Beschreibung von Jonathan Brewsters Komplizen liegt unserem Radiosender vor. Es handelt sich demnach um einen Mann in seinen späten 30ern oder frühen 40ern, etwa 5'3 groß, mit braunen Augen und um die 60 kg schwer. Er spricht mit einem deutschen Akzent. Die Polizei bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe. Wenn..._

  
  


Spenalzo drehte das Radio ab und drehte sich zu Jonathan und Herman um. Betont provokant lehnte er sich an seine Anrichte und verschränkte die Arme, einen schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei diesen zwei Herren um Sie beide handelt?“

Jonathan fluchte verhalten. Herman warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Was machen wir denn nun, Chonny?“, flüsterte er ängstlich, seine Finger tasteten unbewusst nach seinem Flachmann.

„So wie _ich_ das sehe-“, unterbrach Spenalzo sie. „Sieht es für Sie beide jetzt noch schlechter aus... Immerhin weiß ich, wie Sie heißen, Mr. Einstein und könnte ganz einfach den Behörden mitteilen, dass Sie beide hier waren und wie Ihr Fluchtauto aussieht.“, damit ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und legte mit einem provozierenden Grinsen seine Füße auf den Tisch. Jonathan warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. Herman nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, bevor er ihn zurück in seine Tasche schob.

„Was wollen Sie?“, knurrte Jonathan.

„Nun-“, begann Spenalzo gedehnt und nahm sich eine Zigarette. „-ich dachte mir nur, eigentlich sind 175 Dollar doch ziemlich wenig Geld...dafür, dass so viel für Sie davon abhängt... Ich denke-“, er tat, als würde er überlegen und zündete die Zigarette an, dann zwinkerte er Jonathan zu. „-ich verdopple den Preis.“

Jonathan starrte ihn wütend an, die Augen weit aufgerissenen. Drohend beugte er sich in seinem Stuhl vor. Herman sah beunruhigt zwischen ihm und Spenalzo hin und her und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Spenalzo schien die Gefahr nicht zu bemerken, in der er schwebte.

„Immerhin könnte ich jetzt auch einfach die Behörden anrufen-“, er setzte sich halb auf. „Und denen sagen, dass ich Ihren... _verrückten_...Flüchtigen gesehen habe. Wissen Sie-“, langsam nahm er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und sah Jonathan nachdenklich an. „-ich bin eh erstaunt, dass die Polizei nicht einfach gesagt hat, der Flüchtige sehe aus wie Boris Karlo-“

Mit einem Wutschrei sprang Jonathan auf. Herman stolperte zurück.

„Hey-“, erschrocken riss Spenalzo die Augen auf.

Bevor er die Chance hatte zu fliehen oder anderweitig zu reagieren, war Jonathan schon bei ihm und brach ihm mit einem schnellen Ruck das Genick. Die Zigarette fiel auf den Boden. Herman trat sie schnell aus, bevor sie ein Loch in den Fußboden brennen konnte. Noch immer wuterfüllt starrte Jonathan auf die Leiche. Herman rang verzweifelt die Hände.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm, Chonny? Wenn wir ihn hier lassen, finden ihn seine Partner und dann verraten _die_ uns an die Polizei...“, fahrig griff er nach Jonathans Ärmel und blinzelte beschwörend zu Jonathan hinauf.

Ruckartig drehte Jonathan sich um.

„Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat, Doktor? Mit wem er mich verglichen-“, knurrte er. „Das ist _deine_ Schuld! Nur deinetwegen- Nur weil du-“, aufgebracht packt Jonathan Herman am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. „Wusstest du, dass die Pflegerinnen mich immer so genannt haben, wenn- wenn sie-“, seine Schultern spannten sich an, ein kaum merklicher Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.

„Bitte Chonny, beruhig' dich.“, entschuldigend lächelte Herman Jonathan an und streichelte seine verkrampften Hände. „Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung. Versprochen! Sobald wir einen ruhigen Ort zum Operieren gefunden haben...“, er strich Jonathan versöhnlich über das Jackett. „Vielleicht geht es dir wieder besser, wenn du etwas gegessen hast, meinst du nicht?“

Jonathan schnaubte, ließ aber seinen Hemdkragen los. Herman blinzelte ihn um Verzeihung heischend an. Jonathans Schultern entspannte sich etwas, mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu Spenalzos Leiche.

„Das Auto wird auf jeden Fall bereitgestellt und das Geld müssen wir ja jetzt nicht mehr zahlen...“, überlegte er laut. „Wir nehmen Spenalzo einfach mit und werden ihn unterwegs los.“

Herman zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und wenn wir kontrolliert werden?“

„Dann haben wir ein viel größeres Problem, als eine Leiche.“, antwortete Jonathan kurz angebunden und beugte sich zu Spenalzo und zog ihm die Geldscheine aus der Jackentasche.

Herman öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern.

„Wir machen es so!“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn barsch.

„In Ordnung, Chonny.“, Herman hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Zufrieden nickte Jonathan und begann damit, sich in der Wohnung umzusehen. Hastig nahm Herman einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.

  
  


*

  
  


Es wurde bereits langsam wieder hell, als vor der Tür ein Auto vorgefahren wurde. Herman hob müde den Kopf und gähnte, seine Finger lagen um seinen Flachmann. Er sah zu Jonathan, der noch immer kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl saß, eines seiner Geduldspiele in den Händen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jonathan ließ die Hände sinken und nickte knapp. Leise stand Herman vom Tisch auf, trat ans Fenster und schob die schweren Vorhänge einen Spalt beiseite. Auf der Straße stand ein hellblauer Wagen. Zwei Männer stiegen aus. Sie gingen zu Spenalzos Wohnung und klingelten zweimal. Nervös ließ Herman den Vorhang fallen und trat etwas weiter zurück in den Schatten.

„Hey, Joe, der Wagen ist da.“, rief einer der beiden Fremden.

Alarmiert riss Herman die Augen auf und sah zu Jonathan, der sich angespannt in seinem Stuhl vorbeugte.

„Joe? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Jemand rüttelte an der Tür. Herman räusperte sich, sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken.

„A-Alles in Ordnung, Jungs. Ich war gerade im anderen Zimmer.“, so gut wie möglich imitierte er Spenalzos Stimme und Akzent.

Kurz blieb es still, dann hörten sie Schritte die sich entfernten. Herman lugte erneut nach draußen. Die beiden Fremden hatten sich Zigaretten angezündet und liefen die Straße hinunter. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, atmete Herman erleichtert aus. Seine Hände waren schweißnass. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er sein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich über die Stirn. Er drehte sich halb zu Jonathan.

„Sie haben das Auto abgestellt und sind verschwunden.“

Zweifelnd sah Jonathan ihn an.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie weg sind?“

Herman sah erneut nach draußen und nickte dann.

„Niemand mehr zu sehen, Chonny.“, damit trat er an den Tisch, verschloss seinen Flachmann und steckte ihn zurück in seine Jacketttasche.

Jonathan nickte und stand auf. Er nahm seinen Hut vom Tisch und zog ihn sich tief ins Gesicht. Herman setzte sich den anderen Hut auf. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick trugen sie ihre Taschen nach draußen zu dem Wagen. Dann gingen sie zurück zum Haus. Jonathan sah die Leiche nachdenklich an, dann drehte er sich zu Herman um.

„Ich trage ihn zur Tür, du gehst raus und siehst nach, ob die Luft rein ist. Dann gibst du mir ein Zeichen und wir legen ihn in den Notsitz.“

Herman nickte und ging zur Tür. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte er sich zu Jonathan um und streckte den Daumen nach oben. Als Spenalzo verstaut war, setzten sie sich in den Wagen und Herman gab Gas.


	29. 29 Wieder Zuhause?

#  **29 Wieder Zuhause?**

  
  


Gegen sechs Uhr abends erreichten sie Brooklyn. Jonathan lotste Herman durch die Straßen, bis sie am Haus der Brewsters ankamen. Herman sah durch das Wagenfenster auf das Haus.

„Sieht ganz nett aus.“

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht.

„Furchtbar.“, murmelte er. „Meine beiden Tanten, die die ganze Zeit meinen... _Bruder_ Mortimer in den Himmel loben, mein Bruder Teddy, der von der ganzen Nachbarschaft schräg angeguckt wird und mein Großvater der zum Spaß mit Säure wirft.“

Herman warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, mein Großvater ist schon tot.“, sagte Jonathan trocken.

Dann atmete er tief durch und straffte die Schultern.

„Also gut.“, murmelte er. „Wir müssen ja trotzdem heute Nacht irgendwo hin.“, damit stieg er aus dem Wagen aus. „Ach-“, er drehte sich halb zu Herman um. „Nur damit du dich nicht wunderst, mein Bruder Teddy denkt er sei Theodore Roosevelt.“

Mit großen Augen nickte Herman. Jonathan setzte seinen Weg fort. Herman folgte ihm. Als sie vor dem Haus standen, griff Jonathan nach dem Türklopfer und klopfte. Nichts rührte sich. Jonathan klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu. Versuchsweise streckte Jonathan die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus und drehte diesen. Die Tür öffnete sich. Jonathan und Herman warfen sich erneut einen Blick zu. Herman zog ängstlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und nahm seinen Hut ab. Jonathan machte Herman ein Zeichen zu warten und trat über die Türschwelle. Der Raum war dunkel, nur zwei Kerzenständer spendeten spärliches Licht. Niemand war zu sehen. Alles war ruhig. Jonathan drehte er sich halb zur Tür.

„Komm rein, Doktor.“, murmelte er.

Vorsichtig trat Herman zu ihm.

„Das ist das Heim meiner Kindheit. Als Junge konnte ich es nicht erwarten, von hier zu fliehen. Jetzt bin ich froh, hierher fliehen zu können.“, murmelte Jonathan abwesend.

Herman sah sich in dem Raum um.

„Das ist ein gutes Versteck.“, lächelnd sah er Jonathan an.

„Meine Familie scheint immer noch hier zu wohnen.“, antwortete dieser, nach einem weiteren Blick durch das Zimmer. „Ich hoffe es steht ein Festbraten zur Rückkehr des verlorenen Sohnes im Ofen.“

Herman, der sich gerade auf einen der Sessel sinken lassen wollte, erhob sich wieder und trat mit einem hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm.

„Einen Festbraten? Oh, Chonny, ich hab solchen Hunger.“, sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tisch und dann zu einer Weinflasche und zwei Gläsern.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oh, sieh mal, Chonny! Wein!“, Herman lief zum Tisch und goss etwas in die zwei Gläser.

Jonathan lächelte leicht und trat ebenfalls zum Tisch.

„Ein gutes Omen.“, sagte er und hob eines der Gläser an seine Lippen.

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier?“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Mit einem erschreckten Keuchen stellte Herman das Glas wieder ab. Jonathan ließ langsam die Hand sinken. Er und Herman drehten sich zum Ursprung der Stimme um. Hinter ihnen, am ersten Absatz der Treppe standen zwei Frauen, die ihnen ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen. Herman bemerkte, wie Jonathans Schultern sich kaum merklich verspannten. Mit einem vertrauenerweckendem Lächeln, das vermutlich niemanden täuschte, trat Jonathan auf die beiden Frauen zu.

„Tante Abby, Tante Martha...Ich bin es. Euer Neffe Jonathan.“

Die kleinere von ihnen runzelte die Stirn und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Oh nein, der sind Sie nicht.“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Sie sehen ganz anders aus. Machen Sie, dass Sie hier wegkommen!“

Jonathan machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die beiden zu.

„Aber ich _bin_ Jonathan. Und das-“, er drehte sich halb zu Herman. „-ist Doktor Einstein.“

Herman lächelte freundlich. Die dunkelhaarige Frau runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist _nicht_ Doktor Einstein!“, widersprach sie.

Hermans Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. Nun war es an Jonathan die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Nicht Doktor _Albert_ Einstein. Doktor _Herman_ Einstein.“

Noch immer sahen die beiden Frauen nicht überzeugt aus. Jonathan versuchte es anders: „Ich sehe du trägst immer noch den hübschen Granatring, den Großmutter Brewster aus England mitgebracht hat. Und du, Tante Martha, immer noch den hohen Kragen, damit man die Narbe nicht sieht, von damals, als Großvater die Flasche mit Salzsäure nach dir geworfen hat.“

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich alarmierte Blicke zu. Martha räusperte sich und wandte sich leise an Abby: „Seine Stimme klingt wie Jonathans Stimme.“

Abby nickte und sah Jonathan unsicher an.

„Haben Sie...“, ihre Augen huschten über seine Narben.

Sie schluckte.

„Haben Sie einen Unfall gehabt?“

Jonathans Hand zuckte unwillkürlich zu seinem Gesicht. Langsam drehte er sich zu Herman, der seinen Blick erwiderte, plötzlich sehr viel nervöser.

„Mein Gesicht-“, murmelte Jonathan, Herman mit seinen dunklen Augen fixierend. „-dafür ist Doktor Einstein verantwortlich. Er ist plastischer Chirurg.“

„Aber mir kommt das Gesicht bekannt vor.“, sagte Martha nachdenklich.

Jonathans Kopf zuckte zu ihr zurück, er riss die Augen auf. Martha atmete erschrocken ein und sah furchtsam zu Abby.

„Abby...als wir letztens mit Schultzes Sohn im Kino waren...wie ich so furchtbare Angst hatte. Es ist dasselbe Gesicht.“, flüsterte sie tonlos.

Auch Abby sah Jonathan jetzt ängstlich an. Ruckartig drehte dieser sich zurück zu Herman und trat drohend auf ihn zu. Herman lächelte nervös, die Hände beschwichtigend gehoben.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Chonny. Du sollst dich nicht aufregen.“, er sah an ihm vorbei zu den Tanten. „Ich habe ihm in den letzten fünf Jahren drei verschiedene Gesichter gegeben, ich mache ihm sofort ein neues.“

Jonathan stand inzwischen direkt vor ihm, die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen. Nervös sah Herman zwischen ihm und den Tanten hin und her.

„Dies' Gesicht hier-“, er brach ab und begann erneut. „Ich habe den Film auch gesehen, kurz bevor ich ihn operiert habe...und ich hatte etwas zu viel getrunken...“, entschuldigend lächelte er. „Das hat mich beeinflusst.“

Jonathan packte ihn am Kragen. Erschrocken sah Herman zu ihm auf. Jonathan zog ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Wut.

„Hörst du das, Doktor. Das ist dein Werk. Du hast mir das angetan. Sogar meine eigene Familie denkt, ich bin-“

Herman strich ihm über die verkrampften Hände.

„Ch-Chonny, Chonny, du bist zuhause. In diesem wunderschönen Haus-“, er wand sich aus Jonathans eisernem Griff und tätschelte ihm die Hand, bevor er sich an Jonathan vorbei schob, eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

Lächelnd sah Herman Abby und Martha an.

„Wie oft Jonathan mir von Brooklyn, dem Haus seiner Kindheit erzählt hat und von seinen Tanten die er _so sehr_ liebt.“

Die _Tanten_ sahen erst ihn und dann Jonathan entsetzt an.

„Sie erkennen dich, Chonny. Bitte sagen Sie es ihm.“, bittend blickte Herman zu Abby und Martha auf.

Abby schluckte und machte dann vorsichtig einen Schritt die Treppe hinunter.

„Jonathan...“, sagte sie betont freundlich. „Es ist schon _ewig_ her. Wie geht es dir?“

Jonathan ließ sich am Tisch nieder und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gott segne euch beide.“, sagte er ruhig. „Endlich wieder zu Hause.“

Herman atmete lautlos auf und setzte sich zu Jonathan an den Tisch. Nervös warf Abby Martha einen Blick zu.

„Nun, wir dürfen das Essen nicht so lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen, sonst verdirbt es. Komm, Martha.“, langsam ging sie zum Tisch und nahm die beiden Weingläser, Jonathan dabei immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zuwerfend. „Bitte entschuldige uns einen Augenblick, Jonathan... Oder-“, fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hoffnungsvoll hinzu. „-musst du gleich...wieder fort...“, als Jonathan nicht antwortete, lief sie schnell zu einem der Schränke und stellte die Gläser dort hinein.

Sehnsüchtig folgte Herman dem Wein mit den Augen. Martha nahm währenddessen die Weinkaraffe vom Tisch. Herman wollte sie aufhalten, aber sie ging schnell und ohne ihn zu beachten zum Schrank und stellte die Karaffe neben die Gläser. Dann verschwand sie hinter Abby her in der Küche. Herman sah ihr hinterher. Als sich die Küchentür hinter Martha schloss, atmete er erleichtert aus und legte seinen Hut auf dem Tisch ab.

'Endlich alleine. Chonny war viel weniger gereizt, wenn sie alleine waren...', er drehte sich zu Jonathan um. 'Apropos wieder allein...'

„Und, Chonny, hast du schon eine Idee, wo wir als nächstes hingehen könnten?“, er zog seinen Flachmann aus seiner Jacketttasche und nahm einen Schluck.

Jonathan antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er sein Geduldspiele aus seiner Hosentasche. Herman versuchte es erneut. Beschwörend beugte er sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor.

„Du weißt, die Polizei hat Fotos von deinem Gesicht, ich muss dich sofort operieren. Wir _müssen_ einen geeigneten Platz dafür finden.“, er schluckte, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nervös zusammen. „Und wir müssen auch einen Platz für Mr. Spenalzo finden.“, fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen dieser Ratte.“, murmelte Jonathan, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Herman sah ihn gequält an und erhob sich.

„Aber Chonny, wir können doch nicht mit einer Leiche herumspazieren...“

Jonathan warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Sprich nicht mehr von Mr. Spenalzo.“, sagte er bestimmt und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Geduldspiel zu.

„Aber Chonny-“, Herman sah Jonathan verzweifelt an. „Wir können die Leiche doch nicht in dem Notsitz lassen...Du hättest ihn nicht erwürgen sollen, bloß weil er uns erkannt hat. Aber du musstest ihn gleich-“, er machte eine Handbewegung, als würde er jemandem das Genick brechen und verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht schön…“

Jonathan sah endlich auf und warf ihm einen beschwörenden Blick zu.

„Wir kommen zu ihm, weil wir seine Hilfe brauchen und er will uns erpressen. Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte den Mund gehalten, wenn wir ihm das Geld gegeben hätten? Und außerdem-“, er setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und stütze sich halb auf der Tischplatte ab, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Hat dieser Kerl gesagt, ich sähe aus wie Boris Karloff...“

Herman verzog bedauernd das Gesicht.

'Stimmt, das hatte Jonathan endgültig zur Weißglut getrieben. Mehr noch als die Erpressung an sich.'

„Das ist dein Werk, Doktor. Das verdanke ich dir.“

Herman zuckte bei Jonathans barschem Tonfall zusammen. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Jonathan zu.

„Bitte, Chonny, reg dich nicht auf. Sobald wir einen ruhigen Ort zum Operieren gefunden haben, bringe ich das wieder in Ordnung, das weißt du doch?“

„Heute Abend noch.“, sagte Jonathan bestimmt.

Herman nickte eifrig.

„Ja, Chonny, heute Abend. Aber erst muss ich etwas essen.“, bittend sah er Jonathan an.

Jonathan ignorierte ihn: „Ich brauche diesmal ein Durchschnittsgesicht!“

„Natürlich, Chonny. Ich weiß auch schon genau, was ich machen werde.“, Herman trat vor Jonathan und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sieh mal, ich werde das eine Stück hier anheben und hier-“, er strich mit seinen Fingern über Jonathans Nase. „Und ziehe das andere Stück nach oben und du bekommst kleinere Ohren und-“, sacht strich er über Jonathans Ohren.

„Aber, dass man dieses Mal die Narben nicht sieht!“, Jonathans dunkle Augen bohrten sich in Hermans.

Herman nickte verstehend.

„Natürlich, Chonny. Du weißt doch, dass mir so etwas sonst nicht passiert.“, seine Hände sanken nach unten und kamen auf Jonathans Schultern zum Liegen.

Jonathan verzog kurz den Mund, dann nickte er knapp. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas.

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist dir bei diesem Gesicht nun einmal passiert.“, murmelte er.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Chonny...Aber, Chonny...“, Herman schluckte nervös. „Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich dich lieber an einem anderen Abend operieren möchte... Du erinnerst dich, Chonny, nicht wahr?“, fügte er leise hinzu.

Jonathans nickte. Er legte seine Hände an Hermans Taille und zog ihn zu sich.

„Ich erinnere mich.“, antwortete er ruhiger.

Herman lächelte. Seine Finger strichen sacht über Jonathans Wangen, nach oben zu den tiefen Narben. Er zog die Augenbrauen bedauernd zusammen.

„Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung.“, murmelte er. „Und dann können wir hier oder..oder woanders nochmal neu anfangen.“

In Jonathans Augen trat ein beinahe sanfter Ausdruck. Er verstärkte die Umarmung.

„Neu anfangen klingt nach einen guten Idee. Nur vielleicht nicht hier, wenn...mein Bruder _Mortimer-_ “, er spie den Namen beinahe aus. „Hier öfters sein sollte.“, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Herman sah ihn verstehend an. Seine Augen wanderten über Jonathans Gesicht.

'Vielleicht wenn er Chonnys Augenbrauen wieder etwas anhob und dessen Ohren etwas verkleinert. Und vielleicht könnte er noch etwas mit Chonnys Nase machen.', unbewusst folgten seine Finger seinen Gedanken.

„Herman?“

„Hm?“, Herman schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blinzelte verwirrt.

Unbewusst hatte er sich zu Jonathan vorgebeugt, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Jonathans Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken. Intensiv sah er ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen an. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Hermans Blick fiel auf seinen Mund, er schluckte trocken. Jonathans Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken, er zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Hermans Augen weiteten sich, widerwillig löste er sich von Jonathan, sich die Lippen leckend.

"C-Chonny...deine Tanten-"

"Hmm?", murmelte Jonathan und beugte sich zu ihm, sodass sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.

"Sie könnten...k-könnten jederzeit reinkommen...", wisperte Herman gegen seinen Mund.

"Mhh- und?"

"Bestimmt haben sie etwas dagegen..."

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schulter und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Hermans Augen schlossen sich flatternd, er vergrub seine Hände in Jonathans Haaren und zog in näher an sich heran.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen.

Herman löste sich schnell von Jonathan und sah erschreckt auf. Pikiert sah Abby sie an. Ungerührt erwiderte Jonathan den Blick und legte seine Arme provozierend um Hermans Taille.

„Das Essen ist fertig.“, sagte Abby mit einem weiteren missbilligendem Blick.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Martha trat mit einer Schüssel herein.

„Holst du das Gemüse, Abby?“, fragte sie, während sie das Fleisch abstellte.

Schnell löste Herman sich aus Jonathans Umarmung.

„Ich kann das machen.“, lächelnd trat Herman zu Martha „Wo steht das Gemüse?“

Dankbar erwiderte Martha das Lächeln.

„Auf dem Küchentisch.“

Herman nickte. Als er mit der Schale zurückkam, waren Martha und Abby gerade damit beschäftigt, den Tisch zu decken. Jonathan war aufgestanden und stellte die Kerzenleuchter auf den Telefontisch. Herman stellte die Schüssel mit dem Gemüse zu den anderen auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Doktor... _Einstein_?“, fragend sah Martha ihn an.

Herman nickte und setzte sich.

„Ja, Herman Einstein.“, antwortete er lächelnd.

Die Anderen nahmen nun auch Platz, mit Ausnahme von Abby, die an die Treppe trat und nach oben rief: „Teddy, Liebling, komm herunter. Das Abendessen ist fertig.“

Eine der Türen im Obergeschoss öffnete sich und Teddy trat heraus. Schnellen Schrittes lief er die Treppe hinunter. Abby trat an den Tisch und begann das Essen auf die Teller zu verteilen.

„Sieh mal, Teddy, wir haben Gäste.“, sagte Martha währenddessen.

Erfreut trat Teddy zu ihnen. Feierlich streckte er Jonathan seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich darf mich vorstellen. Vermutlich kennen Sie mich. Theodore Roosevelt, 26. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

Jonathan ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich bin es, Teddy, Jonathan.“

Teddy kniff nachdenklich die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Jonathan...Nein, ich glaube, ein Jonathan ist mir nicht bekannt.“, sein Gesicht erhellte sich. „Aber vielleicht lerne ich Sie erst noch kennen...“

Jonathans Gesicht nahm einen seltsamen Ausdruck an. Herman sah zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her.

'Jonathan sah beinahe...enttäuscht..aus.'

Teddy wandte sich an Herman.

„Ah, General Goethals. Wie schön Sie einmal hier in Washington zu sehen!“

Perplex ergriff Herman die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“, murmelte er verwirrt.

Jonathan schnaubte und wandte sich dem Essen zu. Abby sah sich lächelnd um.

„Also, dann-“, sie faltete die Hände und sah sich auffordernd in der Runde um. Martha und Teddy folgten augenblicklich ihrem Beispiel. Herman sah verwirrt von ihnen zu Jonathan, der kaum merklich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Jonathan...“, begann Abby und sah Jonathan ungeduldig an. „-möchtest _du_ nicht heute einmal das Tischgebet sprechen...nachdem du so lange weg warst...“

Jonathan schnaubte. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten der Aufforderung zu folgen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Abby runzelte die Stirn.

„ _Jonathan_ -“, begann sie warnend.

„Auf keinen Fall!“, knurrte Jonathan. „Das Ganze habe ich hinter mir gelassen, als ich von hier weg bin.“

Abby sah ihn weiter auffordernd an.

„Jonathan...Willst du heute ohne Abendessen auf dein Zimmer?“

Jonathan spannte seine Kiefer an und beugte sich drohend vor. Herman sah ihn besorgt an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Chonny-“, flüsterte er beschwichtigend.

Jonathans Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Seine Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengezogen. Martha räusperte sich.

„ _Ich_ werde einfach das Tischgebet sprechen, Abby.“

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Abby. Herman atmete erleichtert auf. Seine Finger strichen sacht über den Stoff von Jonathans Jackettärmel, bevor er, nach einem unsicheren Blick in die Runde ebenfalls die Hände faltete. Jonathan saß weiter stur auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Martha warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und begann dann mit dem Tischgebet. Danach nahm sie ihr Besteck auf und sah sich lächelnd um.

„Also, dann, guten Appetit, alle miteinander!“

„Danke.“, lächelnd nahm Herman sein Besteck und sah auf das dampfende Essen auf seinem Teller.

Er nahm einen ersten Bissen. Sein Magen knurrte. Jonathan lachte leise und begann zu Essen. Hermans Ohren wurden warm, blinzelnd sah er auf.

„Es schmeckt sehr gut.“

„Vielen Dank, Dr. Einstein.“, antwortete Martha und lächelte ihn warm an.

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln und aß dann glücklich weiter. Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren das Klappern von Löffeln, das Quietschen von Messern und Gabeln und ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kratzen. Herman sah verwirrt auf. Die Anderen aßen unbeirrt weiter.

„Hat das noch jemand gehört?“

Fragend wurde er angesehen. Nun doch etwas unsicher, schüttelte Herman den Kopf. Die Anderen aßen weiter. Das Kratzen ertönte erneut zusammen mit einem kaum hörbarem Miauen. Herman sah erneut auf.

„Also dieses Mal bin ich mir _sicher_ , dass ich etwas gehört habe...“

Jonathans Blick huschte zur Küchentür. Er nickte.

„Es kam aus der Küche.“, murmelte er.

Verwirrt sah Martha zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Haben..Haben Sie eine Katze?“, erkundigte Herman sich.

„ _Ah_ , natürlich.“, Martha nickte verstehend. „Teddy, Liebling, öffnest du bitte die Tür?“

Teddy nickte, stand auf und ging zur Küchentür. Er verschwand in den anderen Raum und kehrte kurz darauf zurück, eine orangefarbene, getigerte Katze auf seinen Fersen. Hermans Augen leuchteten auf.

„ _Oh_...“, er legte sein Besteck beiseite und beugte sich nach unten, eine Hand austreckend. „Hallo...Wer bist denn du?“

Die kleine Katze lief langsam zu ihm und schnupperte neugierig an seinen Fingern.

„Das ist Slippers.“, erklärte Teddy, breit lächelnd.

„Hallo, Slippers.“, flüsterte Herman leise, um den Kater nicht zu erschreckend.

Slippers maunzte und leckte ihm über die Hand. Hermans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er kraulte den kleinen Kater hinter den Ohren, der auch gleich anfing zu schnurren und seinen Kopf an seiner Hand rieb. Herman kicherte und setzte sich wieder auf. Mit schimmernden Augen sah er noch einmal auf die schnurrende Katze, bevor er glücklich weiter aß. Slippers tippte ihm mit einer Pfote ans Bein.

„Tut mir Leid, Kitten, aber ich habe schon ganz lange nichts mehr gegessen.“

Slippers maunzte beleidigt, holte Schwung und sprang auf seinen Schoß, seine Krallen ins Hermans Hosenbeinen verhakend.

„Slippers!“, rief Abby aufgebracht. „Tsk, tsk, runter!“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Abby.“, beschwichtigte Herman sie lächelnd.

Schnurrend drehte Slippers sich um sich selbst, bevor er es sich auf Hermans Schoß bequem machte. Einhändig setzte Herman seine Mahlzeit fort, seine zweite Hand im orange-gestreiften Fell des Katers vergraben.


	30. 30 Das Ist Mein Zuhause!

#  **30 Das Ist Mein Zuhause!**

  
  


„Und was habt ihr in all den Jahren gemacht?“, fragte Martha, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

Herman lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah lächelnd zu Jonathan.

'So könnte es öfter sein.', dachte er schläfrig. 'Kein Hunger, ein Dach über dem Kopf, keine Polizei…'

Jonathan zog eine Zigarrenschachtel aus seiner Tasche, zündete sich eine der Zigarren an und bot Herman ebenfalls eine an. Herman beugte sich vor und nahm sich eine der Zigarren. Empört miaute Slippers und sprang von seinem Schoß. Herman sah ihm geknickt hinter her, als er in den Keller verschwand. Jonathan zog sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche und lehnte sich zu Herman, der sich zu ihm drehte, und gab ihm Feuer, bevor er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Nun, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, bin ich nach Südafrika gegangen, um in das Diamanten-Geschäft einzusteigen.“, antwortete er dann. „Danach ging ich nach Amsterdam. Zum Diamanten-Markt. Ich wollte wieder zurück nach Südafrika und Doktor Einstein-“, er lächelte Herman verhalten an, der schüchtern das Lächeln erwiderte. „...hat das für mich möglich gemacht.“

Herman nickte.

„Eine wirklich gute Arbeit.“, bestätigte er.

„Ja, dass ich Doktor Einstein in London getroffen habe, war ein großer Glücksfall...“, Jonathan warf Herman einen langen Blick zu. „Ein sehr großer Glücksfall.“

Herman errötete leicht.

„Ja, das erste Gesicht war ein sehr Gutes.“, fuhr Jonathan fort. „Ich trage immer noch ein Bild davon bei mir.“, damit griff er in seine Jackettinnentasche und zog sein Portemonnaie hervor. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er das Bild und reichte es an seine Tanten weiter. Diese betrachteten es interessiert.

„Ja, das sieht dir schon ähnlicher, aber ich hätte dich vermutlich trotzdem nicht erkannt.“, sagte Martha nachdenklich und gab ihm das Bild zurück.

Jonathan warf Herman einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Genau das war auch der Plan.“, murmelte er halblaut.

Herman kicherte. Jonathan sah nachdenklich auf das Bild und steckte es dann wieder in sein Portemonnaie.

„Ich denke, wir kehren zu diesem Gesicht zurück, Doktor.“

„Ja, es dürfte inzwischen sicher sein.“, murmelte Herman und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Jonathan nickte.

„Ihr beiden wollt jetzt sicher wieder fort, damit ihr heute noch-“, begann Abby zurückhaltend.

Jonathan lehnte sich demonstrativ etwas weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück, sein Blick verdüsterte sich kaum merklich.

„Meine lieben, guten Tanten, ich bin von diesem wunderbaren Mahl so satt, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren kann.“

„Ja, ich find's hier reizend.“

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Teddys Zimmer und eben dieser trat heraus, ein Buch in seiner einen Hand und einen Tropenhelm in der anderen. Er trug typische Entdecker-Kleidung – eine beige Jacke, eine beigefarbene Hose, Arbeitshandschuhe und -stiefel und einen Tropenhelm.

„Ich habe es gefunden!“, verkündete er stolz und lief die Treppe hinunter. „Ich habe es gefunden!“

„ _Was_ hast du gefunden, Teddy?“, fragte Jonathan, ohne aufzusehen und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarre

„Die Geschichte meines Lebens, meine Biographie.“, antwortete Teddy und trat zu Herman, der ihn fragend ansah. „Hier ist das Bild von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe, General. Hier sind wir beide-“, er legte das Buch vor Herman auf den Tisch und den Helm neben Jonathans Teller und tippte auf eine Photographie auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite. „Präsident Roosevelt und General Goethals in Culebra Cut. Das bin ich und das hier-“, er zeigte auf einen Mann in seinen Fünfzigern mit weißem Haar und glattrasiertem Gesicht. „Und das sind Sie, General.“

Herman sah kopfschüttelnd auf das Bild vor ihm. Der Schnaps, die Erschöpfung durch die Flucht und das wenige Essen in den letzten zwei Tagen forderten langsam ihren Tribut.

„Habe ich mich aber verändert...“, murmelte er zerstreut.

Jonathan schnaubte und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarre.

'Herman musste _wirklich_ müde zu sein...'

Teddy sah Herman verblüfft an.

„Nun, das Bild wurde ja jetzt noch nicht aufgenommen.“, erklärte er. „Wir haben die Arbeiten an Culebra Cut noch gar nicht angefangen, wir heben immer noch die Schleusen in Panama aus.“

Herman nickte verstehend und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Teddy fuhr begeistert fort: „Und nun, Mr. General, möchte ich, dass Sie mich nach Panama begleiten, um sich die neueste Schleuse anzusehen!“, damit reichte er Herman den überschüssigen Helm.

„Nein, Teddy, nicht nach Panama!“, mischte Abby sich beschwörend ein.

Martha nickte schnell. Jonathan horchte bei ihrem Tonfall auf, [halb drehte er den Kopf zu ihnen]. Teddy hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an, den Helm für Herman in der ausgestreckten Hand. Herman versuchte die Tanten zu unterstützen.

„Wir werden ein anderes Mal gehen, Mr. Präsident. Panama ist ziemlich weit weg.“

Teddy schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Unsinn! Es ist hier unten im Keller.“

Jonathan sah ihn interessiert an.

„Im Keller?“, wiederholte er.

„Wir lassen ihn den Panamakanal im Keller ausgraben.“, antwortete Martha ihm ausweichend.

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

„General Goethals-“, begann Teddy bestimmt, denn Blick streng auf Herman. „Als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, Oberbefehlshaber über Armee und Marine und als der Mann der Sie auf diesen Posten erhoben hat, befehle ich Ihnen, mich auf der Inspektionsreise zu der Schleuse zu begleiten.“

„Teddy-“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn unwirsch. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, du gehst ins Bett!“

Teddy wandte sich ihm empört zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wer sind _Sie_?“

Jonathan verengte die Augen.

„Woodrow Wilson! Geh schlafen!“, knurrte er.

Teddy schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihn nachdenklich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Nein...nicht Wilson...“, begann er langsam. „Aber Ihr Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor.“

Jonathan setzte sich lauernd auf.

„Lassen Sie mich nachdenken...Ja, Sie sind niemand den ich jetzt schon kenne.“, Teddy lächelte mit sich selbst zufrieden. „Ich lerne Sie erst noch kennen auf meiner Reise durch Afrika. Ja, Sie sehen auf, wie jemand den man im Dschungel treffen würde.“

Jonathans Schultern verspannten sich. Bevor er jedoch etwas tun oder sagen konnte, unterbrach Abby sie eilig: „Ich denke wirklich, es ist besser du gehst jetzt ins Bett!“, sagte sie leise aber bestimmt. „Außerdem wollen Jonathan und sein Begleiter sicher bald auch zu ihrem Hotel zurückkehren...“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Jonathan zwischen ihnen hin und her.

'Was versuchten seine beiden Tanten zu verbergen?'

„General Goethals-“, wandte er sich an Herman, der seinen Blick aus großen Augen erwiderte. „Inspizieren Sie den Kanal!“

Herman nickte verblüfft und drehte sich zu Teddy.

„Also gut, Mr. Präsident, ich begleite Sie!“

Teddy rieb sich begeistert die Hände.

„Wunderbar! Wunderbar!“, er reichte Herman den zweiten Tropenhelm. „Folgen Sie mir!“, damit ging er zur Kellertür und öffnete diese für Herman.

Herman trat zu ihm. Teddy sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und tippte auf den Helm in Hermans Hand und dann auf seinen eigenen.

„Es liegt ihm Süden, wissen Sie.“

Herman nickte verstehend und setzte sich den Tropenhelm auf, der ihm prompt über die Augen rutschte. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verlegenem Lächeln.

„Also, bon voyage.“, damit folgte er Teddy in den Keller.

Jonathan drehte sich den Tanten zu, die instinktiv zurückwichen.

„Ich muss hier mit einer Unklarheit ausräumen, Tante Abby. Du hast etwas von unserem Hotel gesagt. Wir haben kein Hotel! Wir sind direkt hierher gekommen.“

„Es gibt ein sehr schönes Hotel, keine drei Blocks weiter-“, begann Martha zaghaft.

Jonathan schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Dieses Haus ist mein Zuhause, Tante Martha!“

Abby unterbrach ihn widerspenstig: „Ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben, Jonathan! Wir brauchen die Zimmer...“

Jonathan wandte sich ruckartig Abby zu, die zusammen zuckte, seinem Blick aber standhielt.

„Brauchen? Wofür?“

„Nun, für unsere Untermieter.“, antwortete Abby ausweichend.

Jonathan sah alarmiert nach oben.

„Es sind Untermieter im Haus?“

„Nun, nein, nicht im Moment...“, gab Martha zu.

Jonathan sank beruhigt zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Aber wir hoffen bald welche zu haben.“, fügte Martha schnell hinzu und wechselte einen Blick mit Abby.

„Dann ist ja in meinem alten Zimmer noch Platz für mich und Doktor Einstein.“, sagte Jonathan, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

Martha und Abby warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Aber, Jonathan...“, begann Abby vorsichtig. „Dort ist doch gar kein Platz für Doktor Einstein.“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

„Doktor Einstein schläft bei mir!“

Die Tanten sahen sich unsicher an.

„Aber Jonathan-“, warf Martha schließlich ein. „Ihr könnt doch nicht _zusammen_ in deinem Zimmer schlafen...“

„Ja, es gibt nur ein Bett!“, fügte Abby hinzu.

Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte sich drohend auf.

„Er schläft bei mir!“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

Abby öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen. Jonathan erhob langsam. Abby und Martha wichen ängstlich zurück.

„Doktor Einstein und ich brauchen einen Platz zum Schlafen.“, sagte Jonathan leise und ging bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu. „Heute hattet ihr festgestellt, dass ich als Kind sehr unangenehm werden konnte... Es wäre für keinen von uns sehr angenehm, wenn ich-“

Die Tanten erbleichten und warfen sich einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht...vielleicht geht es doch, wenn die beiden für heute Nacht hier bleiben.“, flüsterte Martha ängstlich, halb hinter Abby versteckt.

„Aber nur für heute Nacht, Jonathan!“, Abby versuchte mutig zu klingen.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Damit wäre es entschieden! Wenn ihr beide nun den Raum vorbereiten würdet...“

Martha biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und sah in Richtung des Balkons.

„Es muss nur ausgelüftet werden...“, murmelte sie.

Abby nickte.

„Wir haben es immer schon vorbereitet, falls irgendwelche Interessenten auftauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Doktor Einstein es gemütlich finden werden.“

Jonathan nahm wieder Platz und entzündete seine Zigarre neu.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen, Doktor Einstein ist ein perfekter Gast. Und in ein paar Wochen werdet ihr auch von seinen Talenten überzeugt sein...wenn ihr euch einem völlig neuen Jonathan gegenüber seht.“

„Aber er kann dich hier nicht operieren!“, protestierte Martha.

Unsicher warf sie Abby einen Blick zu, die bekräftigend nickte. Jonathan ignorierte sie: „Sobald wir uns hier eingerichtet haben- bevor ich es vergesse, Doktor Einstein und ich werden Großvaters Labor in einen Operationssaal verwandeln. Wir werden vermutlich sehr beschäftigt sein.“

Abby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jonathan, wir können euch nicht erlauben dieses Haus in eine Klinik zu verwandeln!“, streng sah sie Jonathan an, der kurz auflachte.

„Eine Klinik? Himmel nein!“, er drückte noch immer lachend seine Zigarre aus. „Ich dachte eher an einen Schönheitssalon.“, damit erhob er sich.

Abby und Martha atmete erschrocken ein und liefen in Richtung Treppe.


	31. 31 Achten Sie Nicht Auf Die Gräber!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und noch ein Hinweis (umso länger es dauert, das hier hochzuladen, umso mehr Zwischenszenen fallen mir nachträglich ein....) (15.06.2020): In Kapitel 12 "Sydney" ist jetzt auch noch eine zusätzliche Szene drin.

#  **31 Achten Sie Nicht Auf Die Gräber!**

  
  


Herman folgte Teddy langsam hinunter in den Keller. Unsicher sah er sich um. Eine, von der Decke baumelnde Lampe, tauchte den Raum in schummeriges Licht. Die Wände waren schmutzig-weiß und kahl. Der Boden war mit Erde bedeckt. Herman erschauderte. Aus irgendeinem Grund jagte ihm dieser Raum einen Schauer über den Rücken. Teddy drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Folgen Sie mir, General, der Panamakanal ist gleich dahinten.“, er wies in den dunkleren Bereich des Raumes.

Herman nickte unsicher. Auf dem Boden waren mehrere Hügel, als wäre etwas in der Erde vergraben wurden.

„Kommen Sie, General, achten Sie nicht auf die Gräber!“

Herman riss den Kopf nach oben.

„Gräber?“, wiederholte er entsetzt.

Teddy winkte ab.

„Nichts, was Sie beunruhigen sollte, General.“, er lächelte Herman gewinnend an, der das Lächeln schwach erwiderte.

„Und das-“, Teddys Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er wies auf ein Loch im Boden. „Das ist der Panamakanal, General.“

Herman riss die Augen auf.

'Der Panamakanal hatte genau die richtige Größe um eine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen!', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Decke.

'Davon musste er unbedingt Chonny erzählen!', eine Melodie ertönte hinter ihm.

Herman fuhr erschrocken herum. Teddy hatte eine Schaufel zur Hand genommen und vergrößerte pfeifend das Loch im Boden. Herman warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Teddy und auf den _Panamakanal_ , dann lief er die Kellertreppe wieder nach oben. Er konnte Jonathan reden hören.

'Die Tanten schienen nicht mit dem, was er sagte einverstanden zu sein.'

„Jonathan, wir können euch nicht erlauben dieses Haus in eine Klinik zu verwandeln!“

Herman runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

'Eine Klinik?'

Jonathan lachte auf.

„Eine Klinik? Himmel nein! Ich dachte eher an einen Schönheitssalon.“

Herman hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde. Er öffnete die Kellertür.

„Chonny! Chonny, komm schnell hierher-“, fing er an.

Jonathan stand neben dem Tisch. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wandte er sich an Herman: „Gute Neuigkeiten, Doktor, meine Tanten haben uns eingeladen, bei ihnen zu wohnen.“

Hermans Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oh, du hast es geregelt?“

Jonathan drehte sich halb zu ihm um und erwiderte kaum merklich das Lächeln.

„Nun, jedenfalls _heute Nacht_ schlaft ihr hier.“, mischte Abby sich ein.

„Bereitet jetzt bitte unser Zimmer vor.“, sagte Jonathan, ohne ihren Einwurf zu beachten und sah Herman an, eine Augenbraue fragend angehoben.

Herman deutete mit seinen Augen zu den Tanten. Jonathan verstand den Wink und trat zu ihm.

„Nun-“, begann Martha.

„Für heute Nacht!“, beendete Abby entschieden.

Jonathan warf ihnen noch einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor er Herman in den Keller folgte.

„Chonny, was meinst du, was ich unten im Keller gesehen habe?“, fragte Herman über seine Schulter.

„Was?“

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen drehte Herman sich um.

„Den Panamakanal!“

Jonathan zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Den Panamakanal?“, wiederholte er.

Sie hatten inzwischen das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Im hinteren Bereich des Kellers konnte man noch immer Teddy sein Lied pfeifen hören. Herman nickte und beugte sich verschwörerisch näher zu Jonathan: „Und er ist gerade groß genug für Mr. Spenalzo...“

In Jonathans Augen machte sich Verstehen breit. Er sah in Teddys Richtung.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, zwei Meter lang und eins zwanzig breit.“, fuhr Herman fort. „Als ob der gute Teddy gewusst hätte, dass wir kommen...Das nenne ich Gastfreundschaft!“, er kicherte.

Jonathan grinste ihn an.

„Das ist ein guter Witz. Meine Tanten, die in einem Haus leben, in dem eine Leiche im Keller liegt.“, er warf einen Blick zu Decke und lachte leise auf.

Herman kicherte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, er hörte auf zu lachen. Besorgt sah er zu Jonathan.

„Aber wie bekommen wir ihn hierher?“, flüsterte er.

Jonathan runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Du hast Recht, wir können mit ihm nicht einfach durch das Wohnzimmer spazieren.“, er dachte kurz nach, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

Er beugte sich noch etwas zu Herman, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Wir fahren den Wagen hinter das Haus und wenn alle im Bett sind, tragen wir Mr. Spenalzo nach Panama.“, er drehte sich um und lief eilig die Treppe wieder nach oben.

Herman blinzelte verwirrt.

„Bett...“, ihm fiel etwas ein, schnell lief er hinter Jonathan her nach oben. „Ach, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass wir heute nach wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen werden, Chonny...“, glücklich lächelnd sah er auf Jonathans breiten Rücken und zog seinen Flachmann hervor und drehte den Verschluss auf.

Jonathan fuhr bei dem Geräusch herum und griff schnell nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Langsam, Doktor.“, murmelte er beschwörend.

Herman sah ihn fragend an.

„Du sollst mich schließlich morgen operieren und dieses Mal bist du besser nüchtern!“, er beugte sich näher zu Herman, der das nutzte, um ihm lächelnd über die Wange zu streichen.

„Ich richte dich wieder wunderschön her, Chonny!“, flüsterte er.

Jonathans Wangen röteten sich kaum merklich. Der Griff um Hermans Handgelenk lockerte sich, Jonathans große Hand kam auf Hermans Arm zum Liegen. Mit sanftem Druck zog er ihn zu sich. Herman blinzelte zu ihm hinauf. Ein leichtes Lächeln zupfte an Jonathans Mundwinkeln. Er beugte sich zu Herman hinab.

„Jonathan! Euer Zimmer ist fertig!“, ertönte ein strenge Stimme über ihnen.

Jonathan stöhnte genervt auf und hob den Kopf. Abby stand auf dem kleinen Balkon. Martha stand halb versteckt hinter ihr.

„Dann könnt ihr beide ja jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir fahren noch das Auto hinter das Haus!“, knurrte Jonathan.

Martha machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne.

„Das Auto kann sicher dort stehen bleiben, bis _morgen_ früh!“

Jonathan lief in Richtung Haustür, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Ich will nicht, dass es die ganze Nacht auf der Straße steht-“, er warf seinen Tanten einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das könnte gegen das Gesetzt verstoßen.“, er grinste schief und verließ das Haus.

Herman folgte ihm eilig. Jonathan stieg in den Wagen. Als Herman neben ihm saß, gab er Gas. Nachdem sie gewendet hatten, fuhr Jonathan um das Brewster Haus herum und parkte neben dem Wohnzimmerfenster auf der Wiese. Er und Herman stiegen aus und hoben die Koffer und die Instrumententasche aus dem Kofferraum. Jonathan hob den Deckel des Notsitzes an und warf prüfend einen Blick hinein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Doktor.“, murmelte er zufrieden.

Herman verzog leicht das Gesicht, bei der Erinnerung an Spenalzo, nickte aber. Jonathan trat an das Fenster und öffnete es. Schwere dunkelgrüne Vorhänge verdeckten den Blick in das Haus. Mit einem Ruck zog Jonathan sie auseinander und stieg ein. Von drinnen ertönten zwei erschreckte Schreie. Nervös sah Herman sich um, aber niemand schien etwas gehört zu haben. In keinem der umliegenden Häuser wurde das Licht eingeschaltet.

„Wir bringen nur unser Gepäck hier rein.“, sagte Jonathan von drinnen.

Herman trat zu ihm, ihre beiden Koffer in den Händen. Von drinnen hörte er Abbys Stimme.

„Euer Zimmer ist fertig, ihr könnt sofort nach oben gehen.“

Eine von Jonathans Händen tauchte auf. Herman kniete sich auf das Fensterbrett und reichte ihm die beiden Koffer durch das Fenster hinein und holte dann seine Arzttasche, bevor er selbst durch das Fenster kletterte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die gleichen Schlafgewohnheiten haben, wie die Leute hier in Brooklyn.“, sagte Jonathan gerade. „Aber _ihr beide_ könnt ja schon mal schlafen gehen!“

Abby und Martha warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Aber ihr müsst doch sehr müde sein.“, fing Abby vorsichtig an. „Und wir beide gehen eigentlich auch nicht so früh schlafen...“

„Es ist gut, dass ich wieder hier bin und mich um euch kümmere.“, sagte Jonathan und machte einen Schritt auf seine beiden Tanten zu, die ängstlich zurückwichen.

„Wir wollten eigentlich erst schlafen gehen, wenn-“, fing Martha an, verstummte jedoch, als Jonathan genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

„Tante Martha-“, Jonathan machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Hast du nicht gehört, dass ich gesagt habe, ihr beiden sollt ins Bett gehen?“

Eingeschüchtert lief Martha in Richtung Treppe. Abby folgte ihr widerstrebend. Jonathan nahm die Instrumententasche von der Fensterbank und stellte sie auf den Boden.

„Die Instrumente können wir morgen in das Labor bringen.“, sagte er an Herman gewandt.

Herman nickte und nahm die beiden Koffer auf und folgte den beiden Tanten zur Treppe. Jonathan verschloss das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu.

„Nun sollten wir alle aber wirklich schlafen gehen.“, sagte er langsam und warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Haustür.

Abby stand noch immer am Fuß der Treppe. Jonathan trat mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr.

„Ich warte, bis du oben bist und mache dann das Licht aus.“, sagte sie ausweichend und rang nervös die Hände.

Jonathan nickte knapp. Herman hatte inzwischen Martha überholt. Unsicher blieb er am Treppenabsatz stehen und sah zu Jonathan, der nun ebenfalls die Treppe hinaufkam.

„Noch eine Treppe, Doktor. Es ist die vorletzte Tür am Ende des Ganges.“

Herman nickte. Jonathan hatte Martha eingeholt, die unschlüssig vor ihrer und Abbys Zimmertür stand.

„Geh weiter, Tante Martha!“

Erschrocken lief Martha in das Zimmer. Jonathan drehte sich um und sah vom Balkon nach unten zu Abby.

„In Ordnung, Tante Abby.“

„Ich komme sofort nach.“, antwortete diese zaudernd.

„ _Jetzt_ , Tante Abby!“, knurrte Jonathan. „Mach das Licht aus!“

Es wurde dunkel. Nur das Licht aus den Zimmern erhellte die Balkongalerie. Herman blieb vor der vorletzten Tür stehen und sah sich fragend nach Jonathan um. Dieser sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, wie Abby die Treppe hinaufkam und in ihrem und Marthas Zimmer verschwand. Wartend blieb Jonathan neben der Tür stehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sie sich langsam und Abby steckte vorsichtig den Kopf heraus.

„Tante Abby!“

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei verschwand der Kopf wieder und die Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Jonathan ging zu Herman, der noch immer unsicher neben der Tür stand. Jonathan nickte und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Ganz hinten ist nur noch Großvaters Labor.“, sagte er erklärend.

Herman nickte verstehend und betrat hinter ihm das Zimmer. Jonathan schloss die Tür. Herman sah sich um. Im Zimmer befanden sich ein Kleiderschrank, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und ein frisch bezogenes Bett sowie ein Regal mit mehreren abgegriffenen und vergilbten Kinderbüchern. Herman stellte die Koffer neben das Bett und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer darauf sinken.

„Oh, Chonny, endlich wieder ein richtiges Bett!“, lächelnd strich er über die Bettdecke.

Jonathan hob seinen Koffer auf und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, um den Inhalt in den Schrank zu räumen. Über die Schulter hinweg lächelte er Herman zärtlich an.

„Was meinst du, Chonny, wie lange bleiben wir hier?“, fragend sah Herman auf.

Jonathan machte ein unbekümmertes Gesicht und räumte seine Sachen in den Schrank ein.

„Bestimmt eins, zwei Monate.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinst du denn deine Tanten erlauben das?“, fragte Herman unsicher.

Jonathan drehte sich um, die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt.

„Selbst wenn sie nicht einverstanden sind, sehe ich nicht, wie sie uns davon abhalten sollten. Zwei wehrlose, alte Damen, Doctor...“

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte verstehend. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, dann glättete sich seine Stirn. Lächelnd sah er Jonathan an.

„Ach, Chonny, das wäre wunderbar, wenn wir hier bleiben könnten...“

Jonathans Schultern entspannten sich. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Wenn du es sagst, Doktor.“, murmelte er und trat auf Herman zu. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden...“

Herman runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber wieso denn? Deine Tanten sind reizend und Teddy ist doch sehr nett. Und dieses Haus ist so friedlich...“

Jonathan legte den Kopf zur Seite. Herman sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf. Jonathan streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und zog ihn auf die Füße. Herman strich federleicht über Jonathans Arme.

„Möchtest du denn hier weg, Chonny?“, fragte er unsicher.

Jonathan sah ihn lange an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt.“

Herman lächelte hoffnungsvoll, seine Hände kamen auf Jonathans Oberarmen zum Liegen. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Jonathan einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Jonathan zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Das ist gut, Chonny.“, flüsterte Herman gegen Jonathans Lippen, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Jonathan lächelte und küsste Herman erneut. Als sie sich trennten, hob er den Kopf und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Meine Tanten dürften inzwischen schlafen.“, murmelte er nachdenklich.

Er sah wieder zu Herman.

„Sobald wir Spenalzo losgeworden sind, können wir uns hier häuslich einrichten.“

Herman nickte verstehend und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„In Ordnung, Chonny.“

Jonathan ging zur Tür und warf einen Blick hinaus auf den dunklen Gang. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Herman.

„Die Luft ist rein, Doktor.“

Herman nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen. Nur schemenhaft konnte er Jonathan vor sich in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Sie erreichten die Treppe. Jonathan hielt inne, um am Zimmer seiner Tanten zu lauschen. Herman stolperte gegen ihn und stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus.

„Leise, Doktor.“, flüsterte Jonathan gepresst.

Herman nickte, obwohl Jonathan ihn im Dunkel wohl kaum sehen konnte. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Streichholzschachtel hervor. Schnell strich er eines an. Das kleine Hölzchen spendete spärliches Licht. Jonathan bedeutete Herman mit einer hektischen Handgeste vorzugehen. Langsam und vorsichtig kam Herman der Aufforderung nach. Sie erreichten den ersten Treppenabsatz. Jonathan machte Herman ein Zeichen weiterzugehen.

„Geht ganz gut, Chonny.“, flüsterte Herman und tastete sich weiter nach unten.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, griff Jonathan nach Hermans Arm und zog ihn zu sich.

„Du gehst raus und gibst ihn mir!“

Herman runzelte die Stirn. Das Streichholz war brannte weiter hinunter und versengte ihm die Fingerspitzen. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch, löschte er es.

„Nein, Chonny, er ist zu schwer für mich!“, abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er zog Jonathan am Ärmel zu sich hinunter und flüsterte bestimmt: „Du gehst und schiebst und ich bleibe hier drinnen und ziehe und dann bringen wir ihn zusammen nach Panama.“

Jonathan nickte und drückte kurz Hermans Schulter.  
„In Ordnung. Ich schaue nach, ob die Luft draußen rein ist. Wenn ich ans Glas klopfe, öffnest du das Fenster.“, damit verschwand er nach draußen.

Herman schlich vorsichtig durch das stockfinstere Zimmer. Gekonnt wich er dem Tisch und den Stühlen aus und...stolperte über etwas.

„Himmel!“, stieß er erschrocken hervor.

Er sah sich um, aber es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Er griff erneut in seine Tasche und zog ein neues Streichholz hervor.

'Er schien in einer...Holzkiste zu liegen. Die Fensterbank!'

„Oh, hier bin ich.“, murmelte Herman.

Am Fenster ertönte ein Klopfen. Hastig stand Herman auf und öffnete das Fenster. Im Dunkeln bewegte sich etwas.

„Chonny?“, fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Jonathans Silhouette wurde im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen sichtbar. Er nickte und ging zum Wagen. Leise öffnete Jonathan die Notsitzklappe. Sie quietschte. Herman zuckte zusammen und sah nervös zurück ins Haus. Nichts rührte sich. Herman wandte sich wieder Jonathan zu. Dieser trat an das Fenster, den leblosen Körper Spenalzos auf den Armen. Herman schluckte und streckte die Hände zu ihm aus. Jonathan reichte Spenalzo durch das Fenster hinein. Eines der Beine der Leiche verhakte sich am Fensterrahmen. Herman versuchte Spenalzo mit einem schnellen Ruck hindurchzuziehen. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel ein Schuh auf den Boden.

„Ssshh.“, flüsterte Jonathan gepresst. „Sei vorsichtig!“

Herman nickte ungeduldig.

„Entschuldige, Chonny, ein Schuh ist runter gefallen.“, vorsichtig zog er den Leichnam auf seine Schultern.

Kurz schwankte er unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht. Er sammelte sich. So hörte _er_ das gedämpfte Geräusch vor der Haustür.

'Es klang ganz so, als wolle jemand _vermeiden_ , gehört zu werden.', erschrocken sah er zu Jonathan.

„Chonny! Chonny, da ist jemand an der Tür!“

Jonathans Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk.

„Bist du sicher?“, flüsterte er angespannt.

Herman nickte und beugte sich zu Jonathan.

„Ja, Chonny! Schnell, geh' zur Tür! Ich kümmere mich um Spenalzo! Geh!“

Jonathan nickte und verschwand. So leise wie möglich ließ Herman Spenalzo auf den Boden der Fensterbank sinken. Dann stieg er aus der Fensterbank und schloss diese. Der Deckel quietschte kaum hörbar. Herman verzog das Gesicht und sah angespannt zur Tür. Ein Schatten tauchte vor dem Fenster auf. Jemand drehte den Türknauf und öffnete sie. Leise Schritte waren zu hören, Absätze klapperten auf dem Holzfußboden. Herman kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber es war zu dunkel. Die schemenhafte Gestalt räusperte sich. Leise rief sie in das dunkle Haus hinein: „Miss Abby, Miss Martha?“

Keine Reaktion. Herman runzelte die Stirn.

'Eine Frau? Um diese Zeit in einem fremden Haus?'

„Miss Abby! Miss Martha!“, wiederholte die Person etwas lauter.

Eine Silhouette tauchte in der offenen Tür auf.

'Chonny!'

Jonathan schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Geräusch ließ die Fremde herumfahren.

„Hallo? Wer ist da? Bist du das, Teddy?“, fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Jonathan machte einen Schritt auf die Frau zu. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf sein Gesicht. Die Fremde sog erschrocken Luft ein.

„Wer..Wer _sind_ Sie?“, flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Wer sind _Sie_?“, erwiderte Jonathan statt einer Antwort.

Herman huschte in Richtung Tür, die beiden nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„I-Ich bin Elaine Harper. Ich wohne nebenan.“

„Was machen Sie dann hier?“

„Ich bin herübergekommen um nach Miss Abby und Miss Martha zu sehen.“, erklärte die junge Frau.

Herman drückte auf den Lichtschalter, flackern ging es an. Jonathan fuhr zu ihm herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Herman erwiderte beruhigend lächelnd den Blick.

„Es ist alles okay, Chonny.“, flüsterte er und machte eine erklärende Geste in Richtung Fensterbank.

Jonathan folgte seinem Blick und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Neben dem Tisch stand eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig, mit lockigem, blonden Haar. Fragend sah sie Herman an. Ihr Blick fiel auf Jonathan, sie keuchte entsetzt auf. Jonathan wandte ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Es ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Zeit für einen Nachbarschaftsbesuch...“, er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Elaine zu.

Sie wich instinktiv zurück. Hastig antwortete sie: „I-Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen und wollte sichergehen, dass es Miss Abby und Miss Martha gut geht. U-Und ich wollte meinen Mann, Mortimer, sehen.“

Jonathan versteifte sich.

'Mortimer?'

„Sie sagten doch ihr Name sei Harper...“, begann er langsam und verengte die Augen.

„Mein Name ist auch Harper. Ich meine Brewster. Ich habe mich noch nicht an den Namen gewöhnt, ich bin eine frischgebackene Brewster.“, flüsterte Elaine und sah angsterfüllt zwischen Jonathan und Herman hin und her.

Jonathan folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ich sollte wohl eher _Sie_ beide fragen, was Sie hier machen.“, mutig machte Elaine einen Schritt auf Jonathan zu.

Jonathan wandte sich ihr ruckartig zu. Erschrocken wich Elaine zurück.

„Wir wohnen hier.“, antwortete Jonathan.

Elaine runzelte die Stirn.

„Das stimmt nicht!“, sagte sie bestimmt und schien für einen Moment ihre Angst zu vergessen. „Ich komme jeden Tag hier her und ich habe Sie noch nie hier gesehen! Was haben Sie mit Miss Abby und Miss Martha gemacht?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.

Jonathans Hände verkrampften sich unbewusst. Elaine wich ängstlich zurück. Herman machte unruhig einen Schritt auf Jonathan zu. Jonathan atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Vielleicht sollte wir uns vorstellen - das hier ist Doktor Einstein.“, er wies auf Herman, der Elaine vorsichtig anlächelte.

Elaine erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

„Doktor Einstein?“, wiederholte sie und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück zu Jonathan.

„Ein Chirurg von Weltrang.“, Jonathan sah sich im Zimmer um.

Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass etwas fehlte. Suchend lief er zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Fragend wandte er sich an Herman. Dieser versuchte ihm durch Gesten verstehen zu geben, dass er in die Fensterbank nachsehen musste. Jonathan warf einen Blick unter den Tisch.

„Und so etwas wie ein Zauberer...“, murmelte er nachdenklich und drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Herman um.

Herman riss die Augen auf und wies wieder mit dem Kopf auf die Fensterbank. Jonathan drehte sich um, sah aber nichts. Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Herman befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen und machte unbewusst einen Schritt in Jonathans Richtung, um Elaine etwas aus ihrem stummen Gespräch auszuschließen. Mit den Händen machte er eine Geste, als würde er eine Truhe öffnen, aber Jonathan schien ihn noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Elaine beobachtete das Ganze mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Und..“, begann sie langsam. „Ich nehme an, Sie sagen mir gleich, dass _Sie_ Boris Kar-“

„Ich bin Jonathan Brewster.“, unterbrach Jonathan sie grob.

Elaine wich erschrocken zurück.

„ _Oh_!“, flüsterte sie. „ _Sie_ sind Jonathan.“

Jonathan verengte die Augen.

„Ach, Sie haben von mir gehört?“, gefährlich langsam ging er auf Elaine zu. „ _Was_ haben Sie über mich gehört?“

Unruhig wegen Jonathans Tonfall, trat Herman näher zu Jonathan. Elaine warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und sah zurück zu Jonathan.

„N..nur dass es noch einen anderen Bruder, Jonathan, gibt.“, murmelte Elaine nervös und sah hoffnungsvoll zur Haustür. „Das- das erklärt natürlich alles.“, sagte sie dann und lächelte schwach. „Nachdem, das geklärt ist, würde ich gerne gehen-“, sie ging unsicher in Richtung Haustür, Jonathan immer wieder nervöse Blicke zuwerfend. „Wenn Sie- wenn Sie mir bitte aufschließen würden.“

Jonathan sah sie lange an, dann nickte er und trat zur Tür um aufzuschließen. Plötzlich fuhr er herum. Elaine wich erschrocken zurück.

„Das erklärt alles...“, wiederholte er langsam. „Was meinen Sie damit? Warum sind Sie heute Nacht hierhergekommen?“

Elaine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Jonathan erwiderte drohend den Blick. Elaines Augen weiteten sich.

„N-Nichts! Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden hinter dem Haus gesehen...A-Aber ich nehme an, das waren Sie.“, flüsterte sie bang.

Jonathans Schulter spannten sich an, schnell schloss er die Tür wieder ab. Elaine beobachtete ihn angsterfüllt.

„Was-“, begann sie tonlos.

„Sie dachten, Sie hätten jemanden hinter dem Haus gesehen?“, knurrte Jonathan dunkel.

„Ja.“, Elaines Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. „Waren Sie nicht vor dem Haus? Ist das nicht Ihr Auto?“

Jonathan trat drohend auf sie zu und drängte Elaine dadurch zurück in Richtung des Tisches.

„Sie haben jemanden an dem Auto gesehen?“, seine Hände spannten sich an.

Herman lief unruhig hinter ihnen her und streckte eine Hand aus, um nach Jonathans Ärmel zu greifen.

„Ja.“, flüsterte Elaine verstört.

„Was haben Sie sonst noch gesehen?“, fragte Jonathan weiter.

Elaine schüttelte panisch den Kopf.

„Nichts!“, flüsterte sie. „Nur jemanden, der um das Haus herumlief“

„Was haben Sie sonst noch gesehen?“, wiederholte Jonathan etwas lauter.

„Nur das- Das ist alles!“, versicherte Elaine zitternd. „Deswegen bin ich herübergekommen. Ich wollte nach Miss Abby sehen und ihr sagen, dass sie die Polizei rufen soll. Aber wenn _Sie_ es waren und das Ihr Auto ist, dann muss ich Miss Abby natürlich nicht aufwecken. Ich werde jetzt besser gehen!“, flüsterte sie hastig und versuchte zur Tür zu gehen.

Jonathan trat ihr in den Weg. Herman sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Nervös warf er einen Blick nach oben, wo die beiden Tanten hoffentlich noch immer schliefen.

„Was hat der Mann an dem Auto gemacht?“, fragte Jonathan dunkel.

Elaine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre großen Augen glänzten im Licht der Lampen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, flüsterte sie. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hierher...Ich habe nichts gesehen.“

Jonathan verengte die Augen und drängte sie weiter zurück.

„Ich glaube, Sie lügen!“

Herman griff nach seinem Arm und sah ihn beunruhigt an.

„Ich glaube, sie sagt die Wahrheit, Chonny. Wir lassen sie gehen, ja?“, unsicher sah er Jonathan an.

Dieser entzog ihm jedoch nur seinen Arm und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Sie lügt, Doktor! Sie ist mitten in der Nacht in dieses Haus eingebrochen, sie verwendet zwei Namen. Ich denke, sie ist gefährlich! Es sollte ihr nicht erlaubt sein, frei herumzulaufen!“, grob packte er Elaine am Arm.

Mit einem schmerzerfülltem Keuchen zuckte Elaine zusammen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Vergeblich.

„Sie tun mir weh! Lassen Sie mich los!“

Die Kellertür öffnete sich. Elaine, Herman und Jonathan fuhren herum. Teddy trat in die Stube, bemerkte sie und riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

„Entschuldigung, aber es wird eine private Beerdigung!“, damit ging er an ihnen vorbei zur Treppe.

Elaine versuchte erneut sich loszureißen.

„Teddy! Teddy! Sag diesen beiden Männern, wer ich bin!“, flehend sah sie Teddy an, der sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihr umwandte.

„Das ist meine Tochter, Alice.“, erklärte Teddy Jonathan und Herman und warf Elaine einen strengen Blick zu. „Bitte, Alice, belästige die beiden Herren nicht!“

Angsterfüllt riss Elaine die Augen auf.

„Nein, Teddy!“, rief sie.

Teddy beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern lief, einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend, die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Jonathans Griff um Elaines Arm verstärkte sich. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber Jonathan legte ihr eine Hand über den Mund. Herman reichte ihm eilig sein Taschentuch. Als Jonathan danach griff, stieß Elaine einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. Schnell presste Jonathan ihr das Taschentuch auf den Mund. Herman rannte in Richtung Lichtschalter. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.

„Doktor! Der Keller!“, rief Jonathan.

Herman nickte und rannte zur Kellertür und öffnete sie. Jonathan schob ihm Elaine in die Arme und schlug die Tür hinter den beiden zu. Über ihm traten Martha und Abby auf den Balkon.

„Was ist denn da unten los?“, rief Martha aus.

„Was soll der Lärm?“, verlangte auch Abby zu wissen.

Jonathan sah nach oben. Er wollte etwas sagen, stockte jedoch kurz, als er seine Tanten erblickte. Beide trugen Trauerkleider und Trauerhauben. Jonathan blinzelte.

„Es ist nichts! Hier war nur ein Dieb.“, antwortete er geistesgegenwärtig.

Abby und Martha rissen die Augen auf. Schnell sprach Jonathan weiter: „Doktor Einstein und ich haben uns schon um ihn gekümmert! Geht zurück in euer Zimmer!“

Abby und Martha warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu.

„Wir werden die Polizei rufen!“, entschied Abby.

Jonathan verengte die Augen.

„Wir haben bereits die Polizei gerufen! Wir kümmern uns um alles! Geht jetzt zurück in euer Zimmer!“

Es klingelte an der Tür. Jonathans Kopf zuckte zur Tür. Lautes Klopfen ertönte. Die Tanten gingen die Treppe hinunter. Jonathan fuhr zu ihnen zurück.

„Macht nicht auf! Habt ihr nicht gehört, ihr sollt nicht aufmachen!“, befahl er.

Als hätten sie ihn nicht gehört, gingen Abby und Martha weiter die Treppe hinunter. Jonathan machte einen drohenden Schritt in Richtung Treppe. Die Kellertür flog auf und Elaine rannte den beiden Tanten entgegen. Verwirrt sahen die beiden die aufgelöste Elaine an.

„Miss Abby, Miss Martha!“, rief sie erstickt aus.

Herman folgte ihr. Entschuldigend sah er Jonathan an und trat neben ihn.

Es klingelte erneut und es wurde wieder hektisch gegen die Tür geklopft. Bevor Jonathan sie aufhalten konnte, lief Abby die letzten Stufen hinunter und schloss die Tür auf. Mortimer trat ein. Jonathan versteifte sich. Seine Hände verkrampften sich und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

'Mortimer! Der kleine..Liebling war also ebenfalls nach Hause zurückgekehrt!'


	32. 32 The Bitch Is Back!

#  **32 The Bitch Is Back!**

  
  


„Wo ist Teddy? Ist er in seinem Zimmer?“, Mortimer sah die Treppe hinauf.

Abby warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Mortimer, wo warst du so spät abends noch?“, fragte sie.

Elaine bemerkte Mortimer und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, Mortimer, wo bist du gewesen?“, sie brach in Tränen aus.

Verblüfft sah Mortimer zwischen ihr und seinen Tanten hin und her. Jonathan und Herman hatte er noch nicht bemerkt.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.“, murmelte er ausweichend.

Er wandte den Blick seinen Tanten zu.

„Warum seid ihr so fein angezogen?“, fragte er erstaunt und begann die Treppe hinaufzusteigen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Heiliger...Wer ist das? Wer ist diese Schießbudenfigur?“

Jonathans Hände verkrampften sich. Herman trat neben ihn. Nervös sah er zwischen Jonathan und Mortimer hin und her. Abby versuchte zu vermitteln: „Das ist dein Bruder Jonathan.“, sagte sie und lächelte unruhig. „Und das ist Doktor Einstein.“

„Aber, Tante Abby, habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt niemanden ins Haus lassen? Wer sagtest du, ist das?“, Mortimer sah zerstreut zu Jonathan und dann wieder nach oben in Richtung Teddys Zimmer.

„Es ist dein Bruder Jonathan.“, wiederholte Abby.

Elaine zog Mortimer am Ärmel zu sich hinunter. Sie, Martha und Abby begannen auf Mortimer einzureden, der seinerseits versuchte sie alle zu beruhigen und nach oben zu Teddy zu gelangen. Nach ein paar Sekunden reichte es Jonathan. Genervt machte er einen Schritt auf das kleine Grüppchen zu, Herman auf seinen Fersen.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt, Mortimer!“

Die vier vor ihm fuhren herum. Elaine sah ihn angsterfüllt an, Mortimer verwirrt.

„Was?“, fragte Mortimer.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt, Mortimer.“, wiederholte Jonathan düster.

„ _Ich bin zurückgekehrt, Mortimer._.. Es kann sprechen!“, Mortimer riss die Augen auf.

„Ja.“, antwortete Jonathan dunkel. „Ich spreche.“, er machte einen weiteren, drohenden Schritt auf Mortimer zu. „Mortimer, hast du vergessen, was ich gemacht habe, als wir noch Kinder waren? Ich habe dich ans Bett gefesselt und dir glühende Nadeln unter die Fingernägel geschoben.“

Mortimers Augen weiteten sich. Elaine griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Mortimer, er-“

Unwirsch winkte Mortimer ab.

„Warte eine Minute.“, langsam trat er nach unten auf Jonathan zu, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

Herman ging hinter Jonathan in Deckung. Mortimers Augen wanderten über das Gesicht seines Bruders. Er riss die Augen noch weiter auf.

„Ja, es ist Jonathan.“, murmelte er atemlos und wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

Auf Jonathans Lippen legte sich ein böses Lächeln.

„Freut mich, dass du dich erinnerst, Mortimer.“

Mortimer sah aus, als befände er sich in einem schlechten Traum.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich...“, er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie könnte ich dich auch vergessen...“, er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wo hast du das Gesicht her? Hollywood?“

Jonathan riss die Augen auf, seine Hand zuckte nach vorne, um Mortimer zu packen. Herman hängte sich blitzschnell an seinen Arm und Abby trat zwischen die beiden Brüder.

„Ihr fangt jetzt nicht wieder an zu streiten. Ihr habt euch gerade erst wiedergesehen!“, sagte sie streng.

Herman sah Jonathan besorgt an. Beruhigend strich er ihm über die verkrampften Finger und den Unterarm. Langsam schien Jonathan sich zu entspannen. Seine Hand sank nach unten, Hermans Finger weiterhin um seine gelegt. Der mörderische Ausdruck wich jedoch nicht aus seinen Augen. Martha trat neben Mortimer und lächelte ihn besorgt an.

„Wir haben Jonathan und Doktor Einstein eingeladen.“

„Was?“, Mortimer fuhr herum.

„Nur für heute Nacht.“, beschwichtigend sah Martha ihn an.

„Nein, nein, das geht nicht!“, aufgebracht sah Mortimer zwischen seinen Tanten hin und her. „ _Ich_ übernachte heute hier! Um genau zu sein, werde ich für immer hier bleiben!“

Martha und Abby warfen sich einen begeisterten Blick zu. Elaine jedoch riss entsetzt die Augen auf und trat zu Mortimer.

„Mortimer...Was ist denn mit mir?“, fragte sie flüsternd.

„In diesem Haus ist kein Platz für noch mehr Leute!“, sagte Mortimer an seine Tanten gewandt und drehte sich dann halb zu Elaine um: „Bitte, Liebling, nicht jetzt!“

Elaine wollte empört etwas erwidern, aber Mortimer hatte sich bereits wieder zurück zu Jonathan gedreht.

„Nimm deinen kleinen Freund und verschwinde, Jonathan!“, ohne Jonathan weiter zu beachten, wandte Mortimer sich an Martha. „Also, wo ist Teddy jetzt? Ich muss ihn _sofort_ sehen! Ist er in seinem Zimmer?“, er lief die Treppen nach oben.

Herman lies Jonathans Hand los und rannte Mortimer eilig hinterher.

„Mister Brewster!“

Mortimer warf ihm einen zerstreuten Blick zu. Herman fuhr fort: „Wir brauchen nicht viel Platz. Chonny kann auf dem Sofa übernachten und ich schlafe auf der Fensterbank.“

Mortimer winkte ab und wollte weiter nach oben gehen. Er hielt inne und fuhr so schnell herum, dass Herman überrascht zurückwich.

„Fensterbank?“, wiederholte Mortimer und lief wieder nach unten. „Auf gar keinen Fall schlafen Sie auf der Fensterbank! Ich schlafe auf der Fensterbank!“, er durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich energisch auf die Fensterbank.

„Ich werde von jetzt an für immer auf der Fensterbank schlafen!“

Elaine rang die Hände.

„Mortimer!“, rief sie bestürzt.

Mortimer winkte erneut ab und trat zu Jonathan.

„Jonathan, hör zu! Hier-“, er griff in seine Hosentasche. „Hier sind 10 Dollar. Sucht euch einfach ein Hotel!“, er streckte Jonathan einen Schein entgegen.

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht und schlug ihm das dargebotene Geld aus der Hand. Mortimer trat nach dem fallenden Schein und auf Jonathans Fuß. Herman verzog das Gesicht. Jonathan dagegen schien nichts gespürt zu haben.

„Mortimer, du weißt wie sehr ich hasse, wenn man mich herumkommandiert!“, knurrte er.

Herman trat neben ihn und zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

„Chonny, hey, Chonny...“, er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte Jonathan zu: „Mr. Spenalzo...“

Jonathan fuhr herum.

„Was ist?“, fragte er irritiert.

Herman zog ihn an seinem Kragen ein Stück zu sich herunter.

„Was machen wir denn nun mit Mr. Spenalzo?“, angespannt sah er Jonathan an, der fragend die Augenbrauen hob. „Wir können ihn doch nicht hier lassen. Chonny...?“

„Halt! Wer ist dieser Mr. Spenalzo?“, unterbrach Mortimer sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ach, nur ein Freund, der Chonny sehr viel verdankt...“, antwortete Herman ausweichend und lächelte Mortimer beschwichtigend an.

Dieser beachtete ihn jedoch nicht, sondern starrte Jonathan aus schmalen Augen an.

„Bringt hier bloß nicht noch jemanden her!“

Wütend drehte Jonathan ihm den Kopf zu.

„Und jetzt haut ab! Ihr alle beide!“

Jonathans Hände verkrampften sich. Schnell umschloss Herman Jonathans Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern.

„Alles in Ordnung, Chonny. Während wir unsere Koffer packen, erzähle ich dir alles über Mr. Spenalzo.“, sanft strich er über Jonathans Hand.

Jonathan wandte sich ihm zu und nickte knapp. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Auf dem Balkon hielt Jonathan inne und drehte sich nach unten um. Herman blinzelte ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde mich später um dich kümmern, Mortimer.“, knurrte Jonathan drohend, bevor er und Herman weiter nach oben gingen.

Mit einem Schnauben schloss Jonathan die Tür von ihrem Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Frustriert vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„...Chonny...“

Er hörte leise Schritte, eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Widerstrebend hob er den Kopf. Herman stand ihm gegenüber und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Chonny...“, mitfühlend zog Herman die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Jonathan ließ die Hände sinken. Resigniert erwiderte er Hermans Blick.

„Herman...“, murmelte er und lehnte den Kopf gegen Hermans Schulter. „Wieso...von allen die zu Besuch kommen könnten...ausgerechnet mein..Bruder _Mortimer_.“, angewidert spuckte er den Namen aus.

Hermans Blick lag besorgt auf ihm. Er strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Vielleicht verschwindet er bald wieder...“, sagte er leise. „Diese Elaine hat doch gesagt, dass sie frisch verheiratet sind. Vielleicht...vielleicht fahren die beiden bald in ihre Flitterwochen.“, hoffnungsvoll hob Herman die Augenbrauen.

Jonathan schnaubte. Dann hob er den Kopf und seufzte, seine großen Hände legten sich um Hermans Taille.

„Also, Herman-“

Herman sah ihn fragend an.

„Wo ist Spenalzo?“, fuhr Jonathan fort.

Auf Hermans Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„In der Fensterbank.“, antwortete er verschmitzt.

Jonathan blinzelte, sein Mund öffnete sich. Sprachlos sah er Herman an. Herman legte den Kopf schief. Jonathan fing an zu lachen.

„In der...“, er brach ab und vergrub das Gesicht an Hermans Schulter, von Lachanfällen geschüttelt. „Die Fensterbank...“, gedämpft, vom Stoff von Hermans Jackett, erklang sein Kichern. „Nicht zu fassen! _Da_ habe ich allerdings nicht nachgeguckt…“, er hob den Kopf, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Mit einem Finger wischte er sie weg. Aus blitzenden Augen sah er zu Herman, beugte sich nach oben und presste seine Lippen stürmisch auf Hermans. Herman riss überrascht die Augen auf, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände gruben sich in Jonathans Oberteil und zogen ihn näher an sich. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. Herman grinste Jonathan übermütig an.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht dir zu sagen, _wo_ Mr. Spenalzo ist, Chonny.“, kichernd lehnte er die Stirn gegen Jonathans.

Jonathans Umarmung verstärkte sich. Er lachte leise.

„Das hast du allerdings, Doktor.“, er küsste Herman auf die Wange und erhob sich. „Lass uns Koffer packen, Herman. Wenn Mortimer tatsächlich hier bleibt, kann ich _nicht_ bleiben. Nicht unter dem selben Dach wie...diese..diese Kakerlake...“, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Herman legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.

„In Ordnung, Chonny, wir finden sicher etwas anderes.“

Jonathan erwiderte den Blick aus dunklen Augen. Sein Kiefer war angespannt, die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen. Herman schluckte nervös.

„Chonny...?“, fragte er unsicher.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannte sich.

„Entschuldige, Doktor.“, sagte er leise und legte Herman eine Hand an den Arm.

Herman nickte. Jonathan trat zu seinem Koffer und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Er trat an den Schrank und begann seine Sachen herauszunehmen. Herman seufzte leise und lies sich auf das Bett sinken. Schweigend sah er Jonathan zu.

„Eigentlich schade...“, murmelte er in die Stille des Zimmers hinein.

„Hm?“, Jonathan warf ihm über seine Schulter hinweg einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das wir hier weg müssen...“, fuhr Herman erklärend fort. „Wenn wir...also wenn wir Mr. Spenalzo irgendwie loswerden könnten...“, murmelte er langsam, den Blick nachdenklich auf Jonathans Rücken gerichtet. „Oder Mortimer noch heute wieder gehen würde dann...“, Herman hob hoffnungsvoll die Augenbrauen. „..dann könnten wir doch hier bleiben. Wie du gesagt hattest, Chonny. Bei deinen Tanten und in diesem Haus...Regelmäßiges Essen, etwas Ruhe...“, er seufzte erneut und hob den Blick.

Jonathan hatte in der Bewegung inne gehalten. Seine Hände schwebten über seinem Koffer. Herman blinzelte.

„...Chonny?“, fragend sah er Jonathan an.

„Wir werden nicht gehen!“

Herman runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„...Was?“

„Wir werden nicht gehen.“, wiederholte Jonathan und ließ die Hände sinken. „Du hast völlig Recht, Herman.“, seine Augen glitzerten, langsam drehte er sich zu Herman um „Weswegen sollten wir es Mortimer denn erlauben, uns aus dem Haus zu werfen?“, nachdenklich lehnte er sich an den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme. „Wir machen es, wie wir es ursprünglich geplant hatten und bringen Spenalzo nach unten in den Keller und sobald er aus dem Weg ist...werden wir entweder Mortimer los-“

Herman öffnete protestierend den Mund. Jonathan fuhr fort: „Oder, wenn er weiß, was besser für ihn ist, dann geht er von selbst.“

Herman sah ihn besorgt an, nickte aber.

„Das wäre wohl am Besten, Chonny.“

Jonathan stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging zur Tür. Herman stand hastig auf.

„Was hast du vor, Chonny?“

Jonathan blieb stehen und drehte sich grinsend zu Herman um.

„Ich werde Mortimer die frohe Botschaft verkünden.“, sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Nervös sah Herman auf die geschlossene Tür und sank zurück auf das Bett.


	33. 33 Ihr Gesicht Kommt Mir Bekannt Vor...

#  **33 Ihr Gesicht Kommt Mir Bekannt Vor...**

  
  


Jonathan ging die erste Treppe hinunter. Von unten konnte er die Stimmen von Abby und Mortimer hören. Abby war über irgendetwas erzürnt, das Mortimer gesagt hatte. Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Jonathan trat auf den Balkon und sah nach unten. Mortimer lief kopflos durch die Stube. Er sah nach oben, ihre Blick trafen sich. Mortimer lief in Richtung Treppe.

„Jon- oh-oh... ah-ah...“, Mortimer lachte nervös auf.

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue und ging weiter nach unten.

„Das dürfte dich interessieren, Mortimer. Ich habe entschieden, dass wir bleiben. Ferner habe ich entschieden, dass du gehst; und zwar _gleich_!“

Mortimer schnaubte und blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen.

„Hör zu, Schönling, ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir streiten. Verschwindest du oder muss ich dich am Ohr rausschleifen?“

„Ich habe ein seltsames Leben geführt, Mortimer, aber es hat mich eins gelehrt – nämlich nichts zu fürchten.“

Jonathan und Mortimer standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Wütend starrten sie einander an. Die Küchentür öffnete sich. Abby und Martha betraten das Wohnzimmer.

„Martha, sieh dir an, was in der Fensterbank ist.“, sagte Abby an Martha gewandt.

Jonathan riss die Augen auf. Er und Mortimer liefen so schnell wie möglich zur Fensterbank und ließen sich beide auf deren Deckel fallen.

„Nein, Tante Abby, nein, nein...“, fing Mortimer an.

Er brach ab und sah Jonathan aus großen Augen an. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Fensterbank und wieder nach oben zu Jonathan. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und auf seinen Lippen machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit. Langsam erhob er sich.

„Jonathan...lass' Tante Martha sehen, was in der Fensterbank ist!“

Jonathan verengte die Augen.

'Dieser Widerling hatte doch wohl nicht-'

„Tante Abby, Liebes, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung.“, Mortimer trat zu Abby und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Aber ich habe ein paar sehr gute Neuigkeiten für euch beide. Jonathan geht...“, er drehte sich zurück zu Jonathan und sah ihn stechend an.

Abby und Martha warfen sich einen begeisterten Blick zu. Mortimer fuhr fort: „Und er wird Doktor Einstein und ihren kalten Freund mitnehmen.“, er machte eine Geste, die die Fensterbank mit einschloss.

Abby riss die Augen auf und sah schockiert zwischen Jonathan und der Fensterbank hin und her.

'Also, wusste sie auch von Spenalzo.', Jonathan verengte die Augen. 'Verdammt!'

Mortimer erwiderte herausfordern seinen Blick.

„Jonathan, du bist mein Bruder, du bist ein Brewster, deswegen gebe ich dir die Chance zu gehen...“, verengte ebenfalls die Augen. „Und das Corpus Delicti mitzunehmen. Auf mehr kannst du wirklich nicht hoffen! Nun?“, er stellte sich gerade hin und hob die Augenbrauen.

Jonathans Kiefer malte, ansonsten bewegte er keinen Muskel. Mortimers Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Nun gut, in diesem Fall...“, langsam ging er in Richtung Telefon. „ Lässt du mir keine andere Wahl – ich werde die Polizei rufen!“

Jonathan setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, seine Hand wanderte zu dem Messer in seiner Hosentasche.

„Finger weg von dem Telefon, Mortimer!“, knurrte er drohend. „Denk immer daran... Was mit Mr. Spenalzo passiert ist, kann dir ebenfalls passieren.“

Mortimer hielt irritiert inne und drehte sich ihm halb zu, seine Hand legte sich auf den Telefonhörer.

„Spenalzo?“, fragte Martha leise.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass er ein Ausländer ist.“, flüsterte Abby zur Antwort.

„Leg den Hörer wieder hin, Mortimer!“, Jonathan stand langsam auf, seine Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um den Griff des Messers.

Es klingelte. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum zur Eingangstür. Es klingelte erneut. Mortimer legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Abby sah zwischen Mortimer und Jonathan hin und her und lief dann eilig zur Haustür.

„Oh, Officer O'Hara!“, rief sie begeistert und öffnete dem Neuankömmling die Tür.

O'Hara trat breit lächelnd ein, seinen Schlagstock in der Hand. Jonathan ließ ruckartig sein Messer los und drehte sich halb zur Seite.

'Polizei! Verdammt!'

„Guten Abend. Ich habe Licht im Haus gesehen und dachte, dass vielleicht jemand krank ist...“

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. O'Hara sah sich um und bemerkte Mortimer und Jonathan. Entschuldigend sah er Abby an.

„Oh, Sie haben Besuch? Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht stören...“, er tippte sich an die Mütze und wollte wieder gehen.

Mortimer lief ihm eilig entgegen.

„Nein! Kommen Sie doch herein, Officer O'Hara!“, lächelnd nahm er ihn am Arm.

Abby nickte, ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ja, kommen Sie doch herein!“

O'Hara folgte der Aufforderung. Abby schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Martha trat zu ihnen. Jonathan schob sich langsam in Richtung Wand.

„Kommen Sie, O'Hara. Das-“, Martha wies auf Mortimer. „-ist unser Neffe Mortimer.“

Mortimer und O'Hara reichten sich die Hände. Jonathan verengte die Augen. Er war auf Höhe der Küchentür angekommen, als ihn Abbys Stimme aufhielt.

„Und das ist unser anderer Neffe. Jonathan.“

O'Hara lächelte erneut.

„Freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“, er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sagen Sie mal...ihr Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor...Habe ich vielleicht irgendwo schon mal ein Bild von ihnen gesehen?“

„Das bezweifle ich.“, knurrte Jonathan.

O'Hara zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Nun, denn, dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen.“, er wandte sich zurück zur Tür.

„Oh, warum denn diese Eile?“, Mortimer hielt O'Hara am Ärmel fest. „Bleiben Sie doch noch ein bisschen. Zumindest solange bis mein Bruder geht...“, er grinste Jonathan über O'Haras Schulter hinweg provozierend an.

Jonathan erwiderte wütend den Blick, sagte aber nichts. O'Hara hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das geht nicht, ich muss mich in der Zentrale melden, Mr. Brew-“, er brach ab und riss die Augen auf. „Sagen Sie...Sie sind doch nicht etwa _der_ Mortimer Brewster, der Schriftsteller und Theaterkritiker...“

Mortimer nickte abwesend. Sein Blick huschte zwischen der Fensterbank und seinem Bruder hin und her.

„Ja, wieso?“

„Na, das ist ja ein Glücksfall für mich!“, rief O'Hara begeistert. „Ich bin selber Schriftsteller!“

„Sind Sie das?“, fragte Mortimer zerstreut.

O'Hara nickte bekräftigend. Mortimer sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Nun, das ist ja wunderbar! Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen mit Ihrem Stück helfen.“

O'Hara riss die Augen auf.

„Das würden Sie tun?“, begeistert griff er nach Mortimers Händen. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Brewster, ich habe ganz wunderbare Ideen, aber mit der Rechtschreibung hapert es bei mir ganz gewaltig!“

Mortimer blinzelte, reagierte aber sofort.

„Rechtschreibung...?“, wiederholte er. „Aber damit kann _ich_ Ihnen doch helfen, Officer O'Hara! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie mit in die Küche!“, damit zog Mortimer O'Hara an seinem Arm aus der Stube.

Über die Schulter warf er seinen Tanten einen bittenden Blick zu.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr beide Officer O'Hara ein Sandwich machen.“

Martha nickte lächelnd und folgte den beiden, Abby im Schlepptau.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht in der Küche zu essen, Officer O'Hara“, sagte Martha, unsicher.

Officer O'Hara hielt den Tanten hilfsbereit die Tür auf.

„Wo sollte man denn sonst essen?“, fragte er lachte.

Mortimer lachte ebenfalls laut auf und schob seine Tanten und O'Hara in die Küche.

„Ich komme sofort nach!“, damit schloss er die Tür.

Sofort fiel seine fröhliche Miene in sich zusammen. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Jonathan um, der ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Hör zu, Jonathan, das ist deine letzte Chance! Ich halte O'Hara in der Küche auf. Das gibt dir die Chance zu verschwinden. Ihr alle drei – du, Doktor Einstein und Spenalzo.“

Drohend trat Jonathan zu ihm.

„Mortimer...“, begann er.

Mortimer unterbrach ihn: „Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht verschwunden bist, dann hole ich Officer O'Hara hierher und stelle ihm euren Mr. Spenalzo vor!“, damit trat er zur Fensterbank und hob deren Deckel an.

„Mr. Brewster, mein Stück spielt in-“, O'Hara trat aus der Küche.

Mortimer ließ den Holzdeckel fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, O'Hara! Sofort! Geben Sie mir nur einen Moment!“, Mortimer schob O'Hara erschrocken zurück in die Küche und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihm.

Er fuhr zu Jonathan herum und zeigte drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Verschwindet! Ihr alle drei!“, damit verschwand er in der Küche.

Jonathan starrte wütend auf die Tür. Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Blitzschnell fuhr Jonathan herum. Herman stand hinter ihm. Erschrocken zuckte Herman zusammen, aus großen Augen sah er ihn an. Jonathan trat ruckartig zur Küchentür. Seine Schultern und Hände verkrampften sich. Er drehte sich zurück zu Herman. Mit abgehackten Schritten kam er auf ihn zu. Seine Augen waren wütend aufgerissen.

„Doktor, diese Sache zwischen mir und meinem Bruder muss geklärt werden.“

Herman zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte auf dem Weg nach unten dem Gespräch zwischen O'Hara, Mortimer und Jonathan gelauscht.

„Aber, Chonny...Wir haben schon genug Schwierigkeiten! Lass uns lieber von hier verschwinden!“

Jonathan verzog zornig das Gesicht. Drohend trat er auf Herman zu.

„Wir werden nicht gehen! Wir werden hier schlafen! In diesem Haus!“, er wies nachdrücklich auf den Boden.

Herman riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Was? Mit einem Polizisten in der Küche und Mr. Spenalzo noch immer in der Fensterbank?“

Jonathans Kiefer spannte sich an, er zitterte vor Wut.

„Das ist alles, was er gegen uns in der Hand hat! Wir werfen Spenalzo einfach in den Fluss! Danach kommen wir wieder hierher und wenn er sich dann noch weigert-“, seine Hände verkrampften sich drohend.

Herman streckte ihm beschwichtigend die Hände entgegen.

„Nein, Chonny, bitte nicht...“

Jonathan sah ihn beschwörend an.

„Doktor, dieses Haus ist perfekt für uns. Wir könnten hier ein Vermögen machen...Der Einzige, der uns dabei im Weg steht, ist Mortimer.“, wütend verzog er den Mund. „Ich konnte Mortimer noch nie ausstehen!“, er lief wieder zur Küchentür.

Herman folgte ihm unsicher.

„Chonny, reg' dich bloß nicht auf!“

Jonathan fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Doktor, du weißt, wenn ich mich einmal zu etwas entschlossen habe, dann-“, langsam trat er auf Herman zu, der seinerseits zurückwich.

„Ja, ich weiß, Chonny. Wenn du dich entschlossen hast, verlierst du den Kopf.“, nervös befeuchtete Herman seine Lippen. „Glaub mir doch, Chonny, Brooklyn ist kein gutes Pflaster für uns.“

Jonathans Hand zuckte nach vorn und schloss sich eisern um Hermans Finger. Gequält zuckte Herman zusammen und stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus.

„Okay, Chonny, okay, okay.“, wimmerte er.

Jonathan ließ Hermans Hand wieder los. Herman zog sie zu sich und rieb mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand über die schmerzenden Stellen. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen.

„Nimm den Instrumentenkoffer und versteck' ihn im Keller.“, sagte Jonathan ausdruckslos.

Herman nickte und verschwand nach einem gereizten Blick in den Keller, den Instrumentenkoffer in der Hand. Jonathan lief zur Fensterbank und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Spenalzo.

'Sie müssten Spenalzo nur wieder ins Auto bekommen, dann könnten sie ihn von hier wegschaffen und dann-'

Polternde Schritte waren auf der Kellertreppe zu hören, bevor Herman in das Wohnzimmer stürzte.

„Chonny, Chonny! Komm' schnell her!“

Jonathan fuhr herum.

„Was ist, Doktor?“, fragend hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Da war doch das Loch im Keller-“, begann Herman und fing an zu grinsen.

Jonathan nickte, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Hermans Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„In dem Loch liegt schon einer drin.“

Jonathan blinzelte überrascht und schloss die Fensterbank. Er folgte Herman hinunter in den Keller. Als sie vor dem Loch standen, zeigte Herman hinunter. Ein Mann in seinen späten Fünfzigern lag darin. Sein weißes Haar hatte ihm jemand ordentlich an den Kopf gelegt, auf seinem Kinn und seinen Wangen waren weiße Stoppeln, seine Kleidung war ihm einige Zentimeter zu kurz und an den Ellenbogen abgewetzt. Jonathan starrte den Leichnam mit glitzernden Augen an. Herman drehte sich zu ihm.

„Und, Chonny, was denkst du?“

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

„Ich denke, _so_ schaffen wir uns Mortimer vom Hals...“, murmelte er und sah nach oben zur Decke.

Herman folgte seinem Blick und kicherte. Jonathan machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Herman senkte den Blick, fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. Jonathan legte ihm eine Hand an den Arm, seine Finger tasteten nach unten und schlossen sich um Hermans. Sein Daumen strich über Hermans Handrücken. Nervös räusperte er sich. Unsicher huschten Hermans Augen über Jonathans Gesicht.

„...Herman...“, begann Jonathan schließlich. „Entschuldige...wegen vorhin.“

Herman blinzelte. Seine Finger in Jonathans Hand zuckten unbewusst.

„E-Es ist schon in Ordnung, Chonny.“, sagte er schließlich leise.

Jonathan erwiderte angespannt seinen Blick. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte er. Sein Blick wanderte erneut nach oben, bevor er Hermans Hand losließ und zur Kellertreppe lief. Herman folgte ihm schnell.

Als sie oben ankamen, sahen sie Mortimer auf der Fensterbank knien, den Kopf aus dem Fenster gesteckt.

„Jonathan...Jonathan...Jonathan!“

Jonathan grinste.

„Ja, Mortimer.“

Mortimer fuhr abrupt herum, die Augen überrascht aufgerissen. Er fasst sich jedoch schnell und sah sie aufgebracht an.

„Was macht ihr zwei noch hier? Ich dachte, ich hätte euch gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden!“

„Wir gehen nicht.“, stellte Jonathan klar.

Mortimer presste wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

„Nicht?“, knurrte er.

„Nein.“

„Nein.“, wiederholte Herman lächelnd.

„Sie halten sich da raus!“, schnappte Mortimer.

Hermans Lächeln erstarb, er runzelte die Stirn. Jonathan richtete sich drohend auf.

„Als gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt!“, entschlossen lief Mortimer zur Küche und öffnete die Tür. „Officer O'Hara?“

„Ich komme!“, ertönte O'Haras Stimme.

„Wenn _du_ O'Hara zeigst, was in der Fensterbank ist, gehe _ich_ mit ihm in den Keller.“

Mortimer sah Jonathan aus aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Im Keller?“, wiederholte er tonlos.

Jonathans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Dort liegt ein älterer Mr., der alles andere, als lebendig ist.“

Mortimers Finger zuckten, wütend verzog er das Gesicht.

„Was hattet ihr beide unten im Keller zu suchen?“, flüsterte er, seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten.

„Was hat _er_ da unten zu suchen?“, erwiderte Herman.

Mortimer verengte die Augen. Jonathan lehnte sich grinsend an den Türrahmen der Kellertür.

„Also...was willst du O'Hara _jetzt_ sagen?“

Mortimer öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und O'Hara betrat den Raum.

„Hey, Ihren Tanten gefällt der Anfang. Sie können es gar nicht erwarten den Rest zu hören...“, er drehte sich um und wollte zurück in die Küche gehen.

Mortimer eilte zu ihm und packte ihn am Ärmel. O'Hara runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein...“, Mortimer zog O'Hara in Richtung Tür. „Nein...Sie können das jetzt nicht machen. Sie müssen-“, er überlegte kurz. „-sich auf dem Revier melden.“

„Ach was!“, O'Hara winkte ab. „Ich muss Ihnen den Rest des Stückes erzählen!“

Mortimer rang die Hände, sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan und Herman, die sie interessiert beobachteten. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Sie können mir den Rest des Stückes nicht _hier_ erzählen! Wenn die beiden-“, er wies über seine Schulter auf Jonathan und Herman. „-dabei sind, fehlt die richtige Stimmung... Die verstehen das nicht!“

„Keine Bildung?“, fragte O'Hara verständnisvoll und beugte sich vertrauensvoll zu Mortimer.

Mortimer nickte zerstreut.

„Hey, wie wäre es mit dem Hinterzimmer bei Kelly's?“, fragte O'Hara.

Mortimer runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Kelly's?“

„Ja.“

Mortimers Stirn glättete sich.

„Oh, ja, wunderbarer Ort. Künstleratmosphäre.“, er schob O'Hara zur Haustür. „Sie melden sich in der Zentrale und ich treffe Sie dann bei Kelly's.“

„In Ordnung, Mr. Brewster.“

„Warum geht ihr beide nicht nach unten in den Keller?“, fragte Jonathan gemein grinsend.

Mortimer fuhr herum und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Oh, das wäre für mich in Ordnung.“, damit ging O'Hara in Richtung Keller.

Mortimer griff ruckartig nach seinem Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Nein, nein! Das geht nicht! Bei Kelly's ist die Atmosphäre viel besser geeignet. Ich sehe Sie dann dort!“

„In Ordnung, Mr. Brewster. Der Anfang wird Sie umhauen. Ich warte darauf geboren zu werden und der Doktor erscheint-“

Mortimer schlug sich vor die Stirn und hörte für einen Moment auf, O'Hara zur Tür hinauszuschieben.

„Oh, der Doktor!“

„Ja.“, rief O'Hara begeistert.

Mortimer schob ihn weiter zur Tür hinaus.

„Ja, ja! Also, Sie rufen auf der Station an und ich sehe Sie dann später!“

„Sie werden mich aber nicht versetzen, oder, Mr. Brewster?“

„Nein.“, Mortimer schüttelte zerstreut den Kopf und schob O'Hara zur Tür hinaus.

O'Hara hielt inne und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Es ist ein großartiges Stück, Sie werden es lieben, Mr. Brewster!“

Jonathan und Herman warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“, damit schob Mortimer O'Hara endgültig aus dem Haus und schloss die Tür. „Kaum erwarten...“, murmelte er zerstreut. „Doktor...Doktor...Wo sind die Papiere?“, er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, sein Blick fiel auf das Telefonschränkchen. „Ah, da sind sie!“, er lief zu der Kommode.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan und Herman. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie da waren. Jonathan erwiderte grinsend seinen Blick. Wütend kniff Mortimer die Augen zusammen.

„Oh-oh-oh! Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu grinsen! Du denkst, du hast mich gekriegt! Du denkst, wenn ich wegen Spenalzo zur Polizei gehe, packst du mit Hoskins aus! Ha! In dem Augenblick, in dem der Doktor die Papiere unterschreibt, ist es mir egal, ob die Polizei von Hoskins erfährt! Und du kümmerst dich lieber um Spenalzo!“, er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ja, ja, Spenalzo!“, damit lief er die Treppe hinauf.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Jonathan, den Kopf interessiert zur Seite gelegt.

„Zum Doktor!“, Mortimer schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Ach, da oben ist ja Teddy...“, er drehte um und rannte zur Haustür. „Wenn ich zurückkomme, seid ihr weg!“, er hielt inne. „Wartet auf mich!“, damit schlug er die Tür zu.

„Wir warten auf ihn!“, murmelte Jonathan grinsend.

Herman lachte und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Hat der ein schlechtes Gewissen!“


	34. 34 Gib Nicht An!

#  **34 Gib Nicht An!**

  
  


Die Küchentür öffnete sich. Martha und Abby betraten das Wohnzimmer.

„Nun, Martha, ich denke wir können jetzt mit der mit der Feier beginnen.“, Abbys Blick fiel auf Jonathan und Herman. „Oh, wir dachten ihr wärt gegangen.“, murmelte sie enttäuscht.

Jonathans erwiderte grinsend den Blick.

„Irrtum, liebe Tanten, das war nur Mortimer.“, er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging in Richtung Fensterbank. „Und wo ihr gerade von feiern sprecht, Tante Martha, mach uns bitte etwas Kaffee, während wir Spenalzo nach unten in den Keller bringen!“, damit kniete er sich auf den Deckel und sah durch die schweren Vorhänge nach draußen, bevor er sie vorsorglich zuzog.

„Nein, nein, Jonathan!“, protestierend sah Martha Jonathan an.

Abby mischte sich zustimmend ein.

„Du musst ihn wieder mitnehmen!“

Jonathan ignorierte sie und hob den Holzdeckel der Fensterbank.

„Da unten wartet ein Freund von Mortimer.“, fuhr er ungerührt fort.

Abby runzelte die Stirn. Fragend sah sie zu Martha.

„Ein Freund von Mortimer?“

Jonathan wandte sich an Herman: „Nimm seine Füße, Doktor!“

Herman nickte und trat an das Fußende der Kiste. Jonathan hob den Kopf und sah zu seinen Tanten, einen Mundwinkel amüsiert angehoben: „Er und Mr. Spenalzo werden sich ganz ausgezeichnet verstehen – sie sind beide tot!“

Herman kicherte und hob Spenalzos Füße an.

„Oh, er meint sicher, Mr. Hoskins.“, Martha drehte sich erleichtert lächelnd zu Abby.

Jonathan und Herman wandten sich abrupt zu den Tanten um.

„Mr. Hoskins?“, wiederholte Herman und ließ Spenalzos Füße los.

Jonathan ließ Spenalzos Oberkörper zurück in die Fensterbank fallen und richtete sich auf. Langsam trat er auf seine Tanten zu. Herman folgte ihm mit den Augen.

„...Ihr wisst, was da unten ist?“, fragte Jonathan ungläubig.

Abby nickte.

„Aber natürlich. Und das ist kein Freund von Mortimer, das ist einer _unserer_ Herren.“

„ _Ihrer_ Herren?“, wiederholte Herman tonlos und erbleichte.

„Ja.“, antwortete Martha. „Und wir wollen nicht, dass irgendwelche Fremden in unserem Keller beerdigt werden!“

Abby nickte bekräftigend.

„Aber Mr. Hoskins-“, fing Jonathan verwirrt an.

„Mr. Hoskins ist kein Fremder!“, wehrte Martha ab.

„Außerdem ist auch gar kein Platz für Mr. Spenalzo!“, fügte Abby hinzu. „Unser Keller ist jetzt schon überfüllt!“

„Überfüllt? Womit?“, fragte Jonathan.

„Wir haben bereits zwölf Gräber dort unten.“, antwortete Abby wie selbstverständlich.

Herman schluckte trocken. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu Jonathan, der seinen Blick perplex erwiderte.

„ _Zwölf_... _Gräber_?“, wiederholte Jonathan tonlos und sah zurück zu seinen Tanten.

„Ja, und es ist nur noch wenig Platz da unten und den brauchen wir selbst.“, antwortete Abby.

Jonathan blinzelte. Herman spürte Hysterie in sich aufsteigen und setzte sich auf den Rand der Fensterbank.

„Soll das heißen, das du und Tante Martha diese Zwölf _ermordet_ -“

„Ermordet?“, unterbrach Abby ihn empört. „Ganz sicher nicht! Das war reine Nächstenliebe!“

„Was wir getan haben, war ein Akt der Gnade.“, bekräftigte Martha.

„Also, schaff' bitte deinen Mr. Spenalzo aus dem Haus!“, entschlossen sah Abby zu Jonathan und wies in Richtung Tür.

Herman lachte auf. Die anderen drei wandten sich ihm überrascht zu.

„Und das habt ihr alles hier getan...in diesem Haus?“, begann Jonathan erneut und drehte sich zurück zu seinen Tanten. „Und begraben habt ihr sie hier im Keller?“

Herman lachte erneut auf.

„Oh, das ist herrlich, Chonny!“, kichernd trat er zu Jonathan. „Wir wurden auf der ganze Welt gesucht und die beiden sind hier in Brooklyn geblieben und sind genauso gut, wie du.“

Jonathan fuhr aufgebracht zu ihm herum.

„Was?“

Herman lächelte.

„Ja. Du hast zwölf, sie haben zwölf.“, erklärte er.

Die Tanten lächelten sich stolz an. Jonathan packte Herman wütend am Kragen.

„Ich habe dreizehn!“, knurrte er.

Herman runzelte die Stirn und tätschelte ihm die verkrampften Hand.

„Nein, Chonny, zwölf. Gib nicht an!“

Jonathan verengte die Augen und zog Herman näher zu sich.

„Dreizehn!“

Herman schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Finger und sein Handgelenk. Jonathan löste den Griff und zählte an seinen Fingern ab.

„Da ist Mr. Spenalzo, dann der erste in London, zwei in Johannesburg, einer in Sydney, einer in Melbourne, zwei in San Francisco, einer in Phoenix, Arizona.“

Herman, der ebenfalls an seinen Fingern mitgezählt hatte, hielt inne und sah Jonathan fragend an.

„Phoenix?“

„Die Tankstelle.“, antwortete Jonathan.

„Tankstelle...“, Hermans Stirn glättete sich. „Oh, stimmt.“, er fuhr sich mit einem Finger über den Hals.

Jonathan fuhr ungeduldig fort: „Drei in Chicago und einer in South Bend. Das macht dreizehn!“, fasste er zusammen.

Herman runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Den in South Bend kannst du nicht mitzählen, Chonny, der starb an einer Lungenentzündung...“

Jonathan sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Er hätte keine Lungenentzündung bekommen, wenn ich nicht auf ihn geschossen hätte!“, knurrte er.

Herman schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, Chonny, du kannst ihn nicht mitzählen!“, wiederholte er. „Du hast zwölf, sie haben zwölf.“, er strich Jonathan über die Brust, der seinen Blick brüskiert erwiderte. „Deine beiden Tanten sind genauso gut wie du!“, lächelnd sah er Jonathan an, dessen Augen sich verengten.

Die beiden Tanten sahen sich stolz an. Herman zog seinen Flachmann hervor. Jonathan sah zwischen ihm und seinen Tanten hin und her.

„Ach? Genauso gut wie ich?“, knurrte er gefährlich leise.

Herman zog bei seinem Tonfall besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das kann leicht geändert werden. Ich brauche nur einen mehr...Das ist alles! Nur einen mehr...“, Jonathans Blick wanderte zur Tür, durch die Mortimer wenige Minuten zuvor verschwunden war. „Und ich weiß auch schon, wer das sein wird.“

Abby und Martha warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu. Jonathan drehte sich zurück zu Herman.

„Komm, Doktor. Bringen wir Spenalzo nach unten in den Keller! Das muss erledigt werden, bevor-“, er warf einen Blick zur Tür, seine Hände verkrampften sich unwillkürlich.

Herman schluckte, kam aber der Aufforderung nach. Gemeinsam trugen sie Spenalzo nach unten. Abby und Martha liefen ihnen aufgebracht nach.

„Das geht nicht, Jonathan!“

„Wir erlauben dir nicht die beiden in das gleiche Grab zu legen!“

„ _Mortimer_ wird das nicht erlauben!“

Jonathan ließ Spenalzos Leiche in Hermans Arme sinken und hob den Kopf. Seine Augen glitzerten böse.

„Ach, wird er das nicht?“, fragte er dunkel.

Abby schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie Jonathan an.

„Er wird die Polizei rufen und dem hier ein Ende bereiten!“

Jonathan richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Unwillkürlich wichen seine Tanten zurück.

„Tante Martha, Tante Abby, geht ins Bett!“, befahl er. „ _Sofort_!“

Erschrocken liefen Martha und Abby nach oben. Jonathans Schultern entspannten sich etwas. Er nahm den Spaten, den Teddy stehen gelassen hatte und vergrößerte das Loch im Boden, Herman hatte sich ebenfalls eine Schaufel genommen und half ihm, bis es so groß war, dass es zwei Leichen fassen konnte. Herman ließ erschöpft die Schaufel fallen und drückte den Rücken durch.

„Ach, Chonny...wollen wir nicht endlich schlafen gehen?“, er sah nach unten zu Jonathan, der noch immer in dem Loch stand und gerade seinen Spaten an den Rand des Grabes lehnte.

Jonathan streckte die Hände zu ihm aus.

„Doktor, reich mir Spenalzo!“

Herman seufzte und rollte die Leiche zum Rand der Grube. Jonathan nahm den Leichnam entgegen und legte ihn neben die andere Leiche. Herman hockte sich neben das Loch. Als Jonathan sich wieder aufrichtete, griff Herman nach seinem Handgelenk. Ernst sah er Jonathan an.

„Chonny, ich bin müde! Ich will endlich schlafen gehen!“, wiederholte er nachdrücklich.

Jonathans Gesicht wurde weicher, er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie an Hermans Wange.

„Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld, Herman.“, sagte er leise. „Nur noch mein Bruder und dann können wir hier ungestört bleiben.“

Herman, der seine Hand über Jonathans gelegt hatte, verzog das Gesicht.

„Aber, Chonny...“, jammerte er.

Jonathan zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss und unterbrach ihn so. Seufzend, sank Herman nach vorn auf die Knie und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Hände kamen auf Jonathans Schultern zum Liegen, der sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Als sie sich lösten, atmete Herman schwer, seine Finger klammerten sich an Jonathans Jackett fest. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen Jonathans Stirn, der das nutze und noch einen Kuss stahl.

„Chonny, ich meine es ernst.“, murmelte Herman leise.

'Seine Augenlider waren so schwer und er war so müde...so..müde'

„Ja...?“, flüsterte Jonathan, sein Atem strich warm über Hermans Lippen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Chonny! Ich habe in der Nacht vor deiner Flucht schon kein Auge zubekommen und jetzt ist es bereits zwei Tage später... Ich-“, er rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin todmüde.“

Jonathan senkte kurz den Blick, dann nickte er.

„Ich verstehe...“, begann er langsam. „Aber die Sache mit meinem Bruder _muss_ trotzdem noch geklärt werden!“, fuhr er bestimmt fort.

Herman löste sich abrupt und stand auf.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu, Jonathan!“

„Herman...Herman.“, Jonathan zog sich aus der Grube heraus und folgte Herman mit langen Schritten.

Herman schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn von sich weg. Jonathan sah ihn lange an, dann nahm er den Spaten auf und begann das Loch wieder zuzuschütten.

„Warte!“, rief Herman plötzlich.

Jonathan hielt inne und sah ihn perplex an. Mühsam kletterte Herman nach unten. Jonathan sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Herman kniete sich neben Spenalzo und schob die Erde, die bereits auf ihn gefallen war, beiseite und zog ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen. Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete wortlos, wie Herman seine eigenen Schuhe aus- und sich Spenalzos Schuhe dafür anzog. Jonathan lachte leise auf und reichte Herman eine Hand, um ihm hinauszuhelfen. Dann nahm er seinen Spaten wieder auf. Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu Herman.

„Brauchst du sonst noch etwas von ihm, Herman?“, fragte er und zwinkerte.

Herman streckte ihm die Zunge raus und nahm ebenfalls seine Schaufel auf. Jonathan schnaubte amüsiert und begann das Loch weiter zuzuschaufeln. Als sie fertig waren, stellte Herman seine Schaufel an einen der Stützpfeiler und schüttelte seine Arme aus. Über ihnen schlug eine Tür zu und man hörte die Tanten mit jemandem reden.

„Jetzt ist alles in schönster Ordnung.“, murmelte Herman und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „Der Präsident kann auf seinen Panamakanal stolz sein.“, er streckte sich gähnend. „Ach, Chonny, wie ich mich auf unser Bett freue. 48 Stunden keinen Schlaf...“, lächelnd sah er Jonathan an.

Dieser schien ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben. Er trat neben ihn, seine Schaufel noch in der Hand. Seine Augen waren starr Richtung Decke gerichtet.

„Du vergisst etwas, Doktor...“, murmelte er und machte einen Schritt die Treppe hinauf.

„Was?“, Herman runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Jonathan lauschte angespannt dem Stimmengewirr. Er schwieg.

„Mein Bruder. Mortimer.“, antwortete er schließlich.

Herman ließ sich auf eine Truhe sinken und zog seinen Flachmann hervor.

„Ich habe ihn eben gehört.“, fuhr Jonathan fort und sah hasserfüllt nach oben, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Herman ging.

„Nein, Chonny, nein, nein! Ich bin _müde_.“, erwiderte Herman gequält. „Und ich _will_ nicht! Du weißt, wir haben morgen eine wichtige Operation!“

Jonathan nickte, der Blick starr.

„Morgen wirst du mich operieren. Aber heute Nacht kommt Mortimer dran.“, sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Herman schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Flehend sah er Jonathan an.

„Nein, nicht heute Nacht, Chonny. Wir machen das morgen-“, hoffnungsvoll sah er zu Jonathan. „Ja, oder übermorgen.“, mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen.

Drohend beugte Jonathan sich vor, sein Blick bohrte sich in Hermans.

„Sieh mich an, Doktor.“, sagte er dunkel. „Du weißt, dass das erledigt werden muss.“

Herman erschauderte.

„Ja, ich kenne diesen Blick.“, murmelte er beklommen.

Jonathan machte noch einen Schritt auf Herman zu.

„Es ist ein bisschen zu spät, um unsere Partnerschaft zu beenden.“

Herman hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„In Ordnung, Chonny. Wir tun es. Aber auf die schnelle Art, nicht? Die schnelle Art, wie in London.“, hoffnungsvoll hob er die Augenbrauen und imitierte ein Genick, dass gebrochen wurde.

Auf Jonathans Gesicht breitete sich ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen aus.

„Nein, Doktor.“, begann er langsam. „Er hat etwas besonderes verdient.“, seine dunklen Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Herman erschauderte und nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Ich dachte eher-“, fuhr Jonathan fort. „-an die Melbourne Methode.“

Herman verschluckte sich und senkte den Flachmann. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

„Nein, Chonny, bitte nicht die Melbourne Methode! Zwei Stunden...“, er erzitterte und faltete flehend die Hände. „Und wenn alles vorbei ist, was hast du dann davon? Der Mann in London war genauso tot, wie der Mann in Melbourne.“

Jonathan erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick. Hermans Stimme erstarb. Nervös schluckte er. Jonathan drehte sich um und ging zu dem Instrumentenkoffer. Herman verzog die Stirn und sah zur Decke.

'Melbourne...', ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab. '...diese Prozedur hielt er nicht noch einmal durch...Zwei Stunden...Wenn er..', Herman hielt inne und warf Jonathan einen nervösen Blick zu. 'Wenn er Mortimer nur dazu bringen könnte..das Haus zu verlassen _bevor_ Chonny etwas..merkte...', er sah zwischen Jonathan und der Kellertür hin und her.

Jonathan nahm ein Messer aus der Tasche und drehte es im schummerigen Licht des Kellers. Die Klinge leuchtete auf. Prüfend strich er mit seinem Daumen über die Schneide. Herman wimmerte leise. Jonathan warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, dann beugte sich wieder über den Instrumentenkoffer. Herman warf erhob sich so leise, wie möglich und lief in Richtung der Kellertreppe. Die untere Stufe knarzte unter seinen Füßen. Ängstlich hielt Herman inne und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Jonathan schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, er kontrollierte noch immer den Inhalt des Koffers auf Vollständigkeit. Schnell lief Herman weiter nach oben. An der Kellertür angekommen, sah Herman sich panisch um.

'Mortimer war nirgends zu sehen!'


	35. 35 Nicht Besonders Intelligent!

#  **35 Nicht Besonders Intelligent**

  
  


„Natürlich, Mr. Präsident.“, ertönte da Mortimers Stimme über ihm.

Hermans Kopf zuckte nach oben.

'Gott sei Dank, er hatte ihn gefunden!', eilig begann er die Treppe nach oben zu laufen.

Mortimer stand vor Teddys Zimmer. Herman sah sich unsicher um und trat zu ihm.

„Hey, Mr. Brewster...“

Mortimer sah sich zerstreut um.

„Wer ist da? Mäuse?“

Herman runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

'Was?', hektisch fasste er nach Mortimers Ärmel und versuchte ihn in Richtung Treppe zu ziehen.

„Hey, Mr. Brewster, Sie sollten unbedingt von hier verschwinden...“

Mortimer entzog ihm irritiert seinen Arm. Aus Teddys Zimmer ertönte gedämpft eine Trompete. Mortimer fuhr herum. Gedankenverloren wiederholte er die Melodie und klopfte an die Zimmertür. Ein gefaltetes Stück Papier wurde unter der Türschwelle hervorgeschoben. Eilig hob Mortimer es auf und faltete es auseinander. Herman sah sich um.

'Chonny war noch im Keller...Aber für wie lange noch?', nervös drehte er sich zurück zu Mortimer, der das Papier mit einem erleichterten Lächeln in seine Jacketttasche steckte und sich zu der Tür beugte.

„Danke, Mr. Präsident...“, damit strich er sich das Jackett glatt und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Jetzt brauche ich 'nen Drink!“

Herman griff erneut nach Mortimers Arm.

„Mr. Brewster, hören Sie mir doch um Gottes Willen einmal zu...“

Mortimer schlug seine Hände beiseite und begann die Treppe hinunterzugehen.

„Was sagen Sie da? Sprechen Sie doch lauter!“, zerstreut sah er Herman an.

Herman sah angstvoll Richtung Keller, bevor er sich etwas näher zu Mortimer beugte.

„Chonny ist in ganz schlechter Stimmung!“

„Ich kann nichts verstehen! Ich kann nichts hören!“, Mortimer schob ihn von sich weg. Herman rang die Hände.

'War Mortimer nicht klar, was er hier für ein Risiko einging? Wenn Chonny merkte, was er hier tat...'

„Bitte hören Sie doch auf mich!“, flehte Herman und versuchte Mortimer schneller nach unten und in Richtung Haustür zu ziehen.

'Chonny hatte bestimmt schon bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war und das bedeutete, er würde nach hier oben kommen und dann...'

„Lassen Sie mich doch los.“, Mortimer versuchte ihn von sich wegzuschieben.

Abwehrend sah er Herman an.

„Sagen Sie Doktor...“, er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Sie wirklich ein richtiger Arzt?“

Gekränkt erwiderte Herman den Blick.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe in Heidelberg studiert. 1919. Und jetzt gehen Sie...“, er zog Mortimer weiter Richtung Tür.

Mortimer ignorierte ihn.

„Heidelberg? Wie sind Sie dann mit Jonathan zusammengekommen?“

Herman sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich erkläre Ihnen das ein anderes Mal!“, wehrte er ab und öffnete die Haustür.

'Hörte ihm dieser Mann überhaupt zu.'

„Sie müssen jetzt von hier verschwinden, Mr. Brewster! Bitte hören Sie doch auf mich!“.

Mortimer schlug erneut Hermans Hände beiseite.

„Sch-sch-sch, lassen Sie mich los! Fassen Sie mich nicht die ganze Zeit an!“, er sah Herman abwehrend an. „Was wollen Sie denn von mir, Doktor?“

„Sie müssen weg! Wenn Jonathan in dieser Stimmung ist, ist er zu allem fähig!“, Herman schluckte nervös und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei Jonathan. „Er ist..v- verrückt und dann passiert so etwas-“, er imitierte ein Genick, das gebrochen wurde.

'Seltsamerweise, schien das Mortimer nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen.'

„Jetzt hören Sie doch auf über Jonathan zu reden. _Ich_ kümmere mich um Jonathan!“

Herman schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

'War dieser Mann denn verrückt?'

„Und nun verschwinden Sie, Kleiner!“, damit begann Mortimer _Herman_ in Richtung Haustür zu schieben.

Plötzlich hielt er inne, griff in Hermans Hosentasche und zog dessen Schnapsflasche hervor.

„Oh nein, nicht mein Schnaps!“, rief Herman jammernd aus und versuchte Mortimer die Flasche wieder abzunehmen.

Dieser hob jedoch den Flachmann über seinen Kopf, sodass Herman ihn nicht erreichen konnte.

„Ah-ah, nur für Theaterkritiker! Und nun verschwinden _Sie_ , bevor hier die Bombe platzt!“, damit ging er zu dem Stubentisch und goss sich den Rest aus Hermans Flachmann in ein Glas.

„Mr. Brewster, bitte...“, versuchte Herman es erneut. „Sie haben gerade erst geheiratet. Sie haben eine kleine, nette Frau, die auf Sie wartet. _Bitte_...gehen Sie doch! Bitte...“

Herman schlug verzweifelt die Haustür zu. Mortimer trank das Glas aus und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Oh, du lieber Himmel, was habe ich verbrochen?“, Herman rang die Hände und trat zu Mortimer, der ihn verblüfft beobachtete. „Haben Sie denn gar nichts aus den Stücken gelernt, die Sie Tag für Tag sehen?“, er stützte die Hände in die Seiten und sah Mortimer vorwurfsvoll an.

Mortimer runzelte beleidigt die Stirn.

„Ach, seien Sie bloß ruhig! Reden Sie mir nicht von Theaterstücken, ich habe gerade ganz andere Dinge im Kopf! Ich muss auf Mr. Witherspoon warten...“, er sah auf seine Uhr.

„Auf der Bühne tun die Leute wenigstens so, als seien sie intelligent...“, rief Herman genervt aus.

Mortimer schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn belehrend an.

„Ach, finden Sie? Haben Sie schon einmal einen Schauspieler gesehen, der intelligent zu nennen wäre?“

Herman schlug die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen.

„Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein?“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, die Hände gefaltet.

„Hören Sie auf mich!“, sagte Mortimer und tippte Herman vor die Brust. „Wenn Sie Ihre Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen haben, müssen Sie unbedingt ins Garrick-Theater gehen.“, er lachte auf. „Da wird ein Stück gespielt, dass so schlecht ist, dass es noch auf dem Spielplan sein wird, wenn Sie rauskommen. Darin kommt ein Mann vor-“, er lachte wieder. „Nun hören Sie sich das mal an, er weiß, dass er in einem Haus mit Mördern ist…“

„Mörder?“, wiederholte Herman mit schwacher Stimme.

Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Jonathan erschien in der Kellertür, den Instrumentenkoffer in der Hand. Hermans Atem stockte, aber Mortimer schien nichts zu bemerken.

„Der Mann weiß sogar, dass er in Gefahr ist.“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Darum hat man ihm geraten, das Haus zu verlassen. Aber glauben Sie er geht?“

Herman sah Mortimer verstört an. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Jonathan die Tasche abstellte und sich an den Türrahmen lehnte. Interessiert lauschte er. Hermans Atem beschleunigte sich, schnell sah er zurück zu Mortimer, der ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ja?“, fragte Herman hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!“, rief Mortimer triumphierend aus. „Der Mann ist so dumm er weiß nicht einmal, was Angst ist!“

„Nein?“, fragte Herman zerstreut, seine Augen huschten zu Jonathan.

Mortimer blinzelte.

„Nein, nein..“, äffte er Herman genervt nach.

Herman verengt kaum merklich die Augen. Mortimer fuhr ungerührt mit seiner Erzählung fort: „Der Mörder fordert ihn also auf sich zu setzen.“

Herman blinzelte.

„Sie meinen: 'Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?'“, fragte er unsicher.

Mortimer lachte und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Ganz genau und was denken Sie, macht der Mann?“

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern. Mortimer zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Er setzt sich.“, verkündete er lachend und nahm Platz, das Glas neben sich abstellend.

Herman machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wie um ihn aufzuhalten, aber Mortimer saß bereits und legte die Arme auf den Lehnen des Sessels ab. Herman konnte sehen, wie Jonathan sich aufrichtete.

„Ist das nicht wunderbar? Da sitzt er nun und wartet darauf, dass man ihn fesselt und knebelt.“, Mortimer lachte auf.

Herman fiel nervös in das Lachen ein. Auf Jonathans Lippen legte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen. Mortimer fuhr fort: „Und was nehmen sie, um ihn zu fesseln? Was denken Sie?“

Herman zuckte die Schultern.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht.“, murmelte er.

„Die Gardinenschnur.“, rief Mortimer triumphierend aus.

Jonathans Kopf zuckte herum zum Fenster. Seine Augen leuchteten auf. So leise, wie möglich, ging er in Richtung der Vorhänge, Mortimer nicht aus den Augen lassend. Herman versuchte, ihn durch keine Bewegung zu verraten. Er räusperte sich.

„Aber...“, begann er und knetete nervös die Finger. „Aber merkt denn der Mann nicht...dass...dass er sie abschneidet?“, unruhig beobachtete er Mortimer, dass dieser sich nicht umdrehte und Jonathan entdeckte.

Er hätte sich nicht sorgen müssen, Mortimer dachte gar nicht daran, sich umzudrehen. Lachend beugte er sich vor.

„Was denken Sie? Der blöde Kerl sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Mörder. Er braucht sich nur umzudrehen-“, er drehte sich halb in Jonathans Richtung.

Jonathan hielt kurz in seiner Tätigkeit die Gardinenschnur abzuschneiden inne hielt und sah sie gespannt an. Herman streckte nervös die Hände aus, um Mortimer aufzuhalten, aber Mortimer sah gar nicht hinter sich. Stattdessen verwechselte er Hermans Nervosität mit Interesse und fuhr triumphierend fort: „Ja! Er müsste sich nur umdrehen, aber glauben Sie, er tut es?“

Herman schüttelte eilig den Kopf, seine Finger wurden klamm vor Anspannung.

'Wenn Mortimer hinter sich sah, würde er Chonny bemerken.', er nahm eine Serviette vom Tisch in die Hand, um Mortimer im Notfall knebeln zu können.

Mortimer fuhr mit leuchtenden Augen fort: „Nein, er denkt nicht mal daran. Denn wenn er sich umdrehen würde, mein lieber Doktor Einstein, dann wäre ja das Stück gleich aus. Und das soll ja nicht sein.“

Herman schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lachte gezwungen auf. Jonathan hatte die Gardinenschnüre inzwischen abgeschnitten und steckte sein Messer wieder ein. Langsam trat er auf Mortimer zu, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zudrehte, ein vorfreudiger Ausdruck im Gesicht. Herman warf ihm einen eiligen Blick zu.

„A-Aber was macht er dann?“, fragte er, um Mortimers Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf sich zu fokussieren.

„Was er macht?“, wiederholte Mortimer. „Der dumme Kerl sitzt einfach da. Der eigentlich intelligent sein soll, sitzt da. Ich zeige Ihnen, wie-“, er setzte sich gerade hin und legte die Arme auf die Stuhllehnen. „In dieser Haltung. Sitzt da und wartet darauf, dass er gefesselt wird.“, er lachte auf. „Der Idiot!“

Jonathan schnellte nach vorne und schlang eine der Schnüre um Mortimers Brust und band ihn am Stuhl fest. Herman stopfte Mortimer die Serviette in den Mund, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern. Mortimer sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen verblüfft an. Jonathan reichte Herman ebenfalls eine Gardinenschnur und band Mortimer eine zweite Schnur um die Brust. Herman wickelte den Strick um Mortimers Beine und die des Stuhls, dann zog er eine Klemme aus seiner Tasche und drückte die Serviette tiefer in Mortimers Mund.

„Sie hatten recht, Mr. Brewster, der Mann war nicht besonders intelligent.“, murmelte er und kicherte, als Mortimer ihn empört ansah.

Jonathan nahm eine weitere Schnur, machte eine Schlingen hinein und verband das andere Ende mit dem Strick um Mortimers Beine und zog dann die Schlingen über Mortimers Kopf. Dann ging er zur Kellertür, holte den Instrumentenkoffer und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Herman legte eine Hand auf Jonathans Rücken und lehnte sich an ihm vorbei, um eine weitere der Servietten, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen, aufzuheben und den Knebel zu fixieren. Er sah zu Jonathan auf. Unwillkürlich wich er zurück. Jonathan sah ihn mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen an.

„W-Was ist denn, Chonny?“, nervös schluckte Hermans.

Jonathan lehnte sich an den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du wolltest meinen Bruder warnen, Doktor.“, stellte er düster fest.

Hermans Augen weiteten sich. Ein angespanntes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„A-Aber, Chonny...D..du weißt, dass ich die Melbourne M-Methode nicht mag...“. flüsterte er und machte unsicher einen Schritt auf Jonathan zu.

„Er hätte uns an die Polizei verraten können...“, erwiderte Jonathan ungerührt.

Herman verzog bedauernd das Gesicht und senkte den Blick. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich- Es-“, fing er stockend an und brach ab, als ihm nichts einfiel.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf. Seine Hände kamen zitternd auf Jonathans Armen zum Liegen. Blinzelnd sah er zu ihm auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Chonny.“, murmelte er leise. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht…“

Das Stirnrunzeln auf Jonathans Gesicht verschwand nicht.

"Wir reden später darüber!", sagte Jonathan schließlich.

Herman nickte und trat zurück. Jonathan zog eine Streichholzschachtel aus der Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er zur Kommode ging und die zwei Kerzenständer aufnahm. Auf dem Weg zurück löschte er das Licht. Herman trat wieder sich zu Mortimer, um den Knebel zu verstärken. Mortimer sah ihn angewidert an und versuchte vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Herman verdrehte die Augen.

'Immerhin hatte er _wirklich_ versucht diesen...diesen _Idioten_ aus dem Haus zu bekommen...', er band Mortimer die Serviette eng um den Kopf, um den Knebel zu fixieren.

Jonathan trat zurück an den Tisch. Er öffnete die Streichholzschachtel und zog eines der Hölzer hervor. Unheilsverkündend sah er Mortimer über die Kerzen hinweg an.

„Ja, Mortimer, ich war 20 Jahre weg, aber dich habe ich nie vergessen.“, er zündete die Kerzen an und drückte dann das Streichholz zwischen seinen Fingern aus, den Blick nicht von Mortimer abwendend. „In Melbourne habe ich von dir geträumt.“, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Grinsen.

Herman griff nach seinem Flachmann und führte ihn an seine Lippen.

'Er brauchte jetzt _unbedingt_ etwas zu trinken, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.', ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass seine Flasche leer war. 'Mortimer musste sie vorhin ausgetrunken haben...', mit einem Wimmern ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Jonathan trat um den Tisch herum und öffnete den Instrumentenkoffer. Im flackernden Licht der Kerzen schimmerten die verschiedenen Messer und medizinischen Instrumente. Mortimers Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Er versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Vergeblich. Jonathans Gesicht wurde von einem düsteren Lächeln erhellt, langsam griff er in seine Jacketttasche.

„Je mehr du dich bewegst, desto schneller erwürgst du dich.“, seine Augen glitzerten.

Er zog ein Fläschchen Riechsalz hervor. Langsam schraubte er es auf und roch prüfend daran, bevor er es wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Allerdings könnte das später noch ein Segen für dich sein.“, fügte er bedrohlich hinzu.

Mortimer erschauderte. Jonathan schien sich an seinem Unwohlsein zu weiden. Langsam nahm er eine Klemme aus dem Koffer und besah sie sich, bevor er sie auf den Tisch legte und zwei rote Handschuhe anzog.

„Doktor-“, er wandte sich an Herman. „Fangen wir an!“

Herman riss den Kopf nach oben. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Jonathan an.

„Bitte Chonny...“, er erhob sich zitternd. „Für mich...die schnelle Art.“

Ausdruckslos erwiderte Jonathan den Blick und strich die Handschuhe glatt.

„Doktor! Das muss eine künstlerische Meisterleistung werden!“

Herman faltete flehend die Hände.

„Bitte...“, flüsterte er.

„Immerhin führen wir die Operation an einem berühmten Kritiker aus!“, Jonathans Augen glühten.

Wütend murmelte Mortimer etwas Unverständliches.

„Chonny, bitte...“

Jonathans Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Doktor!“, unterbrach er Herman harsch.

Herman zog die Augenbrauen ängstlich zusammen. Mit bebenden Fingern zog er sein Jackett aus und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Okay...Bringen wir es hinter uns...“, flüsterte er atemlos. „Aber-“, er schluckte und sah Jonathan verzweifelt an. „Wenn ich nichts zu trinken bekomme, dann halte ich das nicht aus!“

„Nimm dich zusammen, Doktor!“, knurrte Jonathan.

„Wenn ich nichts zu trinken bekomme, kann ich mich nicht zusammennehmen.“, antwortete Herman widerspenstig und strich mit bebenden Fingern über seine Weste.

Ihm kam ein Gedanke und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Chonny, als wir hier vorhin reingekommen sind, stand hier eine Flasche Wein, jetzt ist sie nicht mehr da..Wo kann er nur sein?“, fahrig sah er sich um, sein Blick fiel auf den Schrank, in dem die Weinflasche im Kerzenlicht schimmerte.

Mit leuchtenden Augen, lief er zu dem Regal.

„Chonny, Chonny, ich hab den Wein gefunden“, murmelte Herman erleichtert. „Ich hab den Wein gefunden.“, er stellte die Weinflasche und zwei Gläser auf den Tisch.

Mit zitternden Fingern verteilte er den Weinrest auf die zwei Gläser. Mortimers Augen waren wie gebannt auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit gerichtet. Jonathan beobachtete seinen Bruder wachsam.

„Hier, wir teilen ihn uns. Wir trinken beide etwas.“, Herman reichte Jonathan eines der Gläser.

Jonathan hob das Glas an und roch vorsichtig daran.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich vor der Operation noch etwas zu trinken bekomme.“, mit seligem Lächeln hob Herman sein Glas an die Lippen.

„Doktor!“, unterbrach Jonathan ihn.

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an und ließ enttäuscht das Glas sinken.

„Einen Augenblick bitte. Benimmt man sich so?“, Jonathan wies mit dem Kopf auf seinen Bruder.

Herman hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Jonathan wandte sich zu Mortimer.

„Ja, Mortimer. Jetzt weiß ich, was mich nach Brooklyn zurückgeführt hat. Wir trinken auf dein Wohl!“, er hob das Glas an und sah Herman eindringlich an. „Doktor, auf meinen geliebten, toten Bruder.“

„Prosit.“, erwiderte Herman mit schwacher Stimme.

Sie stießen die Gläser zusammen und hoben sie an die Lippen. Mortimer beobachtete sie angespannt.

Teddys Zimmertür wurde aufgestoßen. Mit einem lauten Trompetentusch trat er auf den Balkon. Jonathan und Herman ließen erschrocken ihre Gläser fallen. Teddy verschwand wieder in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Mortimer stieß einen unartikulierten Wutschrei aus. Jonathan lief wütend in Richtung Treppe. Herman folgte ihm ängstlich.

„Dieser Idiot! Er ist der Nächste!“

„Nein, nicht Teddy! Da mache ich nicht mit!“, widersprach Herman entsetzt und griff nach Jonathans Ärmel.

Jonathan drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief zurück in Richtung Mortimer.

„Wir sprechen noch darüber!“, grollte er.

„Wir brauchen nicht darüber zu sprechen!“, entgegnete Herman bestimmt.

Jonathan trat an den Tisch, nahm eines der Messer und schnitt das Seil ab, das die Schlinge um Mortimers Kopf mit dem Seil um seine Beine verband, bevor er das Messer zurück auf den Tisch warf.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen!“, er griff nach der Schlinge, um sie fester zu ziehen. „Auf die schnelle Art!“

Herman atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ach, die schnelle Art! Also wenn schon, dann auf die schnelle Art. Ja, dabei helfe ich dir sogar.“

Mortimer sah ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Herman trat zu der Wasserkaraffe, die auf dem Tisch stand und reinigte seine Hände. Es klingelte an der Tür. Jonathan und Herman warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu. Der Schatten eines Polizeibeamten tauchte auf. Jonathan fluchte unterdrückt. Schnell warf Herman die Instrumente in den Koffer und stellte diesen unter den Tisch. Jonathan stellte sich so vor Mortimer, dass dieser von der Tür aus nicht zu sehen war. Herman warf einen prüfenden Blick über den Tisch.

„Alles weg.“, murmelte er gedankenverloren.


	36. 36 Es Tut Ihnen...Leid?

#  **36 Es Tut Ihnen...Leid?**

  
  


Die Tür öffnete sich, Herman fuhr erschrocken herum. O'Hara streckte den Kopf herein. Suchend sah er sich im Dämmerlicht um. Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan und Herman.

„Hey, der Oberst kann nicht mitten in der Nacht Trompete spielen!“

„In Ordnung, Sergeant, wir nehmen ihm die Trompete weg!“, knurrte Jonathan.

„Na, ich werde lieber selbst mit ihm sprechen.“, murmelte O'Hara. „Wo macht man hier Licht?“, suchend sah er sich um. „Ah, da!“, er fand den Lichtschalter und begann die Treppe hinaufzulaufen.

Mortimer gab hektische, unartikulierte Laute von sich. O'Hara hielt verblüfft inne, sein Blick fiel auf den gefesselten Mortimer. Jonathan trat nur unwillig beiseite. Mit einem anklagenden Blick trat O'Hara auf Mortimer zu.

„Sie! Sie sind mir ja einer! Sie haben mich versetzt! Über eine Stunde habe ich bei Kelly's auf Sie gewartet!“

Mortimer gestikulierte wütend auf seine Fesseln. O'Hara blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was ist denn-“, er sah zu Jonathan. „-mit dem passiert?“

„Ach, gar nichts...“, begann Herman, fieberhaft nachdenkend, ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Er hat uns den Inhalt eines Stücks erzählt, das er letzte Woche gesehen hat und jetzt spielt er uns die Hauptrolle vor.“, er nahm mit zitternden Fingern sein Jackett vom Tisch und begann es sich wieder anzuziehen.

O'Hara lachte.

„War das genauso in dem Stück?“, fragend sah er Mortimer an, der nur wütend brummte.

O'Haras Blick wanderte zurück zu Herman, der unsicher lächelnd nickte. O'Hara schlug sich auf den Oberschenkel.

„Wie finden Sie das?“, rief er empört aus. „Man kann sich auf niemanden mehr verlassen. Genau dieselbe Szene hab ich in meinem 2. Akt verwendet... Wissen Sie im 2. Akt, gerade wie-“, begann er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fange besser am Anfang an.“

Jonathan und Herman liefen leise in Richtung Treppe. Mortimer murmelte etwas und wies wiederholt mit dem Kopf auf seine Fesseln. O'Hara schien endlich zu begreifen und streckte die Hände nach Mortimers Knebel aus. Jonathan und Herman warfen sich einen alarmierten Blick zu und rannten die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatten gerade den Balkon erreicht, als O'Hara mit einem breiten Grinsen die Hände sinken ließ.

„Nein...“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Jonathan blieb abrupt stehen. Herman hielt ebenfalls inne, verzweifelt sah er ihn an.

„Nein…“, wiederholte O'Hara. „Sie bleiben schön hier! Ich erzähle Ihnen erst die Handlung...“

Mortimer stöhnte gequält auf. Jonathans Kiefer spannte sich an. Langsam zog er sein Messer hervor und klappt es auf. Herman sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Chonny...“, flüsterte er tonlos.

Jonathan schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und machte einen Schritt die Treppe hinunter. O'Hara erzählte begeistert von seinem Stück.

„...meine Mutter sitzt da. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und ein Mann mit einem großen, schwarzen Schnurrbart betritt das Zimmer...“

Jonathan machte einen weiteren Schritt die Treppe hinunter. O'Hara drehte ihm noch immer den Rücken zu.

„...er dreht sich zu meiner Mutter und sagt: 'Miss Peaches La Tour, wollen Sie mich heiraten?'“, O'Hara fuhr herum, als spräche er mit einer anderen Person.

Jonathan hatte seine Hand blitzschnell so gedreht, dass das Messer nicht zu sehen war, aber O'Hara beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder zu Mortimer.

„Sehen Sie, das ist die erste Szene.“

Herman trat zu Jonathan und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Ärgerlich entzog Jonathan ihm seinen Arm.

„Chonny, bitte...“, flüsterte Herman gequält.

Jonathan ignorierte ihn. Herman sah ihn verzweifelt an.

'Was konnte er nur tun? Er musste Chonny von dieser... _Dummheit_ abhalten - zwei weitere Leichen...und kein Ort, an denen man sie verstecken konnte oder an dem man sie loswerden konnte... Was konnte er _nur...Moment-',_ ihm kam ein Gedanke. 'Nicht perfekt, aber besser als nichts!', schnell ging er in die Knie und zog einen Schuh aus.

Jonathan war eine weitere Stufe hinabgestiegen. Das Messer in seiner Hand blitzte. Herman biss sich nervös auf die Lippe, holte aus und schlug Jonathan fest auf den Kopf.

'Wenn er Pech hatte, klappte es nicht und Chonny wurde nur wütend.', wider Erwarten sank Jonathan jedoch bewusstlos zu Boden, das Messer fiel mit einem, zum Glück durch den Teppich gedämpften Klappern auf den Boden.

Eilig breitete Herman die Arme aus und fing Jonathan auf, das Gesicht mitfühlend verzogen.

„...die Feuerwehrleute rennen mir entgegen und wer denken Sie führt sie an? Major Fiorello La Guardia!“, rief O'Hara begeistert und fuhr herum.

Verblüfft sah er von dem, am Boden liegenden Jonathan zu dem, über ihm knienden Herman.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dem passiert?“

Herman zuckte unschuldig mit den Schulter und strich Jonathan eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Vermutlich hat Ihr Stück ihn eingeschläfert...“, erschrocken über sich selbst riss Herman die Augen auf.

Eilig fügte er hinzu: „Mir persönlich gefällt es sehr gut...“

O'Hara sah nicht beleidigt aus. Er winkte ab und beugte sich nachdenklich vor.

„Wo hab ich das Gesicht nur schon mal gesehen...“, murmelte er.

„Oh, bitte nicht.“, erschrocken bedeckte Herman Jonathans Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

O'Hara hatte sich allerdings schon wieder abgewandt. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. Herman kniete sich neben Jonathan und besah vorsichtig dessen Hinterkopf.

'Nichts passiert, höchstens eine Beule...', erleichtert atmete er auf.

Etwas blitzte in seinem Augenwinkel auf.

'Chonnys Messer.', schnell klappte Herman es zusammen und steckte es ein.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Hermans Kopf fuhr herum.

„Machen Sie niemandem auf!“, rief O'Hara über seine Schulter.

Herman beachtete ihn nicht, sondern lief zum Fenster auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz und sah nach draußen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

„Polizei.“, flüsterte er atemlos und lief nach unten zu Jonathan. „Chonny, wach auf, die Cops!“, er rüttelte Jonathan an der Schulter, der jedoch davon nicht aufwachte „Chonny!“, wiederholte er drängender.

Es klingelte erneut und jemand klopfte energisch an die Haustür. Panisch sah Herman sich im Zimmer um.

'Was konnte er nur tun?', sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch, ihm kam ein Gedanke.

Schnell sprang er auf und lief zum Tisch, holte die Wasserkaraffe auf und schüttete den Inhalt über Jonathan aus. Prustend öffnete dieser die Augen und setzte sich auf. Er legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf.

„Doktor, was...?“, blinzelnd sah er Herman an, der ihn panisch am Kragen packte und zu sich zog.

„Chonny! Die Cops!“, wiederholte Herman halblaut, griff nach Jonathans Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine und die Treppe hinauf.

Benommen folgte Jonathan ihm. Sie waren gerade in den Gang zu den Zimmern verschwunden, als sich unten die Haustür öffnete. Herman zog Jonathan in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Erschöpft lehnte er sich dagegen und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Das war knapp...“, flüsterte er und lachte auf. „Chonny, das war verdammt knapp!“, langsam ließ er die Hände sinken.

Jonathan war auf das Bett gesunken. Er fasste sich an den Hinterkopf und verzog das Gesicht. Entschuldigend sah Herman ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid, Chonny. Ich wusste einfach nicht, _wie_ ich dich sonst aufhalten sollte...“

Jonathan winkte ab und strich sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er verwirrt auf seine Hände blickte, die sich noch in den roten Gummihandschuhen befanden. Langsam zog er sie aus und legte sie neben die vergilbten, eselsohrigen Kinderbücher auf das Regal. Suchend sah er sich in ihrem Zimmer um, fand ein Handtuch und begann sich seine Haare abzutrocknen.

„Und was machen wir nun, Chonny?“, fragend sah Herman Jonathan an, der sich wieder auf das Bett sinken ließ.

„Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall fürs erste hier.“, murmelte Jonathan und legte das Handtuch zur Seite.

Herman kicherte. Jonathans Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab. Herman trat zu ihm und begann damit, sanft seine Haare wieder glatt zu streichen.

„Und dein Bruder...?“, fragte er leise.

Jonathan schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Wenn dieser verdammte Bulle nicht hergekommen wäre...“, knurrte er.

Herman hielt inne. Seine Finger lagen noch immer in Jonathans Haaren. Nervös befeuchtete er seine Lippen. Jonathan hob den Blick. Er seufzte lautlos und schlang die Arme um Hermans Hüfte. Müde lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Hermans Brust. Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Herman die Umarmung und legte sein Kinn auf Jonathans Kopf ab. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Was- Was ist...Chonny, was ist, wenn dein Bruder der Polizei etwas verrät...“

Jonathan sah so abrupt auf, dass er gegen Hermans Kopf stieß.

„Au!“, Herman fasst sich ans Kinn.

„Entschuldige...“, murmelte Jonathan nachdenklich und strich ihm über das Kinn. „Das wird er nicht wagen...dann würden die Polizisten auch die anderen Leichen entdecken und das kann er nicht riskieren. Dann würden Tante Abby und Tante Martha verhaftet...“, er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

Herman nickte und lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Das stimmt, Chonny.“

Jonathan verstärkte die Umarmung. Er hob den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf Hermans. Herman seufzte leise auf und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob die Cops schon weg sind.“, murmelte Jonathan, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Nein!“, Herman schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein! Was, wenn du geschnappt wirst, Chonny? _Ich_ gehe nach unten und sehe nach, ob die Luft rein ist!“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er.

„In Ordnung, Herman.“

Die Zimmertür flog auf. Jonathan sprang auf und zog Herman hinter sich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrat Teddy das Zimmer. Er schüttelte erst Herman, dann Jonathan die Hand.

„General Goethals, ich muss mich von Ihnen verabschieden!“, rief Teddy begeistert. „Ich fahre nämlich nach Afrika, meine Herren. Meine Regierungszeit ist am heutigen Tag, dem 4. März 1909, zu Ende!“

„Nach Afrika, Teddy?“, hakte Jonathan nach.

Teddy nickte euphorisch.

„Ja, meine Reisebegleitung, ein Mr. Witherspoon ist gerade eingetroffen. Auf zur Jagd! Leben Sie wohl!“, er drückte noch einmal Jonathans Hand und ging schwungvollen Schrittes wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Jonathan sah ihm perplex hinterher.

„Was-?“, er drehte sich zu Herman um, die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben.

„Soll ich nachsehen, was unten vor sich geht?“

Jonathan nickte. Herman öffnete die Tür, die Teddy hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Jonathan griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Fragend sah Herman zu ihm auf.

„Sei vorsichtig.“

Herman nickte lächelnd und ging hinaus in den Gang. Leise schlich er in Richtung Balkon und sah durch das Treppengeländer nach unten. Mortimer stand neben dem Tisch, die Schlinge lag noch immer lose um seinen Hals. Er unterhielt sich mit einem älteren Mann. Ergraute, kurze Haare lagen ordentlich an seinem Kopf, seine dunklen Augen sahen seinen Gesprächspartner interessiert an. Aus dem Nebenzimmer trat ein weiterer, dünner Mann zu ihnen. Ein schwarzer Hut saß schief auf seinem Kopf. Weiße Haare lugten darunter hervor. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er Mortimer und den anderen Herren an. Herman beugte sich etwas nach vorne und lauschte angestrengt nach unten. Offenbar handelte es sich bei dem grauhaarigen Mann um den von Teddy erwähnten Mr. Witherspoon. Die Haustür öffnete sich und ein Polizist trat herein. Herman wich zurück in den Schatten.

'Bloß nicht erwischt werden.'

Der Polizist salutierte vor dem dürren Mann, der den Gruß erwiderte.

„Inspektor Rooney, niemand hat etwas gesehen, Sir. Die Gesuchten müssen sich woanders verstecken.“

'Inspektor...', Herman zuckte zusammen. 'Der Chef der Brooklyner Polizei war hier...'

Rooney verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, er drehte sich zu Mortimer und Witherspoon, die ihn interessiert, in Mortimers Fall beinahe ängstlich, ansahen.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Brewster, ich bin ja gar nicht hauptsächlich wegen ihres Bruders hier. In Brooklyn sind zurzeit Mörder unterwegs.“

„Mörder?“, wiederholte Mortimer.

Herman meinte seine Stimme zittern zu hören.

„Ja.“, antwortete Rooney und strich sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

Sein Hut rutschte noch mehr zur Seite.

„Die beiden werden in Indiana gesucht. Dort ist der eine, mit Hilfe seines Komplizen, aus der Gefängnis-Irrenanstalt des Indiana State Prison ausgebrochen. Seit 48 Stunden verfolge ich die beiden jetzt schon. Ich kann ihnen sagen...“

Mortimer öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, sein Blick fiel zum Keller und er klappte den Mund schnell wieder zu. Herman atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

'Welch ein Glück, dass Spenalzo bereits bei den anderen Leichen lag...'

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Glück, Inspektor.“, mit einem mitfühlendem Lächeln schüttelte Witherspoon Rooney die Hand.

Mortimer nickte zerstreut.

„Das kann ich nur erwidern, Mr. Witherspoon.“, erwiderte Rooney. „Ihr Beruf ist ja nicht viel leichter, als meiner...“

Witherspoon winkte ab.

„Ach was, im Vergleich zu den Leuten, mit denen Sie zu tun haben, sind meine Patienten doch sehr liebenswert, trotz aller Marotten, die sie haben.“

Rooney zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und Sie nehmen Teddy gleich heute Abend mit nach Glückstal?“

Witherspoon nickte lächelnd und wandte sich an Mortimer: „Ja und es wird ihm sehr gut bei uns gehen, Mr. Brewster. Wir legen in unserem Sanatorium sehr viel Wert darauf, dass unsere Patienten sich wohlfühlen...was man da von anderen Einrichtungen hört...“, er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Herman hatte genug gehört. Gebückt schlich er zurück, darauf bedacht möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Und?“, fragte Jonathan, kaum dass Herman den Raum betrat.

Herman schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Also, dieser Mr. Witherspoon scheint der Besitzer eines Sanatoriums zu sein, der Teddy mitnimmt, allerdings-“, er sah Jonathan besorgt an. „Ist dort unten auch ein Inspektor Rooney, der auf der Suche nach uns ist.“

„Was?“, Jonathan riss die Augen auf.

Herman nickte.

„Ja, aber...“, er runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Bruder hat ihm nichts verraten...“

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, du hattest Recht und er hat Angst, etwas über Mr. Spenalzo zu erzählen, immerhin, wenn die Polizei Mr. Spenalzo findet, findet sie ja auch die anderen...“, murmelte Herman und sah über seine Schulter zur Tür.

Jonathan nickte nachdenklich. Nach kurzem Schweigen, legte er den Kopf zur Seite.

„Mein Bruder ist sehr schwer von Begriff, nicht wahr?“, verschlagen grinste er Herman an.

Herman drehte sich zu ihm, die Stirn verwirrt gerunzelt.

„Ich meine, _du_ hast dich wirklich sehr bemüht, ihn aus dem Haus zu bringen, und _er_ hat, während er dir diese amüsante kleine Geschichte erzählt hat, die Komik dieser Situation offenbar überhaupt nicht bemerkt...“, das Grinsen verschwand.

Herman zog entschuldigend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„C-Chonny...“, stotterte er und wollte zurückweichen, allerdings machte ihm die Tür einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Jonathan trat langsam auf ihn zu. Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Nervös befeuchtete er seine Lippen.

„B-Bitte...Ich- Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt, nicht?“

Jonathan stand inzwischen direkt vor ihm, sodass Herman den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er schluckte.

„Ch..Chonny...?“

Jonathan stützte eine Hand neben seinem Kopf ab. Herman schrumpfte in sich zusammen.

„Doktor...“, begann Jonathan dunkel. „Tu' das nie wieder!“

„A-Aber Chonny...Ich habe es dir doch erklärt...du weißt, dass ich...“, Herman holte tief Luft, um sein wild klopfendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. „Dass ich Melbourne nicht mag. Ich hatte es dir auch gesagt, Chonny.“, er sah Jonathan fest an und legte eine Hand an Jonathans Jackettkragen. „Du erinnerst dich, Chonny?“

Stumm erwiderte Jonathan seinen Blick. Herman stellte sich etwas gerader hin.

„Nicht wahr, Chonny?“

Jonathan richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Herman ließ seine Hand sinken.

„Und ich hatte dich darum gebeten, dass wir Mortimer, _wenn_ schon, dann auf die schnelle Art umbringen. Aber du wolltest unbedingt die Melbourne Methode...Du weißt, was letztes Mal passiert ist?“, fügte er leise hinzu.

Kaum merklich weiteten sich Jonathans Augen.

„...ja.“, antwortete er.

Herman strich ihm über den Arm.

„Und vielleicht ist es sogar besser so...Deine Tanten wären vermutlich nicht erfreut gewesen, wenn du deinen Bruder umgebracht hättest. Noch dazu in ihrem Wohnzimmer.“

Jonathan schnaubte.

„Vermutlich nicht.“, sagte er und ließ die Hand sinken.

Herman lächelte und nickte.

„Na, siehst du.“, er trat an Jonathan vorbei und tätschelte ihm im Vorbeigehen den Arm.

Jonathan strich sich über die Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Ich bin so müde...“, murmelte er zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

Herman gähnte.

„Ich auch, Chonny.“, er streckte eine Hand aus.

Jonathan ergriff sie und ließ sich zu ihm ziehen. Herman schlang seine Arme um Jonathans Hüfte.

„Lass uns nur noch abwarten, bis die Polizei weg ist und dann können wir _endlich_ schlafen gehen.“

Jonathan nickte. Sein Kopf kam auf Hermans zum Liegen, seine Augen fielen zu. Langsam sanken seine Arme nach unten. Herman hob leicht den Kopf.

„Chonny...? Chonny?“

„Hmm...“, war die einzige Antwort von Jonathan.

„Chonny, schläfst du?“, Herman pikste ihm versuchsweise in die Seite.

„...nein...“, nuschelte Jonathan.

Herman lachte leise, sein Kopf sank zurück gegen Jonathans Schulter. Seine Augen wurden schwer. Er schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf auf, als Jonathan gegen ihn schwankte.

„Chonny...“, murmelte er und schob Jonathan mühsam zurück in eine aufrechte Position.

Schwerfällig hob Jonathan seine Augenlider.

„..hmm...ich..“, er rieb sich über die Augen. „..muss kurz ein- eingenickt se-“, er wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. „-sein.“

Herman nickte und zog ihn zum Bett. Jonathan sank nach unten, die Arme noch immer um Hermans Hüfte, und zog ihn so auf sein Schoß. Herman küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

„Ich schau' nochmal nach, ob dieser Inspektor weg ist.“

Jonathan nickte und löste die Umarmung.

„...und..wenn..Mortimer Sch..Schwierigkeiten macht...sag Be…scheid...ich kü-“, er wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. „-kümmere mich mit..Freuden u..um ihn...“, murmelte er, bereits beinahe eingeschlafen.

Herman lächelte leicht und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Natürlich, Chonny.“, er ging in Richtung Tür.

Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen.

'Er war so müde...', langsam öffnete er die Tür und schlich Richtung Treppengeländer.

Vorsichtig sah er nach unten. Mortimer schüttelte dem Inspektor die Hand. O'Hara und ein anderer Polizist standen bereits in der Haustür. Die Tanten sahen über Mortimers Schulter.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Brewster und Miss Brewster. Mr. Brewster.“, der Inspektor tippte sich an den Hut.

Mortimer nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu seinen Tanten.

„Habt ihr noch Fragen wegen Teddy?“, fragte er.

Abby und Martha sahen sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Herman musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Nein, Mortimer.“, antwortete Martha.

„Und wir sind sehr froh, dass du dich so gut um deinen Bruder kümmerst.“

Mortimer nickte, sein Blick wanderte nach oben und traf Hermans.

„Ah, Doktor Einstein.“, rief er.

Herman richtete sich schnell auf und ging ihnen entgegen.

„Ja, Mr. Brewster...“, fragend hob Herman die Augenbrauen.

Mortimers Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Tun Sie bloß nicht so unschuldig, Doktor.“, knurrte er und trat drohend auf Herman zu.

„Aber Mortimer!“, unterbrach Abby ihn. „Sei nicht so unhöflich!“

„Doktor Einstein ist immer noch ein Gast in diesem Haus!“, fügte Martha hinzu.

„Aber-“, Mortimer fuhr herum.

„Bitte, Mr. Brewster...“, begann Herman und ging die letzten Stufen hinunter. „Es-“, er rang die Hände. „Es tut mir Leid, was vorhin beinahe passiert wäre.“

Mortimer riss die Augen auf.

„Es tut Ihnen Leid?“, wiederholte er mit hoher Stimme. „Es tut Ihnen... _Leid_?“

Herman nickte versuchsweise. Es war nicht die richtige Reaktion.

„Sie! Sie!“, rief Mortimer aus, einen Finger anklagend auf Herman gerichtet.

„Mortimer, was ist denn nur los mit dir?“, fragte Martha verblüfft.

Mortimer fuhr herum. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er sie an, eine Haarsträhne war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen.

„Er wollte- und Jonathan wollte-“

Abby trat zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen, Liebling. Du siehst _sehr_ müde aus.“

Martha nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, Mortimer, ein paar Stunden Schlaf werden dir sicher gut tun.“

Mortimer sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich- Ich-“, begann er.

Abby klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf die Wange.

„Leg dich schlafen, Mortimer. Teddys Zimmer ist ja jetzt frei, also kannst du hier im Haus übernachten. Und morgen geht ihr beide, du und Elaine, auf eure Hochzeitsreise.“

Mortimer nickte geschafft, seine Schultern sanken hinab.

„Ja, ihr habt vermutlich Recht.“, in Gedanken lief er die Treppe nach oben, Herman nicht beachtend und in Teddys ehemaliges Zimmer.

„Der Arme-“, sagte Martha mitfühlend. „Er hatte heute so einen Stress mit Mr. Witherspoon und diesem Inspektor Rooney, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht ist.“

Abby nickte.

„Ja, er kümmert sich immer um alles.“, stimmte sie lächelnd zu.

Martha wandte sich an Herman.

„Doktor Einstein, Sie sehen auch sehr müde aus.“

Herman nickte und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ja, wir- also Chonny und ich, haben vor 48 Stunden das letzte Mal geschlafen...“, er gähnte und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie.“, nuschelte er zwischen seinen Finger hindurch.

Martha sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Oh, Sie Ärmster.“, sie sah Abby an. „Wie hat Jonathan das nur zulassen können?“

Abby schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Oh, Chonny trifft keine Schuld.“, unterbrach Herman sie leise. „Es war einfach den Umständen geschuldet.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wo ist Jonathan jetzt?“, erkundigte Abby sich.

Herman sah nach oben, ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Chonny schläft vermutlich schon.“, murmelte er leise. „Ich wollte nur noch mal...“, er hielt inne und sah die Tanten an. „Äh..nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“

Abby lächelte.

„Wie nett von Ihnen, Doktor Einstein.“

„Ja. Aber nun sollten Sie auch schlafen gehen.“, fügte Martha hinzu.

Herman nickte und drehte sich um, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. Er hielt inne und wandte sich noch einmal lächelnd zu Abby und Martha.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Abby und Miss Martha.“

Abby und Martha nickten lächelnd.

„Sie auch, Doktor Einstein.“

„Und danke, dass Jonathan und ich hier bleiben dürfen.“, fügte Herman hinzu und lächelte schüchtern. „Wir werden sicher nicht lange bleiben, Chonny braucht nur ein neues Gesicht und...“, nervös senkte er den Blick. „Und vielleicht etwas Ruhe...“

Abby und Martha warfen sich einen Blick zu. Martha beugte sich vor und flüsterte Abby etwas ins Ohr. Abby nickte nach kurzem Zögern. Martha machte lächelnd einen Schritt auf Herman zu.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, Doktor Einstein.“

Herman nickte erleichtert und lief nach oben, in sein und Jonathans Zimmer. Jonathan lag zusammengerollte auf dem Bett, die Decke lag zusammengeknüllt zu seinen Füßen. Herman zog sich Hose, Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und schlüpfte neben ihm ins Bett. Bevor er sich hinlegte, breitete er die Bettdecke über sie beide aus.

„Gute Nacht, Chonny.“, flüsterte er leise in die Stille des Zimmers und presste Jonathan einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Haare, bevor seine Augen zufielen.

Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.


	37. 37 Glücklich

#  **37 Glücklich**

  
  


Schweigend lag Jonathan da, den Blick unfokussiert in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Neben sich konnte er Herman ruhig und entspannt atmen hören.

'Er hatte Glück gehabt. Glück, dass er jemanden wie Herman getroffen hatte, Glück, dass er- dass _sie_ beide nun hier waren...Ein paar Mal war es knapp gewesen. Verdammt knapp – für sie _beide_. Wenn er an Sydney dachte... An Doktor Graves und sein Vorhaben, eine Lobotomie durchzuführen.', ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn. '...Hätte Herman ihn damals nicht gerettet, ihm geholfen zu fliehen, wäre er wohl kaum hier. Es war sogar fraglich, ob er dann überhaupt noch der wäre, der er jetzt war.', zitternd atmete er ein und aus.

Seine Finger strichen abwesend über Hermans Rücken, der davon jedoch nicht aufwachte.

'Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass Herman noch bei ihm war...nach all der Zeit.', zärtlich küsste er den Anderen auf den Scheitel. 'Nach der Geschichte in Melbourne hätte er ihn beinahe verloren. Die zwei Jahre ohne Herman waren ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen... Als Herman dann von sich aus - aus Sorge um _ihn_ \- zurückkam... Dass Herman nach London überhaupt mit ihm mitgekommen war... Nachdem er den Mord an diesem Widerling...Schwein mitangesehen hatte...', er atmete tief ein und aus. 'Er hatte ihn _für_ Herman getötet...um ihn zu beschützen. Und er würde es wieder tun...immer. Um Herman vor Unheil zu bewahren! Trotzdem war das ja kein Garant dafür, dass Herman ihn begleiten würde.', schweigend lauschte Jonathan den Geräuschen des Hauses.

Knacken und Knarzen durchbrach die fast absolute Stille der Nacht. Hermans Atem war noch immer gleichmäßig.

'Er hatte die fünf Jahre in Chicago als die glücklichste und hektischste Zeit seiner Lebens bezeichnet und das entsprach durchaus der Wahrheit, aber es hatte auch düstere Zeiten gegeben..In Chicago war Herman für mehrere Tage und Nächte im Gefängnis gewesen...wegen angeblichem Diebstahl von Barbituraten..', Jonathan schnaubte leise. ' _Er_ hatte den wirklichen Schuldigen – einen von Hermans Kollegen aus der Klinik - gefunden und ihn - ungewöhnlich und _ungewohnterweise_ \- den Behörden übergeben. Zum Glück war Herman nichts passiert, während er im Gefängnis war, das hätte er, Jonathan, nicht ertragen. Vor allem, da er ihm nicht hätte helfen...ihn nicht hätte beschützen können...Aber es war alles gut gegangen. Für sie beide – unglaublicherweise...Sie hatten es geschafft...', Ruhe machte sich in ihm breit, seine Augenlider wurden wieder schwer.

Plötzlich begann Herman sich zu regen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und seine Augenlider zuckten. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich schlaftrunken um.

„Chonny?“, murmelte er verwirrt.

„Habe ich dich geweckt, Herman?“, fragte Jonathan leise.

„Nein..ich glaube nicht...“, murmelte Herman und rieb sich die Augen. „Was ist denn los, Chonny? Warum bist du denn wach?“, er setzte sich halb auf, besorgt sah er Jonathan an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, keine Sorge.“, erwiderte Jonathan lächelnd. „Ich dachte nur daran, was für ein Glück wir in den letzten Jahren hatten..Was für ein Glück ich habe, dich bei mir zu haben...nach, na ja, allem, was passiert ist.“

Herman errötete und senkte den Blick. Seine Hände strichen sacht über Jonathans Brust. Er hob den Blick und lächelte Jonathan liebevoll an.

„Ich bin auch sehr froh, bei dir zu sein.“

Jonathan spürte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle, mühsam schluckte er. Er blinzelte mehrmals und zog Herman etwas näher an sich.

„Wirklich?“, flüsterte er.

Hoffnung ließ seine Augen leuchten. Herman strich ihm über die Wange.

„Ja.“, antwortete er. „Ich liebe dich, Chonny. Das weißt du doch.“

Jonathans Blick verschwamm. Er blinzelte erneut und rollte sich dann über Herman und küsste liebevoll seine Augenlider, seine Wimpern und Wangen. Herman lachte leise auf und zog Jonathan zu sich in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Herman.“, flüsterte Jonathan als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“, wiederholte er und bedeckte Hermans Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen.

Hermans Augen leuchteten auf. Er zog Jonathan zurück in einen heftigen Kuss.

„Oh, Chonny...“, flüsterte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Seine Hände strichen über Jonathans Rücken.

„ _Ach_ , Chonny...Ich bin so froh. So froh, dass wir hier sind. Und in Sicherheit.“, er streckte eine Hand aus und strich Jonathan über die Wange. „Es geht dir doch wieder besser, Chonny? Wegen Indiana, meine ich.“

Jonathan nickte und lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„Ja, es geht wieder.“, er senkte den Blick. „Sydney war schlimmer.“, fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Herman nickte langsam, unablässig strichen seine Finger über Jonathans Wange.

„Ja, Sydney war furchtbar.“, murmelte er leise. „Aber wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind weg von dort, sie können dir nichts mehr tun, Chonny! Nie wieder!“

Jonathan nickte. Sein Hals wurde eng. Er blinzelte mehrmals, aber die Tränen ließen sich nicht vertreiben. Hartnäckig schwammen sie in seinen Augen.

„Danke.“, presste er mühsam hervor. „Danke, dass du mich-“

Herman zog ihn in eine Umarmung, stark und beschützend schlangen sich seine Arme um ihn. Er presste seine Lippen auf Jonathans Schläfe.

„Ich würde es wieder tun.“, murmelte er. „Nicht, dass ich hoffe, dass es nötig wäre! Trotzdem, jederzeit, Chonny!“

Jonathan nickte, hob jedoch nicht den Kopf. Der Druck seiner Arme verstärkte sich. Stumm lagen sie da. Jonathans Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. Seine Hände strichen sanft über Hermans Seiten. Herman schmiegte sich an seine Seite, seine Finger strichen über seine Arme und in seine Haare. Jonathan drehte sich auf den Rücken. Herman presste einen Kuss gegen Jonathans Kiefer und machte es sich auf seiner Brust bequem. Jonathans Augenlider wurden schwer. Seine Atmung wurde langsamer und Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Schlaf gut, Chonny.“, flüsterte Herman ihm zu.

Jonathan beugte sich nach unten und küsste ihn sanft.

„Du auch, Herman.“


	38. 38 Claude, Ich Glaube, Dies Ist Der Beginn Einer Wunderbaren Freundschaft.

#  **38 Claude, Ich Glaube, Dies Ist Der Beginn Einer Wunderbaren Freundschaft.**

  
  


„Herman?“

Herman fuhr beim Klang der Stimme herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich alarmiert.

„Claude…was..“, er schluckte nervös, seine Stimme zitterte. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich besuche jemanden. Herman, wieso bist du- ich meine, stimmt es was gesagt wurde, als du verschwunden bist? Stimmt es, dass-”, Claude brach ab.

Sein Blick lag auf etwas hinter Herman. Er erbleichte.

„Ist das-”

Herman folgte seinem Blick. Jonathan stand etwas abseits und sprach mit einem Zeitungsjungen. Er hatte Claude noch nicht bemerkt. Herman wandte sich schnell zu Claude zurück.

„Herman, ist das der, für den ich ihn halte?“

„Claude, bitte, ich..ich kann das erklären. Claude-”

Claude beachtete ihn nicht, seine Augen lagen starr auf Jonathan. Herman zupfte ihn zögernd am Ärmel.

„Claude, bitte!“

Claudes Blick richtete sich etwas zerstreut auf ihn. Herman sah ihn flehend an.

„Bitte, Claude, lass mich erklären.“

Zögernd nickte Claude.

„Also schön, Herman. Erklär'.“

Herman sah sich nervös um. Jonathan griff gerade in seine Hosentasche, vermutlich um den Zeitungsjungen zu bezahlen. Herman schluckte und zog Claude ein paar Schritte beiseite, sodass Jonathan ihn nicht sofort sah.

„Nicht hier-”, begann er. „Kannst du heute Abend vorbeikommen?“

Claude sah ihn misstrauisch an, dann nickte er langsam.

„Aber nur deinetwegen, Herman.“

Herman lächelte erleichtert.

„Danke, Claude, danke! Und bitte, ruf keine Polizei. Ich..ich kann es erklären.“

Claude hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Sein Blick huschte zurück zu Jonathan.

„Mach ich nicht, Herman. Nun ja, ich denke…ich sollte wohl besser verschwinden.“

Herman nickte und nannte ihm ihre Adresse. Claude nickte, ein zerstreutes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bis dann, Herman.“, damit verschwand er eilig.

Herman sah ihm ängstlich hinterher.

'Oh, oh, das war nicht gut…'

„Kenne ich den Kerl nicht von irgendwoher?“

Erschrocken fuhr Herman herum. Jonathan sah nachdenklich in die Richtung in die Claude verschwunden war. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Ist das nicht einer der Ärzte aus Indiana?“

Herman nickte zögernd, seine Zunge huschte nervös über seine Lippen.

„J-Ja, Chonny.“

Jonathan verengte die Augen.

„Und was wollte er hier?“

Herman zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm.

„Chonny, er hat dich erkannt.“, begann er flüsternd.

Jonathan senkte abrupt den Blick. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in Hermans.

„Na ja, eigentlich hat er mich erkannt. Bei dir war er sich nicht so sicher.“, erklärte Herman.

„Du hast seine Ahnung doch hoffentlich nicht bestätigt?“

„Nein! Na ja, nicht wirklich...“, Herman rang die Hände.

Jonathans Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Doktor…“, knurrte er gefährlich leise.

Herman lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Jonathan sah in die Menge.

„Da hinten ist er.“, murmelte er eindringlich und machte einen Schritt in Claudes Richtung. „Ich werde ihn einfach-”, er griff in seine Hosentasche.

Herman griff erschrocken nach seinem Arm.

„Chonny, bitte, es ist- er ist ein Freund. Er hat versprochen nichts zu verraten, zumindest bis-”

„Bis?“, hakte Jonathan nach, die dunklen Augen unverwandt auf Claude gerichtet.

Seine Finger lagen verkrampft um sein Messer. Herman schluckte nervös und ließ seine Hand sinken.

„Na ja, bis ich es ihm erklärt habe…oder zumindest versucht habe zu erklären.“, antwortete er kaum hörbar.

Jonathan wandte sich ihm zu, seine Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung seines Haaransatzes.

„Und du glaubst ihm das?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Herman lächelte etwas zerknirscht.

„Ja, Chonny. Hör mal, er ist ein Freund. Von mir jedenfalls und er- wir haben uns gut verstanden damals… Gib mir wenigstens die Chance es ihm zu erklären…“

Jonathan legte den Kopf schräg.

„Lass mich raten, er kommt zu uns nach Hause…?“

Herman nickte unsicher. Jonathan sah plötzlich sehr müde aus

„Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, was das für ein Risiko ist, Herman?“

Herman biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß, Chonny, aber bitte…Warte noch ab. N-Nur bis heute Abend.“, bittend sah er zu Jonathan auf, der mit einem Seufzen nickte.

Erleichtert lächelte Herman ihn an.

„Danke, Chonny!“

Jonathan verzog kurz den Mund und ging wortlos in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Herman lief ihm eilig hinterher.

„…Chonny?“, begann er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

„Hmm?“

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf ihre Umgebung, zupfte Herman ihn leicht an seinem Ärmel. Jonathan wandte sich ihm zu. Herman sah ihn ernst an.

„Chonny, du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass dir etwas passiert? Nicht, solange ich es verhindern kann!“

Jonathans Blick wurde weich. Er nickte.

„Ich weiß, Herman… Also gut, ich vertraue dir.“

Herman lächelte sanft.

„Danke, Chonny.“

  
  


*

  
  


„Für wann hast du ihn bestellt? Wie hieß er nochmal? Claude, nicht wahr?“, Jonathan warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster nach draußen auf die dunkle Straße.

Herman seufzte lautlos und trat zu ihm.

„Ja, er heißt Claude.“

'Seit einer Stunde tigerte Jonathan schon durch ihre kleine Wohnung. Er hatte sogar ihre Koffer gepackt. 'Zur Sicherheit.', hatte er gemurmelt und wenn Herman ehrlich war, war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie jederzeit fliehen konnten, falls...', Herman schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken.

Seine Hand tastete nach Jonathans, er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen, Chonny.“, murmelte er und lehnte sich gegen Jonathans Arm.

Jonathan schnaubte und ließ den Vorhang zufallen. Herman strich ihm mit seiner freien Hand über den Ärmel.

„Ich habe ihm keine genaue Zeit genannt.“, murmelte er leise.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass er uns nicht an die Cops verrät, Herman? Es gibt immerhin eine ansehnliche Belohnung für den, der uns schnappt…“

Herman presste nachdenklich die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich…weiß es nicht genau. Wir waren damals befreundet und ich hoffe, dass…dass ihm das noch etwas bedeutet und…außerdem-“, er hob den Kopf und sah Jonathan in die dunklen Augen. „Außerdem hat er mir geholfen, den Schlüssel für deine Zelle zu bekommen, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.“

Jonathans Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.

„Claude hat dir den Schlüssel verschafft?“

Herman nickte und lächelte sanft.

„Ja, hab ich das nicht erwähnt?“

Jonathan zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Schon möglich… Es ist alles etwas verschwommen, aus der Zeit in Indiana.“

„Kein Wunder, Chonny.“, murmelte Herman und strich Jonathan sacht mit dem Daumen über die Wange.

Jonathans Stirn glättete sich. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und presste einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Hermans Handinnenfläche. Hermans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Er griff nach Jonathans Händen und zog ihn zu dem Tisch.

„Setzt dich, Chonny, du machst dich noch ganz verrückt.“

Jonathan seufzte lautlos und setzte sich. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Herman verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht. Er sah in Richtung Uhr.

'8 Uhr. Hoffentlich kam Claude bald.’

Es klopfte an der Tür. Jonathan hob abrupt den Kopf, seine Hände verkrampften sich. Herman strich ihm über die Schulter.

“Ganz ruhig, Chonny. I-Ich gehe zur Tür.”

Jonathan nickte, die Zähne fest aufeinandergepresst. Herman lief auf wackligen Beinen zur Tür und öffnete sie.

“Claude, guten Abend.”, sagte er atemlos.

Claude nickte, ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

“Hallo, Herman.”, er nahm seinen Hut ab.

Herman trat beiseite. Claude trat zögernd ein. Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan, der noch immer am Tisch saß, seine Augen bohrten sich lauernd in Claudes. Claude erzitterte und machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, den Hut zwischen seinen Fingern zusammengedrückt.

“Darf ich dir den Mantel abnehmen?”, fragte Herman, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Claude sah ihn zerstreut an.

“Äh, ja, ja. Danke Herman.”

Unsicher lächelnd nahm Herman Claudes Mantel und Hut entgegen und hängte beide an den Haken. Weder Claude, noch Jonathan hatten sich ein Stück bewegt. Herman sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

“Kann ich dir etwas anbieten, Claude?”

“I-Ich weiß nicht…”, antworte Claude und wandte sich Herman zu. “...ja, vielleicht. Habt ihr Whisky? Oder irgendeinen anderen Schnaps?”

Herman nickte, holte drei Gläser aus einem der Küchenschränke und goss ihnen ein. Dann setzte er sich neben Jonathan an den Tisch und sah zu Claude.

“Setz' dich doch, Claude.”, er wies auf den leeren Stuhl.

Claude warf Jonathan einen zweifelnden Blick zu, dann setzte er sich vorsichtig auf die vordere Kante des Stuhls. Jonathan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine dunklen Augen lagen noch immer starr auf Claude. Claude nahm sein Whiskyglas und drehte es nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. Herman seufzte lautlos.

'Das würde ein langer Abend werden.’, er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

“Also, Herman...Was wolltest du sagen?”, fragte Claude in die Stille hinein.

“Ja, Herman, was willst du sagen?”, wiederholte Jonathan halblaut.

Herman warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Claude sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

“Wie kannst du- Ich meine, warum-”, fragte Claude mit zittriger Stimme.

Herman biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

“Ich- Also Ch- Jonathan und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange...”, begann er und rang nervös die Hände.

Claude zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun ganz auf Herman.

“Aber er...”, er beugte sich kaum merklich vor. “Er hat jemanden _u-umgebracht_ , Herman. Mehr als einen Menschen, wenn die Berichte stimmen…”, flüsterte er eindringlich.

Jonathan schnaubte. Herman senkte den Blick und schluckte.

'Das Gespräch hatten sie doch letztens schon mit Jonathans Tanten gehabt.’

“Ich..weiß…”, murmelte er.

“Und du..es stört dich nicht?”, Claude sah Herman entsetzt an.

Hermans Blick huschte zu Jonathan, der Claude aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtet hatte, ihm aber jetzt den Kopf zudrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Herman schluckte nervös.

“Ich..also…”, er brach ab und räusperte sich. “Es ist nur so, dass Jonathan und ich...gute F-Freunde geworden sind. Ich meine...ich konnte ihn doch nicht in Indiana lassen, Claude, das musst du verstehen.”

“Muss ich?”, wiederholte Claude ungläubig.

“Vermutlich nicht.”, murmelte Herman undeutlich und rieb sich die Stirn.

Jonathan beugte sich in seinem Sitz vor.

“Ich habe es dir gesagt, Herman.”, knurrte er lauernd.

Claude fuhr erschrocken herum. Aus großen Augen sah er Jonathan an.

“Er wird uns an die Polizei verraten!”, Jonathans Hände verkrampften sich, er richtete sich halb auf.

Claude wich erschrocken zurück, den Blick nicht von Jonathan abwendend. Herman erhob sich eilig und trat neben Jonathan. Mit bebenden Fingern strich er ihm über die Schulter.

“Bitte, Chonny, beruhig’ dich. Er wird nichts sagen.”, er sah zu Claude, der entsetzt zwischen ihnen hin und her sah. “Nicht wahr, Claude?”

Claude sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

“N-Nein, natürlich nicht.”, antwortete er atemlos. “Ich sollte jetzt gehen.”, er stand auf.

Blitzschnell sprang Jonathan auf und packte ihn am Arm. Claude zuckte zusammen. Erschrocken lief Herman ihnen hinterher und griff nach Jonathans Hand. Wie ein Schraubstock lag sie um Claudes Arm.

“Bitte, Chonny. Bitte, tu ihm nichts.”, Hermans Finger strichen zitternd über Jonathans, dessen dunkle Augen starr auf Claude lagen.

“Doktor…”, begann Jonathan gefährlich leise. “Wenn wir ihn gehen lassen, verrät er uns. Freundschaft hin, Freundschaft her.”, er wandte sich Herman zu. “Und das weißt du so gut, wie ich! Also-”

Hermans Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen.

“Du wirst ihm nichts tun, Jonathan!”, knurrte er leise.

Jonathan presste die Lippen aufeinander, seine Finger verkrampften sich. Claude stieß einen wimmernden Schmerzenslaut aus und versuchte seine Hand zu lösen. Jonathan reagierte nicht.

“Ich meine es ernst, Jonathan! Wenn du ihm etwas tust, dann gehe ich!”, fest sah Herman Jonathan in die Augen.

Jonathans Augen weiteten sich. Der Griff seiner Finger löste sich. Claude zog seinen Arm zurück und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle. Herman wandte sich zu ihm um. Aus großen Augen sah er ihn an.

“Ist alles in Ordnung, Claude?”

Claude schluckte, die Augen angstvoll aufgerissen. Jonathan trat zurück an den Tisch und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte, die Arme verschränkt.

“Ich- D-Danke, Herman.”, flüsterte Claude zitternd.

Herman verzog teilnahmsvoll das Gesicht.

“Es tut mir Leid, Claude. Es war vermutlich keine gute Idee, dich hierher einzuladen…”, murmelte er.

Claude lachte nervös auf.

“Nein, vermutlich nicht.”

“Claude, es tut mir Leid.”, wiederholte Herman zerknirscht.

Claude rieb sich über das Gesicht.

“So hab’ ich mir unser Wiedersehen wirklich nicht vorgestellt.”, murmelte er zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

Herman warf Jonathan einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen. Herman verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder an Claude.

“Ich auch nicht. Danke, dass du nach unserem Treffen heute früh nichts zur Polizei gesagt hast.”

Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Ich kann ja schlecht zulassen, dass du ins Gefängnis kommst…”, murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Herman senkte lächelnd den Blick.

“Danke.”, wiederholte er.

“Damals, als..ihr..ihr verschwunden seit, war es allerdings schwerer der Polizei nichts zu sagen. Dr. Edwards hat sich auch gewundert, dass i-ihr beide-”, Claudes Blick huschte zu Jonathan, der seinen Blick starr erwiderte.

Schnell sah Claude wieder weg.

“-zur selben Zeit gegangen seid, aber da du ihm gesagt hattest, dass du eine familiäre Notsituation hast…Leider hat Oberschwester Weston seinen Verdacht trotzdem der Polizei mitgeteilt..und na ja, du weißt, was danach passiert ist.”, Claude zuckte mit den Schultern. “...Rose hat sich allerdings auch..gewundert.”, fügte er leise hinzu.

Hermans Kopf zuckte nach oben. Aus großen Augen sah er Claude an.

“Rose?”, Jonathan hatte sich vom Tisch abgestoßen und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Claude wich zurück.

“Rose Kelly, eine der Schwestern.”, antwortete er unsicher. “Herman und sie sind einmal ausgegangen.”

Jonathans Kopf zuckte zu Herman.

“ _Ach_?”

Herman erwiderte den Blick aus großen Augen.

“Sie- Claude hatte gesehen, als ich nach dir gesehen habe und ich musste improvisieren…”

Jonathan hob eine Augenbraue.

“Improvisieren?”, mischte Claude sich ein. “Soweit ich mich erinnere, habt ihr euch geküsst…”

Hermans Mund klappte auf, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Jonathan hob seine zweite Augenbraue an.

“Ach, habt ihr das?”

Herman rang die Hände, ein nervöses Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Claude sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

“Na, wer würde das nicht? Sie war wunderschön!”, rief er aus.

Jonathans Blick richtete sich auf ihn.

“Welche von den Schwestern war es denn?”

“Blond, etwas kleiner...eine von den jüngeren…”, Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jonathan sah zurück zu Herman und legte den Kopf schief.

“Und ihr seid ausgegangen?”

Herman machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

“Ja... wir waren im Kino.”

“War der Film schön?”, fragte Jonathan mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Herman zog entschuldigend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

“Ja…”, wisperte er.

“Aber was ist denn das Problem?”, Claude sah Herman verwirrt an.

Herman drehte sich zu ihm.

“N-Nichts. Was soll denn ein Problem sein?”

Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Keine Ahnung. Ihr beide redet nur, als wärt ihr-”, er brach irritiert ab und sah zwischen Herman und Jonathan hin und her. “Ihr seid doch nicht-”

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

“W-Was meinst du?”, flüsterte er nervös.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Jonathan sich etwas aufrechter hinstellte. Claude schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

“Ach, quatsch. Was für ein Gedanke!”

Erleichtert stimmte Herman in das Lachen ein.

“Willst du noch etwas trinken, Claude?”

Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Ach, wieso nicht.”, murmelte er. „Das kann den Abend nur verbessern...“

Herman lächelte betreten und goss sich und Claude nach. Claude ließ sich wieder am Tisch nieder. Er griff in seine Jacketttasche.

“Willst du eine Zigarette, Herman?”, er hielt ihm eine Zigarettenschachtel hin.

Herman schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

“Nein, danke.”, er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

“ _Ich_ würde eine Zigarette nehmen.”

Claude fuhr erschrocken zu Jonathan herum. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue.

“Darf ich?”

Claude nickte und reichte ihm die Schachtel. Seine Finger zitterten merklich. Jonathan nahm sich eine Zigarette.

“Brauchen Sie Feuer?”, fragte Claude leise.

Jonathan nickte. Claude zog ein Feuerzeug hervor. Herman sah unsicher lächelnd zwischen ihnen hin und her.

“Wie ist es dir sonst so ergangen, Claude?”, wandte er sich an Claude.

Er klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. Jonathan nahm Platz und zog an seiner Zigarette. Claude nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky.

“Na ja, ich arbeite immer noch in Indiana. Aber Dr. Edwards ist nicht mehr Direktor.”, er warf Jonathan einen Seitenblick zu. “Woran das nur liegen könnte…”

Herman sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

“Oh, er wurde gefeuert?”, ihm kam ein Gedanke, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vorsichtigen Grinsen. “Wie hat Oberschwester Weston es aufgenommen?”

Claude fing prustend an zu lachen.

“Sie war am Boden zerstört.”, antwortete er zwinkernd und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Zumal sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, nachdem _sie_ der Polizei von Dr. Edwards Verdacht erzählt hatte und er... _nicht..._ “

Herman kicherte. Jonathan sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

“Wieso? Was ist mit den beiden?”

“Ach, Schwester Weston hat Dr. Edwards nur sehr verehrt. Kein anderer Arzt konnte ihm das Wasser reichen.”

“Vor allem, wenn derjenige jünger und damit, in ihren Augen, unerfahrener war als Dr. Edwards.”, fügte Claude hinzu.

Herman nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky.

“Warum hat sie nicht gekündigt und ist mit ihm gegangen?”, fragte Jonathan.

Claude zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Das haben Rose und ich uns auch gefragt.”, er sah zu Herman. “Seit ihr weg seid, haben wir ein paar mal miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatte ebenfalls als eine der Ersten vermutet, dass du irgendwas mit Br-”, er sah schnell zu Jonathan. “Ähm, also, dass euer Verschwinden zusammenhängen könnte.”

“ _Oh_ …”, besorgt sah Herman ihn an. “Aber sie hat doch nichts gesagt, oder?”

Claude schüttelte den Kopf.

“Nein… Vermutlich mag sie dich zu sehr, Herman.”, er zwinkerte.

Herman errötete.

“Welch' ein Glück.”

Claude grinste und nickte. Ein Kratzen ertönte an einem der Fenster. Claude drehte erschrocken den Kopf und sah in Richtung des Geräusch.

„Oh. Hab' ich total vergessen.“, Herman sprang auf und lief zum Fenster um es zu öffnen.

Er streckte die Hand aus und zog eine braune Katze zu sich herein.

„Na, Chocolate, was hast du heute so gemacht?“

Wie zur Antwort miaute die Katze und tippte ihn mit einer weißen Pfote gegen die Brust. Herman lachte leise und trug sie zurück zum Tisch. Chocolate schnupperte interessiert in Claudes Richtung, der vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte. Chocolate schnüffelte an seinen Fingern und leckte dann seine Fingerspitzen ab. Claude lächelte.

„Chocolate?“, fragte er leise, um die kleine Katze nicht zu erschrecken.

Jonathan schnaubte und erschreckte Claude damit etwas.

„Ich konnte ihn gerade noch von Bourbon abbringen.“, murmelte er und zwinkerte Herman kaum merklich zu.

Herman errötete leicht, wandte aber den Kopf nicht von Chocolate ab. Claude lachte leise.

„Bourbon?“, wiederholte er und grinste Herman an.

Herman verzog verlegen das Gesicht und nickte dann.

„Sie sieht doch ein bisschen so aus...“, murmelte er halblaut.

Claude lachte erneut auf und lockte Chocolate mit ein paar Worten zu sich.

  
  


*

  
  


Es war schon spät, als Claude sich verabschiedete. Herman hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, bevor er gehen konnte. Bittend sah er Claude an.

“Du..du wirst doch nichts verraten. Über Ch- Jonathan..und mich, meine ich…”

Claude schüttelte den Kopf.

“Nein, keine Sorge, Herman. Ich verrate nichts.”, er lächelte leicht. „ _Dir_ zuliebe.“

Erleichtert erwiderte Herman das Lächeln.

“Danke, Claude. Gute Nacht.”

“Gute Nacht, Herman. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder. Gute Nacht, Chocolate.”, rief Claude in Richtung Küche und verschwand nach draußen.

Herman schloss die Tür hinter ihm und schloss ab. Jonathan räumte die Gläser und die Whiskyflasche weg. Herman trat zu ihm.

“Siehst du, Chonny, es ist doch alles gut gegangen.”

Jonathan lehnte sich an die Spüle.

“Ja, bis jetzt. Wer weiß, was morgen früh ist...”

Herman legte den Kopf zur Seite und legte seine Hände auf Jonathans Arme. Chocolate, die vor einem Teller mit etwas Fleisch saß, beobachtete sie interessiert.

“Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas sagen wird, Chonny…”, Hermans Finger strichen über den Stoff von Jonathans Ärmeln.

Jonathans Arme legten sich um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn an sich.

“Na, wenn du es sagst, Herman.”, brummte er.

Herman wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. Jonathan lächelte sanft.

“Lass uns schlafen gehen.”, murmelte er und presste seine Lippen auf Hermans Stirn.

Herman lächelte, seine Hände wanderten zu Jonathans Rücken.

“Das klingt gut, Chonny.”, murmelte er und vergrub das Gesicht im Stoff von Jonathans Jackett.

Er bewegte sich kein Stück. Jonathan legte den Kopf zur Seite.

“Herman...Das Bett ist nicht hier in der Küche…”

“Hmmm…”, nuschelte Herman und schlang seine Arme etwas enger um Jonathan.

Jonathan lachte leise.

“Muss ich dich nach drüben tragen?”, fragte er und hob belustigt eine Augenbraue an.

“Ja…”, antwortete Herman kaum hörbar.

Jonathan lachte erneut, bückte sich dann und hob Herman auf seine Arme. Herman kicherte leise und drückte ihm schläfrig einen Kuss auf die Wange. Chocolate tapste, leise miauend, zu ihnen und rieb ihr Köpfchen an Jonathans Wade. Jonathan senkte den Blick und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Gute Nacht, Chocolate.“, murmelte er, nicht unfreundlich, aber fest, und schob sie vorsichtig mit seinem Fuß beiseite. „Anders als Mini wirst _du_ nicht mit in unserem Bett schlafen.“

Herman kicherte erneut.

„Bist du jetzt auch auf Chocolate eifersüchtig, Chonny?“, fragte er zwinkernd.

Jonathan verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich will dich einfach nur – wenigstens in unserem eigenen Schlafzimmer - ganz für mich haben.“

Herman streichelte, zärtlich lächelnd, seine Wange.

„Also gut, Chonny, keine Katzen im Schlafzimmer. Würde dich das glücklich machen?“

Jonathan nickte und trug ihn in das Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden. Herman rieb sich über die Augen und gähnte erneut. Träge öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Weste. Jonathan schlüpfte aus Jackett, Weste und Hemd. Er legte seine Sachen über einen Stuhl und faltete auch seine Hose zusammen. Er drehte sich zu Herman um. Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Herman stand noch immer angezogen da, eine Hand in seinen Haaren, seine Weste hing offen über seinen Schultern. Jonathan trat zu ihm und streckte die Hände aus.

“So müde?”, fragte er leise und streifte Herman die Weste von den Schultern.

Herman nickte.

„Es war ein langer Tag.“, murmelte er undeutlich.

Jonathan half ihm aus Hemd, Unterhemd und Hose und zog ihn dann zum Bett. Er zog die Decke über sie beide und schlang die Arme um Herman. Mit einem Lächeln machte Herman es sich an seiner Brust bequem.

“...Herman?”, fragte Jonathan nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

Herman öffnete mühsam die Augen und hob den Kopf.

“...ja?”, nuschelte er.

Jonathan strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und über die Wange. Sein Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt hinter Herman.

“Herman..du...ich meine-”

Herman zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

“Ja, Chonny?”, als Jonathan nichts sagte, strich er ihm sacht über die Wange. “Chonny, was ist denn?”

“Du und..Rose…”, begann Jonathan.

Herman legte fragend den Kopf schief.

“Ja..?”

“Warst du- ich meine, wolltest du..mit ihr…”

Hermans Stirn glättete sich. Sanft sah er Jonathan an.

“Chonny, ich fand sie nett. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Claude irgendwelche falsche, oder eher richtige Schlüsse zieht und sie stand gerade neben dir. Und als Claude dann angenommen hat, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte, war das eine passende Ausrede. Und das war auch schon alles.”

Jonathan räusperte sich, seine Finger auf Hermans Wange hielten inne.

“Und als du sie geküsst hast…”

“Auf die Wange.”, antwortete Herman sofort. “Und am Liebsten küsse ich immer noch dich, Chonny.”, damit streckte er den Kopf und legte seine Lippen über Jonathans.

“Trotzdem…”, murmelte Jonathan leise, als sie sich wieder lösten.

Herman strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange und presste ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

“Ich fand sie nett und wir haben uns gut unterhalten und als sie mich zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst hat, da…ich weiß nicht, warum-”, er senkte den Blick. “...es tut mir Leid, Chonny. Und es- deswegen habe ich dich damals _tatsächlich_ in deinem Zimmer aufgesucht.“, er sah Jonathan fest in die Augen. „Ich musste dich- ich musste dich unbedingt sehen, Chonny...Ich wollte es dir damals auch sagen und dann habe ich den Mut verloren...Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen?”

Jonathan erwiderte den Blick stumm. Dann nickte er.

“Ich verzeihe dir, Herman.”

“Wirklich?”, Herman sah ihn hoffend an.

Jonathan nickte erneut.

“Ich denke schon. Ja, ich verzeihe dir.”, er küsste Herman sanft.

Herman lächelte gegen seine Lippen, seine Hand wanderte nach oben in Jonathans Haare.

“Ich hatte nur...Angst, dass du vielleicht mit ihr zusammen..ziehen…willst…”, murmelte Jonathan kaum hörbar, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Herman riss die Augen auf.

“Wie kommst du darauf, Chonny?”

“Na, es wäre doch um einiges leichter...und ruhiger.”

“Jonathan Brewster!”, begann Herman bestimmt.

Jonathan sah auf.

“Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich das will? Nicht, dass ich, in der Theorie etwas gegen eine Ehefrau hätte. In der Theorie, Jonathan! ...aber ich liebe _dich_. Und deswegen will ich auch mit _dir_ _zusammen sein_ und _zusammenleben_!”

Jonathans Augen leuchteten auf. Er zog Herman in einen innigen Kuss. Lächelnd erwiderte Herman den Kuss. Jonathan vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals, seine Arme schlangen sich um Hermans Taille.

“Entschuldige, Herman.”

Herman schüttelte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf Jonathans Schläfe.

“Schlaf jetzt, Chonny. Es war ein langer Tag.”

Jonathan nickte.

“Nacht, Herman.”

Herman war bereits fast eingeschlafen, als Jonathans Stimme noch einmal ertönte.

„Herman? Wärst du wirklich gegangen?“

Herman runzelte die Stirn.

'Was meinte Chonny?' Ah! Ach so…'

„Wenn du Claude umge- umgebracht hättest, ja.“, antwortete er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Er ist ein Freund von mir, Chonny…“

„Und wenn er uns verraten hätte? Was er ja immer noch tun kann.“

Herman seufzte lautlos. Der Druck seiner Arme um Jonathans Taille verstärkte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich hätte oder würde vermutlich trotzdem darauf bestehen, dass du ihm nichts tust. Das ist etwas anderes, als bei den ganzen Leuten, die ich nicht kenne. Claude ist mir wichtig. Als Freund.“

„Verstehe.“, sagte Jonathan leise, seine Lippen pressten sich flüchtig auf Hermans Wange. „Also gut, wenn er dir so wichtig ist, Herman.“

„Ist er, Chonny. Ist alles geklärt?“, fragte Herman lächelnd. „Ich bin nämlich wirklich müde…“, seine Finger strichen über Jonathans Seite und Arme.

„Entschuldige, ja. Schlaf gut, Herman.“, Jonathan streckte den Kopf nach oben und küsste Herman sanft, der gegen seine Lippen lächelte.

„Schlaf gut, Chonny.“


	39. Bonus

#  **Bonus**

  
  


_So..und schon sind wir am Ende angekommen. Die folgende Szene spielt zwischen Kapitel 36 und 38 - irgendwie war sie mir fast etwas zu albern für den Canon dieser Geschichte, aber ich wollte sie trotzdem behalten, weil sie mir ans Herz gewachsen ist - und weil es lustig ist, Mortimer zu ärgern_ 😉 

_Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen und wir hören mal voneinander - ob hier oder auf Tumblr (@liliemsharpe)..._

_Danke fürs Lesen_ ❤️

Mortimer nahm einen weiteren genüsslichen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Tante Martha, der Tee schmeckt wirklich köstlich heute.“, rief er Richtung Küche. „Habt ihr eine neue Teesorte gekauft?“

Martha trat halb aus der Küche heraus und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Tee, Mortimer, Liebling?“

Mortimer runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja. Der Tee stand vorhin in meinem Zimmer also habe ich angenommen...“

Martha drehte sich halb zurück in die Küche.

„Abby, hast du Tee aufgesetzt und ihn Mortimer in sein und Elaines Zimmer gestellt?“

Abby trat neben sie.

„Nein, Liebes. Ich hab keinen Tee aufgesetzt.“

Mortimer sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Ja, aber wer hat sonst- ich meine, Elaine ist doch zurzeit bei ihrem Vater...“

Martha zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hast du ihn selber zubereitet und es wieder vergessen. Du hast doch in letzter Zeit so viel Stress gehabt im Theater.“

Mortimer schüttelte vehement den Kopf, sah nun aber doch etwas unsicher drein.

Martha zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Nun, Mortimer, Abby und ich waren es nicht.“, damit verschwanden beide wieder in der Küche.

Mortimer sah zerstreut vor sich hin, die ominöse Teetasse in seinen Händen. Die Haustür öffnete sich. Gedankenverloren sah Mortimer auf und verzog dann unwirsch das Gesicht.

„Jonathan...“, murmelte er genervt.

„Hallo Mortimer.“, antwortete Jonathan ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

Sein Blick wanderte von Mortimer zum Tisch und ein unheimliches Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Langsam trat er zu seinem Bruder an den Tisch.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Mortimer abweisend.

Seine Finger lagen noch immer an seiner Teetasse. Jonathan setzte sich und lächelte Mortimer an. Misstrauisch erwiderte dieser den Blick.

„Was...?“, fragte er langsam.

Jonathans Lächeln vertiefte sich. Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Schmeckt der Tee?“, fragte er und sah Mortimer bewusst unschuldig an.

Mortimer riss die Augen auf. Sein Blick wanderte von Jonathan, zu seiner Tasse und wieder zurück.

„Wieso?“, krächzte er.

Jonathans beugte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl vor.

„Wieso? Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben, als ich dir den Tee gekocht und auf dein Zimmer gestellt habe... Wo du doch in letzter Zeit so viel Stress hattest.“, beinahe unmerklich spannte er die Finger an. „Hast du noch nicht auf den Boden deiner Tasse gesehen?“, fragte er dann beiläufig.

Mortimer sah zögernd auf die Tasse in seinen Händen. Er schluckte und drehte sie so, dass der restliche in der Tasse befindliche Tee den Blick auf die kursive Schrift auf dem Boden freigab. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Y..you've been p..poisoned.“, las er mit bebender Stimme.

Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und sah Jonathan entsetzt an. Dieser bleckte grinsend die Zähne.

„Du..du...hast den..Tee....“, mit einem Röcheln fasste Mortimer an die Kehle.

Dann stieß er einen unartikulierten Schrei aus und rutschte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen so weit weg von Jonathan wie möglich.

„Tante Abby, Tante Martha!“, rief er mit hoher Stimme. „Jonathanhat mir _Gift_ in meinen Tee getan!“

Die beiden Tanten kamen aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was hast du getan, Jonathan?“, fragte Abby streng.

Jonathan brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Tanten sahen ihn missbilligend an.

„Jonathan?“, fragte nun auch Martha.

Atemlos vor Lachen sah dieser auf.

„Es ist überhaupt kein Gift in dem Tee.“, brachte er stoßweise hervor. „Ich wollte nur Mortimers dummes Gesicht sehen.“

Mortimer gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Also wirklich, Jonathan.“, tadelnd sah Abby Jonathan an. „Du bist viel zu alt für solche kindischen Scherze.“

Martha nickte zustimmend und wollte zurück in die Küche gehen.

„ _Scherze_?“, mischte Mortimer sich mit hoher Stimme ein. „Er wollte mich vergiften!“, anklagend zeigte er auf seinen Bruder.

„Aber Mortimer, du hast Jonathan doch gehört-“, begann Martha und sah Mortimer beruhigend an. „Es war überhaupt kein Gift in deinem Tee.“, sie klopfte Mortimer auf die Schulter. „Er hat sich nur einen sehr ungezogenen Scherz erlaubt.“, ihr Blick wanderte bei den letzten Worten zu Jonathan.

Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. Jonathan hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und erwiderte grinsend den Blick.

Auf der Treppe waren leise Schritte zu hören. Doktor Einstein trat nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich habe laute Stimmen gehört..und Geschrei...“, fragend sah er in die Runde.

„Es war nichts, Herman.“, antwortete Jonathan. „Mein _lieber_ Bruder Mortimer“, er schnaubte kurz verächtlich. „..verhält sich nur gerne noch wie ein kleines Kind.“, schadenfroh grinsend sah Jonathan von Herman zu Mortimer.

Dieser schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Ich..du hast gesagt, du hättest mich vergiftet!“

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Herman einen gespielt leidenden Blick zu, als wollte er sagen: 'siehst du, was ich ertragen muss?'. Herman kicherte. Wutschäumend sprang Mortimer auf.

„Sie...Sie haben kein Recht mich auszulachen, Sie...Westentaschen-Doktor.“

Drohend erhob sich Jonathan, die Augen wütend aufgerissen. Bevor er er jedoch etwas machen konnte, mischte sich Martha in das Gespräch ein.

„Na, na, Mortimer. Das ist aber nicht nett.“

„Ja, Doktor Einstein ist ein sehr fähiger Doktor und außerdem gehört er zur Familie.“, sagte nun auch Abby und sah Mortimer tadelnd an. „Du wirst dich bei Doktor Einstein entschuldigen...Genauso wie _du_ bei Mortimer, Jonathan.“, fügte sie streng hinzu, als Jonathan wieder anfing zu lachen.

Angewidert verzogen Jonathan und Mortimer das Gesicht und warfen sich hasserfüllte Blicke zu.

„Jungs, sofort!“, rigoros sah Abby beide Brüder an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!“, genervt verschränkte Mortimer die Arme.

„Was wollt ihr machen, uns zu Hausarrest verdonnern?“, fragte Jonathan spöttisch.

„Wenn es sein muss.“, konterte Abby.

Jonathan schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Unbeeindruckt erwiderte Abby seinen Blick.

„Es..es ist schon in Ordnung...“, warf Herman zaghaft ein.

„Nein, ist es nicht - es ist nicht in Ordnung!“, unterbrach ihn Jonathan und sah Mortimer feindselig an.

„Also...“, auffordernd sah Martha zwischen Jonathan und Mortimer hin und her.

Schließlich seufzte Mortimer und trat zu Herman, dabei „Einer muss ja der Erwachsene sein...“ vor sich hin murmelnd und reichte Herman die Hand, der diese zögernd ergriff.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Doktor Einstein.“, sagte Mortimer zähneknirschend.

Herman zog kaum merklich seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

„Sehr gut, Mortimer. Und jetzt du, Jonathan.“, damit sah Abby hinüber zu Jonathan.

Dieser schnaubte erneut und erhob sich. Martha lächelte wohlwollend. Ihr Lächeln gefror jedoch, als Jonathan Richtung Haustür ging, diese öffnete und das Haus verließ. Schnell liefen sie und Abby zur Tür.

„Jonathan! Jonathan, komm sofort zurück!“

Als hätte er sie nicht gehört, ging Jonathan weiter. Herman sah von den Tanten zu Jonathan und seufzte dann leise. Schnell lief er zu Jonathan, der inzwischen die Straße erreicht hatte und zog ihn am Ärmel.

„Chonny...Chonny, warte.“, sagte er leise.

Jonathan blieb tatsächlich stehen.

„Ich werde mich _nicht_ bei Mortimer entschuldigen, Doktor!“, sagte er bestimmt.

Herman sah ihn bittend an.

„Aber wieso denn nicht, Chonny? Deine Tanten würden sich darüber freuen und...und ich auch, denn dann können wir wieder reingehen und zu Abend essen.“

Jonathan sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Komm schon, Chonny, mir zuliebe.“

Ein paar Sekunden sah Jonathan noch widerwillig drein, dann seufzte er und nickte.

„Also schön. Aber _nur_ deinetwegen, Herman.“

Herman lächelte.

„Danke, Chonny.“, er drückte ihm leicht die Hand.

Sie gingen wieder zurück zum Haus. Feindselig trat Jonathan zu Mortimer und streckte die Hand aus. Misstrauisch ergriff Mortimer sie.

„Entschuldige.“, presste Jonathan zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und drückte Mortimers Hand zusammen.

Dieser stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus.

„Au, spinnst du? Du zerquetscht mir die Hand!“, wütend drehte sich Mortimer zu Abby und Martha um. „Tante Abby, Tante Martha, er zerdrückt mir mit Absicht die Hand!“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon er redet.“, Jonathan drehte sich zu den Tanten um und sah betont unschuldig drein.

Mortimer schnappte wütend nach Luft und versuchte Jonathan seine Hand zu entziehen.

„ _Lass..mich sofort..los!_ “, presste er hervor.

Schließlich schaffte er es ihm seine Hand zu entreißen und rieb sich mit schmerzhaft verzogenen Gesicht die Finger.

„Jonathan...“, streng sah Abby Jonathan an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er hat.“, damit drehte Jonathan sich um und ging zum Wohnzimmertisch, nicht jedoch, ohne Mortimer kaum hörbar „Weichei“ zuzuraunen. Dieser warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Die Tanten warfen ihnen beiden vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu und gingen dann zurück in die Küche.

„In 10 Minuten gibt es Abendessen.“, sagte Martha beim Rausgehen. „Also geht nach oben und wascht euch bitte die Hände.“

Als sie zurückkamen, hatten sie beide je eine Schüssel in der Hand. Herman lief in die Küche und holte die Teller.

„Danke, Herman.“, sagte Abby lächelnd.

Herman erwiderte das Lächeln und verteilte die Teller auf dem Tisch. Jonathan drückte schnell seine Zigarre aus und nahm seinen Teller entgegen, ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Abby verteilte die Suppe auf den Tellern und nahm dann Platz, nachdem Martha eine Karaffe mit Wasser geholt und ebenfalls auf den Tisch gestellte hatte. Nachdem sie das Tischgebet gesprochen hatte, sah Abby lächelnd in die Runde.

„Guten Appetit.“

„Danke, gleichfalls.“, Herman nahm seinen Löffel auf und begann glücklich lächelnd zu Essen.

Auch Jonathan und die Tanten kosteten von der Suppe. Nur Mortimer drehte den Löffel zwischen seinen Fingern und sah misstrauisch auf seinen Teller hinunter. Martha sah auf und bemerkte sein Zögern. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Auch Abby ließ ihren Löffel sinken.

„Mortimer, Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas mit der Suppe nicht?“

Mortimer öffnete den Mund, seine Augen huschten zu Jonathan. Jonathan warf Mortimer aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, seine Augen wanderten zwischen der Suppe und Mortimer hin und her. Einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich belustigt. Mortimers Augen verengten sich. Er nahm einen Löffel voll von der Suppe und schob ihn demonstrativ in seinen Mund. Jonathan schnaubte amüsiert und aß weiter. Herman hob den Kopf und sah sich fragend um. Martha räusperte sich.

„Also, Mortimer, wann will Elaine den zurück kommen?“, fragte sie.

„Naja, sie ist heute Abend noch bei ihrem Vater, aber morgen kommt sie zurück und wir beginnen mit der Besichtigung der Wohnungen.“, antwortete Mortimer zerstreut.

„Wie schade, dass ihr beide nicht hier wohnen könnt.“, sagte Abby.

Jonathan hob abrupt den Kopf. Aus weit aufgerissen Augen sah er zwischen Mortimer und seinen Tanten hin und her. Mortimer erwiderte ebenso angewidert seinen Blick.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“

Herman kicherte leise. Als Jonathan ihn empört ansah, senkte er grinsend den Blick und widmete sich wieder seiner Suppe.

„Ja, ohne Teddy im Haus ist es immer so still und wenn ihr beide dann auch noch ausziehst...“, fügte Martha hinzu.

Abrupt hob Herman den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen. Sein Blick fiel auf Jonathan, der ausdruckslos seine Familie ansah, den Kiefer kaum merklich angespannt. Herman schloss den Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Der Rest des Abend verlief schweigend.

Als sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer waren, trat Herman zu Jonathan.

„Chonny?“

Jonathan, der gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfte, sah auf.

„Ja?“

„Chonny, wollen wir uns eine eigene Wohnung suchen?“, fragte Herman und sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Ich dachte, du magst es hier so.“

Herman zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, naja. Aber, Chonny, ich merke doch, dass du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst... Und dein Gesicht ist inzwischen ja auch verheilt, also hält uns nichts mehr hier...“, er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

Jonathan entspannte sich merklich.

„Gerne.“, antwortete er und legte eine Hand an Hermans Wange.

Lächelnd legte Herman sein Hand über Jonathans und ließ sich zu dem Anderen und in einen Kuss ziehen.

„Außerdem habe ich jedes Mal, wenn die Polizei hier auftaucht Angst, dass sie dich doch noch mitnehmen.“, fügte Herman flüsternd hinzu, als sie sich lösten, die Augen groß auf Jonathan.

Jonathans Gesicht wurde weich. Er beugte sich zurück zu Herman und verteilte Küsse auf seiner Stirn, seinen Augenlidern, seinen Wangen, bevor er seinen Mund erneut mit einen Kuss verschloss. Herman lächelte gegen seine Lippen und ließ sich auf die Fußsohlen zurücksinken.


End file.
